The Herald's Rest--Or Lack of It
by kaysuepacabra18
Summary: The tale of my Inquisitor, Renna Trevelyan. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The soldiers rushed up the mountain, shouting as they headed toward the chantry. They knew in their bones that something was wrong, that something terrible was about to happen. Part of them screamed to run the other way, but they were inexplicably drawn to where the Conclave was taking place. The air felt thick and warped like metal that had been cooled too quickly after being touched by a blacksmith's fire. Suddenly, a dense stream of green light burst from the chantry on the mountain, shooting straight into the sky. The soldiers yelled as a wave of the light began to expand from the base of it, obliterating everyone in its path. Some of them got out of the way quickly enough, but others were nothing but incinerated corpses, their mouths agape in an eternal scream.

The ones that lived waited a few moments until the beam of light was gone. They pointed and gasped as they looked at the sky, where a great, gaping chasm glared down at them. They warily wandered into the ruins of the chantry, hoping to find a survivor, or a clue as to who had done this. Who had murdered their Divine and so many other people? They crept along the halls until they saw a great, pulsing rift in the middle of the air, its bright green edges flickering in what seemed like anticipation. Suddenly, the rift twisted and lit up, and something stumbled out of it as a ghostly figure watched from within. The soldiers raised their weapons as the figure drew closer.

"It's a woman!" one shouted, rushing forward.

"Andraste! I just saw Andraste!" another yelled. They rushed forward as the woman fell to her knees and toppled over onto the ground. Her dark red hair was matted to her pale forehead. She was pretty, with high, wide cheekbones and a smattering of pale freckles. She had a series of violet dots tattooed along her right cheekbone just beneath her eye.

"Is she alive?" one asked. At that moment, the woman's eyes popped open, revealing a color that was so blue it was almost purple. She screamed, and the men noticed a pulsating green mark on her right hand.

"She did this! She killed the Divine! Look at her hand!" were the last words that Renna Trevelyan heard before slipping into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

King Alistair of Ferelden stood on a balcony with his five year old son, Bryce, and a weathered old warhound. The boy held onto the railings and peeked through the slats while Dane, the Mabari, sat vigilantly.

"Papa, when is Mama coming home?" he asked. Alistair ruffled his son's black hair. It was a question he asked himself every day. He heard from Zeriah from time to time, but it wasn't the same. He knew that what she was doing was very important, but he wished that she could come home, or that he could have gone with her.

"I don't know, Bryce. Hopefully soon." he said. The young child nodded with a small sigh before looking up at his father. Alistair couldn't help but smile at seeing his own eyes staring out of his son's small, round face.

"I hope so too, Papa." he agreed. The pair turned to look out over Denerim once more, when suddenly Alistair felt what seemed like a deep rumbling in the earth. His brow furrowed, wondering what was happening, when suddenly a beam of light exploded in the distance. His brown eyes widened as he watched the sky tear itself in two, taking on a greenish, sickly hue instead of its normal coloring.

"What is that, Papa?" Bryce asked. He had almost forgotten his son's presence.

"I'm not sure Bryce. I need you to go inside now." he said absently. The boy pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I don't wanna." he whined. Alistair tore his eyes from the hole in the sky. Dane whimpered and pushed on Bryce's hand with his cold, wet nose.

"Bryce. Now." he ordered. The boy sighed and stubbornly went back inside, Dane padding alongside him, ever the bodyguard, even in his old age.

"Alistair. My King." a voice said behind him. Alistair nodded.

"I've seen it, Eamon." he replied before the old man could finish his sentence.

"What will we do?" his adviser asked. Alistair stared at the tear.

"Start planning something, I suppose." he said, turning his back and following his son inside. He thought he sounded composed, but his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Based on her last letter, Zeriah was somewhere in the direction of the rift in the sky. "Maker keep her safe." he breathed, trying not to let tears show. He didn't want to scare his son, after all.

* * *

"This is useless." Zeriah cried, slamming the old scrolls on the table in front of her.

"Don't just slam those down! You'll tear them to pieces." the old man shouted, rushing over to pick up his precious notes. Zeriah glared at him.

"Avernus, we need to figure this out. I have been away for far too long. My son probably doesn't even remember me!" she growled. The ancient mage scoffed.

"Perhaps if you would allow me to continue my previous experiments-" he began.

"No!" she retorted. They had been having the same argument for what seemed like years.

"Fine. Then it will take more time." Avernus said irritably. Zeriah threw her hands in the air.

"I'm taking a break." she muttered, standing and walking outside into the snow. She folded her arms against the cold and stared out toward Denerim. She couldn't see the city, not from here, but it was comforting to know that it was still there, that Alistair and Bryce were still there. She shivered, and suddenly something felt very wrong. A loud explosion sounded and she covered her ears in surprise. She dropped to the ground as the earth rippled.

"Zeriah?" she heard behind her. Avernus wandered over to her side and stood in front of her. "What did you do now?" he asked sternly. She slowly uncovered her ears and gaped at the sky behind his head. She raised her hand to point at the gaping chasm.

"I definitely had nothing to do with that." she said softly as he turned around.

"Maker's breath." he breathed. They stood staring at it for a long time. "It looks like it's sitting over Haven." he said eventually. Zeriah nodded in agreement. She had not been to Haven since they had found Andraste's ashes there over a decade ago. Her eyes widened.

"The Conclave!" she exclaimed. Avernus nodded.

"Indeed. We need to get back to our research now. Although, we should probably move as far away from that thing as possible." he said, padding back into the tower. She stared after him.

"We have to do something!" she cried stubbornly. Avernus looked at her.

"It isn't our place, child. You have had your time to save the world many times over. It's not your turn any more." he said calmly. When she said nothing, he sighed. "You can go help once you take care of your own problem." She turned back to the rift in the sky. The old man was right. She had her mission, and she intended to finish it. With a twinge of regret, she followed him inside.

* * *

"I think that it is time that we start training Talyssa how to use a weapon, love." Kierrai said as she rocked her fussy son back and forth in her arms. She smiled down at him. He looked just like his father. "I know she is only four, but I started learning earlier than that. I am not saying that we should start her off with daggers or anything. You could start teaching her how to use a bow." she continued. Her son, Gavin, named for Sebastian's grandfather, gave a wide yawn and snuggled closer to her. She grinned and laid him down in the crib next to his sleeping sister, Eleanor. "Obviously we can't teach the twins anything, I mean, they're not quite a year old. But I think Taly is ready to learn. She already watches us when we train." she added. Eleanor, or Lea, as they liked to call her, looked like a Theirin down to the shape of her nose. She had soft, golden brown hair and her mother's brown eyes. Gavin looked more like Sebastian, but his eyes were his mother's. Kierrai glanced over at her husband, who was staring out the open window. "Sebastian are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" she asked wryly, standing and making her way over to him. "I swear, sometimes it's like talking to...a wall." she stammered as she saw what he was staring at.

Far off in the distance, a great, green chasm held a place in the sky. It didn't look like it was anywhere near Starkhaven, but even though it was far off, the sky in their home held a greenish tint. Kierrai placed a hand on her husband's arm while slowly grabbing his hand with the other. After a time, he squeezed her hand, as if he hadn't realized that she was there until then.

"What do we do?" he asked quietly. Kierrai closed her eyes.

"We wait to see what sort of organization springs from this to combat that thing in the sky. Then, we send a messenger offering our aid or our alliance, whichever seems the most prudent. Eventually, we'll get ourselves pulled into the mix like we always do. Hopefully whoever wants to fight that thing will be doing it for good reason." she said calmly. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Let's teach Talyssa how ta use a bow then, yeah?" he asked. Kierrai smiled fondly. She should have known he was listening to every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well hello again everyone! I am back! I hope you enjoy my Inquisitor! I'm going to tell you right now: This is a long one. Very long. Enjoy!

* * *

She was running. Each and every muscle in her body was being pushed to its absolute limit, and she was panting with the exertion. She reached a slope, and she scrambled up it. She had no idea what was chasing her, but she knew that she had to get away. They couldn't catch her or everything would be over. How she knew that, she had no idea, but something told her she had to keep moving. She saw a glowing figure at the top of the slope and she reached out, wishing she had longer limbs. She could hear a scuttling sound behind her and she stretched further. Her hand touched the glowing person's and suddenly all she felt was pain. She screamed.

Her eyes popped open and she tried to stand, but she saw that her arms were shackled to the floor. Renna blinked and stared around. There were two armed guards standing near the door, and four more standing around her with their weapons pointed at her throat, but that was all she could really see.

"Hello?" she called nervously. She could hear voices just outside the door. Unfortunately for her, they did not sound like friendly voices. The door swung open, nearly hitting one of her guards, allowing firelight to flood into the cell. Renna squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of light. She managed to open her eyes enough to see a pair of women storm in, enraged expressions on their faces. Just as the door closed behind them, she felt a sharp pain in her palm. She looked down to see a strange marking that was sparking dark green. She grunted, it was like repeatedly setting her hand on a hot stove. One of the women, who was heavily armored, circled around her, glaring at the mark on her palm. She leaned close to her ear.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." she snapped in a thick Nevarran accent. "The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead! Except for you." Renna's eyes widened.

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" she breathed. The armored woman scoffed and grabbed her wrist.

"Explain this!" she hissed, indicating the pulsating mark on Renna's palm. Renna shook her head.

"I can't! I have no idea how that got there. When you say everyone is dead..." she continued, her eyes beginning to water. The woman's eyes narrowed further.

"You are the only survivor." she assured her. Renna's heart felt like it was breaking.

"My grandfather was in there! He can't be dead!" she cried. The two women shared a glance as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think you're lying." the armored woman decided, lunging for her. The other woman, the one wearing a hood, jumped in front of her and held her back.

"We need her, Cassandra." she said calmly in a flowing Orlesian accent. Cassandra stepped back and gestured for the hooded woman to continue.

"I cannot believe my grandfather is dead. And all those other people." Renna whimpered. The Orlesian knelt before her.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked softly. Renna shook her head.

"I remember running, and something was chasing me and I had to get away from it. And there was...a figure, a woman." she rambled. She couldn't stop thinking about her grandfather's kind, smiling eyes or his strong demeanor.

"A woman?" she asked. Renna nodded through her tears.

"She reached out to me, and then I remember nothing but pain." she admitted. The armored woman, Cassandra, sighed.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." she said resignedly. Leliana? Renna looked up. Could she possibly be _the_ Leliana? Before she had time to decide, Cassandra was before her, unlocking the fetters that held her wrists.

"What _did_ happen?" Renna asked, rubbing at the places the metal had been sitting. Cassandra's face was still in shadow, but Renna could see her frown.

"It...it will be easier to show you." she admitted. Renna felt anxiety in the pit of her stomach. That was never a good thing to hear, especially when you were just being imprisoned. The pair made their way outside, and Renna blinked against the sharp light. For the first time, she noticed that Cassandra wore the armor of the Seekers of Truth. That made the fear inside her double, as she knew she must really be in trouble. Cassandra pointed upward, and Renna gasped at what she saw. A thick cloud of green smoke climbed ever-upward into a massive hole in the sky. Clouds swirled around it like some sort of tornado, but it was nothing natural.

"What in the Maker's name is that?" she asked. Cassandra was staring as well.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger by the hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave. Unless we act, the Breach could grow until it swallows the world. Already there have been reports coming in from places as far as Starkhaven and Antiva saying that they can see the Breach. Luckily for them, none of the smaller rifts have appeared. Yet." she explained. Renna nodded shakily.

Suddenly, there was a loud "pop" and Renna cried out in pain as the mark began pulsating more and more quickly. She fell to her knees as the green light inched its way across her skin. Cassandra grabbed her wrist.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark expands, and it _is_ killing you." she promised. Renna looked into the woman's stern, grayish brown eyes, and was surprised to see them soften as though in pity. "Your mark may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time. We need to get to the rift." she said, pulling Renna to her feet. They made their way through the gates and began their trek up the mountain. As they passed through crowds of people, Renna realized that they were all staring at her. Cassandra glanced over as the realization hit that they hated her.

"They have decided your guilt. The mourn the loss of their most holy, Divine Justinia, and as you were the only survivor, they have cast the blame at you." she explained. Renna nodded sadly.

"I wish I could prove that I had nothing to do with this, but I can't even remember anything except arriving here for the Conclave with my grandfather." she said softly. Cassandra nodded.

"I am sorry for your loss. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves like she did until the Breach is sealed." she said. Renna stared at the hole in the sky. "There will be a trial, but I can promise no more. Come, it is not far." Cassandra continued. Renna was surprised, and for a moment, hopeful. All hope left, however, once she realized that all she had was her word, and no memory of what happened. She would die. She followed Cassandra up the mountain. Soldiers were everywhere, fighting off demons. Renna bit her lip. Her life was about to get significantly more dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when they were about to reach what Renna thought was their destination, the bridge that they stood on exploded, and they were thrown through the air. Renna landed hard on the frozen river beneath it, and she moaned as she felt blood stream down her face from a cut on her forehead. Cassandra was already up and fighting a pair of demons. One of them turned to Renna and began to come over. She panicked. She was unarmed, and unprepared. She saw light being reflected off of something near the wreckage of the bridge, and she sprinted over to it. A pair of daggers lay discarded on the ground from one of the soldiers, and she picked them up with a quick prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. She turned and attacked the demon viciously. She had never fought anything like it before, but it died like any beast. As it fell, she saw Cassandra angrily storming over to her.

"Drop your weapon, now!" the Seeker ordered. Renna released the weapons without a word and they clanged to the ground. Cassandra sighed and picked them up.

"What are you doing?" Renna asked as Cassandra handed them back to her.

"I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. It is unfair of me. Come on, we've only a little ways left." she said, turning back toward their destination. Renna shook her head. The Seeker was a strange woman. They continued to fight their way through demons, when they found a pair of people doing the same next to a small rift. One was a bald-headed elf, slinging spells at the demons with a look of sadness in his eyes. The other was a dwarf who wielded a wicked-looking crossbow. Renna gasped as she realized who he was.

"Varric Tethras!" she exclaimed before blushing. She felt like a child, but she couldn't help but feel awestruck. The man before her was part of a legend. He had adventured with the Champion of Kirkwall! What was he doing here? The dwarf turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"A fan? Here? Weird." he quipped before shooting a bolt through a demon's head. The elf rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, pointing it at the rift. Renna gasped as the mark on her palm gave the sensation of latching onto the rift. She could hear a roaring sound in her ears, and it occurred to her to yank her hand like she was unraveling a tapestry. She did so, and the rift vanished with a loud pop.

"What did you do?" she asked, turning to the bald elf. He smiled politely.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." he replied calmly. His voice was surprisingly cultured, as though he had been raised by nobles his whole life. She blinked.

"How did I close that thing?" she asked. He grinned.

"Whatever opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on your palm. I theorized the mark would be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake, and it seems I was correct." he explained, somewhat smugly. She frowned at her hand. It hurt a bit less, now that she had closed one of the rifts.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra asked hopefully. The elf nodded.

"Possibly. You seem to hold the key to our salvation." he said. Renna blushed. She wasn't anybody important.

"Good to know. Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons for the rest of our lives." a sarcastic voice said. She turned to see Varric adjusting his gloves. "You already know me, apparently, but I'm going to give you an introduction anyway. Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, occasionally unwelcome tag-along." he said, shooting Cassandra a wink. Renna smiled nervously. She had never met someone who was a hero out of a story before. She realized that he was waiting for her to say something.

"Nice crossbow." she blurted stupidly. Varric smiled fondly at the contraption on his back.

"Isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together." he crooned. Renna laughed quietly. The stories had mentioned his love for the bow, but she hadn't thought that part was true. "She'll be a lot of help to us in the valley." he added. Cassandra was shaking her head.

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-" she began.

"Have you been in the valley, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." he said, leading the way to the forward camp. Cassandra groaned and went after him.

"I am Solas, by the way. I'm...an apostate with a lot of experience studying the Fade. I'm also the reason you're still alive." the elf said as they followed the arguing pair.

"I'm Renna. Thank you for saving me." she said awkwardly. Something about him made her uncomfortable. He seemed to be hiding a lot, but acted as though he was only slightly less clueless than the rest of them. As they reached the forward camp, a man in Chantry attire looked up at them.

"Ah, here they come." he sneered. Renna had immediate dislike for this man.

"You made it." Leliana said cheerfully. "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." he snapped. "As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux for execution!" he exclaimed. Renna frowned and looked at Cassandra, who started to laugh.

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!" she laughed. Roderick glared.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry." he retorted. Leliana stepped between them.

"WE serve the most Holy, chancellor, as you well know." she said. He laughed bitterly.

"She is dead! We need to elect her replacement and follow her orders." he argued. Leliana shook her head, and Cassandra seemed to be ignoring him completely.

"We can stop this before it is too late." she told Leliana. The red-head nodded, and Renna found herself becoming more and more certain that she was the woman of legend.

"How? You won't be able to reach the temple. It's overrun!" Roderick yelled. Leliana and Cassandra continued to ignore him and instead began arguing about which route they should take.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked. Renna blinked.

"You're asking me? Err... let's charge. Whatever happens is going to happen now." she said quietly. Cassandra nodded.

"Ready the soldiers." she said, turning to look at the temple. "We charge."


	4. Chapter 4

The group was soon joined by a large amount of armed men as they all charged up the mountain toward the temple. Renna fought with all she had. She was determined to prove that she was not the cause of this. When they were inside the temple, a group of soldiers fought. One, obviously their leader, wore a set of furs over his armor. Renna ran her eyes over him, and her mouth went dry. He was incredibly attractive. She shook her head.

 _"Now is not the time, Renna."_ she thought to herself. However, she had a hard time looking away from the man with short, curly blonde hair. His face was hard and chiseled, and his eyes were a deep hazel.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done." he called. Cassandra shook her head.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. It was the prisoner's doing." she pointed out. The Commander's attention shifted to her, and she felt rooted to the spot. She thought his eyes widened slightly, and she suddenly had an image of his rough hands gliding over her body.

 _"Stop it!"_ she thought urgently. She could feel the blush in her cheeks and she hoped he just thought she was cold.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here." he said, his voice like honey. She nodded.

"I'll do my best, Commander." she promised.

"Cullen." he said before turning back to his soldiers.

"Cullen." she breathed, watching him walk away.

"We can see you staring at his ass, kid." Varric muttered out of the side of his mouth. Renna was certain her face was as red as her hair, but she said nothing and wandered toward their destination. She heard Varric laugh behind her, but the sound died as they saw the massive rift before them. They heard voices calling out from it.

"Someone, help me!" an Orlesian voice cried. Renna stopped. Something about all the sounds seemed familiar.

"What's going on here?" her own voice called from the rift. She blinked. She couldn't remember it, yet somehow it was herself saying the words.

"That was your voice! Most Holy called out to you, but..." Cassandra breathed. Renna stared at the rift, trying to remember something, anything. Suddenly, a vision appeared before them. It was broken, unfinished, but she saw herself running into a room, where the Divine was being held by unknown means. A shadowy, dark creature stood before her.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" the Divine cried. The shadow creature turned toward her.

"We have an intruder." it growled. "Slay the girl." The vision vanished with those words, and Renna continued to stare in confusion.

"You _were_ there! Who attacked the Divine? Is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra cried. Renna shook her head.

"I have no idea. I can't remember a thing!" she assured her.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas commented. "This rift isn't sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, it can be reopened so that we can seal it properly." he added. Renna lifted her hand without question and felt it connect to the rift. It tore open with a screeching sound, and demons began flooding out. Renna gasped as a massive, horned creature crawled out of the tear.

"A pride demon? Well, shit." Varric said. Renna couldn't have agreed more.

"The rift! Attack the rift!" Solas shouted at her. She looked up at the jagged, crystalline mass that floated before them. Unsure of what exactly she was supposed to be doing, Renna raised her hand as she had before. The connection was immediate, and she could feel the torn up edges like she was holding a tapestry in her hands. She set to work on unraveling it, hoping that the others would keep the demons off her for a time. Sweat began forming on her forehead after a while: This rift was significantly larger than any of the others had been. Finally, she yanked on the last thread, and the rift had a small sort of explosion that crashed through the demons. All of them stumbled, and some of them fell to their knees in pain. Renna turned from the rift and launched herself at some of the smaller demons. She picked them off before running over to assist in fighting the pride demon that was attacking her companions. They had it nearly defeated, and with her assistance they managed to take down the massive creature.

"Seal the rift!" Cassandra shouted as the demon's essence faded back into the tear. Renna turned and raised her hand once more, expecting the familiar feeling of holding a tapestry. This time, however, when she made the connection with the rift, she was not in control. She cried out as the magic of the tear flowed into her. She could feel her own heart beginning to pulsate with the tear, faster and faster until she started losing her breath. A sound filled her ears, and she realized that she was screaming, even though she didn't have the air to do so. Finally, with a tight, squeezing sensation, the rift released her. As she collapsed to the ground, she saw that it was closing. She saw the rift fold in on itself with a loud explosion as she faded from consciousness.

* * *

Renna moaned softly as she woke, afraid to open her eyes. Wherever she was, it was far too soft and warm to be another prison cell. She started to wonder if she was dead. She furrowed her brow and gasped in pain.

"Definitely not dead." she murmured, opening her eyes to reveal a small, cozy cottage. She lifted her hand and touched the wound on her head with a wince. Someone had stitched it up and placed a bandage over it, but it still hurt. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor before studying the room. It was small, with one bed, a dresser, and a desk. She was unused to such quaint accommodations, but she really liked it. The door opened and she turned to see an elven woman enter the room. The woman gasped and dropped the box that she was carrying.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I-I swear!" she whimpered. Renna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. I only-" she began. She was interrupted by the woman dropping to her knees and bowing before her.

"I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant!" she cried. Renna jumped to her feet, swaying slightly due to her wounds.

"There's no need to put your face in the dirt." she replied uncomfortably. The woman lifted her head, but still refused to look her in the eye.

"You're back in Haven, my lady. They say you've saved us! The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand!" she exclaimed excitedly. Renna looked down at her palm, where the mark was now just a shiny green oval below her pinkie finger. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!" Renna realized that she wasn't being treated with fear, she was being treated with awe. The girl was gazing at her with a sense of hero-worship.

"Then...the danger is over?" she asked. The elf shrugged.

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say!" she said. For the first time, the girl met her eyes. She quickly blushed and turned away, however.

"There's really no need to-" Renna began.

"I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said 'At once.'!" the girl cried, visibly trembling.

"Where is she?" Renna asked. The elf quivered.

"In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said!" she squeaked before dashing out of the door and slamming it behind her. Renna sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She was afraid to go outside if that is how people would react to her. She didn't want to be a hero.

 _"Nobody wants to be a hero, little squirrel. They're always forced into it." Grandfather said._

 _"You can't force a Trevelyan! If they were forced into it, why would they be such great heroes?" Renna asked. Grandfather laughed softly and ruffled her hair._

 _"Because a great hero isn't afraid to accept the responsibility of being a great hero." he said fondly._

Renna felt tears filling her eyes. Her memory of her grandfather was a painful reminder that he was dead alongside everyone else who had been in the chantry. She laid back down on the bed and sobbed, feeling like someone had set a building on top of her heart.

Renna had been raised by her grandfather. She was an oddity among noble families, as she was the fourth child. Most nobles had two children: an heir and a spare. Those that had three usually sent the third one off to the chantry as a sort of donation. In Renna's family, they had already had their heir, their spare, and their chantry donation by the time she came along. Being an unplanned accident, her parents had not really known what to do with her, so her grandfather requested to take over her care. She still lived with her parents and siblings, and she loved them very much, but she spent her days having adventures with grandfather. He taught her everything about being the head of a noble household, even though it was highly unlikely that she ever would need the knowledge. He taught her governance, military strategy, history, everything that her older brother and sister were learning, but unlike them, he taught her that being noble is more than just holding a title. It means caring about your people, and defending them with everything you have. He once told her that she was the most noble of his grandchildren, even though she might never hold the title. Losing her grandfather was a devastating blow, and she felt lost without his guidance. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice thick.

"I have a message: Lady Cassandra wishes for you to come to the Chantry as soon as you can." an unfamiliar voice said through the door. Renna nodded, then remembered that they couldn't see her.

"I'll be there soon." she replied, trying to sound pleasant. She rubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. She would be strong for her grandfather. She would be a hero if they needed her to.


	5. Chapter 5

Renna shook the snow off her cloak as she stepped into the chantry. She had been hoping to make it through Haven unnoticed, but those dreams were dashed when she had opened her door. Soldiers and townspeople alike stood outside her cottage, crossing their arms over their chest in a Ferelden gesture of respect. She had bowed her head nervously, which caused them all to erupt in cheers. She had then walked as quickly as possible to the chantry, attempting to ignore the awestruck stares that everyone was giving her as she walked by. Inside, she could hear shouting coming from the other end of the hallway, and she naturally assumed that she would find Cassandra at the source of it. As she opened the door, she found that she was correct.

"Chain her!" Roderick cried as she entered the room. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!" Cassandra rolled her eyes, and Leliana shot her a small, friendly smile.

"Disregard that." Cassandra said to Renna. She then turned to the guards that had followed Renna in. "And leave us." she ordered. They bowed to her and exited, leaving Renna alone with the Seeker and her companions.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick sneered. Cassandra stood to her full height, which was well above the Chancellor's.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will _not_ ignore it." she growled. Renna closed her eyes and looked at the Chancellor.

"You still suspect me? Even after what we just did?" she asked, somewhat hopelessly. Roderick shifted his glare to her.

"You absolutely are!" he snapped. Leliana snorted and Cassandra sighed.

"No, she is not." Cassandra argued. Leliana stepped forward from her place in the shadows.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone the Most Holy did not expect." she said, advancing on Roderick. "Perhaps they died with the others, or, have allies that yet live." she insinuated. The Chancellor's eyes widened.

"I, am a suspect?" he exclaimed. He was clearly shocked by the revelation. Leliana nodded.

"You. And many others." she confirmed. Roderick looked as though his head would explode.

"But not, the prisoner?" he replied, each word said mechanically. Cassandra frowned.

"I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help." she explained.

"So her survival, that thing on her hand? All a coincidence?" he asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." she decided. Renna felt anxiety creeping through her body. She was not some "Chosen one". She thought for a moment. Maybe she was. It would be a suitable explanation for everything that had happened to her since arriving in Ferelden. Perhaps the Maker had drawn her here for some greater purpose.

"Great, now I sound like Lileas." she muttered, thinking of her sister that had been sent to the chantry.

"What was that?" Leliana asked. Renna shook her head.

"It was nothing. Just talking to myself. Are you sure about this?" she asked. Cassandra nodded.

"You are exactly what we needed when we needed it." she agreed before turning and rifling through something on the table behind her. Renna closed her eyes. These people didn't even know her and they were already putting so much trust in her hands. Leliana seemed to pick up on this.

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." she reminded her. Renna nodded in understanding.

"This is not for you to decide!" Roderick shouted. Renna shot him a glare. She was getting tired of the man. Cassandra approached the table in the center of the room and slammed a massive book upon it.

"You know what this is, Chancellor?" she asked quietly. The man's eyes widened slightly, but that was the only sign that showed on his face. "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act." she explained. "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." Renna's jaw dropped. Grandfather had taught her much about the Inquisition of old. He had been fascinated by it. Cassandra began to advance on Roderick, poking at his chest with a single armored finger. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." she said sternly. Renna decided that, with that long, dark scar on her cheek, Cassandra was an incredibly intimidating woman. Roderick threw his hands in the air and left the room in a huff. Leliana stared at the book on the table.

"This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." she explained. She looked up into Renna's eyes. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now, no chantry support." she said tiredly.

"But we have no choice. We must act now, with you at our side." Cassandra finished. Renna stood under their scrutiny for a long time. Could she do it? Could she be the hero that they wanted?

"I'll do it. I'll help restore order." she agreed. The two women smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Inquisition." Cassandra said, shaking her hand. Renna smiled nervously. She hoped she would make Grandfather proud.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, people poured into Haven. Banners were raised, ravens were sent out to spread the news. The group gained an ambassador, Josephine Montilyet. Leliana headed the spy network, while Cullen took over the army. Cassandra stayed with Renna, apparently trying to make sure she did not get too overwhelmed.

And it was overwhelming. Everyone stared at Renna as she passed, whispering behind their hands and bowing their heads to her. They began calling her the Herald of Andraste, which was absolutely terrifying. She had multiple people ask for her hand in marriage, people she had never even met before. Women offered themselves up as servants, handmaidens, and friends, though not long ago they had called her names and told her they hoped the Breach killed her. It was as if everyone in Haven had gone insane. People that had wanted her dead weeks before now idolized her. She hoped that she could live up to their standards. She knew what would happen to her if she failed.


	6. Chapter 6

Renna leaned against the wall while the rest of them stood around the table and argued over what they should do next.

"We need to take care of the Hinterlands! They are in the most trouble right now, and they need our help." Josephine pleaded.

"No, what we need to do is gain the assistance of either the mages or the Templars that have gone rogue. We need power to seal the Breach. Personally, I think we should find the mages." Leliana argued. Cullen snorted.

"Absolutely not. The Templars are who we should seek out. Their entire lives are dedicated to fighting things like this Breach. They could suppress its power." he pointed out. Renna just continued staring at the war table.

"Pure speculation." Leliana retorted.

"I _was_ a Templar, Leliana. I know what they are capable of." he reminded her. Renna looked up at him. She hadn't known that he was a Templar. His eyes shifted over to hers and she felt a warmth spread through her cheeks. She looked away quickly, but not before she thought she saw a slight smile appear on his face. She wished he would smile more often.

"Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically, Renna." Josephine reminded them. Renna frowned. She felt as if she was the center of attention in Thedas now, and half of them hated her while the other half revered her as some sort of holy symbol.

"I can't say I'm surprised that it happened. But it didn't take them very long, did it?" she quipped.

"Shouldn't they be arguing over who's going to become the next Divine? Why are they attacking a girl in Haven who has the ability to fight the rifts?" Cullen asked irritably. Renna flinched when he called her "girl". She frowned at him.

"I'm no girl, thank you very much. I am twenty-seven years old. A grown woman." she muttered a bit too loudly. She blushed when she realized that everyone had heard her. To his credit, Cullen blushed as well and looked a bit sheepish.

"My apologies, my lady. My words were...poorly chosen." he said awkwardly. She smiled softly at him, causing his blush to intensify.

"If you two are done making us all uncomfortable, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Varric quipped from the corner of the room. Renna didn't think she had ever blushed so hard in her life as she stared intently at the war table. She refused to look across the table at Cullen.

"Yes, anyway, they are calling you the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics are calling it blasphemy, and we, heretics for harboring you." Josephine explained, her own dark cheeks a bit pink as though she was embarrassed for Renna as well.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra spat. The man had lingered in Haven, and he was probably passing information to the chantry officials in Val Royeaux.

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question." Josephine reminded them. Leliana and Cullen both folded their arms and tried looking as though they hadn't been arguing.

"I still can't believe they turned me into the Herald." Renna said quietly. Leliana laughed softly.

"Even if we tried to stop that rumor." Leliana began.

"Which we have not." Cassandra added.

"Everyone is talking about you." the red-head finished. Renna nodded. She understood the power of gossip. After all, she was a noblewoman.

"It's quite the title. How do you feel about it?" Cullen asked, looking at her with those heart-melting eyes again.

"It's a bit...terrifying. But I don't mind it too much." She admitted. Cullen nodded, as did Leliana. Both seemed surprised that they were agreeing on something.

"People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you're that sign." Leliana reminded her.

"And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong." Josephine finished. Renna nodded. Once again she felt as though she were caught in a tug-of-war game between Thedas, with her as the rope.

"You'd think they would be more worried about that giant gaping hole in the sky that threatens to swallow us up." she said wryly. Cullen smiled softly.

"They do think it's a threat, they just don't think that we will be able to stop it." he told her. Renna nodded.

"Glad to see they have so much faith in our cause." she replied.

"I suppose that since we cannot approach either party, Josephine's suggestion may have merit." Leliana said, getting them back on track. Everyone turned to her. "A chantry cleric, Mother Giselle, has asked to speak to you. She is in the Hinterlands, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable." she revealed. Renna nodded.

"I will head to the Hinterlands and see what she has to say." she agreed.

"You should look for other opportunities to expand the Inquistion's influence while you are there. Offer the people aid. Show them that we are not monsters trying to take over the world and make things worse than they are." Cullen added. Renna nodded.

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them." Josephine added.

"In the meantime I want you three to think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald." Cassandra requested. The three advisors nodded in unison and set to work on the war table. Renna left the room with Cassandra at her side. "Ready your things, we will leave shortly." the stern woman ordered. Renna rushed back to her little cabin. She dressed herself in the new armor that had been made for her, and strapped her pair of daggers in their sheaths. Within minutes, she, along with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas, were headed to the Hinterlands.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been camped in the Hinterlands for over a month before Renna felt like they were making any real progress. Mother Giselle had long since left for Haven after Renna and her party had assisted the people at the Crossroads. They had had to fight their way through random mage and Templar attacks due to the ongoing war, and they were working on a way to stop it.

"Honestly, I think that we need to infiltrate the mage and Templar camps and wipe them out. We have given them countless chances to cease their constant warring and go elsewhere, but they still murder our people without cause. They have had their chance to make reparations. Now we must act." Renna said, looking over the map in her tent. Cassandra nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. Shall we strike today? We know the locations of both camps. We could wipe them out and help the Hinterlands with their rebuilding." she suggested. Over the last month, Cassandra had proven to be a much warmer person than Renna had initially suspected. She was kind, and a romantic, although she did not know that Renna was aware of this. Once she had caught Cassandra reading one of Varric's romance novels, but she had snuck away before the Seeker had seen her. Renna considered Cassandra to be a friend. She thought the same of Varric, who was always there to help her remember that she was a regular person, and that she only needed to live up to her own expectations. The only one she hadn't warmed up to was Solas. He was distant, and he often seemed as though he looked down on her because of his "superior" knowledge. He was never unkind, but he never really wanted to take the time to get to know her either, so she tended to leave him alone.

"I think that is a good idea. We'll hit the Templars at their camp because they are closest. Then, depending on how long that takes, we could strike the mages tonight, or tomorrow morning." she agreed. Cassandra helped her to her feet and they left the tent together. Varric and Solas fell into step behind them as they made their way out of the camp.

"Where to next, kid?" Varric asked. She squinted down at him.

"Can't I have a new nickname? We both know I'm not a kid." she reminded the dwarf. He chuckled.

"True, and I've already used kid for someone else. Let's see...how about...Hoodlum?" he asked. Renna wrinkled her nose. "Squirt?" She shook her head. "Vagabond?" She laughed out loud. "I know, I know: Freckles." he decided. She chuckled.

"Freckles will work." she agreed. Varric grinned.

"Good to know. Now I have a proper name to use when I tell stories about you." he decided. She laughed.

"So you're the one who's been telling stories?" she asked wryly. Varric shrugged.

"Someone's got to. I think my favorite is the one about you and our strapping commander." he said innocently. Renna tripped over her own feet.

"There's no story." she said, blushing. Varric laughed.

"Of course not. You just have an allergic reaction to each other whenever you're in the same room that causes your skin to turn bright red and gives you a stutter, I understand." he replied drily.

"That's...oh never mind." she stammered, turning away and focusing on the mission ahead. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted by thoughts of Cullen when she had a group of Templars to eliminate. Unfortunately, Cullen was her main source of distraction. She felt like a teenage girl around him, having her very first crush. It was strange to her. She had been with men before. She had thought she was in love before. Yet, even when she was a teenage girl, she had never acted so sheepish and awkward around a man as she was with Cullen. She shook her head. The warm feelings he gave her were driving her mad.

"We're here." Cassandra whispered, pulling her from her reverie. She gazed out over the Templar camp with a feeling of pity. These men would die because of their refusal to step down from their cause. While their cause was not a good one, was that not honorable of them? "They've made their choice." Cassandra added softly. Renna blinked. Apparently her warring emotions had been written across her face.

"I know." she replied. She turned back to look at the small company of soldiers that had gone with them. "Archers, up." she ordered quietly. The creaking of multiple bows, and Bianca, filled the quiet air, but none in the camp below seemed to notice. "Fire." she said, and the quiet singing of arrows in flight surrounded them. There were shouts and grunts below. The arrows had found their marks. "Forward, charge." she said, leaping to her feet and rushing into the valley with her companions. The Templars had been prepared for mage attack, but they were not expecting one from the Inquisition. Their "ordinary" soldiers crashed through the Templars like a tidal wave before they even knew what hit them.

After about two hours, Renna stood in the center of the camp, tired, but victorious. They had lost no one. A few had minor injuries, but they were easily treatable. A small contingent of Templars had surrendered, and the Inquisition would take them back to Haven to be put on trial for their crimes. Some of the soldiers in Renna's group had already led them back to the Crossroads camp.

"Well, Freckles, is it time to take down some mages?" Varric asked. She nodded.

"Might as well. There's still plenty of daylight left." she agreed. She strode out of the camp, her companions and the Inquisition soldiers eagerly following behind. Many of them had lost family members to the pointless fighting between the mages and Templars, and they were eager to rectify it. After making their way through the Hinterlands for about an hour, they reached the mages camp. Massive colorful crystals of lyrium stuck up out of the ground throughout the camp, and Renna studied them intently. She had never seen anything like it.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Varric said, sounding angry. Renna turned to look at him. "That's red lyrium. That is the thing that drove my brother mad, that drove Knight-Commander Meredith mad. That shit is the reason Kirkwall fell apart long before Blondie ever blew anything up." he growled. Renna backed away from it.

"How do we destroy it?" she asked. Varric shrugged.

"Probably the same way you destroy anything else." he quipped before giving the crystal a hard kick. To Renna's surprise, it shattered and faded into a powdery dust. Varric gave a pleased nod. "Let's try to get rid of that as much as we can." he said before falling back. Renna nodded. First, they needed to defeat the mages. Then they would worry about the red lyrium.

The mages were just as unprepared as the Templars had been, but they were much more difficult to fight. There weren't many, but even one weak mage had enough power to equal at least three men. The Inquisition did come out as the victors once more, but they lost a few good men this time around. Renna bent over one of them as he lay dying.

"Give this to my wife, in Haven. Lara." he breathed, pressing what she assumed was a wedding ring into her hand. Renna nodded and he smiled softly. "I believe in you, Herald of Andraste. I go to the Maker now." he said before giving one last, wheezing breath. Renna had tears in her eyes.

"Maker watch over you." she replied.

"Draw your last breath, my friends, Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky, Rest at the Maker's right hand, and be forgiven." she heard Cassandra murmuring beneath her breath. Renna sometimes forgot that Cassandra had been a major part of the Chantry.

"Where to next, fearless leader?" Varric asked, approaching her. Renna looked down at him.

"I am no leader." she argued. Varric rolled his eyes.

"Why is it that all of the heroes in my stories say that?" he asked. Renna gaped.

"I am not..." she began before remembering her promise to her grandfather.

"What? You aren't what, Freckles?" he asked. She smiled softly, then chuckled.

"I suppose I am sort of a hero, aren't I?" she asked. To say it out loud felt incredibly strange. Varric beamed at her.

"I suppose you are." he agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Even though we have ended the fighting, they are still barring our entrance to Redcliffe Village, so that option is out." Renna said, frustrated. She felt so...impotent. Things kept getting in the way of her goals, and she felt as though the people might be losing faith in her. Renna decided not to stand around doing nothing. She began heading to where her companions were located.

 _"_ _Don't dally, Renna. There is always something to be done, and not enough people doing it."_ her mother's voice said in her mind. She smiled softly. She had not heard from her parents since the explosion at the Conclave, but she was certain she would get news eventually. Mother wasn't one to wait for very long. She grabbed at opportunities as they appeared, and Renna was certain that she would see her daughter being a figurehead for the Inquisition as a major opportunity. Varric looked up as she approached.

"We're going to see Master Dennet. I trust this will be the last time." she said before striding away, expecting her three friends to follow. They did, without hesitation. They mounted the horses that Master Dennet had given them, and began to head out to his farm.

"I do not see the point of looking for this...horse-master." Solas voiced, once again. Renna rolled her eyes.

"I have told you before, the Inquisition, if it is to become a proper, respectable army, needs horses. We need the best to become the best, and Master Dennet _is_ the best." she reminded him. He _was_ the best. Renna had heard stories of the horse-master growing up in Ostwick. Grandfather had promised that one day he would get her a horse from Master Dennet. He died before he could fulfill that promise, but here she was, riding one of the great, gentle creatures. It seemed he had kept his promise after all. It did not take long to reach the farm, and Renna carefully dismounted and wandered up to the cabin.

"Well, it seems you have returned." Master Dennet said from his chair. Renna raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will play no more games, ser. We have taken care of your wolf infestation, we closed the rift on your farm, we built the watchtowers that your hand requested, and now, we have eliminated both the mage and Templar camps that have been plaguing the Hinterlands. I will ask you one last time: Will you help the Inquisition as we have aided you?" she finished. The older horse-master watched her for a long time with a blank expression on his face. Finally a wide smile split his features.

"It seems you've finally grown a backbone, Lady Herald. I will take all of my finest horses straight-away. You have yourself a horse-master." he agreed cheerfully. Renna smiled back and shook his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Master Dennet." she replied before turning and leaving the house. Her companions hadn't even finished dismounting by the time she returned to them. Cassandra looked bewildered.

"How did it go?" she asked anxiously.

"We have ourselves a horse-master." Renna replied, easily remounting her horse. Varric groaned.

"I just got off the damn thing!" he moaned. Renna giggled. Varric was riding a pony, but even it seemed to be too large for him.

"What are we to do now, Herald?" Cassandra asked. Renna thought it was strange that, though Cassandra was technically in charge, she nearly always deferred to her judgment.

"We return to Haven. Our time here is done, for now." she decided. It almost felt like she was returning home.

* * *

Haven seemed much fuller than she remembered. People were everywhere. Soldiers, mages, Templars, men, women, children, everyone bustled about the small village. Renna felt like she had to shove her way through the throng of people. She saw one woman anxiously looking at her group, and she wondered if it was the wife of the soldier that had died. She approached her nervously.

"Herald, my husband...is he?" the woman asked, brushing a lock of dark brown hair out of her eyes. Renna bit the inside of her cheek.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I am Lara." the woman said. Renna sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out the dead man's wedding ring.

"I am sorry, Lara. Your husband was lost in the fighting. He asked me to return this to you." she said sadly. Lara took the ring with trembling hands, but she was not crying. Her eyes were pained, but she held her composure.

"Thank you, Herald. I suppose he died the way he wanted to, not that that really helps me very much. He left me with a child on the way, though he doesn't know it." she admitted. Renna's face fell.

"What will you do, Lara?" she asked. The young woman smiled sadly.

"I will continue to serve the Inquisition, my lady. It is what we came here to do." she said before turning and leaving Renna behind. She had never seen such a strong person in her life. She shook her head before making her way to the chantry. Renna heard raised voices coming from the "War Room" as Varric called it, and she felt like she had never left. She opened the door to see Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine, arguing as though she had not been gone nearly two months. At least this time it was a different argument.

"Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea." Josephine said, seeming to agree with something previously stated. Cullen gaped at her.

"You can't be serious!" he replied. Josephine shook her head, one of her dark curls falling into her face.

"Mother Giselle isn't wrong: At the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion." she explained. Leliana stared at her from across the table.

"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?" she asked. Renna could see that she didn't disagree with the idea, she was just testing Josephine to make sure she was suggesting it for the right reasons. Renna would have to keep an eye on Leliana. She knew more than she let anyone see.

"Let's ask her." Josephine decided, being the first to notice Renna's entrance. Renna stared them all in the eyes, rather than looking at the floor as she would have once done.

"Can they do anything? I mean, it is just a talk, after all." she asked. Leliana's lip quirked slightly.

"Don't underestimate the power of their words. An angry mob will do you in just as quickly as a blade." she reminded her. Renna returned the slight smile. Leliana realized that she had figured out her game.

"I will go with her." Cassandra said, seeming to miss the politics beneath it all. "Mother Giselle said she could provide names? Use them." she stated. Leliana arched an eyebrow.

"But why? This is nothing but a-" she began.

"What choice do we have, Leliana? Right now, we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through." she said passionately. Renna fought the urge to giggle. Leliana grinned at her, seemingly happy that she, at least, understood what the spymaster was trying to do.

"I suppose we're going to Val Royeaux, then. I'm going to need a change of clothes." she quipped. Josephine nodded.

"You will, I am sure, be able to stay in your own estate when you arrive, yes? I know that you have all kinds of clothes there." she said wryly. Renna's smile faltered. Everything in that estate was picked out by her mother. The trip to Orlais suddenly sounded less fun than it had before.


	9. Chapter 9

Renna looked at the vast city around her with a fond smile. She had always liked Val Royeaux. Her companions seemed more wary of the city, but she felt at peace. An Inquisition solider greeted them before they entered the main square.

"My lady Herald." she said, dropping to one knee. Renna frowned slightly.

"You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?" Cassandra asked, immediately cutting to the point as always.

"The chantry mothers await you, but so do a great many Templars." she explained. Cassandra frowned.

"There are Templars here?" she asked in confusion.

"People seem to think Templars will protect them from...from the Inquisition." the soldier explained, clearly uncomfortable under Cassandra's stern gaze. "They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where they intend to meet you." she said. Renna frowned. She hoped things wouldn't get out of hand.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" she asked before heading toward the market square. A chantry mother stood on a raised platform, with a pair of Templars standing beside her. She raised her hands in the air.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" she called. "Together, we mourn our Divine, her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer? Well, wonder no more!" Her eyes found Renna's and she pointed at her. Everyone in the crowd turned to stare. "Behold, the so-called 'Herald of Andraste', claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say, this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no girl in our hour of need!" she spat. Renna stood under the scrutiny of the people for a long time, considering her options.

"We did not come here to fight with you, Mother. We came only to speak, with the hopes of resolving this peacefully." she finally said, her voice ringing clearly through the market. Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"It's true! The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!" she added. The Mother smiled wickedly.

"It is already too late." she said, gesturing to a large contingent of Templars that were entering the square. Renna began frantically looking for ways to escape while trying to keep her facial expression calm. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition', and the people will be safe once more!" she cried as some of the Templars stepped onto the platform. Their leader was a tall, broad-shouldered man with thinning gray hair and a stern expression. Renna's eyes widened when she saw that he wore the armor of a Seeker. He strode right past the Mother, and the man behind him pulled his fist back and struck her in the back of the head. She collapsed to the ground with a grunt, and the people in the crowd gasped in terror. One of the Templars, a dark-skinned Rivaini young man, began to rush to her side.

"Still yourself. She is beneath us." the leader ordered him. He stepped down, but his face was still full of worry. He looked ashamed.

"Are you mad? Why would you do that?" Renna asked angrily. The Seeker laughed at her.

"I do not have to answer to the likes of you." he spat. Cassandra pushed forward.

"Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with-" she began.

" _You_ will not address me." he growled, ignoring her. Cassandra raised her eyebrows.

"Lord Seeker?" she asked, confused.

"Creating a heretical movement? Raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet? You should be ashamed." he spat. He turned to address everyone, wild rage in his silvery eyes. "You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no-one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You, who would leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!" he cried. He sounded like a fanatic. Renna glared at him before turning to address the Templars that stood behind him.

"Templars, you must be able to see that your leader has gone mad. Join us as Knight-Commander Cullen did. He saw what was right, and he came to the Inquisition to help restore order!" she called, hoping to appeal to at least some of them. The Rivaini man looked at her as she spoke, and she hoped that he would join their cause.

"Cullen was weak and a traitor. He does not deserve to be followed, and anyone who believes otherwise is a fool." Lucius shouted. Renna felt a sudden urge to draw her daggers and slice his throat open, but she refrained. The Rivaini stepped forward.

"But Lord Seeker, what if she really was sent by the Maker?" he asked. Renna smiled gratefully at him. He was certainly brave.

"You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question." the man who had punched the Chantry Mother drawled. The young man furrowed his brow.

" _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. _We_ deserve recognition, independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition? Less than nothing. Templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march." Lucius ordered, turning on his heel and heading out. As they left the square, the young Rivaini man kept looking back at her. Finally, a decision seemed to be made and he stopped following his comrades.

"Barris, what are you doing?" another Templar said, also stopping in his tracks. A small portion of the Templars, those who Renna assumed were the man's friends, were all standing still, staring at him.

"I cannot serve him. He is wrong. What we have been doing, what he wants us to continue doing? It is not the will of the Maker. I will not help him. I am joining the Inquisition. Stay if you must, and know that I will pray for your souls." he said, turning and calmly striding over to Renna. One by one, the small group joined him. Lucius turned and glared at them.

"Traitors. You will rot in the Void for your choices." he spat before leaving them behind. Renna smiled gratefully at them.

"Welcome to the Inquisition." she said simply. The men crossed their arms over their chests.

"I am Ser Barris, my lady. I could not stand by and ignore what he was doing any longer." the Rivaini man said. She nodded and gestured to Leliana's soldier that had led them into Val Royeaux.

"I am grateful for your choice. All of you. She will take you back to Haven to join the rest of the Inquisition. Thank you again." she said. They bowed and followed the soldier out of the market.

"Well that was unexpected." Varric said, just as an arrow soared through the sky and landed in the ground beside Renna's foot.

"So was that." she said, realizing that the arrow had a note attached.

" _People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the Market, the Docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords. -Friends of Red Jenny_ " the note said. Renna furrowed her brow. It was certainly the strangest message she had ever received. Renna showed it to her friends.

"This is ridiculous." Cassandra scoffed. Renna shrugged.

"It could be useful. We might as well look, right?" she asked. Varric nodded in agreement, and they began their hunt. It did not take long, as the note had included a "map" to the items. When they found them all, Renna wrinkled her nose. It did not make a whole lot of sense. They were to go to the courtyard of an old mansion in two night's time to find out who this "baddie" was.

"Herald, I think that man is trying to get your attention." Cassandra said, pulling her from her thoughts. Renna approached the man, who was definitely waving at her.

"You are the Herald of Andraste, are you not? I have an invitation for you." he said, handing her an elaborate piece of parchment.

"Thank you." she said. "I am getting so many letters today." she quipped to her friends. She opened the parchment, and in delicate, slanting handwriting, read, " _You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the Chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain. Yours, Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Enchanter to the Imperial Court."_ Renna blinked. She had heard rumors of Madame de Fer. All of them inspired awe, but none told her that she was a particularly nice person. Renna sighed.

"Does this mean you have to go to a fancy party?" Varric asked excitedly. Renna nodded.

"I suppose it also means I will have to wear a fancy dress." she grumbled. Luckily for her, she knew just the place to find one.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're telling me you live here?" Varric asked, staring wide-eyed at the estate before them. Renna rolled her eyes.

"Well, not technically. This is...was...my grandfather's vacation home. He always loved Val Royeaux. He used to come here to 'get a feel for the pulse of the people'." she explained. Varric chuckled drily.

"Even Hawke's estate was only half this size, if that." he reminded her. She smiled at him.

"Just remember that my father is Bann of Ostwick. It is basically something like your Viscount in Kirkwall, but over a slightly larger holding." she pointed out. Varric let out a low whistle.

"I knew you were a big deal, Freckles, but you might be an even bigger deal than I thought." he said in mock seriousness. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go inside." she laughed, leading the way through the gates. A few servants bowed as she passed: she had spent a lot of time here, and they knew her face well. One familiar face greeted her at the door.

"Lady Renna, thank the Maker you are all right." the old woman said, embracing her tightly.

"It is good to see you, Ari. How have you been?" she asked. The woman snorted and brushed a strand of silvery hair out of her face.

"You don't get to ask me questions, my lady. Many thought that you were dead for a long time. We received news about your dear grandfather, but nothing of you. Your mother and father have been frantic, writing letters to me every other day to see if you've shown up. Those letters stopped after a few weeks. I suppose I'll have to tell them you're here." she rambled. Renna nodded.

"I know that the Inquisition's ambassador, Josephine, has contacted them and told them what was happening. She has received no official response, although they acknowledged her letter." she said. Ari nodded.

"This Inquisition, girl, did you join of your own volition? Or are they forcing you to be a puppet? If they are, we'll get you out of there straight-away." the old woman hissed. Renna smiled fondly. Ari had always looked out for her.

"I assure you, I chose my place. I know what I do is right." she promised. Ari smiled softly.

"Good. I have heard you've been invited to Madame de Fer's salon this evening. Let's get you into something acceptable." she said. Renna was barely surprised: Ari always seemed to know everything that was going on in the world before anyone else.

"We will wait here. Perhaps we can act as a guard when you attend the salon?" Cassandra suggested. Renna opened her mouth to say something, but Ari stepped forward, her small, slightly hunched frame somehow managing to be imposing.

"We will have none of that. You lot will get yourselves cleaned up just as she will. We'll find something for you to wear, even if it is Trevelyan dress armor." she replied sternly. Cassandra nodded and allowed some other servants to lead them away to separate rooms. Renna followed Ari to what used to be her bedroom. She smiled fondly at the memories the place evoked. It made her heart ache for her grandfather, but she was glad to at least have the memories of him. "Now, I think I have the perfect dress for you, young lady. They've already started a bath for you." Ari barked. Renna shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Prepared as always. Why don't you come back with me, Ari? Come see Haven." she requested. The old woman, who was like a grandmother to her, smiled fondly.

"Child, do you truly think I could just leave your late grandfather's estate to all these layabouts? If I went with you, the summer estate would fall to ruin. We cannot have that." she reminded her. Renna sighed.

"Sometimes I just wish to have a familiar face, is all." she answered wistfully. Ari put a bony arm around her waist and squeezed.

"I understand, girl." she said, heading out of the room. She paused before closing the door. "Darren would have been quite proud of you, I think, taking charge of things in the midst of chaos like you did." she said before exiting. Renna felt tears well in her eyes. Darren, her grandfather, was very close with Ari. Renna had always suspected that they had something greater than simply friendship. She stripped out of her sweaty clothes and sank into the hot bath. It felt nice to relax for a bit. Scrubbing the dirt off her face and body was refreshing. When she rose, Ari blew into the room and headed straight for the closet. Renna sat, drying herself off, while the mistress of the house flew through fabric.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, finally making her way out. "What do you think of this one, my lady?" she asked, holding out a simple, but still very Orlesian, gown of blue silk. Renna smiled. It was one of the few dresses she actually liked.

"It's perfect. Why do you keep calling me that? You never call me that." Renna asked. Ari stared at her.

"You're the mistress of the house now, Renna. Your grandfather left everything to you." she said, as if she should already know. Renna plopped back down on the bed in surprise.

"He...he left me everything?" she breathed. Ari nodded and pulled her to her feet, dressing her as she stared off in her state of shock.

"All of his estates, control of his small businesses, his random belongings, that ridiculous old cat of his-" Ari rambled.

"I love that ridiculous old cat." Renna interrupted. Ari raised an eyebrow at her.

"So did he. You can take it to Haven with you when you return. For now, I have been taking care of the estates for you. I have made sure everyone gets paid and nothing gets stolen. Don't you fret." she replied, lacing up the back of the dress, more tightly than Renna would have normally liked. She gasped in surprise, but allowed Ari to finish her work. "Sit." the woman said, grabbing a comb and running it through her dark red hair. Renna closed her eyes while Ari hummed a familiar tune. This was very reminiscent of her childhood. She felt the woman's bony old fingers winding through her hair, twisting and pulling it away from her face. "Beautiful." she finally said. Renna opened her eyes and smiled. The old woman hadn't lost her touch.

"Thank you, Ari." she said cheerfully. Ari smiled fondly at her.

"Yes, yes. You are going to be late for a salon with Madame de Fer. No one is late for a salon with Madame de Fer. Get out of here." she said, teasingly shoving her out the door. "Besides, your escort is waiting for you." Ari said mysteriously. Renna stared at her.

"Escort? What escort?" she asked. Ari only laughed and closed the door in her face. She had no idea what to expect.


	11. Chapter 11

Cullen stood nervously at the bottom of the stairs. He had no idea what he was doing here, or why Josephine had sent him.

"This...this is absolutely ridiculous. I'm not...I shouldn't be here." he muttered to himself.

"Relax, Curly. Freckles needs a strong, manly man to walk her into the ball, for reputation purposes, of course, and rumor has it that the Iron Lady is fond of Templars." Varric reminded him.

"But I'm not a Templar any longer!" he exclaimed. Varric chuckled.

"Trust me, Curly. It'll be beneficial for all involved." the dwarf said merrily. Cullen furrowed his brow. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He glanced around the hall, which was elegant, yet simple, but still twice as large as anywhere he'd ever lived.

"I can't believe she owns this." he murmured. No one responded. It seemed they were all surprised by the Herald's wealth. Cullen scrubbed a hand through his hair as he studied the architecture. Behind him, he heard Varric let out a low whistle. He turned, and his mouth fell open. Renna stood at the top of the staircase in a long, full, silky blue dress that made her unique eyes stand out even more than they normally would. Looking at her in that moment he felt as if he could drown in those violet eyes. The cut of the dress was wide and bared her pale, freckled shoulders. He blushed as he realized that it also gave a generous view of her cleavage. Her cheeks were rosy as if someone had just pinched them, and her full lips were slightly puckered as if she were about to kiss someone. Her dark red hair was pulled into a delicate bun at the back of her head. Sometimes he forgot that the Herald was...well...a woman. A beautiful woman. Seeing her out of her armor, in a dress that definitely showed off her figure, was a swift reminder of that fact. She smiled calmly as she gracefully glided down the stairs to meet him.

"Cullen?" she asked. He realized that he was gaping at her like some uncultured stable boy.

"My lady Herald." he squeaked. "A pleasure."

* * *

Renna nearly tripped and fell down the stairs when she saw who waited for her at the bottom. She felt her cheeks flush with sudden embarrassment.

 _"_ _What is he doing here?"_ she thought to herself. She could feel her panic rising as he just watched her walk down the stairs. She felt a twinge of irritation as she saw Varric laughing behind his hand. " _Don't fall, don't fall. Kick, walk, kick, walk. Stop puckering your lips like that, you look like an idiot."_ she chanted to herself. She switched to what she hoped was a pleasant smile, although she knew it probably looked more like she was just angrily baring her teeth. _"Oh, Maker, why am I sweating?"_ She tried pulling her arms slightly away from her body to air herself out, but nothing seemed to be working.

Finally, she reached the bottom of the stairs, and for a long time she and Cullen just stared at each other. _"Maker he is handsome."_ she thought. And he was. His soft, lightly curly blonde hair nearly reflected the light in the hall. And those eyes. A girl could get lost in eyes like that. After a time, she realized that nobody had said anything and she was suddenly reminded that that made most people uncomfortable. " _Say something witty, you twit!"_

"Cullen?" she squawked. _"Brilliant. That's a piece of poetry there. Idiot."_ she admonished to herself. His lips quirked into a small smile.

"My lady Herald. A pleasure." he replied steadily. She found herself wondering how he managed to remain so calm when she was standing there acting like a crazy person. _"You can still save this, Renna. Ask why he's here."_ she told herself.

"What are you doing here?" she said, her tone slightly accusatory. _"Not like that! Maker's breath, you're hopeless, woman!"_ Cullen started.

"I...well..." he stammered. He was adorable when he stammered.

"Our lady ambassador, Ruffles, decided that you needed an escort to the salon this evening, and she knew that the Iron Lady was a fan of Templars, so she sent Curly here to take you to the party. Isn't that great?" Varric replied, stepping in. Renna nodded slowly.

"I did not even know that you were in Val Royeaux." she said to Cullen. He nodded.

"I came with Josephine to discuss some minor alliances. Leliana felt that Josephine needed a guard, and she chose me to do the job. We weren't far behind you, and Josephine got word of your invitation and sent me ahead." he explained. Renna nodded.

"So where exactly is Lady Josephine?" she asked. Cullen's brow furrowed.

"She told me that she would arrive here before we returned from the salon." he explained. Renna tilted her head slightly.

"You don't seem thrilled with the idea." she pointed out. He shrugged.

"I am just...irked that I was sent to protect her and then she sent me away." he admitted. Renna felt a spike of jealousy toward the beautiful Antivan ambassador.

"Oh." she said. He stared at her for a long time, and she found that she couldn't look away.

"What in the Maker's name are you still doing here?" Ari cried from atop the staircase. "You cannot be late!" she shouted, shuffling down the stairs more quickly than a woman her age should have been able to. She literally shoved them all out the door, and they were on their way.

They arrived at a chateau that was a bit larger than Renna's after a short carriage ride. There had not been much talking, so the ride was awkward. Cullen helped her out of the carriage, and she took his arm. Varric, Cassandra, and Solas all stayed outside, preferring to guard from afar. As they walked along the gravel pathway, the pair didn't say anything to each other. Cullen kept opening his mouth, as if he wanted to start a conversation, but then he would promptly close it. It was infuriating, but Renna kept quiet as well. She was so afraid that she would say something stupid again.

"Lady Renalia Seraphine Trevelyan, daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, Herald of Andraste, representative of the Inquisition, escorted by Commander Cullen of the Inquisition." a man at the door proclaimed to everyone in the hall. All eyes turned to her.

"I didn't know your name was Renalia." Cullen murmured out of the side of his mouth. She smiled slightly.

"That's because I didn't tell anyone." she replied through her teeth. Cullen chuckled.

"And Seraphine? Doesn't that mean-" he began.

"Burning one, yes. Because of my flaming red hair." she laughed. He laughed with her. "My mother's family is Orlesian, so that is where they got the idea for it. My parents think they are clever, sometimes." she said. He laughed again.

"It is a fitting name, I think." he agreed. She beamed at him.

"Thank you." she said. A pair of nobles approached them, and she bowed her head slightly as a sign of respect. They were masked, but she could see their lips twitch into a smile. They now knew that she was aware of how to play the Great Game.

"What a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome." the man said pleasantly. Renna smiled politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she replied.

"You must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?" he asked. She could see that he was trying to figure out her angle.

"Are you here on business?" the woman piped up. "I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true!" she exclaimed. Renna's face remained blank, but inside she was grinning. This woman was not very good at the Game. Renna leaned forward slightly, as if she were telling a secret.

"Everything you've heard? Completely true." she said quietly. Their faces brightened.

"Better and better! The Inquisition should attend more of these parties." the woman said, fascination clear in her voice.

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit." a male voice said behind them. Renna turned with a raised eyebrow, while Cullen scowled at the man.

"I beg your pardon?" Cullen asked. Renna squeezed on his arm in hopes that he would calm down.

"Washed up sisters and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously." the man spat. "Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power." he added. Cullen was visibly fuming, and Renna knew that she would need to step in to stop him from botching this operation.

"The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas." she said calmly, hoping that Cullen would follow her lead. He seemed to understand, and he visibly relaxed. The man laughed.

"Here comes the little noble girl, restoring 'peace' with an army. We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you would step outside and answer the charges." he threatened. Renna arched a red eyebrow as he reached for a weapon. Suddenly, his entire body froze, and a layer of ice coated his skin.

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in _my_ house...to my guests." a voice said from the staircase. Renna looked up to see a beautiful, dark-skinned woman descending. She wore an elegant outfit, with a mask that made it appear as though she had a pair of thick, curling horns sprouting from her head. "You know such rudeness is intolerable." she added as she reached them. There was no doubt in Renna's mind that this was Lady Vivienne.

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon." the marquis said in a strained voice. Vivienne pursed her lips.

"You should." she said. Renna could tell that she was not one to be trifled with. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" she turned to study Renna for a moment. After a while, she gave a short nod as if she approved of what she saw. "My lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?" she asked carefully. Renna stared into Vivienne's hard eyes. She had no doubt that the woman would kill him right on the spot if she asked. This was all a test.

"The marquis is of no interest to me. The only pride and reputation wounded here is his. Do what you like with him." she replied. Vivienne smiled slightly, and Renna felt that she passed her test. The mage turned back to the marquis.

"Poor marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden dog-lord." she said, snapping her fingers and allowing the ice to melt away from him. He coughed as he was released, and his face flushed with embarrassment. "And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange's doublet. Didn't she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney?" the woman continued, each word slicing the marquis' credibility to shreds. "To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning...and you're still here." she said. Renna was impressed. The mage was publicly ripping him apart.

"My lady-" the marquis pleaded.

"Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think her blade would put an end to the misery of your failure?" she asked. Renna glanced at Cullen, who was gaping at the pair. She lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're going to catch flies if you stare like that." she murmured softly so only he could hear. He closed his mouth with a blush.

"She's absolutely destroying him." he said in wonder. Renna nodded as Vivienne continued to tear the man to shreds.

"It's a display of her reach and standing." she explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt." the mage called as the marquis ran from the chateau. She turned to Renna with a wide smile. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you." she said as though nothing had happened. Renna smiled back and followed as Vivienne went back up the stairs. They reached an empty hallway and the mage finally turned to face them. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court." she said.

"Your salon has certainly exceeded my expectations so far." Renna said wryly. The enchantress smiled.

"I'm glad to keep you entertained, my dear." she admitted. "I wanted to meet face to face. It is important to consider one's connections carefully." she explained, becoming all business. "With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause." she said, getting to the point of her invitation. Renna thought for a while. She was a loyalist, which meant that she would want the Circles to be restored. Renna was not sure that she agreed with that line of thought, but she decided it was best to play along and gain a powerful ally in the process.

"The Inquisition would be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne." she decided. The mage smiled pleasantly.

"Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that." she said with a hint of excitement. Renna beamed at her.

"They certainly are." she agreed.

"Please, enjoy yourselves for the rest of the evening. In the morning I will travel to Haven." Vivienne said, leaving them alone.

"Interesting, indeed." Renna said, wondering what she was getting herself into. They did not stay for long, and soon they were back at Renna's chateau. Cullen stood awkwardly before her.

"Well, goodnight, my lady." he said. She smiled softly.

"Good night, Cullen." she replied, heading up the stairs.

"Renna." Cullen said as she reached the top. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." he said, blushing furiously. Her skin turned a shade of red that rivaled his.

"Thank you." she replied before hurrying to her room. She leaned against her bedroom door with a dreamy smile on her face. Perhaps the night had gone well after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Cullen and Josephine had headed back to Haven the morning that Renna was supposed to go after the noble that supposedly wanted her dead. The past two days had been filled with secretive smiles and blushing on the part of both parties. Now, Renna and her party waited for the nobleman to show up as the sun fell in the sky. After what seemed like hours, someone arrived in the alleyway. The man gasped as he saw them waiting.

"Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!" he cried. Renna snorted. This man was incredibly self-important.

"I don't know who you are." she replied truthfully. He scoffed.

"You don't fool me! I am too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!" he cried. Renna started as one of the man's guards groaned and fell to the ground. Everyone turned to look at the dead man, where a small, blonde, elven woman stood with a bow and arrow.

"Just say 'what'!" she said in an uncultured Ferelden accent.

"What is the-" the nobleman said. The woman grinned, revealing slightly crooked teeth, before releasing the arrow. It went straight through his throat and he collapsed to the ground.

"Ugh. Squishy one, but you heard me, right? 'Just say what.' Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." the woman said, approaching Renna. The Herald tilted her head. This was, by far, the strangest woman she had ever met. She wore a dirty red tunic with black and yellow tights, and her hair looked like she had hacked it off with a knife. "Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" she spat as she yanked the arrow out of his throat. Renna started to feel a little anxious, as she was technically one of the "rich tits" that this woman hated so much. "So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're...Well you look like a noble. Hopefully you aren't another tit, or I'll have to put an arrow in _your_ face too, and that probably wouldn't help anyone much, yeah?" she asked. She shrugged, not waiting for an answer. "I mean it's all good, innit? The important thing is, you glow? You're the Herald-thingy?" she asked. Renna glanced down at her palm before holding it out to the woman.

"Some believe I'm the Herald of Andraste. But who are you? And what's this about?" she asked. Everything about this situation was incredibly confusing. The elf proudly put her fists on her hips.

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him." she said. Renna frowned.

"Your people? Elves?" she prodded. The woman laughed.

"No! People people." she corrected. "Name's Sera, this is cover. Get round it. For the reinforcements!" she said, gesturing to a stack of crates. "Don't worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got no breeches." she said, giggling. Renna was just beginning to worry for Sera's mental health when a group of men wearing nothing below the waist charged into the alley. Renna blushed. She had never seen the genitals of so many men before. Sera was cackling as she loaded them with arrows.

"Why didn't you take their weapons?" Renna shouted over the fighting.

"Because no breeches!" Sera said, roaring with laughter. Renna sighed, trying to avoid looking down. After the reinforcements were a pile of corpses on the ground, Sera approached her.

"Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches." she said with a snort. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join." she said. Renna blinked in surprise. This Sera person had an odd idea of buttering people up.

"How about we get to know each other first. You know, names and such?" she suggested. The elf snorted.

"One name. No, wait, two. It's...well it's like this." she said, stumbling over her words as though she didn't use them very often. "I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends? The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me. Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven, brothers or something." She shook her head. "It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'Friends', be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows." she explained. Renna thought she understood what Sera was trying to say, but she had a very roundabout way of describing things.

"The Inquisition has spies already. Are you saying you can offer more?" she asked. Sera shook her head.

"Here's how it is: You 'important' people are up here, shoving your cods around. 'Blah, blah I'll crush you. I'll crush _you_!'" she said before suddenly making a bunch of weird kissing sounds. "'Oh, crush you!' Ahem. Then you've got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives, all serious with his...little knife." she snickered. Renna did not understand how she could make so many phallic references in just a few paragraphs. "All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some house-boy who doesn't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I'm not Knifey Shivdark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too, you'll risk your breeches. Like those guards? I stole their...Look, do you need people, or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you!" she finished.

"All right, Sera. I could use you and your 'Friends'." she decided.

"Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like! That'll keep your breeches where they should be!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this, Freckles? This all seems a bit...well...bat-shit crazy." Varric muttered. Renna nodded.

"We need all the help we can get, Varric." she reminded him. Varric sighed.

"All right then. Let's just hope this girl doesn't turn into Princess Stabbity." he decided. Sera hadn't stopped rambling.

"Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand!" she exclaimed before darting off in the darkness.

"What in the Maker's name just happened?" Cassandra asked in wonder. Renna shrugged.

"No idea." she replied before heading back home. They had a long journey to make in the morning.

When they arrived at Renna's chateau, however, there was a surprise waiting for them. A small, dark-haired elven woman in mage robes stood outside the gates.

"If I might have a moment of your time?" she asked. Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" she asked. Solas frowned.

"Leader of the mage rebellion? Is it not dangerous for you to be in Orlais?" he asked.

"I heard of the gathering in the market square a few days ago, and I wanted to see the Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. I would have approached you sooner, but the risk was too great." Fiona explained. "You saw what the Templars have become. If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option." she suggested. Renna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised the leader of the mages wasn't at the Conclave." she pointed out.

"Yes, you were supposed to be, and yet you somehow avoided death." Cassandra accused. Fiona frowned at her.

"As did the Lord Seeker, as you'll note. Both of us sent negotiators in our stead in case it was a trap. I won't pretend I'm not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusts me to think the Templars will get away with it. I'm hoping you won't let them." she said angrily. Renna's eyes widened.

"You think the Templars are responsible?" she asked in surprise.

"Why wouldn't she?" Cassandra asked. Fiona glared.

"Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses, if he's concerned about them at all." she pointed out. Renna had to agree with her there. "You heard him. You think he wouldn't happily kill the Divine to turn people against us? So yes, I think he did it. More than I think you did it, at any rate." she reminded her. Renna often forgot that she was still a suspect in some people's eyes.

"And what exactly do you want in exchange for the mage's help?" Renna asked carefully. Fiona arched a black eyebrow.

"Oh, I haven't promised our help yet. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come, meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lady Herald." she said before striding away. Renna glanced at Cassandra.

"Could this day get any stranger?" she asked. Cassandra groaned.

"Maker, I hope not." she said. They all went inside to retire for the evening. Haven awaited them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry I've been so spotty with the updates, but I've spent the last couple of weeks moving (twice!). Thank you for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy Renna's story!

* * *

Josephine was anxiously awaiting them when they returned to Haven. She leapt to her feet at their entrance, and hurriedly approached.

"It's good you have returned. We wish to discuss your...encounter." she explained. Renna chuckled. They had discussed it at length already while in Val Royeaux, but she supposed they would continue to do so until something got solved.

"It is a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital." Cullen said, entering the room. "It is good to see you, Renna." he added warmly. She smiled softly.

"And you, Cullen." she replied. "At least we know how to approach the mages and Templars now." she pointed out.

"Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember." Cassandra said sadly.

"True, he has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been...odd." Leliana admitted.

"We must look into it. I'm certain there are more men in the Order that disagree with the Lord Seeker. Ser Barris and his friends cannot be the only ones." Cullen offered.

"Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead." Josephine suggested. Cullen turned on her.

"You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!" he argued. Renna rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again." she muttered to herself. Leliana smiled and appeared to be the only one that had heard.

"What do you think, Herald?" the spymaster asked. Renna frowned at the floor. She knew that she was about to anger Cullen, but she did not have much choice.

"I think that we should speak with the mages." she stated. Cullen opened his mouth to argue, but she raised a hand. "I feel that it is a good sign that they have made an offering to meet with us. It may be a trap, but at least we will walk in expecting a trap instead of not having any idea of what we go into." she reminded him. He sighed, but nodded.

"True enough. I'm not sure the Inquisition could approach the Order safely at this time, and time is something we do not have." he agreed. They all seemed to be in agreement, and Cullen, Josephine, and Cassandra left the hall. Leliana stepped forward.

"There is one other matter. Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily, I wouldn't even consider that they were involved in all this, but the timing is...curious." she admitted. Renna nodded.

"I hate to doubt the Grey Wardens, but it is very odd." she said. Leliana nodded.

"The others have disregarded my suspicions, but I cannot let it go. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease." she revealed. Renna nodded slowly, and then a thought occurred to her.

"You have friends in the Wardens, don't you?" she asked. Leliana smiled sadly.

"I do. I can only account for the locations of two of them, however, and that makes me nervous. Zeriah has been missing for nearly a year now, and while I am certain Alistair knows where she is, he won't say anything to anyone about it. Even he is getting more distant and less likely to reply to my letters. I fear he is withering without her." she said worriedly. Renna tilted her head slightly.

"You said you could account for two of them. Who is the other?" she asked. Leliana smiled fondly.

"Traven Amell. He has been in Starkhaven for some time now. I know that he is safe." she said mysteriously, apparently unwilling to say more. The stories said that Traven Amell and turned away the love of Leliana in favor of the apostate, Morrigan, but that the witch had scorned him in the end. She wondered if that part of the tale was true. "Anyway, I hope that you will be able to find this Warden. He may be our only chance for answers." she said before leaving her alone in the hall.

"Excuse me, I've got a message for the Inquisition, but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me." a voice said behind her. While the voice had been distinctly male, it was clear to Renna that the person was actually a woman. She shrugged. She was able to recognize that some people identified more with the opposite gender. It did not bother her as it would others.

"Who are you, soldier?" she asked. The young man stood a little straighter.

"Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull's Chargers mercenary company, my lady. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra." he said proudly. "We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work." he said before giving her a slight bow and leaving her alone once more. She nodded to herself. A mercenary company might provide a good opportunity for the Inquisition. They needed soldiers.

As Renna wandered about Haven, she was unhappy to see that they still had not gotten over the gawking stage. Some only gave her a respectful nod, but the vast majority gaped or whispered as she walked by. She wished that she could feel at least semi-normal again. She saw Varric, telling stories to some kids by a campfire.

"And then, the Herald looked up at the rift, demons pooling all around her, and said, 'You will not swallow Haven.' She threw her hand up against it, and it exploded in a tide of green light, the demons wailing and melting into a puddle on the ground." he said epically. Renna rolled her eyes, but smiled as the children applauded.

"But I went up there and I didn't see any puddles!" one cried. Varric patted the boy on the head.

"That's because they cleaned it up already. We can't just have puddles of demon lying around." he said. Varric looked up and saw her watching. "You'd better get home, kids, it's starting to get late." he said, ushering them away.

"Telling more stories, Varric?" she asked, sitting beside him. He shrugged.

"It's what I'm best at. What can I do for you, Freckles?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't really know. You seem to be the one to ground me." she admitted. He nodded.

"That's because I am able to see past the Herald, and into the insecure young lady who is head over heels in love with the commander of our forces." he joked. She elbowed him in the side.

"Shut it." she said. He laughed.

"You say that now, but one day when you two are getting married and having babies, you'll thank me for all this teasing." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I will, Varric." she drawled. He chuckled again.

"But really, Freckles, what did you want to talk about? Is the pressure getting to you?" he asked.

"Varric do I detect a hint of worry in that voice of yours?" she asked in false wonder. He poked her in the side.

"Hey, everything is riding on you. I've had enough experience with heroes to see how much it wears on them." he pointed out. She shook her head.

"Tell me about Hawke." she said, hoping to derail the conversation from her own trials. Varric chuckled quietly.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. She bit the inside of her cheek. Questions were bubbling up inside her with an almost childlike excitement. Hawke was a hero, a real hero out of the stories, and Varric was his friend.

"Where did everyone go after that last day in Kirkwall?" she asked. Varric thought for a moment.

"Let's see...our lady Aveline stayed in Kirkwall and is the Viscountess to this day. She and Donnic have a nice firm hold on the city and it has never been more prosperous. Hawke's little brother was on some Warden business in the Anderfels, last I heard. His little wife Orana was about to have their first baby just before they left. Sebastian and Kierrai retook Starkhaven after a bout of kidnapping and having babies in a cell." he began.

"Wait, what?" Renna interrupted. Varric grinned.

"That is another story entirely. Let's just say that Kierrai and her little girl are fine, and she's popped out two more since they got things settled down over in Starkhaven. Fenris is with them, still being a great bodyguard. There's a rumor he's been expanding his little family as well, but it's still unconfirmed. Merrill...ahh, Daisy. I found out that she died protecting Kierrai while they were retaking the throne. Breaks my heart." he said, shaking his head sadly.

"And Isabela?" she asked. Varric laughed.

"Isabela went back to the Raiders. She's calling herself an admiral now. I'm not sure if the title actually means anything or if she just gets to wear a really big hat. They might be the same thing." he explained. Renna stared at him suspiciously.

"And Hawke isn't with her?" she probed. His lips twitched slightly.

"I wouldn't know." he said plainly. Renna leaned back and stared at the fire for a long time.

"I can't believe Cassandra thinks you don't know where he is." she said, standing. Varric chuckled.

"Don't tell her, Freckles." he requested. She grinned and nodded.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." she said, cocking her head as she heard Leliana's voice floating from a tent nearby. She heard Varric's laughter as she wandered over to the spymaster and she grinned. The smile faded as she heard what was happening in the tent, however. Leliana was speaking with one of her agents.

"There were so many questions surrounding Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice? He's killed Farrier, one of my best agents, and knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless if you can. We were friends once." she sneered. Renna's eyes widened. The spymaster frightened her. She was hard, the hardest woman she had ever known. It was worrisome. Leliana always seemed to rush straight to murder, without any hesitation. Renna couldn't stand by and let this happen if she could stop it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly as her fear filled her. Facing the rifts was one thing. Facing the spymaster was another. The agent stepped aside. He clearly knew that what Renna was doing was insane and he wanted no part of it.

"He betrayed us! He murdered my agent!" the red-head spat, voice full of scorn. Renna flinched. No, she couldn't back down now. She straightened her spine just like mother had taught her to. Her features became stern.

"And you'd kill him, just like that?" she retorted.

"You find fault with my decisions?" the bard asked. Renna blinked. She would not fall for her word play.

"I'm sure _most_ of your decisions are fine. But that one? A little extreme." she argued. Leliana's eyes were like blue ice, hard and unyielding.

"Extreme? Butler's betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens! I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this." she growled, advancing on her. Renna stood her ground.

"Now is precisely the time for ideals." she growled back. The two women stood nose to nose, and Renna hoped her anxiety at confronting the imposing woman would not show. After a long time, Leliana turned away and strode back to her table.

"You feel very strongly about this." she pointed out. Renna nodded and Leliana sighed. "Very well. I will think of another way to deal with this man. Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives." she ordered. The agent nodded and quickly left. Leliana appraised her. "Now if you're happy, I have more work to do." she said in a monotone. Renna bowed her head slightly and ducked out of the tent. She wanted to hide in her cabin to avoid getting on any more bad sides.


	14. Chapter 14

Renna's teeth were chattering, her red hair was plastered to her face, and her pale skin had grown even paler in the hours that she had been on the Storm Coast. Her violet tattoos stood out starkly against the whiteness of her skin. Wind whipped her hair and clothes about while the rain was a constant, freezing downpour. For once, it was Cassandra that was laughing at her. She glared, trying to hold her teeth together.

"I hate this place." she muttered. Cassandra hooted with laughter.

"You act as though you have never been in the rain before." the Seeker said. Renna scowled.

"Rain where I'm from is warm." she chattered. Cassandra chuckled.

"Let's go find this 'Iron Bull' then." she decided. Renna nodded eagerly. She wanted to find this man and get as far away from the Storm Coast as possible. They headed down to the rocky beach, where they soon heard the sounds of fighting. Renna drew her daggers and rushed in, attacking the Tevinters with all of her anger at the cold weather. She gasped when she saw a massive Qunari wading into the fight, bellowing out orders and swinging around a giant axe.

"That must be Iron Bull." she said to herself. The fight ended quickly with the aid of Bull's Chargers, and soon Renna stood face to face with the huge Qunari. He looked her over approvingly, and she had the sudden memory that she was a woman and he was a man, albeit a very different-looking one. She blushed slightly, bringing color to her cold cheeks for the first time all day.

"Krem! How'd we do?" he asked loudly.

"Five or six wounded, chief. No dead." the man she had met in Haven recounted. Iron Bull nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of Renna. He muttered something to himself, and she thought she heard the words "red-head".

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks!" he cheered. "So, you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming." he said. Renna blinked. He was already the strangest Qunari she had ever met, and that was saying something. His horns were huge, and he had an eye-patch over one eye. His massive torso was bare and covered with scars. He was certainly impressive.

"Iron Bull, I presume?" she asked. He grinned.

"Yeah, the horns usually give it away." he said before leading her over to a rock and sitting on it. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant." he said, gesturing to the man from Haven. She nodded.

"Good to see you again. Throat cutters are done, chief." he said. Bull raised an eyebrow.

"Already? Have them check again, I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." he said wryly. The man shrugged.

"None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, anyway." he said, leaving them alone. Iron Bull chuckled to himself before focusing on Renna once more.

"So, you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it. Besides, I'm sure the Inquisition could afford us anyway." he said, all business. She nodded.

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company." she agreed. Bull grinned.

"They are, but you're not just getting the boys, you're getting me. You need a front-line bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is- demons, dragons, the bigger the better." he said, standing again as if to show off how large he was. Renna didn't even reach his chest from where she stood, and she was not a short woman. "And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off." he added. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?" he asked. She nodded.

"I know a bit." she told him. He nodded.

"Good. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically. Or, well...we're spies." he said. She bit the inside of her cheek. She did not know how her advisors would take having a Qunari spy in their holdings. He didn't seem to notice her concern. "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also _get_ reports from the Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share my reports with your people." he revealed. She closed her eyes for a moment. She could practically feel Cassandra trembling with anger, but Renna knew that they needed people for their army if they were ever going to seal the Breach.

"All right, you're in." she finally agreed. He smiled.

"Excellent." he said.

"Are you mad?" Cassandra exclaimed. Renna turned to her.

"Cass, we need all the help we can get. He is willing to share what he knows, and he came to us openly. That is a good sign." she pointed out. The woman ran a hand through her short black hair.

"I suppose you're right, but I still don't like this." she grumbled. Renna chuckled.

"Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired." Bull said proudly. Krem groaned.

"What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up! With axes!" he cried.

"Find some way to seal them! You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic!" Bull suggested. Renna giggled. "We'll meet you back in Haven." he said before rejoining his men. Renna watched them leave before turning back to her companions.

"Is there more to do here? Or can we get out of this place?" she asked. Cassandra was still scowling about the whole situation.

"Scout Harding was saying something about bandits attacking Inquisition soldiers. Perhaps we could investigate?" Solas suggested.

* * *

Four hours later, Renna stood over the body of the bandit leader, blood and water dripping from her daggers, her chest heaving. The "Blades of Hessarian", as they were called, stood around their group, awe plain on their faces. Varric let out a low whistle. The Herald of Andraste looked absolutely terrifying. Her red hair was soaking wet and stuck to places on her face. Her violet eyes glared at the people around her, the color emphasized by her series of tattoos, even as her weapons dripped with the blood of their leader. The dwarf looked around, and he knew that once again, their Herald had won over a new group of people. He smiled fondly.

She was a grown woman, but there was something about her that made him want to protect her. She had a certain childlike wonder for things in the world. Honestly, she reminded him of Daisy, but less naive. She was different from the slender elf that had encouraged his more "paternal" tendencies years ago in that she could take care of herself. Freckles was scared, he could see that easily, but she wasn't collapsing beneath the weight of her responsibility like Daisy did. He shook his head. He had failed Merrill, he knew that, and he couldn't allow himself to fail Renna too.

"You are our leader now." he heard one of the bandits saying. As one, they all fell to their knees and lowered their heads to Freckles. She looked extremely uncomfortable for a brief moment before her commanding mask fell in place.

"You will send representatives to Haven to speak with Commander Cullen. He will have work for you." she said in a soft tone that still somehow demanded everyone's attention. She really was great at the whole "noble" thing. The bandits...well, former bandits, he supposed...were rushing around to do her bidding. Varric chuckled quietly.

"She should just be in charge of everything." he quipped to himself. To his surprise, Seeker was nodding thoughtfully.

"Perhaps." she said under her breath. Varric arched an eyebrow. The Seeker scared the ever living shit out of him, but she cared about Freckles too. She clearly saw the benefits to having her as a leader. Varric tried not to stare at her too long. He was afraid that if the Seeker really looked at him, she'd see that he was lying about the whole Hawke thing. Freckles turned back to them and shot him a grin.

"It's too damn cold out here." Varric said, noticing that her lips look a little blue. She nodded, and, with a sigh, he shrugged off his coat and tossed it over her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Let's get somewhere dry." she shivered. He nodded. He wouldn't let her down.


	15. Chapter 15

Renna once again found herself in the Hinterlands, but this time, she was hunting for the Grey Warden, Blackwall. After the man was discovered, she would venture to Redcliffe to meet with the mages. Cullen had not been pleased, but he did not say anything against her decision. In fact, he hadn't said anything to her at all. She scowled at the treeline. All he had done was given her a stern look before heading off to watch over the soldiers some more.

"Stop scowling dear, it'll give you wrinkles. If you want the trees to be lit on fire, all you have to do is ask." Vivienne said. Renna blinked and glanced at her.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." she admitted. The dark-skinned mage nodded in understanding.

"Of course you do, my dear. Anyone who is as important as you must feel the weight of it sometimes." she said. Renna smiled politely and turned back to the task at hand. Sometimes the enchantress completely missed the point, and yet she managed to act as though she knew it all.

"Freckles, I think we found our man." Varric said, pointing to a small group of farmers up ahead. They were all listening in rapt attention to a heavily armored man before them. He had a full head of shiny black hair, along with an impressive beard.

"Remember how to carry your shields. You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise, it's useless." he called in a clear, commanding voice. The young farm boys straightened, and held their shields before them. Renna frowned. Why was he teaching them to fight?

"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?" she asked as they approached. The older man's eyes widened and he marched over to her.

"You're not...how do you know my name? Who sent-" he began before turning and raising his shield with a grunt. An arrow had struck the wood with a "thunk". A shout came from the treeline and a group of bandits charged from it. Blackwall rolled his eyes. "That's it. Help or get out, we're dealing with the idiots first." he said tiredly before turning back to his men. "Conscripts! Here they come!" he yelled, gesturing to the bandits with his sword. Renna drew her weapons. It seemed she had some other things to take care of before she could have a conversation.

"Vivienne?" she asked loudly. The enchantress smiled wickedly and held her staff before her. A wave of frigid ice burst from it, impaling five of the bandits in one go. They fell to the ground with a gurgle, and the remainder cried out in shock. They were unprepared for a fight such as this, and they fell quickly. Blackwall was crouching near the body of one of the bandits.

"Sorry bastards." he muttered before facing his recruits again. "Good work, conscripts. Even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've—well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You've saved yourselves." he said, a hint of pride in his voice. As the young men left, he turned to study Renna. "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked warily.

"I'm here investigating Grey Wardens for the Inquisition. We're seeing if their disappearance has anything to do with the murder of the Divine." she admitted. He frowned at her.

"Maker's Balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't—- no, you're asking so you don't really know." he said, shaking his head. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten." he argued, as if to convince himself. He stopped pacing and really looked at her. "But one thing I'll tell you, no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political." he assured her. She gave him a nod.

"I'm not here to accuse, not yet. I'm just looking for information." she promised. "I've only found you. Where are the rest?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon's over a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims." He explained, gesturing to the corpses. "They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me." Renna nodded in understanding. Grandfather had always taught her that you could either save a man, or teach a man to save himself. "Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are." he added. Renna sighed. This was getting her nowhere.

"It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall. I guess I have all I need." she said, disappointment clear in her tone. She and her companions turned to return to camp when the Warden called out.

"Inquisition...agent? Did you say? Hold a moment!" he called. Renna turned back and waited for him to reach her. "The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. In events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me." he stated calmly. Renna's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. This seemed too easy.

"The Inquisition needs all the help it can get, but what can one Grey Warden do?" she tested. Blackwall grinned.

"Save the fucking world, if pressed." he said wryly. "Look, maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is." he pointed out. She nodded slowly. What he said made sense. "And like I said, there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight, but it's a bloody disaster. Some will honor them. Being a Warden means something to a lot of people." he finished. Renna fought her smile. He would definitely be useful.

"We accept your offer." she said cheerfully. He smiled at her.

"Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition." he agreed. Renna smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm glad to have you." she replied. And she was.

"Off to Redcliffe, then?" Varric asked. Renna nodded. It was time to face the mages.


	16. Chapter 16

Naturally, a rift waited for them at the gates of Redcliffe. Renna sighed. She knew the simple invitation from Fiona had been too good to be true. She drew her blades and launched herself at the demon. As she did so, the strangest thing happened:

her movements slowed as though she was fighting in molasses. Luckily, the demon's attack was slowed as well, but she couldn't figure out what was happening. Around her, everyone else seemed to be fighting at lightning speed. Fear gripped her heart, and she tried to focus on her enemy. Suddenly, crossbow bolts sprouted from the demon's chest and it slowly fell to the ground. Renna felt something gripping her waist and yanking her out of the way. Time began to flow normally once more, and Renna raised her hand to seal the rift. As it closed with a pop, she turned to her companions, panting and wide-eyed.

"What in the Maker's name just happened?" she cried. Cassandra was shaking her head, while Vivienne gaped at the spot.

"It seems as though time was somehow altered by the rift in the place where you stood." Solas said, as if that were enough of an explanation.

"Maker have mercy, it's over? Open the gate!" a soldier cried from nearby. Renna and her fellows entered the village, confusion etched in all their faces. One of the Inquisition soldiers waited inside.

"We spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know no one here was expecting us." He said worriedly. Renna frowned.

"No one? Not even Fiona?" she asked. Everything about this situation seemed wrong. The soldier shrugged.

"If she was, she hasn't told anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for negotiation." he said, beckoning for her to follow. Just then, a mage ran up to them.

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He will be there shortly." the young man exclaimed. Renna frowned. Magister? "You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime." he added. She blinked.

"Former?" she asked. The mage did not answer. Renna endured the stares of the townspeople as they walked through. Whispers of "Herald" followed her through the streets, and she kept her eyes forward. She was used to dealing with such awe from being in Haven, but it was still a bit strange. They reached the tavern and entered to find Fiona waiting for them. The slender elf looked her up and down like she had never seen her before.

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you to Redcliffe?" she asked. Renna's brow furrowed.

"We are here at your invitation, Fiona. You met us outside my chateau in Val Royeaux?" she replied in confusion. Fiona frowned back, her green eyes confused.

"You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave." she said in her thick accent. Renna blinked, her irritation rising.

"Well that's a bit odd, considering the fact that I met someone who looked and sounded exactly like you while I was in Val Royeaux." she said sternly.

"Exactly like me? I suppose it could me magic at work, but why would anyone..." Fiona asked, sounding frightened. She shook her head sadly. "Whoever...or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have...pledged their service to the Tevinter Imperium." she admitted. Renna gaped at her, and Cassandra scoffed.

"An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" The Seeker exclaimed. Solas looked outraged.

"I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter." he said in a barely controlled growl. Fiona gave a pained sigh.

"As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you." she explained. Renna barked a laugh.

"An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake!" she burst. Fiona's eyes looked like they were about to well up with tears.

"All hope of peace died with Justinia." she answered sadly. "This...bargain, with the Tevinters would not have been my first choice, but I have no choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save as many people as I could." Renna could not believe what she was hearing. The door to the tavern suddenly burst open.

"Welcome, my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier!" the man who just entered exclaimed. He had a very cultured Tevinter accent, along with magnificent red robes that obviously belonged to a magister. He was getting on in age, but he held himself like a person in power. He was followed by a young man with dark hair and very pale skin. He looked incredibly sickly. Fiona glared at them.

"Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius." she said through clenched teeth. Alexius smiled with straight white teeth.

"The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting." he said cryptically. Renna glared at him.

"Where is Arl Teagan? I haven't seen sign of him or his men." she asked. He chuckled softly.

"The Arl of Redcliffe left the village." he said simply.

"Teagan refused to leave his lands even when they were being ravaged by the Blight." Cassandra argued. Alexius smiled slightly.

"There were...tensions growing. I did not want an incident." he said coyly. Renna continued scowling at him. She wanted nothing to do with this man, but she needed to help the mages.

"I'm here to get mages to help close the Breach." she said, trying to remain calm. The magister clapped with excitement.

"Right to business! I understand, of course." he exclaimed. He led her over to a table and sat down before giving her the chance. She wondered if all Tevinters were this rude. "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son Felix, friends." he said. Felix, the pale sickly young man, bowed to her before turning to leave. "I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed." he said. Renna arched an eyebrow at him. She would play his game, for now.

"We aren't the type to play small, it's true." she said cryptically. He smiled slightly.

"There will have to be-" he began before his attention drifted to something behind her. She turned to see Felix stumbling in, about to collapse. She and Alexius jumped to their feet, and the young man crashed into her. She fell back slightly and it felt like he fumbled for her belt. She assumed that he was just trying to stand back up. "Felix!" the magister cried.

"My lady, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." the young man pleaded. Renna nodded.

"It's all right. Are you feeling well?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Come, I'll get your powders. Please, excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time." Alexius said worriedly. "Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle." Felix glanced back at her as he was led out.

"I don't mean to trouble everyone." he breathed.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date." Alexius said, heading out. Renna frowned. At least the magister had one virtuous quality in that he was a caring father. Her hand found her belt, and to her surprise there was a note slid into it. She pulled it out and squinted at the small scrawl.

"Come to the Chantry, you are in danger." she read aloud. Her friends snatched the note away to read it themselves.

"You cannot go." Cassandra ordered.

"She has to." Varric argued.

"It would be a terrible idea, really." Vivienne commented.

"She can't just be 'fraid of some sickly tit. We'll never get anything done." Sera shouted around a mouthful of food. Renna had no idea where she had gotten it.

"I think it is a bad idea as well." Solas said simply.

"I don't really know you all that well, but it's worth checking out." Blackwall said. Renna wrinkled her nose.

"We're going." she decided.

"Herald!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Cass! We need to go. It may be a trap, but we're walking in aware. Let's go." She said, shoving past everyone and heading outside.

"Herald, wait." Cassandra called, running after her. Renna glanced over her shoulder as the woman reached her.

"I'm doing this, Cassandra. You can stay behind if you want, but I need to figure out what is going on here." she said. To her surprise, the woman nodded in agreement.

"You are right. I should not have doubted you, especially in front of everyone." she apologized. Renna smiled softly.

"Thank you." she said. "Let's go meet Felix." she decided, marching off toward the old building on the other side of Redcliffe. She was about to discover what was going on in this village.


	17. Chapter 17

"I should've known there would be another damn rift." she muttered under her breath as she cut through yet another demon. The tanned young man that had been waiting for them laughed heartily.

"Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?" he asked in a cultured Tevinter accent. Renna arched an eyebrow at him. His black hair was perfectly coiffed and his mustache was oiled. He was incredibly handsome, with dreamy gray-green eyes that stood out from his tan skin. The muscles in his arms were delightfully sculpted. By the look on his face, he knew just how attractive he was. Renna smiled. He was a little...too handsome. She had known men like him in the past. They had all broken her heart eventually, so by this point in her life she was familiar with that routine. She raised her hand and felt the rift connect with her palm. It pulled on the mark in a way that was quickly becoming familiar and, when the moment was right, gave it a hard tug. It unraveled and fell apart, sucking in the particles of demon that were scattered throughout the old chantry. The man smiled at her.

"Fascinating! How does that work exactly?" he asked in wonder. She smiled back, but he chuckled before she could answer. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes." he added wryly. She shrugged.

"It seems like you have me all figured out." she replied coyly. "It'd be nice if I could put a name to you." The man grinned saucily.

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" he answered politely. She bowed her head slightly in response. Cassandra snorted behind them.

"Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one." she recommended. Dorian raised his eyebrows.

"Suspicious friends you have here." he pointed out. She gave him a lazy smile and wondered if he was aware that she was just playing along with his games.

"Indeed. I am Lady Renalia Seraphine Trevelyan of Ostwick." she introduced, deciding to use her full name. She heard Varric chortle with delight. Dorian shot her a smile that showed all of his straight teeth.

"A pleasure, my lady." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. She acted the awestruck young girl, making a blush rise to her cheeks and smiling flirtatiously. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable-as I'm sure you can imagine." he said proudly. Renna found herself remembering that the word "Pavus" meant "peacock" in another language. It was certainly fitting.

"Was it you who sent the note?" she asked. He nodded.

"It was. Someone had to warn you after all." he replied.

"Clever delivery." she remarked. Dealing with nobles was more difficult than she remembered.

* * *

Varric was impressed. Watching Freckles deal with the Sparkler was like watching a pair of masters play at chess. If he hadn't known about her infatuation with Curly, he would have thought that she had a huge crush on the mage. Their playful banter was careful and concise, each phrase advancing the conversation in the way the speaker wished it. It was like watching a master painter do his work. Sparkler seemed to drop the act for a moment.

"Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note." he said sincerely. Freckles was nodding in agreement. In the moment that he dropped his guard, Varric decided that Sparkler was on the right side of things, even if he was a filthy Tevinter magister. "Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself." he proclaimed. Freckles looked thoughtful, but Varric wanted to pack up Bianca and run for the hills. He had never heard of anyone warping time before, and the very thought was horrific.

"I've never heard of magic that controls time." she finally said. Chuckles stepped forward, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight.

"That is fascinating, if true... and almost certainly dangerous." the elf said as if everyone wasn't already aware of the fact. Sparkler was nodding.

"The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down? Soon, there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world." he explained. Freckles was thinking, he could see it in those big blue eyes of hers. They were reflecting the firelight of the chantry which brought out the deep violet color hidden within them.

"Can you provide more evidence than 'Time magic! Go with it!'?" she asked. Sparkler didn't look too pleased, and he clenched his jaw.

"I know that this is what is happening because I helped him develop the magic." he said, frustration in his tone. "When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it. Ripping time to shred just to gain a few hundred lackeys?" he thought aloud to himself. Varric's eyes, and crossbow, shifted to a shadow emerging from the darkness.

"He didn't do it for them." Felix said.

"Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?" Dorian asked. Felix shrugged.

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." he said before turning to Freckles. "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori'. And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you." the sickly one said, pointing at her. Freckles' eyes narrowed at the man. Sparkler looked excited.

"You know you're his target! Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage." he said hurriedly. He studied her, his gray-green eyes calculating. "I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." he said before turning and making his way out. He paused in the doorway. "Oh, and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed." he added playfully. Felix chuckled.

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian." the lad said. Freckles was nodding in agreement, a distant expression on her pretty features.

"Thank you, Felix. We should return to Haven and prepare." she said eventually. The sickly man nodded.

"Good luck, Herald." he said before she turned and headed back outside. Varric furrowed his brow. He really needed to catch up on writing this story.


	18. Chapter 18

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle! Either we find another way in, or we give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!" Cullen yelled. Renna pressed her fingers against her temples. They had all been fighting for hours. She almost felt that she should be used to such noise by now, but alas, her throbbing head said otherwise.

"Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand." Cassandra argued, her rage seeming to boil under her skin. Josephine was waving around the piece of parchment that had arrived earlier that morning.

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap." she reminded them. Renna rolled her eyes. She knew it was a trap. That was why she wanted to walk into it herself.

"What we need to do is stop wasting time with this pointless argument and come to a decision. I've already told you all what I wish to do." she reminded them. Leliana nodded.

"A Tevinter magister controls Redcliffe, invites us to the castle to talk, and some of us want to do nothing." she pointed out. Josephine groaned.

"Not this again." she muttered. Cullen threw his hands up in the air. Renna scowled at him. She didn't know why he cared so much about how they confronted Alexius when he obviously had no concerns about her personally.

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults." he yelled. He turned to Renna, his eyes hard. "If you go in there, you'll die." he pleaded. For a moment his eyes were soft and warm, and full of heartbreak. The look was gone so quickly she thought she had imagined it. "We'll lose our only means to closing the rifts. I won't allow it." he added hurriedly. Renna's scowl deepened.

"I wasn't aware that you were my father. Last time I checked I was a grown woman who was perfectly capable of making my own decisions." she snapped. Cullen started, and his brow furrowed.

"Well clearly you aren't very good at making decisions, considering the fact that you want to walk right into the most obvious death trap I have ever seen!" he yelled back.

"You don't get to judge my choices-" she began.

"And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep." Leliana said loudly, redirecting the conversation to the topic at hand. Renna tried to simmer down, and she nodded in agreement.

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An "Orlesian" Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied." Josephine fought.

"The magister-" Cassandra began.

"Has outplayed us." Cullen interrupted. Renna glared at him and he glared back. She completely ignored his comment.

"Other than the main gate, there's got to be another way into the castle. A sewer? A water course? Something?" she asked Leliana.

"There's nothing I know of that will work." Cullen said. Renna very obviously rolled her eyes at him. Perhaps she was being immature, but so was he!

"Wait. There is a secret passage into the castle. An escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops but we could send agents through." The spymaster revealed. Cullen was shaking his head.

"Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister." he argued. Leliana smiled slightly.

"That's why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants to meet so badly?" she suggested, turning to look at Renna. The Herald grinned widely. Finally, they were getting somewhere. To her surprise, Cullen was slowly nodding.

"While they're focused on Renna, we break the magister's defenses. It could work, but it's a huge risk." he admitted. The door burst open and Dorian walked through. She hadn't seen him since Redcliffe. Renna smiled coyly at him, not failing to notice the glare that Cullen shot at the mage. Could he possibly be jealous?

"Fortunately, you'll have help." Dorian called. An Inquisition agent was rushing in after him.

"This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander." the agent panted. Dorian shot everyone a charming smile.

"Your spies will never get past Alexius' magic without my help, so if you're going after him, I'm coming along." he proclaimed. Cullen shifted his gaze to Renna, and the part of her that wasn't angry at him felt like it was melting.

"We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this. You'll be in the most danger and I-we shouldn't do this to you." he said, not taking his eyes off of her. She nodded, holding his gaze.

"I know. But we don't have much of a choice." she said. He nodded back, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Then I suppose we need to head back to Redcliffe." he replied. She nodded. She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Renna entered Redcliffe castle with Iron Bull and Varric at her side. They were disguised as her servants in the hopes that they would be allowed inside with her. A soldier stared at her with a blank expression.

"Announce us." she said sternly, using her best "noblewoman" voice. Another person approached them.

"The invitation was for Lady Trevelyan only. The rest of you must wait here." he said, glancing at her followers. Renna gasped in mock indignation.

"You would deprive me of my retainers? What sort of sham negotiation is this? I swear to you, I will-" she began ranting. The man held up his hands.

"Fine, fine. They can come along." he said, exhaustion clear in his tone. Renna smirked as he led them into the throne room. Sometimes it was fun to act like a prissy noble. Alexius sat in Teagan's throne as though he owned it. Standing beside him was his son, Felix, and the former Grand Enchanter Fiona waited at the bottom of the dais like a servant. Renna shook her head slightly. She supposed that she _was_ a servant now. "My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived." the man announced. Alexius looked her over before turning his gaze to her companions. He smiled broadly.

"My friend! It's so good to see you again!" he called charmingly. Renna thought the Tevinters must study the art of being charming more than they studied forbidden magic. "And your...ahem...associates, of course!" he added as though he had tasted something sour. "I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable for all parties." he continued. Fiona stepped beside Renna, then.

"Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" she asked angrily. Renna thought she had a point. Though the woman had made a terrible decision, she still had every right to be there. Alexius laughed quietly.

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives." he said in a tone one would use for a child. Renna bit the inside of her cheek.

"If the Grand Enchanter wishes to be part of these talks, I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." she said before Fiona could leave the room. The elven woman smiled gratefully at her before returning to her side.

"Thank you." she said. Renna nodded to her as Alexius sat back down. She could see that it was a play for power, him sitting while she was forced to stand, but it didn't matter to her. He would get nowhere today.

"The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?" he asked, his tone falsely polite. She gave him an equally false smile.

"The Inquisition has many backers among Orlesian nobility, as well as followers in the Free Marches. I'm sure we could find suitable compensation." she told him, just as she had been told to do hours prior. The magister sneered.

"I'm not sure what the Orlesian nobility has to offer that I don't already possess." he remarked.

"She knows everything, father." Felix finally said after being silent for the entire exchange. Alexius looked surprised.

"Felix? What have you done?" he asked in shock. Renna smiled lazily.

"We decided to disarm your trap before we walked in. I hope you don't mind." she explained. He glowered at her.

"I've yet to see your cleverness, I'm afraid. You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark – a gift you don't even understand – and think you're in control? You're nothing but a mistake." he hissed. Renna arched a dark red eyebrow.

"My older brother told me that once. I tied his underwear to a flag pole for all of Val Royeaux to see." she quipped. "If you know so much, enlighten me. Tell me what this mark on my hand is for." she ordered tiredly. He scoffed at her.

"It belongs to your betters. You wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose!" he cried. Felix moved to stand in front of him.

"Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?" he pleaded. Renna felt a pang of guilt. She was planning to take Felix's father away from him for what he had done, but the young man still clearly loved him.

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be." a proper, cultured voice said from behind them. Renna turned to see Dorian walking out from behind a column. He saw her watching and shot her a wink. Alexius frowned.

"Dorian. I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down." he said. "The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its ashes!" he cried. Renna frowned.

"Who is the Elder One?" she whispered to Varric. The dwarf shrugged. Even he hadn't heard the name before. "What's better than turning back time?" she asked loudly.

"He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas." he said, the fanaticism gleaming in his eyes. Fiona was outraged.

"You can't involve my people in this!" she shouted furiously. Dorian, for the first time since she had met him, wore all of his emotions plainly on his face. He looked absolutely heartbroken and weary, and Renna realized for the first time how important Alexius had been to him.

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen! Why would you support this?" he asked, clearly baffled by the situation.

"Stop it, father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home." Felix pleaded. Alexius turned to his son.

"No! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!" he begged, his eyes wild. Felix shook his head in surprise.

"Save me?" he asked.

"There _is_ a way! The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple..." he said anxiously. Felix held up a hand.

"I'm going to die. You need to accept that." he said, choking back a sob. Renna felt like crying, herself. She suddenly understood everything Alexius was doing. All he wanted was to save his son, even if he destroyed the world in the process. Renna understood that. She would do anything to keep her family out of harm's way. Knowing his motives made what she needed to do much harder.

"Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this girl's life!" Alexius cried. At that moment, the Venatori around the room began crying out as they were killed by the Inquisition agents. She sighed.

"Your men are dead, Alexius." she said sadly. The magister looked like a wild animal she had backed into a corner.

"You are a mistake! You never should have existed!" he yelled as he raised his hand and a green light began to shine from an amulet he held in his palm. Dorian's eyes widened.

"No!" he cried, lashing out at the man with his magic. Alexius stumbled and something...shifted. Whatever he had been trying to do went wrong, but still a massive green portal appeared and she felt herself being pulled into it.

"I'm sorry." she breathed as everything went dark.


	19. Chapter 19

She was drowning. Everything on her was wet and her lungs were filling with water. She screamed into it, not knowing what to do. Strong hands gripped her around the waist and yanked her upwards. She gasped, coughing and gulping in the fresh air that now surrounded her.

"Blood of the Elder One! Where'd they come from?" a strange voice shouted.

"Darling, you should probably draw your weapons now." a familiar voice hissed as her feet touched the ground. She pulled her daggers out as soon as she stepped away from Dorian and launched herself into an attack without really thinking. She needed to take care of her enemies before she figured out what was going on around her. After the guards fell, she stood looking around the unfamiliar setting. "Displacement? Interesting." Dorian murmured. He looked up at her with a grin. "Are you all right, my dear? The portal seemed to be holding you under the water. Sorry I took so long to get you out." he added. She nodded, wringing out her wet hair.

"I'm fine." she said, but she didn't think he was paying attention any longer.

"It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us...to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" he muttered. He looked at her once more. "Sorry. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about." he said, not being rude, just being truthful. She shrugged.

"I do love it when you ramble." she teased. He grinned at her. "The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall." she pointed out. He nodded.

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't...oh! Of course! It isn't where, it's _when_! Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!" he exclaimed. Renna stared at him. He sounded like a crazy person.

"So...we...jumped forward in time?" she asked, having a difficult time processing what he was saying. Dorian shrugged.

"It's certainly a good guess. Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back...if we can." he suggested. She nodded, a little nervously. He grinned at her. "Don't worry, beautiful. I'm here. I'll protect you." he assured her. She beamed back at him.

"I'm positively swooning." she joked. He chuckled and they made their way through the water filled hall. They traveled through the castle for what seemed like hours. Doors were locked with magic, and they were sent through the labyrinth of Redcliffe castle. Eventually, they reached a room with many cells. Renna gasped and covered her mouth when she saw who was in one of them. "Fiona?" she asked. The elf was a mess. Red lyrium snaked from her torso and legs, attaching her body to the wall. Her skin was stretched thin, like a taut drum-head, and Renna knew that she wouldn't live much longer.

"You're...alive? How?" she panted. She shook her head, gently slamming it against the wall. "I saw you...disappear...into the rift." It was difficult for her to speak, and Renna raised a hand to help her. Dorian grabbed her wrist gently and shook his head.

"Fiona, what has happened to you?" she ended up asking. The woman barked a laugh.

"The red lyrium, it is a disease. The longer you're near it...eventually...you become this. Then they harvest your corpse for more." she replied bitterly. Renna was practically in tears. This was horrible.

"Can you tell us the date? It's very important." Dorian said quickly. Fiona thought for a moment.

"Harvestmere...9:42 Dragon." she said. Renna felt her heart drop to her feet. All of these horrible things happened over the span of one year?

"We've missed an entire year!" Dorian exclaimed. Renna glowered at the floor.

"All of this... only one year has passed?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"You must...beware. Alexius...serves the Elder One...more powerful than...than the Maker. No one challenges him and lives." Fiona warned with a pained expression. Renna nodded.

"I will fix this. I have to." she responded quietly.

"We need to find the amulet Alexius used to send us here. It is our only hope. If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left...maybe." Dorian explained. Renna nodded, determined.

"Good." she said.

"I said, 'maybe'." he reminded her. "It might also turn us into paste." She shrugged.

"It isn't as though we have another choice." she retorted. He nodded in agreement.

"You must try. Your spymaster, Leliana. She is here. Find her." Fiona said. "Quickly, before the Elder One learns you are here." Renna tightened her mouth grimly.

"We will fix this, Fiona." she promised. The elf nodded tiredly before resting her head against the wall once more. Renna gestured for Dorian to follow her out of the cell.

"Where to next?" he asked. She shrugged and opened her mouth to respond, but she heard something that stopped her.

"Ninety-eight bottles of awful beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of awful beer!" a deep, familiar voice sang from nearby. Renna sprinted down the hallway.

"Renna, wait!" Dorian cried, bolting after her. She skidded around the corner, where she found the source of the song.

"You're not dead? You're supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything." Iron Bull said, staring down at her. He looked different. His face and body had significantly more scars than it had when she had last seen him, and his skin was thin and tight against the bones in his face. His eye had a slight red glow that was not a part of his natural appearance. Renna smiled sadly at him.

"Alexius didn't kill us, he sent us through time. This is our future." Dorian said irritably as he caught up to her. Bull growled at him.

"Well, it's _my_ present. And in my past, I definitely saw you both die!" he argued. Renna knew that they needed to move on.

"Are you going to help us stop Alexius or what?" she asked. Bull furrowed his brow at her as she picked the lock on his cage.

"Why? You want to see what other tricks he's learned?" he asked angrily.

"If we find him, we might be able to get back to our own time and stop Alexius from doing any of this. Exciting, yes?" Dorian quipped. Bull chuckled, but it was vastly different from the laugh she was used to hearing.

"Alexius isn't the one you need to worry about, it's his Elder One." Bull explained. "He killed the Empress of Orlais, and used the confusion to launch an invasion in the South. The army was all demons. You ever fought a demon army? I don't recommend it." He said. Renna frowned. Her friend was visibly shaken by the memory of what had happened. She wondered if, when they made it back, the plan to assassinate the Empress would still be in play. She filed that information to the back of her mind. Right now, she needed to focus on getting back.

"I should have been there, Bull. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." she apologized. He gently shoved her shoulder.

"You're here now. There's no time like the present." he joked. She laughed lightly. They needed to escape.


	20. Chapter 20

"Andraste's sacred knickers, you're alive? Freckles, I thought you were dead. I watched you die, I- We had a funeral...I-I." Varric breathed. Renna rushed to open the door to his cell. "How did you escape?" he asked. He looked no better than Iron Bull, his eyes glowing with that same bright red color.

"We didn't. Alexius sent us forward into the future." Dorian explained. Varric chuckled as he walked out of the cell.

"Everything that happens to you is weird." he joked. Renna was glad that he seemed, at least on the surface, like the same dwarf she had grown to care for.

"You don't look so good, Varric. What happened to you?" she asked. Varric gasped in mock offense.

"Bite your tongue! I look damn good for a dead man!" he argued. She grinned.

"You're no more dead than we are." Dorian pointed out. Varric shook his head with a sad laugh.

"The not-dying version of this red lyrium stuff? Way worse. Just saying." he reminded them. Renna nodded. She had guessed as much from Fiona's predicament.

"We get to Alexius, and I just might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple, really." Dorian explained, trying to get Varric to follow. The dwarf eyed him for a long time.

"That may not be as easy as you think. I'm guessing Tiny here let you know what's happened over the last year? It's not good." he questioned. Renna bit her cheek. There was a certain hollowness in everyone's eyes that hadn't been there before. She wondered what horrors they had seen.

"I promise, Varric. We're going to get back to our time so that none of this ever happens." she assured him. The dwarf chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Or I'm crazy. Either way, it's a nice thought. You want to take on Alexius? I'm in. Let's go." he agreed. Renna glanced at the battered crossbow on his back.

"I can't believe they let you keep Bianca." she wondered. He shrugged.

"She's pretty beat up, and she wasn't really much use against what we've had to face, so they don't really care any more." he admitted.

"Their mistake." she replied. He simply smiled at her and they made their way through the castle once more, hoping to find Leliana. Renna kept glancing down at her dwarven friend, an unspoken question on her lips. He noticed her regard and sighed.

"Just ask, Freckles." he urged her. She closed her eyes.

"What happened to him, Varric?" she asked softly. His mouth tightened grimly.

"He's gone, Freckles. They tortured him harder than they tortured any of the rest of us, well, excluding Nightingale, of course. Curly held up for a long time, wouldn't say a word about you. Now that I think about it, Alexius must have known that you would resurface eventually, because they've all been trying to get information on you since we were captured. Anyway, they tried everything they possibly could to get him to talk and he wouldn't. He was different after you died. He shut himself away more. But in the end, Curly's mind snapped. He couldn't even speak any more, so they killed him. He was probably luckier than a lot of us." he revealed. Renna felt a pang of heartbreak. Cullen had died for her in this world. She would not forget that.

"Tell me how Trevelyan knew of the sacrifice at the temple!" a gruff voice ordered.

"Never!" a familiar Orlesian accent responded. Renna began running as she heard Leliana cry out in pain. She ran through an open door to see a torturer pressing a brand to Leliana's skin. She was hanging from a metal bar that dangled from the ceiling, her feet hovering a few inches above the ground. The woman looked as though she had aged forty years. Her skin was thin and waxy, covered with scars and wrinkles. Her eyes glowed with the red lyrium, but they were still defiant.

"You will break!" the torturer. Leliana glowered.

"I will _die_ first!" she cried. She looked up and saw Renna standing in the doorway. A cruel smile twisted her features as the torturer turned as well. "Or you will." she hissed. She used her strength to lift her legs up and lock them around the man's throat. She squeezed and twisted, and Renna heard a loud snap as the man's neck broke. He collapsed to the ground, and Renna was quick to grab his keys and unlock Leliana's wrists. "You're alive." the former spymaster said, her voice dry as if she hadn't had water in days.

"That was impressive." Renna said, handing her a flask of water. Leliana drank greedily.

"Anger is stronger than any pain." She finally said. "Do you have weapons?" after Renna nodded, Leliana's features twisted in anger. "Good. You'll need them. Alexius is probably in his chambers." she said, moving past them into the hallway. Renna hoped her rage wouldn't cloud her judgment.

"You aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian asked as the redhead snatched the bow and arrows from the torturer's chest. She glared at him.

"No." she grunted.

"Alexius sent us into the future. This, his victory, his Elder One, it was never meant to be!" he said excitedly. She was on him in the blink of an eye.

"Do not diminish our suffering! And people wonder why we should fear mages! No one should have this power!" she shouted. Dorian flinched.

"It was dangerous and a mistake for him to play with magic such as this, but before the Breach, nothing we did-" he began, defending his people.

"Enough!" she snapped. "This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered! The whole world suffered! It was real!" she headed down the hallway, her rage rolling off of her like a toxic cloud. Renna glanced at Dorian. Leliana was right. They needed to remember that their friends had all suffered for real.

"What happened while we were gone?" Renna asked quietly.

"No." Leliana responded.

"I'm just asking for information." Renna responded. Leliana shook her head.

"No, you are talking to fill the silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear of." she said, her voice hollow. They continued walking, and for the first time, Renna caught a glimpse of what was outside. The entire sky was the dark, pulsating green that had encompassed the Breach. Everything was overtaken by it, and the Herald gasped in shock.

"It's everywhere." she breathed. Other than Dorian, none of her companions looked remotely surprised. No one said a word as they walked away, but every step in this future made Renna's heart break a little more. Her friends, her people, all of them had suffered, and it was all because she hadn't been there. Never in her life had she believed she would have such an effect on the world, but actually witnessing what would happen in her absence horrified and disgusted her. They reached a door that led to where Alexius would be waiting. She took a deep breath. Hopefully Dorian's spell would work. The magister stood beside a twisted ghoul that was somehow familiar. She wondered what he was doing with it.

"I was starting to think I'd have to search the whole castle for you, Alexius." she said calmly. "There's nowhere left to run." The man shook his head tiredly.

"I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn't destroyed you." he responded quietly. "My final failure." Dorian stepped forward.

"Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?" he accused. Alexius laughed bitterly.

"It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end." he said morosely. Renna frowned. This was a very different man than who she had met before.

"What do you mean? What's ending?" she asked. He laughed.

"The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities." he answered. "All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought?" he asked. "Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The Elder One comes. For me, for you, for us all." Renna did not notice Leliana sneaking up behind the ghoul until she yanked it to its feet, her dagger at its throat. Alexius cried out in alarm. "Felix!" Dorian gaped at them.

"That's Felix? What have you done to him, Alexius?" he shouted. The magister's eyes filled with tears.

"He would have _died_ , Dorian! I saved him! Please, don't hurt my son! I'll do anything you ask!" he sobbed.

"Hand over the amulet and we let him go." Renna called, playing negotiator. Alexius nodded, reaching into his robes.

"Let him go, and I swear I'll give you anything you want." he begged. Renna saw the look in Leliana's eyes and knew that disaster was about to strike.

" _I_ want the world back." the bard said, her voice empty, before she dragged her knife across the man's throat. Blood spurted everywhere as he dropped to the ground.

"No!" Alexius screamed, dropping to his knees. The tears flowed freely down his face, and even Renna felt a lump in her throat at the sight. Alexius, in his rage, struck Leliana with his staff before turning to face the rest of them. Renna drew her daggers as her friends drew their own weapons. She cursed, wishing there was someone there who had Templar training. The magister attacked with the full force of his rage, lashing out with magic. Dorian, however, was managing to cancel out everything he was doing. Eventually, after closing two rifts and fighting off a ridiculous number of Venatori guards, Renna managed to make it to his side, using the shadows to hide her body. She plunged her dagger into the side of his neck, finally ending the fight. Dorian rushed over to find his amulet, cradling it in his hands. He shook his head.

"All those lies he told himself, the justifications..." he breathed. Renna thought she saw tears in his eyes, but they were quickly rubbed away. "He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius." Renna placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"This Alexius was too far gone, but maybe the one in our time can still be reasoned with. We need to get back, Dorian." she said consolingly. He nodded.

"I suppose that's true. This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift." he declared.

"An hour, are you mad?" Leliana barked from the door. "You have maybe five minutes." As if to emphasize her point, the building began to shake, pieces of stone falling from the ceiling. "The Elder One." she whimpered. Renna glanced at Dorian as his eyes widened, then narrowed in determination.

"Was wondering when he'd show." Iron Bull quipped. Renna watched as he and Varric looked at each other and nodded. Varric met her eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"We'll hold the door, Freckles. Get back and prevent this from happening." he decided.

"Varric, no!" she cried. Dorian was already working on the amulet, sparks of green light bursting from it.

"Come on, Freckles." Varric said, squeezing her hand. "Make sure I sound like a hero in the stories you tell later." She was crying now as she watched him walk out into the hall.

"You're definitely pretty enough to die for, boss." Iron Bull said with a wink before following him.

"Look at us, we're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes." Leliana reminded her. Renna choked on a sob as she nodded. She felt as though she was being stabbed. "You have as much time as I have arrows." the spymaster promised. She closed the door behind Varric and Bull and waited.

After about twenty minutes of silence, shouts and explosions sounded from the hall. Renna continued crying, knowing that her friends were dying for her.

"Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame." Leliana stated calmly, loading an arrow. The doors flew open as the bodies of Varric and Iron Bull tumbled inward.

"No!" Renna sobbed.

"Andraste, guide me. Maker, take me to your side." she said, filling the demons and Venatori with arrows. She yelped in pain as an enemy arrow struck her in her left shoulder. Renna stepped toward her, but there was a firm grip on her arm.

"You move, and we all die!" Dorian shouted over the roaring sound coming from the amulet. Renna just watched helplessly as Leliana beat them back with her bow. Suddenly, the rift opened, but not before Renna watched one of the demons rip Leliana's heart out of her chest. Renna screamed as she felt the rift pulling her into it. As before the world faded to black.


	21. Chapter 21

Renna was still screaming as she felt the ground beneath her feet once more. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she let out all of the anguish she was experiencing. She looked around, seeing her world as she had left it. She glared at Alexius, tightening her grip on her daggers before she cut off the sound she was making.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Dorian joked. Renna could hear a slight tremble in his voice, however, and knew that he was just as affected as she had been. The magister dropped to his knees in defeat.

"I should kill you for what you were trying to do. If you knew what would happen because of your actions you would do it for me. Everyone dies because of you, even your precious son!" she roared. She tried to lunge for him, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her torso. "Let me go!" she screamed, fighting against her captor.

"Renna, please, calm down." Dorian urged.

"You saw what happened to them, Dorian!" she cried, continuing to struggle.

"I know, Renna. But we've stopped it. We need to judge him fairly. Give him a trial." Dorian murmured. She knew what he was saying was true, but she wanted Alexius dead for what he had done. She saw the broken man kneeling on the floor before her and then she went limp. Dorian released her, warily stepping back.

"Felix." Alexius pleaded. The young man knelt down.

"It's going to be all right, father." he said sagely. The man was wiser than his parent.

"You'll die." the magister whimpered. Renna remembered that she had pitied him earlier on, and she felt the feeling once more.

"Everyone dies." Felix reminded him. Alexius began to weep, and Renna realized that she hadn't stopped. Her voice was raw and her throat burned from screaming, and her face was damp. Alexius stood and allowed himself to be taken by the Inquisition soldiers.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Dorian quipped. Renna wiped her eyes as a large group of soldiers marched through the doors. She furrowed her brow, wondering what was going on. "Or not." Dorian added. Her eyes widened as she saw the man who walked through the door. He was tall, with broad, strong shoulders and a bearing that suggested years of training. His dark blonde hair was sticking up out of his head from beneath a heavy crown, and he had a light layer of stubble on his chin and jaw. He had warm, honey-brown eyes that looked tired and had a few faint wrinkles at the corners. It was a familiar face.

"Grand Enchanter, imagine how surprised I was to learn you'd given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter magister!" King Alistair of Ferelden said jovially, though the tone was oozing with sarcasm. The elven mage bowed her head in shame.

"King Alistair!" she exclaimed. The king arched an eyebrow at her.

"Especially since I'm pretty sure the castle belongs to Arl Teagan." he added. Fiona shook her head sadly.

"Your majesty, we never intended-" she pleaded. Renna studied the look on her face with curiosity. Fiona looked devastated as though losing Alistair's favor was incredibly personal. His face softened.

"I know what you intended. I wanted to help you, but you've made it impossible." he told her. His mouth tightened. "You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden." Renna could see that the decision pained him, but she also knew that it was the best for his country. Fiona was unable to see this.

"But...we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?" she asked in shock. Renna stepped forward. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She hoped her advisors would be happy with her decisions since they weren't there to aid her.

"The Inquisition will serve as protectors for you if you agree to join us." she said. The king looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona asked, all business.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?" Dorian scoffed.

"I've known a lot of mages." Varric piped up. "They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions, but still, loyal." Renna nodded, considering her friends' suggestions. Alistair was nodding in agreement.

"It seems we have little choice but to accept what you offer." Fiona said wearily. Renna bit her cheek. What she decided would change everything.

"We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side." she declared. She heard many people gasp in shock at her choice.

"A generous offer, but will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?" the mage asked in wonder.

"The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now." she said simply. Alistair nodded.

"I'd take that offer if I were you, Fiona. One way or another, you are leaving my kingdom. I cannot have you all here endangering my people, my family." he reminded her. Fiona looked shaken by the situation.

"We accept. It would be madness not to." she decided. "We will see you in Haven." she added before leaving Renna and her companions alone with the king. He looked at her for a very long time.

"You seem to be making waves wherever you go, Herald. I shall enjoy seeing what comes from all this." he finally said. Her eyes widened.

"Thank you, your majesty." she said, wondering if she should bow. She decided to drop into an awkward curtsy, which caused him to laugh.

"Maker, you remind me of my sister." he said fondly. She smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I will do what I can to help you as soon as I can. I would rather wait until my wife turns up before I join you, but we shall see, I suppose. Oh, and thank you for taking them. I don't wish to endanger so many innocent people, but unfortunately Fiona gave me no choice." he admitted. She nodded.

"Your help would be appreciated. We will stay in touch." she replied. The king bowed his head with a polite smile.

"Good. I wish you well." he said before turning on his heel and striding from the hall. Renna watched him leave. A little over ten years ago, when she was still a teenager and the Blight had just ended, she had had a huge crush on King Alistair. She blushed as he left. She still found him incredibly attractive.

"Hey, Freckles, if you're done ogling that married man over there, we should probably get back and let the others know what you decided." Varric said, elbowing her in the side. She grunted and then felt a spike of fear. Her advisors were not going to be happy about her choice.


	22. Chapter 22

Renna sat on the roof of the Haven chantry, glaring at the landscape below. As suspected, the meeting with her advisors had not gone very well. She kicked her feet angrily. She had expected some light criticism, but what she had gotten instead had been humiliating. The Herald blushed angrily. She did not deserve to be yelled at like some...some child!

* * *

When the group had returned to Haven, her three advisors had been waiting at the gates with Cassandra, stern looks on all their faces. She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw stubbornly. She stood by her choice, and they would not be able to do anything about it. They silently escorted her to the chantry war room and stared at her once more. Unsurprisingly, Cullen was the one to break the silence.

"There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared, that is not a matter for debate." he said through clenched teeth as though adding to an old argument. Renna rolled her eyes, as did Josephine.

"If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition seem incompetent at best, and tyrannical at worst!" the Antivan snapped. Renna couldn't tell if she was irritated with her decision or with Cullen's arguing. The former Templar turned and looked at her. Under his gaze, she felt small and weak.

"What were you thinking? Turning the mages loose with no oversight? The veil is torn open!" he shouted. She flinched at the volume of his voice.

"We need them to close the Breach. They won't help us if we make them seem like our prisoners." she growled, trying to keep her voice down. He laughed sharply.

"I know we need them for the Breach, but they could do as much damage as the demons themselves! Your decision was rash, and uninformed. You should have waited to bring us in to negotiate the terms, but instead you just had to run off and play hero to the mages rather than thinking things through! How could you do something so dense?" he retorted. Renna flinched again, hurt showing strongly in her eyes. Clearly he had no concerns about keeping things civil. "Why did no one intervene?" Cassandra cleared her throat.

"While I do not completely agree with the decision, I support it." she interjected, to Renna's surprise. "The sole purpose of the Herald's mission was to gain the aid of the mages, and she did.

"The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments." Dorian said, entering the room. Renna wiped at her eyes while everyone was distracted. Cullen's comments had cut her like a blade.

"Closing the Breach is all that matters." Cassandra reminded them quietly. Renna avoided Cullen's eyes, although she knew he was looking at her.

"We'll need lyrium to close the Breach. I know a few...contacts... who might be able to help us." she said, trying to move the argument along.

"Contacts? Meaning smugglers? Request their aid." Leliana said with certainty. Cullen snorted.

"We have legitimate lyrium supply lines already!" he retorted. The bard raised an eyebrow.

"And they don't need to hear of this." she said, ending his line of defense.

"Keep it under the table, and I will do what I can to quiet the rumors." Josephine agreed. Renna nodded, wishing she could leave so she wouldn't have to endure his stare any longer.

"We were told that you saw some sort of 'dark future'. The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?" Leliana asked. Renna felt like she was being stabbed in the heart as she remembered what she had seen. Dorian sidled closer to her and squeezed her hand. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls, the Imperium rises! Chaos for everyone!" he cheered. Renna did not miss Cullen's angry glance when Dorian grabbed her hand. Feeling petty, she leaned into Dorian's side more, limiting the distance between them.

"One battle at a time. We'll need time to organize our troops and the mages." Cullen grunted. Dorian grinned.

"Well, you're in the perfect place to do it! I, on the other hand, will skip the war council. I would like to see the Breach up close, however, if you don't mind." he replied. Renna glanced up at him.

"So you're staying, then?" she asked hopefully. His lips twitched slightly.

"Oh, didn't I mention, darling? The South is so charming and rustic! I adore it to little pieces!" he joked. The mage glanced at Cullen's glowering face and then back at Renna. "And the people here aren't too difficult to look at." he said with a wink. She grinned as she saw Cullen's face redden in anger.

"There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with: future or present." she said sincerely. He chuckled.

"Good. I'll see you later, then." he said, leaving the war room. Renna turned back to the table.

"Let's plan then, shall we?" she asked. Hours passed until they finally made their decisions. As Renna was heading out, Cullen pulled her aside.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't like that mage." he said, somewhat awkwardly. She frowned.

"You don't seem to like any mages." she pointed out. He sighed.

"That's not true, I just...I don't think he is a good idea." he said, hinting toward something.

"My decisions are my own, Cullen." she said, striding away from him.

"You keep making terrible ones!" he cried. She froze in the doorway and turned slowly.

"Do you know what I saw in the future?" she asked, tears in her eyes. I watched almost all of you die. I had to hear from Varric that you, Cullen, you died after being tortured for information on me because you would not give me up. You had faith in me in that future, even though I was supposedly dead. You never betrayed me, and you died for it. Right now, you don't seem like someone who has faith. But if you had seen what I saw, you would have allied with the mages too. I couldn't...I couldn't let you die like that. Not for me." she said, openly crying. His face fell.

"Renna-" he began. She shook her head.

"No, Cullen. I can't do this right now." she said, turning and running from the hall.

* * *

Cullen watched the spot where she had been standing until she was long out the door. He blinked, and roared in frustration, hurling his fist at the stone wall beside him. He cried out in pain.

"Idiot!" he shouted at himself.

"Now, what did the wall ever do to you?" a wry voice asked. He looked up to see Josephine leaning against the doorway with a knowing look on her tanned face.

"It-nothing. I need to go." he stammered, trying to go through the door. The small Antivan woman would not budge.

"I think you need to talk about this whole situation with the Herald." she said blankly. He blushed slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he muttered. She laughed. He hated how she seemed to take everything so lightly sometimes.

"Yes you do. You fancy her. She fancies you too, but you're approaching it all wrong." she pointed out. He opened his mouth with a retort, but it died as he processed her words.

"She...she does?" he asked, feeling like a shy little boy. Josephine nodded.

"It is obvious in the way that you two interact. But perhaps you should try _not_ shouting at her every time you are in a room together." she suggested. He put his hands on his forehead.

"I never want to yell at her! It makes her damn violet puppy-dog eyes well up and get all sad! And her adorable little nose wrinkles and it's the cutest thing but it makes me feel like a vile person and then I just keep yelling because I'm angry with myself and- ugh! She's just so frustrating sometimes!" he rambled. Josephine politely patted his shoulder. "I'll never be able to do anything about my feelings now, she probably hates me since all I do is jump down her throat." he added. The Antivan woman chuckled.

"She is certainly upset, but I don't think she hates you. You should probably start by apologizing." she reminded him. He nodded.

"I...I will do that. But that is all. It would be unprofessional. It might demoralize the members of the Inquisition." he decided. She shook her head.

"Your soldiers love you! They would want you to be happy!" she argued. He sighed.

"And the rest of Thedas? Are they going to take us seriously if we start a relationship like that? I don't think so. Besides, she would be much happier with...Dorian, anyway." he said, his lips curling in distaste. The woman before him frowned.

"I cannot tell you what to do, Cullen. But I would suggest that you do not run from your feelings, as it will only leave you bitter and alone." she said, walking away. He rubbed at his sore fist, thinking on the decision he had made. He couldn't put Renna through having to deal with all his baggage. He would apologize and then leave her alone.

* * *

"Freckles, sitting on rooftops is generally considered dangerous, particularly when they're covered in snow." Varric called from the ground below. Renna sighed. He was right. And her anger and sadness was starting to fade. She slid down the slippery roof and landed on the ground in front of Varric, covering him with snow.

"You're right." she agreed. He sputtered as he brushed off his coat.

"I always am." he pointed out. She laughed quietly and followed him through Haven. He looked at her, as always seeing right through her mask. "Wanna play a game of Wicked Grace at Flissa's tavern?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'd love to." she said. She was glad to have someone to pull her out of her misery.


	23. Chapter 23

The next few months were hectic. Renna felt as though she was being sent all over Thedas to fix other people's problems as the mages all prepared to help her close the Breach. The Fallow Mire, the Forbidden Oasis, a vast amount of people needed her assistance, and so she was sent away. Finally, after she had gained the assistance of the Avvar, unsealed the door at the temple in the Oasis, and closed rifts all over Ferelden and Orlais, she returned to Haven. Her advisors greeted her at the gates. Cullen had apologized for his outbursts before she left, but since then he had been distant from her. It actually hurt more than his words had.

"It is time, Herald." Leliana said professionally. Renna nodded as she looked up at the Breach in the sky. It had grown larger since she had last been here. It was time for it to end. The group marched up the mountain together with a small army of mages.

"When we arrive at the Breach, you will all need to channel your power through the Herald. This rift is larger than any we have taken on, and we will need every ounce of your strength if we are to successfully close it." Solas called to the mages as they walked. Renna felt anxious as they entered the ruins of the temple. This was it. She was finally going to do what she had set out to do. But what would happen to the Inquisition once the Breach was closed? Would their mission be finished?

"We still have this 'Elder One' to worry about." Cullen said as if he read her mind. She blinked at him. It was the longest sentence he had said to her since his apology two months prior. She nodded.

"You're right." she said simply. He nodded and started to look forward once more but she cleared her throat. "Are we ever going to talk about this?" she whispered. He looked at her.

"About what?" he asked, looking genuinely confused. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"About whatever is going on with you and I, Cullen." she replied drily. He blushed slightly.

"Is now really the time?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I might be walking into my death, so it's as good a time as any, I think." she pointed out. He frowned.

"You will not die today." he argued. The commander sighed. "Look, I told myself months ago that we...that I couldn't...I'm sorry, Renna, but I don't think it's a good idea." he replied uncomfortably. His comments stung, but she was not fooled by it. He was afraid.

"Cullen, I-" she began.

"We are here." Cassandra interrupted. Renna sighed. She was right. The great glowing chasm in the sky hovered right above them. The mark on her hand was sparking and spitting angrily at the rift, and she rubbed it impatiently. She strode forward toward the rift, silently praying that everything would work out.

"Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!" Solas was crying behind her. She couldn't take her eyes off the Breach. It was massive. She felt a tiny sliver of doubt. There was no way she would be able to close this thing. She glanced back and saw Cullen watching her. It reminded her of the dark future she had seen before. She straightened her spine and raised her palm. She would do this. For them. For the people she cared about. The Breach latched onto the mark in her hand, forcibly dragging her forward. She cried out in shock. This was unlike anything she had dealt with before. It was massive. It was as if this rift was made up of every single rift she had closed over the last few months, multiplied by a thousand. It was hopeless!

She began working at the millions of tapestries that were woven into the Breach when she felt a surge of power. Fiona had given her power to the cause, and now there were two. Again and again the mages joined with her, loaning her their power and helping her unravel the massive Breach. She felt their determination, their fear and their hope as if it were her own. Hours passed, or perhaps it was minutes, she couldn't tell anymore. All she knew was the unwinding of the Breach. She could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead. Her breath was heavy and labored, but after a long time, she fumbled for what must have been the last thread. She grabbed it, and with all her remaining strength, she pulled.

It was as though a bomb had gone off. The explosion of sound and air knocked her, and everyone with her, off their feet in a massive wave. She grunted as her head hit the ground. With her eyes closed, she lay there, listening. Those around her clambered to their feet and whispered anxiously. She kept her eyes shut. She was afraid to look.

"She's done it! It's closed!" Cassandra cried. Renna opened her eyes in surprise. Sure enough, the murky green chasm that had been obstructing the sky for nearly a year was fading to a warm, natural blue. She laughed delightedly as everyone began to cheer. It was finally over.

* * *

She stood looking out over Haven with a contented smile on her face. Music and laughter filled the streets of the small, quiet village. The people were celebrating their victory. Renna laughed softly. She would not join in the drinking, but she had danced with a few of the men who had asked. They deserved a celebration after so much fear. Who was she to deny them a dance? She heard the clink of armor approaching from behind.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm. The Breach is sealed." Cassandra said, joining her. Renna's smile widened. "We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread." the warrior said gladly. Renna snorted.

"As if I am the only one who did this. The mages should get the credit. I wouldn't have survived without them." she said honestly. Cassandra nodded.

"This was a victory of alliance. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need a new focus." she agreed. Renna yawned.

"Well, for right now, I think my focus is getting out of this armor and taking a nice nap. I'm exhausted." she decided, turning to head to her cabin. She heard Cassandra's laughter, then froze as the sound of bells filled the town. People were shouting and running everywhere. She glanced back at her friend, whose gaze was focused on the horizon. Renna followed her eyes to see hundreds, perhaps thousands of torches filling the valley. All the blood drained from her face, and all thought of sleep left her mind. She drew her weapons and sprinted to the front gates. Cullen was there, calling out orders to the soldiers.

"Forces approaching! To arms!" he yelled. She skidded to a stop.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked. The Commander sighed. He looked as exhausted as she felt.

"One scout reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." he explained.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked, joining them along with Leliana.

"None." Cullen replied, worry laced in his voice.

"None?" the ambassador asked in surprise. Cullen nodded. Renna jumped as something began banging on the front door.

"I can't come in unless you open!" a scared voice cried. She peeked through the tiny crack between the doors to see a pale young man cutting down a monstrous creature. She flung the door open and went to aid him. He looked at her, his large pale eyes wide beneath his huge, wide-brimmed hat. "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know." he said, his voice odd. She stared at him.

"What is this? What's going on?" she asked. The boy looked frantic.

"The Templars are coming to kill you." he revealed. She glanced back at the small group of Templars that had joined their cause in Orlais. Ser Barris' face drained of color. He would have to kill his own brothers and sisters.

"Templars? Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" Cullen exclaimed, joining her and the strange boy. The boy whimpered and twitched.

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you! You took his mages!" Cole cried. Renna nodded slowly. "There." he said, pointing at a cliff stretched over the valley. Cullen looked through a telescope.

"I know that man, but...Maker's Breath...this Elder One." he breathed, silently handing her the device. She looked through it. A dark-haired man stood on the cliff, and beside him... A creature stood head and shoulders over him, it's long limbs skeletal and rotting. She gasped as she saw it's face. There were human features in it, to be certain, but they were nearly overcome with the swollen, rotted flesh of a darkspawn.

"What in the Maker's name is that?" she whispered.

"He's very angry that you took his mages!" Cole shouted. His words brought her back to the present.

"Cullen, give me a plan. Anything." she said frantically. Her panic was rising. She had never been so terrified before. He scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." he said, gesturing to the three large trebuchets that lined the village. Renna nodded as he drew his sword, turning to the mages behind them. "Mages! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy." He bellowed. Renna could hear a twinge of sadness in his voice. He had known this man before. "Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" he ordered, resulting in cheers from the masses. The battle had officially begun.


	24. Chapter 24

Hours upon hours of fighting ensued. Renna slashed her way through what seemed like an endless amount of swollen, misshapen Templars. Red lyrium exploded from their bodies as though they were walking crystals. She darted through them, slashing and stabbing with her daggers until her arms felt as though they would fall off from the exertion. They had been defending the trebuchets when one soldier had a brilliant idea.

"Watch my back!" he yelled. Renna nodded as he began to aim the machine away from the invaders. She furrowed her brow, trying to watch him while also fighting off the creatures that attacked. He launched the stone into the side of the mountain, and it suddenly hit her. She grinned as an avalanche of massive proportions cascaded down and completely enveloped the enemy army. Cheers rang out throughout the valley as they realized that it was finally over.

Suddenly, a black shape emerged from the sky. Renna's eyes widened as a massive ball of fire came roaring at them. She cried out and jumped out of the way as the fireball crashed into the trebuchet. She heard the faint screams of the dying around her, as not everyone had moved in time. Her friends and companions all lifted their heads from the snow and gaped up at the massive dragon that soared above them. It was odd, and skeletal, as though it was not actually alive. She felt strong arms pulling her to her feet, and she looked up into Dorian's worried face.

"We need to move!" he shouted, though it sounded like a whisper. She realized that the explosion had put a ringing in her ears, making it difficult to hear anything. Dorian seemed to realize this as well, and he put his hands over her ears as they began to glow with blue magic. Sound returned suddenly and without warning. "Let's go!" he repeated. She and her friends sprinted back to the gates, gesturing for any living soldiers to follow. To her dismay, the one who had shot the trebuchet at the mountain was dead. She reminded herself to recognize his sacrifice if she lived. Cullen was waving people into the village.

"Move it! We need everyone back to the chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that...that beast!" he shouted. Renna nodded and made her way toward the old stone building. She grabbed people from their homes along the way, making sure that they were not killed by Templars or crushed in the beams of their falling houses. As she reached the chantry, she saw Chancellor Roderick ushering people through the doors and clutching a gaping wound in his stomach. The strange boy, Cole, was standing beside him.

"Move! Keep going!" he called weakly. She frowned.

"He tried to stop a Templar. He was letting a mother and her child escape by getting in the monster's way. The blade went deep. He's going to die." Cole said matter-of-factly.

"What a charming boy." Roderick whimpered. Renna sighed. The man had a good heart after all. Cullen appeared out of nowhere.

"Herald. Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." he said worriedly. Renna squeezed her eyes shut. She was swaying on her feet and she couldn't think straight.

"I've seen an archdemon. It was in the Fade, but it looked like that." Cole said from Roderick's side. What was this boy?

"I don't care what it looks like, it's cut a path for that army! They'll kill everyone in Haven!" Cullen shouted impotently. Renna knew how he felt: helpless.

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Cole revealed. Renna and Cullen stared at each other for a long time. His hazel eyes were pleading, and her violet ones were stubborn.

"How do we stop him?" she asked, not taking her gaze from the Commander. Cole shook his head sadly.

"It won't be easy. He has a dragon." he answered. Cullen gaped at him.

"We know what he- Renna, there are no tactics to make this survivable." he said, turning back to her, fear in his voice. She nodded in understanding. "The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide." he said. She closed her eyes for a moment. It would kill everyone in Haven, the Elder One included.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" she asked softly. Cole was looking around the room wildly. He giggled with delight.

"Yes, that! Chancellor Roderick can help! He wants to say it before he dies." Cole exclaimed. They turned to the pair.

"There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the Summer Pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape! She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could...tell you." the old man said, coughing lightly. Renna knew what she had to do. She felt cold.

"Cullen, could you make it work?" she asked, her voice sounding empty. Cullen furrowed his brow.

"Possibly, if he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" he asked. His next words died on his lips when she turned and revealed her expression. "No." he breathed. She shook her head.

"It's the only way, Cullen. He wants me. Not any of you." she argued weakly. He was on the verge of tears, but he managed to hold them back.

"Perhaps...perhaps you will surprise it. Find a way." he whispered. She nodded, a forced smile on her face. She wanted to sob, but she held her tears in check as well.

"Perhaps." she replied simply. He looked hesitant for a moment, but then reached his bare hand to gently cup her cheek. They didn't say anything, they just stared at each other. Their eyes said more than any words could. After what seemed like both the blink of an eye and an eternity, they stepped apart and went their separate ways. Renna left the chantry alone to draw the attention of the Elder One.

"Renna!" Cullen called as she stepped out the door. She turned to look at him one last time. "Let that thing hear you." he told her. She nodded and turned back with grim determination. She marched slowly through the empty village, feeling empowered but completely alone. She heard footsteps approaching behind her and turned to see Varric.

"Go back, Varric." she ordered. He shook his head.

"You need someone to help you load the trebuchets." he pointed out. "Besides, I can't write about your sacrificial march if I never saw it." he added. She laughed hollowly.

"You can't write about it if you're dead, either." she reminded him. He sighed.

"I'll run after those machines are ready, Freckles." he agreed. She nodded. He would not die for her. They reached the outer gates and began twisting and aiming the trebuchets together at a rapid pace. It was silent, only the wind could be heard. After the last one was finished, she turned to her friend.

"Thank you, Varric. For everything." she said. "Now get to safety." He nodded.

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other." he said optimistically. She gave him an empty laugh.

"I wish I had your outlook." she said. He nodded and embraced her.

"You'll be fine, Freckles. And if you're not, I'm proud of you." he said before hurrying back up the mountain. She stood alone, waiting for her end to come. She would not stand by and let it happen, of course. She would fight to the death. Suddenly, a loud, screeching cry sounded above her. Another ball of fire landed on a stack of crates nearby. She readied her weapons as a lanky, horrifying figure emerged from the fire. She glared at him defiantly as his dragon landed beside him, so close that she could reach out and touch it if she wanted.

"Enough!" he commanded. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more." he continued in a deep, rumbling voice. She continued to glare.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep him busy. He sneered.

"Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel!" he said, pointing at her. She frowned. She had heard the name Corypheus before, but she could not remember where. She stood taller in defiance of his order.

"I will not." she replied loudly. He rolled his dead eyes.

"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not." he said, pulling a strange orb from his tattered robes. "I am here for the anchor! The process of removing it begins now." he said as the ball began to glow red. He thrust his hand forward and the mark on her palm began to light up ferociously. Her hand was being dragged toward him, and she fought against it with everything she had, but she had never experienced such pain before. "It is your fault, 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." he crooned. He twitched his fingers and she cried out in agony, falling to her knees. "And you used the anchor to undo my work. The gall!" he growled. She stared up at him.

"What is this thing meant to do?" she shouted over the roaring in her ears.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." he shouted, charging over to her and lifting her by her arm. He held her, dangling her above the ground and staring at her face. Her only thought was that he smelled terrible. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another. To serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person! I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused! No more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world! Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was _empty_." he roared, his tone grandiose.

He forcefully hurled her at the trebuchet. Her body smacked against the wood and she grunted in pain, but it was nothing compared to his attempt to rip it from her body. "The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling!" he cried. She cracked her eyes open and saw how close she was to the lever. If she could keep him distracted long enough, she would be able to reach it. She drew her weapon and pointed it at him as though she would try to attack. "So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation, and god, it requires." he called as she slowly inched her way toward the control. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the bolt of light that signaled that Cullen and the others were safely above the treeline.

"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die." Corypheus said simply. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think that we will give up. That we will surrender and kneel. We will _not_." she spat. "We will continue to fight, when _we_ choose!" she cried, turning and kicking the lever that would launch the stone from the trebuchet. Corypheus and his dragon turned to watch the rock smash into the mountainside. She took the opportunity to turn and run, leaping over a low fence to get away from the creatures and the avalanche. She could hear the mountain coming down behind her, and she knew she would die. She caught a glimpse of the dragon flying away as she jumped another fence only to land in a cellar. Her head smacked the floor, and all she knew was darkness and the bitter cold of the snow.


	25. Chapter 25

Cullen paced back and forth outside the camp. Something inside his heart told him that she could not be dead. There was no way she would have survived so much only to die now. He should have kissed her. He should have told her that he had feelings for her. There were so many things he should have done, but he had been too afraid, and now he would never get the chance. No. She was alive. He would tell her later. He heard approaching footsteps, but he did not cease his pacing.

"She's gone, Commander." Cassandra insisted. He shook his head.

"No, she's not." he retorted. The Seeker sighed.

"No one could have survived that, Cullen." she said, her voice sad. He turned on her.

"No one could have survived the explosion at the Conclave either, but _she_ did, didn't she?" he argued. Cassandra frowned.

"I want her to have lived as well, Cullen, but it's just not possible." she said before returning to the camp. He continued to march back and forth, digging a trench in the snow with his feet. It had been nearly two days, but he knew she was coming. He heard a shout from one of the scouts up ahead.

"Someone's coming!" they cried. He sprinted as fast as he could. As he came around the corner, he saw her. She was the most beautiful sight, even though her red hair was wet and frozen to her pale, white skin. Her violet eyes were hazy and unfocused. She collapsed to her knees before him, and he immediately scooped her up into his arms. She was shivering violently, and it felt like he was holding a block of ice in his arms. He kept her as close as he could to his skin as he wrapped her in his warm cloak. Her eyes fluttered shut as she smiled with blue lips.

"Stay awake, Renna. Stay with me." he murmured as he ran her back to the camp. He rushed to the side of a fire where a group of mages, including Dorian, were seated. Cassandra watched with a shocked expression. The mages began working to return some warmth to her frozen body and Cullen turned to the former Seeker. "Looks like I was right." he said cheerfully.

* * *

The first thing Renna heard as she began to wake up was Cullen's voice. It was angry, and shouting, but it was him. She smiled softly. She could not really remember her trek up the mountain, but somehow she was back where she belonged.

"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!" he shouted.

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra yelled back. She heard him snort.

"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus or we have nothing." he pointed out.

"Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!" Josephine pleaded.

"That can't come from nowhere!" Cullen argued.

"She didn't say it could!" Leliana cried, defending Josephine.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!" Cassandra roared.

"Well, we're agreed on that much!" Cullen snapped. Renna chuckled softly and winced as she sat up and opened her eyes. She had clearly broken some ribs and maybe a few other things. The healers had worked on her, so the bones were repaired, but her body still felt like a giant bruise.

"Shh. You need to rest." Mother Giselle said soothingly. Renna did not know she was by her side. She smiled at the woman.

"From what I can hear, they've been at it for hours." she pointed out. Giselle smiled back.

"They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame." she replied. "Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." she added. Renna nodded and planted her feet on the ground. She was a bit dizzy, but she felt good.

"The only thing yelling gets us is a headache and a small army of frightened children. I need to calm them down." she said, trying to stand. Mother Giselle steadied her.

"They know. But our situation- your situation- is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand...and fall. And now we have seen her return. The more our enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear, and the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?" she nudged. Renna sighed.

"Mother Giselle, I just don't understand why what _I_ believe matters. Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't defeat that with hope alone." she said sadly. Turning away from the woman. She walked out of her open tent to see Josephine and Leliana sitting beside each other. Cullen had a hand on the back of his neck like he always did when he was frustrated. Cassandra was looking over maps and shaking her head angrily. Everyone seemed so broken by what had happened. She started to head over to Cullen when she heard a voice behind her.

 _"Shadows fall, and hope has fled._ " Mother Giselle sang, emerging from the tent. _"Steel your heart, the dawn will come."_ Renna smiled fondly at the woman. _"_ _The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."_ Everyone was beginning to look for the source of the voice.

 _"The shepherd's lost, and his home is far,"_ Leliana sang without looking up. Renna could see a small smile on her lips. _"Keep to the stars, the dawn will come."_ everyone was beginning to join in. Cullen looked up with a soft grin, and Renna returned it. _"_ _The night is long, and the path is dark."_ he joined in, giving her a meaningful look. She rolled her eyes. _"Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."_ she sang loudly, her soft alto blending in nicely with the voices of the others. She stopped singing when everyone in the camp came and began kneeling before her. She was so startled as they continued their hymn, bowing their heads before her as though she was some sort of prophet. They finished their song, and Mother Giselle lightly touched her arm.

"An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause." she said simply before walking away. People began laughing and cheering again, and Renna blushed under their regard. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"A word?" Solas said, dragging her away. They stopped just outside camp, where they could speak in silence. "The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried? It belongs to my people. He used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must learn how he survived. And we must prepare for their reaction when they learn the orb is of my people." he explained. She nodded. The elves had a bad enough reputation among some people as it was.

"What is it and how do you know about it?" she asked. He smiled in approval.

"Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins, and faint memories in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however he came to it, the orb _is_ elven, and with it he threatens the heart of human faith." he said. She frowned.

"I will not let them turn on your people, Solas. It isn't anyone's fault." she promised. He smiled again.

"Whatever the case, their trust in you can't grow in the wilderness. You'll need every advantage. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed _you._ Scout to the north. Be their guide." he suggested. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he would elaborate further. "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. It is a place where the Inquisition can build, grow. Skyhold." he said simply. She nodded and listened as he gave her more specific directions. She took them to her advisors, and they agreed that this is where they would go. The next morning, she led the people, her people, north. Less than one week later, their eyes fell upon a fortress that looked as though it was made for their arrival. Skyhold.


	26. Chapter 26

After about a week of cleaning up the unused fortress, things started getting back on track. Many were lost in the battle at Haven, but the people of the Inquisition remained strong and united. Renna walked through a crowd of people, wondering what was happening in the main square. Her advisors saw her and beckoned her over. She raised an eyebrow, but joined them anyway. They were always a little strange. When she reached them, all but Cassandra fell away.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold has become a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One." she explained, leading Renna up the stone stairs. "We have the walls and the numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus. What drew him to you." Renna nodded.

"Andraste granted her blessing. That's it." she replied. Cassandra nodded.

"Yet did Andraste grant you worthiness? Or was her blessing given because you were already worthy? Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it. All of us." she said, gesturing to the throng of people below. Leliana stood atop the stairs holding a sword across her palms. "The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has _already_ been leading us." Cass revealed. Renna's eyes widened. "You." The people looked at her with adoration in their eyes.

"I don't know what to say." she breathed. Cass smiled.

"Say you will not make me regret this." she joked. Renna laughed nervously as she gripped the hilt of the sword.

"I will lead us against Corypheus. He will fall before the might of the Inquisition." She called clearly. Cassandra grinned.

"Have our people been told?" She shouted to Josephine, below. The Antivan nodded.

"They have! And soon, the world!" she cried.

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra yelled. Cullen turned to the people.

"Inquisition? Will you follow?" he bellowed. They cheered in response. "Will you fight?" again, a deafening roar. "Will we triumph?" once more, a cheer. He drew his sword. "Your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor!" he shouted, pointing his sword at her. She thrust her sword into the air in response, and the roar got even louder. Everyone was applauding and yelling. Even Josephine let out a whoop of joy before blushing and covering her mouth. Renna kept her nervous smile on her face, hoping that it looked brave.

She went inside to the area they had designated as the war room. Renna stared at the table, where a map was spread out that covered all of Thedas. She looked wistfully at Ostwick, missing her parents and siblings.

"You haven't seen them in a long time." Cullen commented. She did not realize he had joined her.

"I've only gotten one letter from my parents to make sure I was all right. I haven't heard from my siblings. They're busy." she finished uncomfortably. He nodded.

"I don't hear from my siblings very often either. Though, I don't really write them all that much." he admitted. She smiled softly.

"I didn't know you had siblings." she asked. He nodded. She stared at a slight scar that came up out of his upper lip while he talked.

"Two sisters and a brother. My older sister, Mia, always manages to find me though. I'll expect a letter from her soon enough." he said. "How many siblings do you have?" She chuckled.

"I'm the youngest of four. My brother, Brendan, is the eldest. Then there is my eldest sister, Gwendolyn, and my other sister, Lileas. Lil is the one who was given to the Chantry. She was fit for it, or perhaps she just ended up that way because she always knew she would be sent there. Brendan is basically born to take over everything. He has a pretty little wife that is creating a few more Trevelyans to fill the world. Gwen got married a few years ago and was already planning to pop out some children to secure her husband's line. And then there's me." she finished with a shrug. Cullen laughed outright. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"You say that as though you aren't anyone important." he said in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not. Or, rather, I never have been before now, I suppose." she replied. He frowned.

"Well you must have been important to somebody." he murmured, blushing slightly. She smiled sadly.

"I was important to Grandfather." she explained. Cullen sat down at one of the stools by the table.

"Tell me about him." he requested. Renna's smile widened. It seemed as if Cullen was finally trying to get to know her as a person rather than just as "the Herald".

"Let's see...Ari, you remember Ari? You met her at my estate? Well, Ari always told me that when my mother found out she was pregnant with a fourth child, she was very anxious about it. She had always heard of Antiva and how they had far too many children and then the children murdered each other to gain succession to the throne or something like that. Grandfather heard her and my father discussing it, and he kicked open the door and told them that if they did not give their child the love and support that it deserved, he would take it off their hands and raise it himself." she said fondly. Cullen smiled that adorable half-smile of his.

"And he did?" he asked. She laughed.

"My parents are some of the most loving, supportive people I know. But Grandfather basically raised me anyway. He did not want me to get caught up in all the politics involved with being a noble, but he wanted me to be completely prepared for when I inevitably was. He taught me everything my oldest siblings were learning and then some. Poor Lileas did not get the education that the rest of us did, but that is because she was never expected to rule anything. Anyway, he always made sure to tell me how special I was and how important I was going to be someday. I guess he was right." she finished wistfully. Cullen nodded.

"You're the most important person I've ever known. Err...to the people. To everyone. Umm..." he stammered. Just then, Leliana and Josephine joined them in the war room.

"It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn the promise into action." Leliana was saying.

"But what do we do? We know nothing about this 'Corypheus' except that he wanted Renna's mark." Josephine replied, looking up at the pair. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" she said with a wry twitch of her lips. Renna realized that she and Cullen were leaning quite close to each other. They both jumped back in surprise, blushes covering their faces.

"Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter." she said awkwardly, trying to draw attention away from her red skin. "Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?"

"I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists. This isn't a vanguard of a true invasion." Cullen pointed out, eagerly jumping on the new subject. His skin was just as red as hers. Josephine grinned mischievously.

"Tevinter is not what it was all those years ago. What he yearns to restore no longer exists." she said, playing along. "Though, they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain." Renna frowned at the table.

"Do you think he would attack us here? I can't let what happened at Haven occur again." she said worriedly.

"Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus." Cullen assured her. He smiled, an awestruck expression on his face. "After what you did with one trebuchet, I'd bet against direct attack." he said, staring at her. She blushed more under his regard.

"We do have one advantage. We know what Corypheus intends to do next." Leliana reminded them, redirecting focus. All turned to her. "In that future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated." she finished. Josephine gasped and covered her mouth.

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause! With his army..." she trailed off, shaking her head worriedly.

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us." Cullen remarked. Josephine's eyes were beginning to water.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." she breathed. Renna handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. The Antivan woman smiled gratefully and dabbed at her eyes.

"I'd feel better if we knew more about what we're dealing with." Leliana muttered with a sigh.

"I know someone who can help with that." a voice said from the doorway. Renna turned to glance back at Varric with a raised eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew who he was talking about. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend." Everyone was staring at him, some in confusion, others with a knowing grin. "He's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. He can help." Renna nodded.

"I could always use more allies. Introduce us." she suggested. The dwarf looked around anxiously.

"Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements." he replied. Renna nodded. She knew precisely what was going on. "Trust me, it's complicated." he said before ducking out of the room one more. Josephine stared at him as he left.

"Well, then." she said in confusion. "We stand ready to move on both accounts." Leliana shook her head wryly.

"I know one thing. If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra's going to kill him." she quipped. Renna nodded.

"Someone should probably keep her distracted for a while." she agreed. Cullen arched an eyebrow at her in confusion as the other two left the room. "I'm going to meet the Champion of Kirkwall."


	27. Chapter 27

Revin Hawke stood with his face away from the keep. The wind whipped at his untidy black hair, and he scratched at his unkempt beard. He hadn't really had the time to keep his appearance presentable. It wasn't as if he had anyone to impress anyway. Isabela was out on the seas in charge of her own fleet. He hadn't wanted her to be in danger from his enemies, so he told her he would reunite with her another day. He tugged at his beard again.

"I look like a vagrant." he muttered to himself. He laughed. "I suppose I am a vagrant, aren't I?" he chuckled. He shook his head. "Idiot."

"Talking to yourself already, Hawke? Have you been by yourself a little too long?" a very familiar voice called. He turned to see his old friend swaggering forward with a lovely, red-haired woman.

"You know I like speaking to the most intelligent person in the room, Varric." he joked. He and his friend looked at each other for a while before grinning and coming forward into a fond embrace. He laughed and patted his friend's back.

"It's good to see you, Hawke." Varric said as they parted. "Even though you look like a vagrant." Hawke laughed even harder.

"Perhaps while I'm in Skyhold I can clean myself up, although I feel as though we have more pressing matters to attend to." he replied, nodding toward the girl. Varric slammed a palm against his forehead.

"My dear Freckles, I apologize for my lack of manners. Freckles, this is the Champion. Champion, this is Freckles." he said with a flourishing bow. Hawke grinned and stuck out his hand to the girl. Well, she wasn't a girl. She was a woman, probably about his age. Her shoulder-length hair was a deep, dark red color that paired nicely with her pale, white skin. She had a smattering of freckles across her face, and a series of violet dots tattooed along her left cheekbone. Her eyes were the most prominent feature of her pretty face, however, as they were such a deep blue that they looked violet.

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't call me the Champion. Revin is fine. Or Hawke works even better for my friends." he said. She smiled with straight, white teeth. If he was not spoken for, she was certainly the type he would pursue.

"My name is Renna Trevelyan." she replied politely. Hawke smiled. She was a noblewoman to the core, but based on Varric's description of her, she was one of the good ones.

"Hawke, I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You did fight him after all." Varric said to move the conversation along. Hawke sighed. This would be a long explanation.

* * *

Renna was awestruck. She was talking with the Champion of Kirkwall, a man who had risen up and saved his people even against the oppression of those who claimed to have Kirkwall's best interests at heart. He was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and muscular arms that were not hidden by his mage robes. His black hair and beard were unkempt, but it did not take away from his handsomeness. His eyes were a vibrant blue, and they were hardened by his experiences. He smiled slightly and leaned against the wall overlooking the keep.

"This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city."he said wistfully. He laughed. "I loved it at first. But after a while all I could see were the people out there depending on me." he confessed. She nodded. She understood the feeling.

"You're lucky. You only had Kirkwall to contend with. I got half of Thedas." she quipped. He chuckled.

"You're doing everything you can to protect them. Try not to let it wear on you too much. Make sure to make time for yourself, or your head will explode." he reminded her. She smiled.

"What got you through it?" she asked. His smile widened.

"I had my friends there to keep my head from getting too big. And when I found out that one of my best friends was secretly a Ferelden princess it made me feel a little more grounded." he joked. She looked back at the people below. Every one of them depended on her to succeed, to save the world. How could she possibly withstand such pressure?

"Does it ever get easier?" she wondered aloud. He looked at her, his blue eyes fierce.

"I'll let you know." he said sincerely. "I don't envy you, Inquisitor, but I may be able to help you." he revealed. She nodded.

"Varric said you fought Corypheus before." she mentioned. Hawke shook his head.

"Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them." he explained.

"Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their minds, turned them against each other." Varric added.

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again." Hawke finished. Renna nodded. It would make sense.

"If that's what happened to them, could we free them? Could we reverse it?" she asked. The handsome mage shrugged.

"It's possible. I'd have to get some more information first. I've got a friend in the Wardens, he was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing." he said, anxiety clear in his voice.

"Corypheus would definitely qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric asked.

"No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood. I'm supposed to give him forewarning before we head off to meet him, though." he explained. Renna nodded.

"I will let you know when to send word. For now, you can stay in the keep. I'll make sure to find you a private room so that you aren't bothered." she promised. He nodded.

"I suppose I can stick around for a while. Perhaps I will finally trim this ridiculous beard." he agreed. She smiled at him. He would be a useful ally.

"It will be good to have you with us." she said. Varric clapped him on the back.

"You should come down and have dinner in my rooms. We've got a lot of catching up to do, my friend." he said. Hawke nodded in agreement and the pair began to walk away.

"Varric!" Renna called. They both turned to look at her. "I think you have an explanation to give to Cassandra." she reminded him. His face paled.

"She's going to kill me." he muttered. She shrugged.

"I'll go with you, if you want." she offered. He sighed.

"I should probably do it alone. But maybe you could wait outside?" he requested. She nodded.

"Let's face the Seeker, then." she said.

* * *

She decided to enter once she heard something shatter on the other side of the door. Cassandra had Varric in a choke-hold, and he was sputtering for breath.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" she shouted. He broke free from her grip and shoved her away.

"You're damn right I did!" he roared back. Her face was filled with rage.

"You conniving little shit!" she sputtered, throwing a fist toward his face. He ducked and darted around a table, keeping the large block of wood between them.

"You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?" he snapped. Renna stepped onto one side of the table, a stern look on her face.

"That's enough." she barked. Cassandra turned on her.

"You're taking _his_ side?" she squealed. Renna frowned at the woman.

"I said, that's enough." she said seriously.

"We needed someone to lead this Inquisition!" Cassandra said, obviously trying to calm herself down. "First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then, we tried to find Hawke, but he was gone too. We thought it was all connected, but no. It was just you. You kept him from us." she growled. Her face was white with fury, making the scar along her cheek stand out. Varric was glaring at her.

"We _have_ a leader." he growled, pointing a finger at Renna. She felt a rush of warmth toward the dwarf.

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If _anyone_ could have saved the Divine!" Cassandra cried.

"You don't know that!" Varric yelled back, angrier than she had ever seen him. She could obviously tell that he had been thinking about his choices a lot, and it was good to see that he stood by them.

"Inquisitor, Varric is a liar. A snake. He cannot be trusted." Cass spat. Varric looked crestfallen.

"He's with us now! We're on the same side." he argued.

"We all know whose side you're on, Varric. It'll never be the Inquisition's." she replied icily. Renna sighed.

"Varric has earned his place, Cass, and you know it." she reminded her. The Seeker froze, and shame flashed across her face. She looked apologetic.

"I must not think of what might have been. We have too much at stake." she said, turning and leaning on a banister. "Go, Varric. Just go." she murmured. Varric turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead too. You people have done enough to him." he added before leaving. Renna watched the door close behind him before turning to the Seeker. She looked weary. Renna wondered if that same tired expression was on her own face most of the time.

"I...believed him. He spun this story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake, if I'd made him understand..." she breathed. "But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." she said, turning to face her. "I'm such a fool." she finished. Renna chuckled and sat across from her.

"You're too hard on yourself, Cass." she pointed out.

"Not hard enough, I think." she replied. Renna shook her head.

"There's no way you actually believe that." she said. Cass looked her in the eye.

"I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or Queen Zeriah, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did. I don't know how it will end, but I wouldn't have it any other way." she promised. Renna smiled.

"Neither would I." she responded. Cassandra sighed.

"Good. I'd like to be alone now." she said. Renna nodded and left the warrior alone. She headed to the war room. She had a lot to discuss with her advisors.


	28. Chapter 28

Weeks later, Renna found herself in the Exalted Plains with some of her companions. Her advisors were working towards getting an invitation to the Empresses upcoming ball. They had unanimously agreed that if anyone would try to assassinate Celene, it would be there. However, the Inquisitor had been summoned to the Exalted Plains, which were being ravaged by the Orlesian Civil War. Reports of rifts had been overwhelming, but the strangest thing coming out of the plains was a rumor of the undead attacking the soldiers on either side. Leliana had sent Renna to investigate about two weeks earlier, and she quickly found out that the rumors were true.

"That thing is...hideous." Dorian said beside her. She nodded in agreement. The arcane horror that stood before the pit full of bodies looked like a rotting corpse hovering above the ground in tattered rags. She glanced at her friend.

"Shall we distract it while you take down that barrier with Vivienne?" she asked. He sighed. The two mages apparently did not get along very well. Probably due to the fact that she was a Loyalist of the Circle while he fought for mage freedom.

"I suppose." he said in mock boredom. Renna nodded at Varric and Sera, who launched a small volley at the horror. It squealed in surprise as Renna, Blackwall, and Iron Bull leaped from cover and charged the creature. It disappeared from where it had been standing, an unfortunate characteristic of the things, before reappearing behind them. While they engaged it, Renna watched Dorian and Vivienne attacking the barrier with icy magic. The fiery wall that protected the pit dissipated, and Dorian set the corpses on fire with a flick of his hand. The horror wailed with rage as they finally took it down. Its tattered corpse was sprawled in the dirt by the time Dorian and Vivienne rejoined them.

"It's done, darling." Vivienne said, her tone suggesting that there were no other options. Renna chuckled.

"How many more of these do we have to do?" Dorian whined. Vivienne scoffed and walked away to speak with Blackwall about something. Renna grinned at him.

"Well, as far as I can see, we've taken care of everything on this side of the water. We just have to wait for them to finish fixing the bridge so we can help those poor soldiers that are trapped in the keep." she reminded him. He groaned.

"Well, if that's the case, I have a favor to ask of you." he said. She winked at him.

"Anything for you." she crooned. He laughed heartily.

"Well, my dear, you did an excellent job of ridding the Hinterlands of the Venatori. That was fantastically done. However, I heard a rumor that there is one more group that has been spending some time here in the plains near that burned down set of villas we saw earlier. It would be delightful if you'd come with me to send them straight to the void." he requested. She nodded. Until the bridge was fixed, it wasn't as if they had anything better to do.

"We'll go right now." she said.

"Where are we going?" Varric asked. Renna grinned.

"We are going to poke a few holes in some Venatori. Would anyone like to join us? If not, just meet back at the Fens camp." she called. Vivienne wrinkled her nose.

"I think I am finished for the day, dear girl. Blackwall, would you be so kind as to escort me back to camp?" she said, her tone relatively snooty. The grizzled warden nodded.

"More noble tits tryin' to stomp on little people? I'm in." Sera said with a wide, crooked smile. Iron Bull grinned fiercely.

"I do love chopping Vints in half." he said. Renna was still confused as to how that man could say something like that so nonchalantly.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out, Freckles. Bianca needs a rest." Varric said. Renna arched an eyebrow at him. She knew that he just wanted to follow Vivienne and Blackwall to see if they would give him more fodder for his stories. The things she had heard about herself and Cullen caused all the blood in her body to rush to her face just by thinking about them. She tried to think of something else as she felt her cheeks redden.

"All right, Varric. We'll see you all later." she said turning with her group and heading off to find the Venatori mages. It was quiet for a time. Well, not quiet, as Sera was loudly exclaiming at practically everything she saw.

"Did you know we're actually related, Inquisitor?" Dorian suddenly asked. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" she replied. He nodded.

"Not...first cousins, or anything like that. Can you imagine? You're a Trevelyan, however, and somewhere in the dank nethers of my family tree, there was also a Trevelyan. Perhaps he was even the one who ventured to Ostwick, to establish the branch! We _are_ talking long ago of course." he explained. Renna laughed.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass? You happen to know that off the top of your head?" she asked through her laughter. Dorian shrugged.

"Not the top. Maybe the lower-middle, thereabouts. Bloodlines are serious business in Tevinter." he bantered.

"You're taught lessons? Do they also give you large exams?" she joked. He grinned.

"By strict nannies. I heard your family mentioned, and I had to go through all the old mnemonics, but yes. There it is." he finished. She chuckled.

"Umm...yay?" she asked. He clapped happily.

"Indeed! Yay!" he cheered. He looked her up and down. "I knew there was a reason we looked _so_ much alike." he teased. She laughed even harder. She had more physical characteristics in common with Iron Bull than with Dorian. She was pale where he was dark, his hair was black where hers was red. His eyes were a gray-green while hers were a blue-violet. He was tall and she was average.

"We are both incredibly good looking." she replied.

"Very true." he answered. She frowned.

"I'd rather we weren't related. It might make flirting awkward." she said in mock despair. He winked at her.

"Depends on which branch of the family you come from." he teased. She laughed again. "Regardless, I think we're still good to go. By at least three ages." he added with a knowing smile. He knew that she knew where his...affections were directed, even though she had never told him. That was what made it so much fun. He was easily becoming one of her best friends.

"Well, thank the Maker for small miracles." she joked. He laughed heartily.

"Indeed, darling." he replied.

"Will you two shut it? There's a pack of sparkle fingers up ahead if you hadn't noticed." Sera pointed out. Renna turned her attention forward, where the Venatori camp could be easily seen. She drew her daggers, violet eyes focused on the enemies. As the mages lashed out with their power, she found herself wishing that someone with them had Templar abilities. She ducked under a wave of flame and rolled out of the way, pulling her limbs tight to her body. She gasped as she hid behind a rock. These Venatori were ruthless. She heard a whistle on the other side of the rock before feeling a surge of cold. She shivered and jumped to her feet, hurtling over the stone and jabbing her daggers into the distracted mage. He fell with a gurgle, and Dorian shot her a wink. He always whistled for her when her foes were distracted enough. Soon enough, the Venatori were slain, lying in puddles of their own blood.

"Well, thank you for the assistance once again, cousin." he teased. She laughed.

"Any time." she replied. "Let's get back to camp." she decided, heading back over the charred plains with satisfaction.


	29. Chapter 29

Varric was eager to leave the burning, smelly plains. They were dry, they smelled awful, and there were literally walking corpses everywhere. He ducked under another dangerous, magical ray within the old, torn up keep with a grimace. The Inquisition soldiers had repaired the bridge, allowing Freckles to lead them across to fight more corpses and aid the soldiers trapped inside. He glanced at their leader, who looked fierce as ever. She reveled in saving everyone, even if she would never admit it. She was far too selfless and awe-inspiring. He hated the plains.

While he understood the necessity of helping gain the alliance of the Dalish in the area, he didn't really understand why Freckles had to be the one to do it. They had hundreds, possibly thousands, of agents for the Inquisition. It wasn't really fair that Freckles had to take care of every single problem in Thedas. She looked so tired. He remembered how vibrant she had been when he first met her, even if she had been terrified at the time. That energy was still there, but the weight of the literal world was on her shoulders now.

He shot another bolt at yet another walking corpse. He was really getting tired of this shit. At least it looked like they were finally reaching the trapped soldiers. Buttercup was standing on top of some sort of set of controls, and a loud "whoosh" signaled that the defenses were shut down. Varric wondered who had decided that the crazy elf was the one who would be allowed to play with the controls, but he shrugged it off. They were out of danger now. Freckles was speaking urgently with a man who stood behind a set of barred gates.

"I am the Inquisitor, I am here to assist you." she assured him. The man blanched.

"I apologize, I should have known." he answered anxiously. The gate opened, and Varric sighed in relief. Maybe they'd get to go home after this was all dealt with. He followed Freckles in as she went over to speak with the captain.

"Commander Jehan, in service of her Imperial Majesty, long may she reign." the Orlesian said in her froofy accent. Varric wrinkled his nose. Orlesians were almost always annoying. "My men inform me that the Citadel's defenses are deactivated. I cannot thank you enough." she said. Freckles nodded. Varric loved the way she was always all business. It was highly entertaining.

"Tell me about the situation here, Commander." she said politely. The Orlesian shook her head.

"There were orders. A chance for peace, they said. Pull back, they said. So we did. Then the undead appeared. We couldn't hold them back, so I told my men to activate the defenses." she sighed. "A foolish move, borne of desperation. There was so much about the old Elven magic we never knew. We couldn't control it. We retreated, but...not everyone made it through the gates. I...I couldn't save them." she ended sadly. Freckles placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You did your best, Jehan. There was nothing more you could do." she assured her. He didn't know how she always managed to calm everyone down. He had never really known anyone who could do that so easily. Hawke always seemed to make everyone want to kill him with zero effort, and Kierrai, while calming, could also throw a crowd into a frenzy if she had the whim. He glanced at Freckles again. Freckles and Legs would probably get along swimmingly. He laughed to himself. If those two ever met, the world would probably collapse. Well, more than it already had, anyway. The Inquisitor raised a red eyebrow at him and he realized he probably looked like a crazy person, standing there laughing at nothing.

"Is it time to leave this shithole yet, Your Inquisitorialness?" he asked after clearing his throat. She nodded.

"The soldiers are rescued, the rifts are closed, and the Dalish have given us their allegiance. I think we can leave the Exalted shithole Plains for a while." she replied jokingly. He grinned. He was glad everyone had chosen to follow her. She was his favorite of this new bunch of misfits. The dwarf sighed to himself. He missed his old bunch of misfits. It was good to have Hawke back in the keep, but sometimes he thought wistfully of the times when he had him, Rivaini, Daisy, Legs, Choir Boy, Broody, Aveline, Junior, and, yes, even Blondie. The times were...well...not simpler, really, but different. He missed his old friends, and they were terrible at responding to his letters.

"What are you thinking about, my hirsute friend?" a smooth voice asked behind him. Varric snorted as he turned to see Sparkler staring at him with folded arms.

"I'm thinking about how difficult it must be for you to face the trials of someone who isn't a pampered noble, Sparkler!" he replied. The mage placed a hand on his forehead in mock woe.

"It's true! Nobody has peeled a grape for me in weeks! Maddening!" he cried. Varric smirked. Dorian was all right. "I actually have a request for you." he added. Varric raised an eyebrow.

"What request would that be?" he asked. Dorian smiled politely.

"I want a new nickname." he pleaded. Varric frowned.

"What? Sparkler isn't colorful enough for you?" he answered. Dorian rolled his eyes.

"You must know me better now! Or does the moniker you gave me five minutes after we met still apply?" he pointed out.

"I have the eyes of a storyteller. It's a gift." he answered.

"So, I'm a bit of light you stick in your window to impress passerby? All flash, no heat? Hmm...that's actually pretty clever." the mage replied as he thought about the nickname.

"See? Embrace your place in the universe, Sparkler." Varric said as he noticed Freckles gesturing for everyone to follow. He heard Dorian's laughter behind him as they made their way out of the fort.

"I don't think I've heard everyone's nicknames, Varric." Freckles said as he reached her side. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You haven't been paying attention?" he asked, shaking his head. "We have: Freckles, Sparkler, Buttercup, Tiny, Chuckles, Iron Lady, Seeker, Kid, Nightingale, Curly, Ruffles, and Hero." She paused for a moment.

"Me, Dorian, Sera, Bull, Solas, Vivienne, Cassandra, Cole, Leliana, Cullen, Josephine, and Blackwall?" she asked. He nodded.

"See, they all make sense!" he replied. She laughed.

"I suppose they do. Have you always given everyone nicknames?" she asked. He nodded.

"Everyone but Aveline gets a nickname." he joked.

"Hawke doesn't have a nickname." she pointed out.

"Hawke is his nickname." he argued. She shook her head.

"No, Hawke is his name." she retorted. He growled.

"Fine, I'll start calling him...Waffles." he decided. She chortled with laughter.

"Should I tell him? Or are you going to bring that one up yourself?" she asked through her giggles.

"I'll send him a letter." he answered drily.

"So what are the other nicknames?" she asked. He stared at her.

"Let's see: Rivaini is Isabela, Broody is Fenris, Legs is Kierrai, Choir Boy is Sebastian, Junior is Carver, and Daisy...Daisy was Merrill." he finished, feeling that familiar ache in his chest when he thought about Daisy. Renna nodded. She had probably heard Daisy's tale before.

"What about...Anders?" she asked. He wasn't really surprised.

"Ahh, Blondie. It's too bad he went crazy and Legs killed him. He played a mean game of Wicked Grace." he reminisced. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Do you have any good stories about your old friends? It would distract from the smell of burning corpses." she requested. He nodded.

"Let me tell you about the time we all met Sebastian and Kierrai threw a knife at him." he began, falling into the pattern of his memory with ease as they made their way out of the Exalted Plains.


	30. Chapter 30

Renna felt a pair of people fall into step with her the moment she entered the Great Hall in Skyhold. She glanced to see Leliana and Josephine herding her toward the war room. She raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"I'm assuming you have something planned?" she asked. They nodded.

"We will discuss it further when we are behind closed doors." Leliana said.

"Also, we're going to need to take your measurements." Josephine added. Renna gaped at her.

"My measurements for what?" she exclaimed. Josephine smiled coyly.

"Your bust, waist, and hips, of course." she replied vaguely. Renna groaned.

"Maker's balls, if we're going to another party, so help me, I will-" she muttered as they passed through the doors to the war room. Cullen raised his head from the table and smiled warmly at her. She wondered what was going on in his head. Ever since Haven he had been switching from avoiding her to being friendly and flirtatious. She couldn't figure it out.

"As you know, we have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. We have spent the last few weeks figuring out how to do just that." he said. "Welcome back, by the way." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. How, exactly are we doing this?" she asked. Josephine glanced between the pair with a mischievous grin.

"At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala." she explained. Renna nodded, noticing that Cullen hadn't taken his eyes off her. She suddenly became very self conscious. She was probably filthy, as she hadn't had the chance to bathe in...a very long time.

"The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions." Leliana added. Renna tried looking away from Cullen's stare to respond.

"I agree. Do we have an invitation then?" she asked. Josephine nodded.

"We do. We already have a dress basically made for you, but we need your measurements in order to adjust the fit. The ball is in a week, so we will need you to get cleaned up and all of us will head to Orlais." she explained. Renna closed her eyes. All she wanted was one day where she could relax, but apparently that was never going to happen. Renna nodded.

"I'll head off then." she said. Josephine reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait a moment. I'm sure you noticed that the Grand Hall was in a state of repair? That it was actually looking like a respectable place? Well, we also decided that you should have your own quarters." she said, leading her out of the room and down to another hall.

"My own quarters? No one really has their own quarters here." she asked. Josephine nodded as they made their way up a set of stairs.

"You are our leader, Renna. It would not do good things for your image to have you sleeping in the barracks with the other soldiers. Reputation is important, which is why we had this set up for you." she said, opening a door at the top of the stairs. Renna entered the room. Well, room was inadequate, for this was a suite. Even her bedroom in Ostwick hadn't had this much space. A massive bed with smooth, silky sheets rested against one wall, and a copper tub stood in the opposite corner. She had bookshelves and a desk and everything one could possibly need. She walked over to the balcony, where she had the most beautiful view of the valley in all of Skyhold.

"This...this is amazing. It's too much, Josephine." she breathed. The ambassador laughed.

"You deserve it, Renna. It was no trouble. Anyway, I know that they prepared a bath for you. The tub is enchanted to keep the water warm and clean, so you don't need to worry about refilling it right now. Also, a tailor will be stopping by soon to take your measurements." she said as she slipped out of the room. Renna eagerly stripped down to nothing and eased herself into the tub with a moan. Being in the Exalted Plains for over a month without access to good bathwater was disgusting. She smelled like fire and dirt, and she was glad to wash it off. She sank lower into the tub. Now this was relaxing.

* * *

Cullen paced outside the door to Renna's quarters for a long time before deciding to take a chance and knock on the door.

"Come in." her sweet voice called, sounding relaxed. He opened the door, wondering why she hadn't even asked who was calling on her, and walked up the steps to her room. He turned to look for her, and his cheeks turned bright red. She was standing next to her bed, pulling on a short, silky robe that showed off her long, pale legs. He caught a glimpse of her unclothed body and immediately turned around, his face on fire. "Cullen!" she squeaked, hurriedly covering herself.

"Err- my lady. I can come back another time." he said, turning to leave. Many un-gentlemanlike thoughts were running through his head.

"No, no it's fine. I'm sorry, I thought you were the tailor. Josephine said someone would be coming to take my...measurements...I am so sorry." she said. He turned with a look of confusion on his face. Why was she sorry? He was the one who had seen her...lady parts.

"No, I should apologize. I should have announced myself better." he replied awkwardly. Her cheeks were red, but she gave a delighted laugh.

"Cullen, if you start announcing yourself every time you enter a room I think you'll get some strange looks." she joked. He chuckled and she gestured for him to sit on the small sofa near the stairs. He did so, and blushed a little harder when she sat next to him. She was so close, he could smell the clean scent of soap on her skin. He cleared his throat nervously.

 _"_ _Stop staring at her legs, idiot. And stop thinking about her naked!"_ he chastised in his mind. She was looking at him with those endless, violet pools of hers.

"What can I help you with, Commander?" she asked. He cleared his throat.

"I...well, I wanted to...apologize. For how I've been behaving. It was unkind of me." he stammered. She smiled gratefully.

"It's all right, Cullen. The stresses get to everyone. How have things been in Skyhold?" she said, her face full of forgiveness. He nodded.

"Good. I've been trying to get everyone set up. Making sure everyone is well-stocked and prepared for battle." he said, trying to change the subject. She laughed breathily.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked with a smile. That smile made him want to melt into a puddle.

"If Corypheus attacked again, I wouldn't want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is long underway. Guard rotations have been established. We should have everything on course. We will not run from here, Inquisitor." he assured her. She frowned slightly.

"Don't call me that. Not here." she said, her full lips slightly puckered.

"Call you what?" he asked.

"I'm not the Inquisitor when we're alone, Cullen. I'm just Renna." she pointed out. He felt his skin getting hot again.

"Of course, Renna." he corrected. She smiled.

"It sounds a bit strange, doesn't it? Inquisitor Trevelyan?" she asked.

"Not at all. We needed a leader, and you proved yourself." he immediately replied. He had no qualms about choosing to follow her. He'd follow her anywhere.

"Thank you Cullen." she said. She looked at her hands in her lap for a long time. "Our escape from Haven. I know it was a while ago, but we haven't had time... It was close. I'm relieved that you...that so many, made it out." she finished. He felt a rush of warmth for her.

"As am I." he said, unconsciously leaning forward slightly. She worried at her bottom lip before beginning to stand. He grabbed her forearm gently. "You stayed behind. You could have..." he breathed, shaking his head. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." he promised, hoping that she understood what he was really trying to say. Her small smile told him that she knew what he meant. The moment they were sharing was too powerful, and he suddenly felt awkward. He glanced around the room and his eyes lit up when he saw a chess table. He quickly stood and gestured to it. "Do you play?" he asked. She grinned wickedly, and he knew that she was competitive.

"Prepare the board, Commander." she said wryly. He grinned as she sat across from him.

"As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won. Which was all the time." he said, filling the silence. She listened to him with rapt attention. "My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won." he said, shaking his head with a smile. The smile faded as he thought about his family. "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays." Renna smiled fondly at him.

"Where are your siblings now?" she asked as she made her first move.

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. Like I've told you before, I do not write them as often as I should. Ahh, it's my turn." he said, tearing himself away from her gaze. He saw her full lips curve into a smile.

"All right, let's see what you've got." she said. He grinned. It was definitely on.

* * *

Two hours later, their game ended. Well, they had played multiple games, each time defeating the other in a vicious back and forth. Over the time, they talked about everything: their families, their past lives, their hobbies. They really got to know each other as people. Renna glanced up at Cullen as that fact dawned on him.

"This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition, or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction." he admitted. She smiled and felt a slight blush appear in her cheeks. She hadn't forgotten that the Commander had probably just seen her naked a few hours prior, or that all she was wearing now was a skimpy robe.

"We should spend more time together." she blurted. He smiled warmly at her.

"I would...like that." he agreed. Her smile widened.

"Me too." she repeated. His eyes were incredibly intense as he stared at her.

"You said that." he pointed out, his voice husky. "We should finish our game, right? My turn?" She nodded as he placed another piece on the board. She answered his move with one of her own and he grinned as he leaned back in the chair. "I believe this one is yours. Well played." She laughed softly. "We shall have to try again sometime." she nodded in agreement.

"I am glad we had this chance to...get to know each other." she agreed. He nodded as he stood.

"So am I." he said. He turned and looked out at the sky. "Maker's Breath, look at the time. I need to go...prepare for our trip." he realized. She stood with him and followed him to the door.

"Do you have anyone special back home? In Kirkwall?" she blurted suddenly. Her face reddened. Sometimes she really needed to control her mouth. He smiled mysteriously at her.

"Not in Kirkwall." he replied vaguely before leaving her room. She blinked, wondering if he meant what she thought he meant. As she closed the door behind him, she leaned against it with a happy sigh. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and she leaped to open it. Her face fell slightly when she saw that it was just the tailor.

"I've been waiting in this hallway for hours. I did not want to interrupt your meeting with the Commander in case it was something...important." she said in a scratchy voice as she eyed her short robe. Renna blushed again and welcomed the woman in.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." she said. The woman waved her off and gestured for her to hold out her arms.

"Let's just get this done so I can fix your dress." she said, her tone short. Renna did as she was told, thinking about the blissful time she had just spent with Cullen. It was a warm enough thought to help her ignore the woman's cold, scraggly hands. She smiled dreamily at the sun as it fell in the sky. Relaxing was nice.


	31. Chapter 31

Renna felt as though they were rushing all the way through Orlais. Josephine hounded her about her etiquette, reminding her over and over what she could and could not say, who she needed to speak to and who she needed to avoid, and what fork to use if they decided to show up on time for the dinner. She rolled her eyes at the woman as she paced back and forth. They were staying in Renna's chateau, since it was large enough to hold the major members of the Inquisition. Renna sat on a chaise near the bottom of the stairs as Josephine instructed, walking in circles around the foyer.

"When dealing with the Empress, you mustn't make full eye contact. She probably would not mind herself, but her people will, and they will find a way to get you kicked out." the Antivan lectured. Renna groaned.

"I know, Josephine. You've told me all of this already, as have my tutors since I was three years old. I am perfectly capable of handling myself!" she moaned. Josephine arched a dark eyebrow.

"Good. Then find Ari and get ready for tonight. There is no time to delay." she said, somewhat irritably, before turning on her heel and striding away to lecture someone else on their manners. Renna chuckled quietly.

"I believe I heard my name." Ari said, appearing out of nowhere as she always did.

"Then you know that apparently, it is time." Renna replied cheekily. Ari laughed.

"Don't sass me, girl. You have a very important job this evening." the old woman said, ushering her up the stairs. Renna sat patiently as Ari fussed over her for what seemed like years. She was bathed and dried before she could protest, and she sat in a chair, her face screwed up in discomfort, as Ari yanked at her hair. "If you keep making that face, it'll stay that way." the woman quipped. Renna laughed.

"If that were the case, Ari, I would look like that all the time from years of going through this." she retorted. Ari chuckled.

"Your hair is getting long." she pointed out. Renna nodded. It brushed the bottoms of her shoulder blades now. She hadn't had a chance to cut it in all the chaos.

"I don't suppose you'll chop it off for me?" she asked sweetly. Ari barked a laugh.

"There is no way I am cutting it before this ball! It's the perfect length to actually do something with it for once." she denied. Renna sighed and waited as her old friend continued tugging.

After hours of getting worked on by Ari and a few other young women who worked in the house, Renna stood before a mirror. She hadn't even had the chance to look at what she was wearing until now, but she actually loved it. Soft, silvery fabric flowed from her shoulders to the floor, made tight in the waist by a teal corset. The trim and the sleeves of the dress were the same shade of green, and if you looked closely enough, there was an intricate pattern stitched into the gown with white needlework. Renna gave herself a shake. Beneath all the glamour, she was armed to the teeth. Daggers and knives were strapped to her thighs, calves, and forearms, ensuring that she would be able to defend herself should the need arise. The dress was loose enough to allow her plenty of movement as well. Ari had pulled her hair into an intricate braid that wrapped around the crown of her head, leaving a pair of curls out near her face to balance the look. She smiled softly as she lifted a small, delicate silver mask and placed it across her cheekbones. She made a face at the mirror, delighted to find that it effectively hid the emotions showing on the top half of her face, at least.

"We must go, now! Or we'll be actually late instead of fashionably late!" she heard Josephine shouting in the hall. She laughed and made her way downstairs. Her jaw dropped when she saw everyone wearing identical military outfits. Red military jackets stitched with gold were covered by a deep blue sash that crossed over their left shoulder and tied at the waist, worn with a pair of black trousers and knee-high boots. Each of her companions and advisors wore this outfit.

"What in Andraste's ass is that?" she exclaimed. Dorian and Varric chortled with laughter while Josephine appeared to be praying under her breath.

"This is the Inquisition's uniform." Leliana said with a small smile on her full lips. Renna threw her hands in the air and gestured at herself.

"Then why in the Maker's bloody balls am I wearing this?" she cried. Dorian, Varric, and now Sera looked like they were going to start rolling on the floor due to the extent of their hysteria. Renna completely ignored the fact that Cullen was standing right there, hearing her at her most unladylike. She did not ignore the small smile that curved his lips, however.

"Renna, you are our leader. You must stand apart from the Inquisition. You represent all of us, we are just your retainer." Josephine said after she finished muttering to herself. "And if I hear another word like that come out of your mouth before the night is over, you and I will have a very long discussion." she added. Renna bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"Fine. Let's get this thing over with, I suppose." she decided. This was going to be an incredibly long night, she could feel it.


	32. Chapter 32

Cullen was the one who held out his arm as she stepped down from the carriage. She gave him an incredibly warm smile, which he returned without hesitation. Someone cleared their throat nearby, and she realized that she could not dally. She winked at him before striding forward to meet the Duke at the foot of the steps. The Duke turned with a lecherous smile on his face, and she immediately knew that she did not want to support him. At all. She allowed him to kiss her hand as he looked her over.

"So you are Inquisitor Trevelyan? I had not expected such a beauty to grace my presence. From the stories I heard, you were hewn from solid steel and carried a thousand daggers." he commented. Her lips quirked into a smile. He wasn't too far off on the "thousand daggers" part.

"Thank you, Grand Duke." she replied politely. His eyes looked slightly flustered behind his mask, as if he had been hoping to get her to show her plans from the start.

"Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais." he boasted. She kept her smile in place.

"I can see many benefits to such an alliance." she said vaguely. He nodded.

"Keep the image firmly in mind. We may see it materialize by the end of the evening." he said before disappearing into the Winter Palace. Renna made her way around the courtyard, making small talk with various nobles and listening in on their conversations. When she reached the door to enter, Josephine was waiting for her. She looked terrified.

"Inquisitor, a moment, please?" she requested, pulling her aside. "I just needed to remind you that how you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness." she explained. Renna nodded, keeping a straight face beneath her mask.

"I know, Josephine. I am aware that I must keep my cards hidden from all." she pointed out. Josephine breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have faith in you. This just makes me so anxious." she babbled. Renna nodded.

"It will be fine, Josephine." she promised. The pair entered the vestibule together, greeting more nobles and presenting a strong presence at the ball. Her eyes flicked up to where Gaspard waited at the entrance to the ballroom. She looked back to her companions, who had made their way to her side, before striding up to join him. The Duke entered before she did, striding in and being announced before she had a chance to reach him. She wanted to wrinkle her nose in annoyance, but she stopped herself.

"And now presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons," the marquis called. The Duke bowed, but no one was really paying attention to him. Renna's lips quirked toward a smile before she schooled her features and entered herself, her company fanning out behind her. She made her way to the center platform. "And accompanying him, Lady Inquisitor Renalia Seraphine Trevelyan, daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. Liberator of the wayward mages of Ferelden, Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself!" he added. The instant her name was mentioned, all eyes turned to look at her. She suddenly felt a bit self conscious. She wondered if her dress was too low cut, or if her face was too serious. Perhaps her mask was not fit for the occasion? Everyone began whispering excitedly, gossip flowing through the ballroom. She stood, acting as though she were drinking it in rather than panicking.

"This girl is the Inquisitor?" she heard.

"I had not expected her to be so beautiful." another whisper called. Suddenly, the crowd hushed, and Renna stared across the dance floor as the Empress stepped forward. She was beautiful, with white-blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun. She wore a wide-skirted gown of the deepest blue, fit with black and gold wings that came up around her shoulders. Renna curtsied deeply, and the Empress returned the favor from her place across the floor.

"Did you see their faces?" She heard Cullen chuckle behind her. She grinned slightly before striding across the floor.

"Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena-" the announcer began.

"Get on with it!" the Seeker snapped irritably. Renna wondered if she should have left the woman at the chateau.

"Pentaghast, fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed, Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine." he finished. The warrior strode forward in a very militant style. Renna closed her eyes. The woman did not have an ounce of gracefulness to her.

"Author Varric Tethras, head of noble house Tethras, deshyr of Kirkwall to the dwarven Merchant's Guild." he said next. Varric swaggered in as if he owned the place, and she was not even remotely surprised. "Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel." Dorian also strode in with a vast amount of swagger. He made half of the ladies swoon as he passed, and Renna had to fight the urge to chuckle.

"Showoff." Varric muttered. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Sir Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition, former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall." Cullen walked forward with his simple, familiar stride, and Renna was actually grateful for it. He was certainly not trying to show off for these people, and it gave her a sense of normalcy.

"Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, veteran of the Fifth Blight, Seneschal of the Inquisition, and Left Hand of the Divine." he said as Leliana glided forward, looking more Orlesian than she had ever seen her.

"And, Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition." he finished. Renna smiled politely. She had brought along quite the entourage. The Duke was glaring down at her from the steps, upset that she had outshone him. She glided to his side, curtsying once more for the Empress.

"Cousin. My dear sister." he said in a greasy, political tone. Renna realized that the woman next to the Empress must be Grand Duchess Florianne. The woman had beady eyes and a dreadful haircut. Renna got a bad vibe from her instantly.

"Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court." Celene said in a tone that was just shy of genuine. Gaspard scoffed.

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude." he snapped. Renna raised an eyebrow, glad her mask hid her expression. He was openly hostile toward the Empress. She narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests." she replied sternly. The man gave her a mocking bow before glancing down at Renna.

"Inquisitor." he muttered before storming away. Renna inclined her head slightly to him before turning back to Celene.

"Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace." Celene said graciously. "Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would have never been possible." she said, gesturing to Florianne. The younger woman smiled.

"What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities." she said, somewhat irritably. "We will speak later, Inquisitor." she promised before leaving to mingle with other people. Celene chuckled.

"Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day." she assured her. Renna smiled.

"I am delighted to be here, your majesty." she replied.

"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made for grand tales on long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?" the woman added. Renna's smile widened slightly. Celene was not stupid. Some saw her as such. They thought she wasted too much time having balls and events, but Renna could easily see that there was an intelligent, calculating mind hidden behind that mask.

"I have never seen anything to equal the Winter Palace." she assured the Empress. Celene smiled once more.

"We hope you will find time to take in some of its beauties." she requested. "Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance." Renna bowed her head and backed away, her mind full of thoughts. She actually enjoyed the political intrigue that was happening all around her. She hoped she wouldn't mess it up.


	33. Chapter 33

She floated around the outskirts of the ballroom, her dark, reddish-brown hair curled and cascading down her back. Her mask was the same shade of violet as her dress, which flowed down like a river to brush the floor below. She found herself hoping that the knives strapped to various places on her body would not make a sound, as she needed to be discreet. It was not difficult to find her target, as he had, of course, amassed an audience already.

"I shit you not, she disappeared right before our eyes in an explosion of light." Varric was saying to his group of fans. The Orlesians all gasped and she chuckled softly.

"That one is old news, Tethras. Tell us about Bianca." she called. He froze for a moment before relaxing and turning with a grin.

"You know as well as I do that that is the one story I will never tell, Princess." he said wryly. The listeners mumbled and scattered as he embraced her. "What in Andraste's ass are you doing here, Legs?" he asked. Kierrai laughed cheerfully.

"You know I'd never miss a good party, Varric." she replied. He poked her in the stomach.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard, and that's saying a lot coming from me." he pointed out. Kierrai shrugged.

"Oh, well then I'm probably here for the same reason you are, I suppose." she altered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you know?" he said in a voice so soft that only she could hear.

"What don't I know?" she replied vaguely. She patted the top of his head. "Let's just say I'm here to provide assistance to you and yours. Also we received an invitation to the ball, and that's not something you can really decline without getting the rumor mill going." she explained.

"We? Is Choir Boy here too?" he asked excitedly. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"Sebastian is with the little ones." she answered mischievously. Varric frowned at her.

"You didn't say he was at home." he prodded. She grinned.

"That's right. I didn't." she said with a laugh. Varric laughed with her.

"Well if that is your creative way of saying that you might be joining us soon, welcome." he said. Her smile widened.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to need you to introduce me to this Inquisitor character. I don't want to startle her with the full power of my sparkling personality." she said seriously. Varric roared with laughter.

"It would probably be beneficial to have myself as a mediating factor, yes. Well, follow me, then." he said. Kierrai smiled. It was good to see old friends.

* * *

"Briala is up to something, but she can't be our focus. Celene has an occult advisor. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I've had...dealings...with her in the past. She is ruthless, and capable of anything." Leliana said. Renna nodded in understanding.

"So you think this advisor may be the assassin?" she asked softly. Leliana shrugged.

"It is as good a lead as any, and she would have ample opportunity to attack. We should keep our eyes open." she replied. Renna nodded and noticed Varric approaching with an unfamiliar woman. She looked to be about her own age, and she was striking. Dark auburn hair flowed down her back in a mass of curls. Her brown eyes were large and beautiful, even beneath the violet mask she wore. Her lips were turned up in a cheeky grin as she approached, and Renna wondered who she was. Leliana beamed at the sight of her.

"Freckles, I have an old friend who wishes to make your acquaintance." Varric said. Renna continued to study the woman, who was doing the same to her. Her stance managed to be relaxed and deadly all at the same time, like a lioness always prepared to confront an enemy to her pride.

"I did not know that you would be here, Kierrai." Leliana said fondly. Renna's eyes widened. This was Kierrai Theirin-Vael? What was she doing here?

"I always like to show up where I am least expected, Leli, you know that." the woman joked in a Ferelden accent that was just barely touched by her time in Starkhaven. She bowed her head slightly to Renna. "I am Kierrai, by the way, since nobody knows how to do proper introductions around here. Except that marquis. Maybe I should request his services." she quipped. Renna smiled and curtsied to her. She was royalty after all.

"I am Renna Trevelyan. Pleased to meet you." she replied. Kierrai's smile widened, and Renna once again found herself a little starstruck. Not only was this woman one of the heroes of the Blight, but she was also responsible for eliminating the mage Anders in Kirkwall, and she was the Princess of Starkhaven. She was also a Theirin, which was the most prominent family in Ferelden. She was also frowning slightly.

"The look on your face tells me that you are thinking about my celebrity, and you should probably stop because I'm going to be a regular fixture in your life for a while and we can't have you gawking at me whenever I'm nearby." she pointed out. Renna's jaw snapped shut and she blushed, causing Kierrai to laugh delightedly. "Don't fret, sweetness, you'll get used to me." she said. Renna smiled shyly.

"Does that mean you're coming to Skyhold, then? I didn't even know you would be here this evening." Leliana said in confusion. Renna's eyes widened at the admission. Leliana knew everything.

"Let's just say you're going to have about seven new house guests." the Princess replied with a small smile. Renna stared at her.

"Seven?" she asked. Kierrai simply winked at her.

"Did you know that a certain Witch of the Wilds is here?" Leliana asked suddenly. Renna watched Kierrai's brown eyes widen behind her mask before returning to their full composure.

"Well if she comes to Skyhold too, there is going to be...quite a show." she replied calmly. Leliana arched an eyebrow.

"He and Mhairi are part of the seven, I'd assume?" she inquired. Kierrai shrugged.

"We can't just leave our trusted advisors. Would that be problematic for you?" she asked. The red-haired spymaster shook her head.

"That was all put aside long ago." she assured her. Kierrai gave her regular, cheeky smile once more.

"Good. I wouldn't want to cause trouble, but I can't just leave him behind. I think tha' would probably cause more trouble, honestly." she said. Renna smiled. The Starker in her voice was very faint, but it was there. It reminded her of home.

"Legs, you're starting to sound like Choir Boy." Varric told her in a sing-song voice. Kierrai tilted her head slightly.

"Sebastian would say something like that, it's true." she replied, frown still in place.

"No, Legs, I mean your accent. It's getting sillier and sillier." he teased. Kierrai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don' trash the Starker." she replied, forcefully emphasizing the accent. Varric laughed. "I should disappear. I can't spend too much time with you hoodlums, lest I damage my reputation." she added with a wink before vanishing into the shadows. Renna blinked. She had never seen someone disappear like that.

"She does that. Apparently, you'll get used to it." Varric quipped. Renna nodded.

"Well, we'll figure that out later. For now, I need to figure out what to do." she said.

"Check the guest wing." Leliana said before heading back into the ballroom. Renna glanced at Varric.

"Don't look at me, Freckles. I'm here as a distraction." Varric said before leaving her alone. Renna huffed before glancing around the room.

"Psst." she heard. She turned to see Dorian gesturing her over. She followed him and took his arm when he offered it. The pair strolled about toward the garden, chatting about nothing. Renna arched an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly are we doing?" she whispered. He smiled his flashy, charming smile.

"I'm going to create a diversion, and _you_ are going to scale that wall to reach the guest wing." he said simply. Renna nearly tripped. How was she supposed to scale the wall in this beast of a dress?

"I hope your plan is more detailed than that." she murmured. He laughed.

"It's really not. Good luck, my dear." he said, planting a swift kiss on her cheek before striding to the other side of the garden. She stared at him and then up at the wall that she was supposed to climb. She heard a soft "boom" behind her and saw that Dorian was doing magic tricks, drawing everyone's eye. Renna gritted her teeth. There was no time to waste. She hitched up her skirt and planted a slippered foot on the grate, hoping she wouldn't tear her dress. It did not take very long for her to clamber up onto the balcony, and, to her delight, nothing was torn. After panting for a moment, she stood into a crouch and opened the first door she saw. It lead into the library, which was full of books and statues so rare and ancient that Renna wanted to stay there for hours. She shook her head, eyeing a book that was far too new to fit in with the others. She reached for it, and as she tried to grab it, heard the sliding of stone nearby. She let go and wandered around to where a doorway had just appeared. She entered hesitantly, seeing a small, recently used office. On the desk sat a letter that Renna couldn't resist reading.

 _"Lady M-_

 _I need you at my side tonight. The unpleasantness in the Royal Wing has convinced me there is no safety within the palace. I do not expect my cousin to employ magic, but I would be hardly surprised if he invoked another infestation. Since my court enchanter is not here to assist me, I must rely entirely upon you. There is no one else I can trust._

 _-Celene."_

Renna nodded in approval. She knew the Empress wasn't as empty-headed as everyone thought. The woman knew that she was in danger, and she was at least attempting to take measures against the threat. She headed back out and gasped when she saw blood on the tiles. She followed the path it made, which led to a locked door. She squatted down and pulled a pin from her hair, quickly working to open the door. When the lock popped open, she pushed the door and gasped. A pair of bodies lay dead on the floor. She coughed at the slight stench they were making before picking up a note that was near them and backing out of the room. Before she had a chance to read what the note said, a bell began to sound. She straightened. It was time to return to the ballroom.


	34. Chapter 34

"Well, well, what have we here?" an unfamiliar voice asked as Renna reached the doors to the ballroom as the second bell was ringing. She turned to see a beautiful, exotic looking woman descending from the staircase. She had raven black hair that stood out against her pale, white skin, and sharp, golden eyes. She wore an elegant dress, but it did not seem to fit her. She seemed too wild to be wearing such an outfit. She eyed Renna like she was prey. "The leader of the new Inquisition? Fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself." she continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do you even know?" she probed. Renna shrugged.

"We might never know. Courtly intrigues and all that." she replied, somewhat flippantly. The woman laughed.

"You remind me of an old acquaintance that is floating around here somewhere. Such intrigues obscure much, but not all. I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to the Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same...prey." she explained. Renna nodded slowly. This was the woman she was supposed to look for, then.

"I certainly hope so. It would be good to have another ally here." she agreed. Morrigan nodded.

"A sentiment I share, considering recent events." she replied drily. Renna frowned.

"Recent events?" she asked. Morrigan nodded once more.

"Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key, found on the Tevinter's body. Where it leads, I cannot say, yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can." she implored. Renna took it and hid it in her dress.

"I may have the time to try a door or two." she replied vaguely.

"Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them are allied with Tevinter." she reminded her before leaving her alone. Renna sighed and entered the ballroom, where she searched for one of her allies. She saw Cullen being accosted by a pack of young women, and felt a spike of jealousy. Without thinking, she strode over, practically shoving through the fawning girls. He smiled at her, and her jealousy diminished slightly.

"Can we talk?" she asked. He nodded eagerly, and the women around him sighed and pouted. Renna grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Admirers, eh?" she asked, hoping the jealousy wasn't clear in her voice. He shook his head irritably.

"They're absolutely maddening. They talk about nothing and expect you to respond, it doesn't make any sense. They're nothing like...like you." he said with a smile. She blushed, grateful for the mask that covered her cheeks.

"Oh. Have you seen anything?" she asked, shifting the conversation to one that was more professional. He shook his head.

"I can't get away from these mad women. There's even a man involved! He grabbed my bottom!" he hissed. Renna giggled.

"Well it _is_ a very nice bottom." she pointed out boldly. He shook his head in exasperation. "Not enjoying the admirers, then?" she added. He scoffed.

"Hardly. Anyway, yours," he said, pausing to cough awkwardly, "Yours is the only attention worth having." She beamed at him, wanting to kiss him right then and there. However, she knew that it was not the time or the place.

"I suppose I should get back to it then. Let me know if you see anything or if you need any help to get away from the horde." she said with a wink before slipping away from him. She meandered about, mingling with various people and leaving them with positive thoughts about supporting the Inquisition. As she passed by her companions, she gestured for them to follow, and she soon picked up Varric, Dorian, and Cassandra and headed toward the servant's quarters. She removed the key that Morrigan had given to her and tried it. To her delight, the door clicked open and she quickly hurried inside. She frowned at her gown, knowing it would be impossible to fight in it. "What am I supposed to do about this?" she asked, gesturing to herself. Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you notice?" she asked before grabbing a thick portion of threading and giving it a gentle yank. The skirts slid up her legs, bunching around her bottom and giving her freedom of movement. Renna blushed at the fact that her long, pale legs were now extremely exposed. Dorian eyed her with a saucy wink.

"Well done." he said in approval. Renna straightened as Cassandra loosely tied the skirts up.

"It's a bit risque, but it'll have to do." she agreed. They walked down some stairs, where they found many elven corpses lying in the kitchen. Renna shook her head sadly before moving on. She couldn't help them. They wandered out to yet another set of gardens, where a human corpse was spread out in front of a fountain. Renna squatted down to investigate the dagger that rose from his back. "This was no servant. What was he doing here?" she asked to herself. Dorian joined her and pointed at the dagger.

"Is that the Chalons family crest? What have you been up to, Gaspard?" he asked. Renna nodded. Gaspard's crest was indeed etched onto the hilt of the dagger.

"I think it's time we had a word with the duke." Renna agreed as she heard a scream from the other side of the garden. She looked up to see a person in white cutting down an elven servant. She narrowed her eyebrows and drew her weapons. She broke into a sprint and quickly cut through the Venatori agents that began entering the yard. The man in white disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared atop a balcony. She ran, hurrying to catch him. She skidded to a stop when she saw him standing in the middle of a hallway, opening a rift. She hurled a knife at him, and it caught him in the shoulder. He grunted in pain as she raised her hand to seal the rift before it could truly open. Her companions went after him, but he was too quick. He sprinted around the corner, and with a whirring sound, took another knife to the face. Renna stared. She had not been the one to throw the blade. A slender elven woman stepped out from around the corner, her dark hair pulled into a bun that was caught in a net attached to her mask. She wore a simple, green dress and a knowing smile.

"Fancy meeting you here." she said, her accent Orlesian. Renna frowned. "Inquisitor Trevelyan. What a historic moment. The Herald of Andraste here at court. We haven't been properly introduced, have we? I am ambassador Briala." she finished. Renna bowed her head slightly.

"It is good to finally meet you, ambassador." she replied. Briala smiled slightly.

"Your reputation for getting results is well deserved, it seems. You have cleaned the place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've beaten me to it." she said, wrinkling her nose at the blood on the tiles. "So, the Council of Herald's emissary in the courtyard? That's not your work, is it?" she asked, pointing down to the dead man.

"Gaspard's, I believe. The knife has a Chalons crest on the hilt." she explained. Briala nodded slowly.

"I knew it." she breathed, turning away. "I knew he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight." she said, catching on to everything. She was quick.

"Are you sure he is behind this? He was far too easygoing for a man plotting treason." Renna pointed out. Briala shrugged.

"Don't let his charm blind you. He's Orlesian. That smile is a mask. I misjudged you, Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having." she said, studying her. "What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think on it." she added. Renna raised her eyebrows behind her mask.

"You certainly know how to make a sales pitch, ambassador." she answered wryly. Briala winked.

"I do, don't I? I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And, if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It could prove...advantageous to us both. Just a thought." she said before swinging her legs over the edge of the balcony and jumping to the ground.

"There's so much conniving and backstabbing here. Makes me homesick!" Dorian quipped as the elf vanished.

"Get used to it. Orlais is positively full of backstabbing." a now-familiar voice said behind them. Renna turned to see Kierrai lounging on a crate. She noticed for the first time that her dress had strategically placed slits along the sides to allow for movement. It looked much less ridiculous than her own gown.

"Kierrai, what are you doing here?" Renna asked. The rogue smiled lazily.

"I've been keeping an eye on you, Trevelyan. You left a few Venatori back there and I had to...dispatch them." she admitted. Renna nodded.

"I knew there were a few extras creeping about. We should probably get back. People might start to miss us." she pointed out. Kierrai nodded in agreement.

"You should probably see this, by the way." she said, tossing Renna a small, elven looking locket. Renna studied it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked. Kierrai grinned.

"Sometimes I get a bit snoopy. I found it in one of the rooms you missed. Perhaps you should show this to Briala? And probably the creepy triplets that hang around the Empress. Have you met them yet? Oh, they are a hoot." Kierrai chattered. Renna nodded, slipping the locket into a pocket in her dress. She would do that when she returned to the ballroom. The group made their way back up to the Hall of Heroes and acted as though they had never left, splitting up and heading back to various parts of the palace to resume their spying. Kierrai stuck with her, and Renna was glad for it. Two pairs of eyes was always better than one. Renna was surprised that her dress wasn't full of wrinkles when she let it back down, but she was definitely grateful. A group of soldiers that had not been there before now stood outside a door. Kierrai gestured to them with her head and Renna nodded in agreement. They were hiding something.

"Are the stories true?" one of them asked as she approached. Renna smiled charmingly.

"Oh, most of them don't even tell the half of it!" she exaggerated. They all gaped at her.

"Not many can fight an archdemon and live to tell the tale. It's impressive." another replied in awe. Kierrai snorted behind her, but said nothing.

"You should go ask Commander Cullen to tell you all about it. He was there as well." she lied. They began to act like excited school children.

"We shouldn't leave our post." one said doubtfully.

"You'd only be gone a moment!" she encouraged.

"Phillipe, the world is coming to an end. If we don't hear the story now, we never will!" the first one argued. Phillipe nodded.

"You're right. Thank you, Inquisitor! Let's go!" he decided, and the three left the door. Kierrai grumbled under her breath.

"What am I, chopped nug liver? I fought an archdemon and lived too, but no, that was over a decade ago, so clearly it is no longer relevant." she muttered as she picked the lock on the door. Renna giggled as the woman shot a wink at her and rose to her feet, gently pushing the door open. "Madame." she said, gesturing for her to enter. Renna did so, quickly looking about to make sure she was not followed. She gasped when she entered, startled at seeing a massive bear right in front of her face.

"We should look around. There's probably some evidence on Gaspard here." she whispered. Kierrai nodded and vanished, the shadows wrapping around her like a cloak. Renna reminded herself to ask the woman how she did that. She heard the Princess giggling from nearby as she rifled through papers on the shelves, but she could not see her. Renna herself made her way back into the office area, where she found exactly what she was looking for. A set of orders lay on the table.

 _"_ _Phillipe-_

 _Move in on the Western Wing of the Palace when I send you three shots of brandy. I'm not taking any chances._

 _Gaspard"_

Renna shook her head, frown firmly in place. Everything that man did made her want to help him less. He might have been a strong military leader, but he was barbaric and she wanted nothing to do with him. She jumped as a bell began to sound, summoning everyone back to the ball. Kierrai appeared beside her.

"Wait for the second bell. People will like you more if you're 'fashionably late'." she suggested. Renna nodded.

"I have what I needed, anyway. We should at least get out of here." Kierrai grinned in agreement.

"I do miss all this espionage. It's often painfully boring in Starkhaven." she replied wistfully. Renna laughed and followed her out. She had a feeling they would get along quite well.


	35. Chapter 35

Renna quickly found that she had someone waiting for her in the ballroom. Kierrai had entered at her side, but she quickly skirted through the crowd to find herself a dance partner. Renna was stopped by Florianne, whose beady eyes regarded her as though she were prey.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan? We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party." she said demurely. Renna bowed her head in return.

"Is there something I can do for you, Your Grace?" she asked politely, not wanting to anger the host. The woman fluttered her eyelashes.

"Indeed you can. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of...a certain person." she revealed. Renna had an immediate bad feeling in her gut, but she pushed it away for now. "Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor." Renna nodded in agreement. In Orlais, it was not strange or frowned upon for two women to dance together.

"Very well. Shall we dance, Your Grace?" she replied. Florianne grinned girlishly.

"I'd be delighted." she answered, leading Renna to the dance floor. She caught the eye of Cullen, who was being forcefully dragged to the floor by Kierrai. Renna fought the urge to giggle. She knew that he hated dancing, but Kierrai wasn't really the type you said "no" to. She had forgotten that the pair knew each other from their time in Kirkwall. "You are from Ostwick, are you not? Just how much do you know about our civil war?" Florianne asked as they began the dance.

"It doesn't matter where you're from, Your Grace. Everyone knows what's happening in the Empire." Renna said as though it were obvious. She knew everyone around her was listening.

"I-I, I often forget about the world outside of the Imperial Court. It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason." she said emphatically. Renna resisted the desire to roll her eyes. She did not believe a single word Florianne was saying. "The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall." she finished. Renna nodded in agreement, completely playing along.

"Do we both want that Lady Florianne?" she asked.

"I hope we are of one mind on this." the woman responded, seeming a bit anxious. Renna nodded as they twirled about on the floor.

"In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe. Is it not, Your Grace?" she pointed out, leading Florianne across the ballroom. It was easy for her to remember the steps, as she had had them drilled into her head for most of her life.

"I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard, and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor. And a matter of concern to some." Florianne responded. Renna continued to lead her about the floor.

"Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, Your Grace?" she asked simply. Florianne chuckled.

"A little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?" she probed. Renna smiled mysteriously, delighted at Florianne's narrowed eyes. She did not like how well Renna played the Game.

"If I have learned anything, Your Grace, it is to put my trust in no one." she answered. The Duchess nodded in approval.

"In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight." she reminded her. Renna refused to be baited.

"I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais." she quipped. Florianne scoffed irritably, but quickly covered it up with a smile as Renna dipped her in the center of the floor. The crowd erupted in cheers.

"You have little time. The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing garden you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets. I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming." the duchess whispered. Renna grinned.

"We'll see what the night has in store, won't we?" she asked as she curtsied and walked away. She did not want to let Florianne see that she had put her in a tough position. She knew that the woman was shady, but she really did need to investigate the Royal Wing.

"Where to next, boss?" Kierrai said, appearing at her shoulder. Renna shrugged.

"Florianne just told me to investigate the Royal Wing. We should, but I don't trust her as far as I could throw her." she muttered.

"You'll be the talk of the court for months! We should take you dancing more often." a breathless Josephine exclaimed as she rushed over. Renna winked at her.

"The duchess had some interesting things to say." she said. Josephine snorted.

"Of that, I have no doubt." she agreed.

"Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?" Leliana asked as she and Cullen joined them. Renna nodded.

"More importantly, what exactly happened in the servant's quarters? Kierrai was less than forthcoming." Cullen said with a fond glance at the brunette. She grinned at him.

"I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling." Josephine added. Renna looked at all her advisors.

"Florianne said that I could find evidence that Gaspard has been collaborating with Tevinter." she admitted.

"She offered up her own brother? She's more cutthroat than I realized." Leliana gasped.

"Then the attack on Celene _will_ happen tonight." Cullen agreed. Renna nodded.

"It will, but there is more too it. I think Florianne is behind it all." she revealed. The trio stared at her.

"What gives you these thoughts?" Josephine asked. Renna met her eyes.

"She knows too much. And she has been trying to pry answers out of me since I arrived. I don't think she knows that I know, but I think she is definitely up to something. Keep an eye on her." she ordered. They nodded in agreement.

"Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would be to admit defeat." Josephine reminded them.

"Then perhaps we should let her die." Leliana said nonchalantly. Everyone turned and gaped at her.

"Maker's balls, Leliana you can't just proclaim that kind of shit in the middle of her bloody palace." Kierrai said in an impressive display of language. Renna found herself nodding in agreement as the Starkhaven Princess wandered off to calm herself down.

"I'm assuming you have an idea?" she asked instead of starting an argument.

"What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen. To foil his plan, the Empire must remain strong. This evening, _someone_ must emerge victorious." she explained. Renna followed what she was saying, but it was still crazy.

"And it doesn't need to be Celene. She's right." Cullen agreed. Renna shot a glare at him, upset that he would condone sitting by while a woman was murdered. His skin flushed at her look, and she felt a little better.

"Do you realize what you're suggesting, Leliana?" Josephine sputtered.

"Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one." the spymaster said darkly. Renna blinked. She felt like she had entered some sort of alternate universe where everyone was completely insane.

"I can't decide this. Not yet." she finally said.

"You must. Even inaction is a decision, Inquisitor." the Nightingale argued. Renna glowered at her.

"You could talk to Celene, but she would not act without proof." Josephine said, her face pale.

"If Gaspard is guilty, he'll admit nothing. If he's innocent, he knows nothing. We need the truth." Cullen added.

"What did Florianne tell you?" Leliana asked. Renna bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to slap her spymaster.

"She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the Royal Wing. That he knows about the assassination.

"Which could be a trap." Cullen said, mirroring her own thoughts.

"Or a lead. Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues." Josephine pointed out.

"Then get me access. And get your soldiers into position. We are protecting the Empress. And endorsing Briala." she decided with a pointed look for Leliana. The spymaster shrugged and walked away.

"At once. Be careful, Renna." Cullen said before going to organize his people. Josephine looked back and forth between him and the Inquisitor.

"What was that?" she asked with a teasing grin. Renna blushed, grateful for her mask once again.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." she said, turning and walking away. She did not hear Kierrai's footsteps, but she knew the woman had followed her.

"What has happened to her?" Kierrai murmured. Renna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kierrai blinked, apparently unaware that she had spoken out loud.

"This Leliana is significantly more ruthless than the one I knew." she admitted. Renna nodded.

"She has been ruthless for as long as I have known her, but I do not know what she was like before. I think she is still hurt by the loss of the Divine. She is trying to shut out her pain with violence." she explained. Kierrai nodded sadly.

"I will need to speak with her. Or maybe...that might be a terrible idea." she muttered.

"Let's talk to the...what did you call them? The creepy triplets?" Renna asked. Kierrai nodded and lead the way. Three identical women stood near where the Empress was located, each of them fluttery and giggling.

"Is there something we may do for you, Inquisitor?" the first asked.

"It is so delightful to finally meet you." the second exclaimed.

"We will speak to the Empress on your behalf if you wish it." the third added. Renna blinked. They were certainly creepy.

"I found the Empress' elven locket." she said, showing them the necklace.

"Oh dear." the first said.

"That is very interesting." the second cried.

"I'll get her majesty." the third decided. Renna blinked. That was unexpected. They brought Celene over to her without hesitation.

"Inquisitor, I regret that we did not have time to speak earlier. No doubt you have questions about many things." Celene said woefully. Renna smiled at her.

"The locket I found: it was a gift from Briala, wasn't it?" she wondered. Celene smiled wistfully.

"She gave it to me for my coronation. I don't know why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do." she said. Renna knew by the pain in her eyes that she still loved Briala.

"What made you two part ways?" she asked.

"She wanted change, and she thought I should deliver it." Celene admitted. "My word is law, but laws don't command people's hearts. Culture does not transform itself overnight. I failed her. I should have dared more. But the past, like so many things, is beyond my command." Renna felt for the woman.

"I think you kept it because you still love her." she nudged. Celene nodded.

"Perhaps I do. But I cannot put her above all of my empire." she bit her lip. "Dispose of the locket however you like. It means nothing to me." she said, her eyes betraying her words. Renna looked at Kierrai, who pointed out at the balcony. Briala stood there, staring into the night. The duo headed over to confront her as well.

"I do not want the same things Leliana wants. Celene is a good woman, and so is Briala. If we bring them together, the Empire will be stronger than ever." Kierrai murmured before they reached the elven woman. Briala studied her, but said nothing.

"I found an elven locket in Celene's belongings. Is it yours?" she asked. Briala's eyes widened.

"Let me see that." she said, snatching the locket away. She stared at it, awestruck. "She kept this? What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this, it would have ruined her!" she breathed. Renna touched Briala's forearm.

"It might have meant something to her." she pointed out. Briala nodded softly.

"Maybe it did. She held onto it." she said in wonder. Renna nodded.

"We'll speak later, Ambassador." she promised before leaving the balcony.

"That went better than I expected." Kierrai pointed out. Renna grinned.

"Hopefully we've just planted a powerful seed." she agreed. The pair made their way out of the ballroom and toward the Royal Wing, where Dorian and Varric were waiting.

"Where's Cass?" Renna asked. Dorian laughed delightedly.

"She's been trapped by an old Duke. He fancies her. We'll be fine." he chortled. Renna smiled and the group entered the wing. Once more, she pulled the string that drew up her dress and tied it off, ready to fight if necessary. As soon as they entered the hall, she heard a scream. They ran to a door and opened it to find another Venatori advancing on an elven woman. Renna charged forward and kicked the attacker, sending him flying out the nearby open window. The elf gasped in surprise.

"Thank you." she breathed, panicking.

"Are you all right?" she asked. The woman nodded.

"I...I don't think I'm hurt." she whimpered. "No one's supposed to be here. Briala said...oh, I shouldn't have trusted her." Renna frowned.

"Briala sent you here?" she asked. The elf shrugged.

"Not specifically. She couldn't be seen talking to one of us, so she leaves coded messages in secret locations. She's been watching the Duke all night, so it is no surprise that she wanted someone to search his sister's room." she grumbled. Renna arched an eyebrow.

"Could someone else have learned the code and left the message?" she asked. The elf blinked.

"Any of us could do it but...no. No one else would send me here. It had to be Briala." she defended. Renna nodded. She thought there must be more to it, but she did not want to upset the girl.

"Go to the ballroom and find Commander Cullen. Tell him Renna sent you and he'll keep you safe." she urged. The woman nodded eagerly.

"Oh, thank you. Maker bless you, Inquisitor." she said before sprinting out of the room. The Inquisitor sighed.

"We are buried beneath a mountain of problems. Just like old times, eh Varric?" Kierrai quipped. Varric nodded.

"You can say that again." he agreed. Truer words were never spoken.


	36. Chapter 36

Kierrai was keeping an eye on the Inquisitor. She barely knew the woman, and yet, she wanted to protect her. She had had the same desires with some of her dearest friends in the past. Zeriah, Revin, Traven, all of them had some spark within them that Kierrai wanted to keep safe, and she had tried her best to do so. She grinned at the red-head. Renna was no different. She would do great things, that much was certain, but only if she was kept safe. Kierrai glanced around the empty halls as they made their way toward the sound of shouting. She certainly wasn't making her job easy.

"You painted Orlesian assholes! When I get out of this, I'll-" they heard before the sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out. They rushed toward the sounds and kicked open a door.

"Oh, balls." Kierrai muttered as she saw a ring of Orlesian archers with arrows trained on them. A soldier, clearly one from Ferelden, was tied to a post across the square. A flighty giggle sounded on the balcony above them.

"Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn't certain you'd attend." Florianne called down to them. Kierrai arched an eyebrow. If she didn't have twenty arrows trained on her breast, she would hurl a dagger at the woman and end everything before it began. "You are such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait." the duchess added smugly. Kierrai rolled her eyes. When she was certain nobody was paying attention to her, she allowed the shadows to wrap her in their comforting embrace. It wasn't magic, although some thought it must be, she just happened to be quite skilled at sneaking around. She smiled to herself. It was a talent that her young daughter had picked up as well. Talyssa had given them all sorts of grief with her constant disappearances.

"I fear I'm a bit busy at the moment if you're looking for a dance partner." Renna called out to the blonde. Kierrai swallowed the laughter that bubbled up inside her. The woman certainly had a sense of humor.

"Yes, I see that. Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me." the Orlesian tart twittered. "It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly, I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him." she crooned. Kierrai froze. Corypheus? He was dead. She had watched them burn the body. There was no way.

"Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?" Renna called. Kierrai shook her head. Maybe there was a different Corypheus?

"Bloody unlikely." she murmured.

"Celene's death is a stepping stone on the path to a better world. Corypheus will enter the Black City, and claim the godhood waiting for him. We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world, guided by the hand of an attentive god." Florianne revealed. Kierrai rolled her brown eyes. What was it about villainous people that made them want to reveal their entire plan before trying to execute it? It never worked! A greenish glow began emanating from the center of the square. Kierrai narrowed her eyes at it. She had never been close to one of the rifts before, and it was a decidedly uncomfortable experience.

"You don't have to go through with this, Florianne. There's still time to turn back." Renna pleaded. Kierrai sighed. She had been in Renna's position too many times. She never wanted anyone to die, or to be hurt, but sometimes there was no turning back. And usually, if a person wanted to lean toward evil, they were not the type to have a change of heart.

"Oh, my dear Inquisitor, you are so naive. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself." Florianne said with another giggle, gesturing her hands with a flourish. Kierrai continued to creep along the outer edges of the courtyard. She needed a good position. "All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike." Kierrai almost snorted. The duchess was making things far too easy for her. Not being one to wait around while evil people finished their speeches, Kierrai slipped out the door, leaving everyone behind. Hopefully they wouldn't get themselves killed in the meantime.

* * *

Dorian arched an eyebrow as he watched the striking, dark-haired woman slip through a doorway on the other side. He hoped that she was going for help, but, as he had no idea who she was, he did not know if that was a part of her character. She seemed like a good sort, but there was no telling around here. He studied the soldier, Ferelden by the looks of his drab uniform, that was tied across the way. He was squirming and muttering to himself. Dorian chuckled. Fereldens did seem to get themselves in the tightest of spots.

"Pity you won't be able to rejoin us, Inquisitor. They'll be talking about this ball for years." the duchess with the botched haircut crooned. "Kill her, and bring me the marked hand. It will make a fine gift for the master." she said to her lackeys. Dorian sighed. When would people learn that no one messed with Renna Trevelyan on his watch? An arrow fired, and he lazily flicked his hand, causing a bolt of arcane energy to dissolve it. Renna smiled and raised her palm to the rift that appeared in the sky before them. Dorian wove a thin barrier around her to ensure that she wouldn't be bothered by the demons that began flowing out of the tear. An arrow or a sword could still harm her, but the demons wouldn't come close. He scratched at his oiled mustache before whipping his staff around and cracking it hard on a demon's skull. Renna began to take a step forward.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, love. That barrier will only protect you if you're inside it." he called. She shot a glare at him, the light making her violet tattoos stand out against her freckled cheek.

"You trapped me?" she asked, still holding her palm to the air as the rift began pulsating.

"Only to keep you from being eaten by a demon, darling." he jested. He really did like her. She wasn't exactly his "type", per se, but he wanted to keep her around. He blinked gray-green eyes. He didn't want her to die. He chuckled to himself. In another person's mind, that would basically mean undying love or friendship, but he had no use for such terms. They were frivolous and insufficient. How could someone use words to effectively describe how they felt about another person? It was preposterous. He wrinkled his nose as the rift made a loud "popping" sound and Renna stepped away from the barrier. They dispatched the remaining Orlesians before untying the Ferelden soldier.

"Andraste's tits, what was all that?" he spat. Dorian laughed jovially.

"Ahh, Fereldens. Always so...charming." he quipped.

"Were those demons? There aren't any more of those demons coming, are there?" the man asked, clearly shaken. Renna did that thing she always did. The one where she somehow managed to get a person to calm down, even in a situation that called for panic.

"It's all right, soldier. They're gone now." she promised. Dorian shook his head in wonder. She truly was incredible.

"I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking demons over a damned bill." the soldier swore. Dorian frowned. It was unseemly to curse like that in front of a lady. Even one who sometimes had a mouth like an Antivan dock worker. His words didn't phase Renna for an instant.

"Gaspard led you here?" she asked in wonder. The soldier scoffed.

"Well, his sister. But it had to come from him, dinnit? All that garbage she was spewing didn't mean anything. Gaspard had to be the mastermind. Right?" he asked in confusion. Dorian thumbed his chin. He did not know who was in charge of these schemes. All he knew was that Orlesians schemed just as much as Tevinters, so he thought most of them were pretty sleazy.

"You are Ferelden, are you not? I thought you were one of Gaspard's mercenaries. How did you end up working for an Orlesian duke?" Renna asked. Dorian nodded thoughtfully. It was a good question.

"Born and raised in Denerim. Seems like I should've stayed there. The duke wanted to move on the palace tonight, but he didn't have enough fancy chevaliers. So he hired me and my men. He had to triple our pay for us to come here. Stinking poncy cheesemongers." he grumbled. Dorian snorted with laughter and everyone turned to look at him.

"What? That was a good one!" he argued. Renna winked at him and turned back to the man, who was blubbering again. Within minutes, she somehow convinced him to join the Inquisition and testify against Gaspard if she called. Dorian gaped at her.

"What?" she asked as the soldier left.

"How do you do that? It is absolutely remarkable." he claimed. She shrugged, modest as always. He was certainly not modest. If he had her interesting power of persuasion, he would brag about it all the time. His family name did mean "Peacock" after all, and what else did peacocks do besides strut about, displaying their glory?

"I just talked to him, Dorian." she pointed out. He scoffed.

"Yes, well if I just 'talked' to people, they would run me out of their houses. With pitchforks. And fire." he reminded her. She grinned cheekily.

"I think you'd charm the pants right off them." she argued. He laughed.

"Ahh, well. We don't really have the time to find out. Your dark-haired friend slipped away ahead of time, but I don't know if she went to warn that Templar of yours, or if she bolted. I probably would have bolted." he mused. Renna rolled her eyes.

"Let's go stop Florianne then." she said. The silver mask on her face covered her cheeks, but Dorian knew she was blushing. The mere thought of Cullen set her cheeks afire.

"After you, my dear." he said. Hopefully this night would soon be over.


	37. Chapter 37

Renna glided into the ballroom, making sure people could see her, but trying to keep out of Florianne's sight. So far, the duchess did not seem to be aware of her presence. She felt a hand grasp her arm, and she turned right into Cullen's broad chest. She stepped back slightly, grateful for the umpteenth time that her silver mask hid her blush.

"Thank the Maker. Kierrai ran and told us that Florianne attacked you. What should we do? Celene will be making her speech soon." he asked, oblivious to her flustered state. She looked at the Empress, who was preparing to begin. Her eyes drifted over to the Duchess, who was not far from where Celene stood. She looked up at him.

"Wait here, Cullen. I think I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess. Publicly. In front of everyone." she replied drily. Cullen blinked at her.

"What? There's no time. The Empress will begin her speech at any moment." he argued. She stood on her toes and boldly planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Don't doubt me, darling." she said, heading for the center of the ballroom before he could respond. Florianne stood on the steps just below the Empress. All eyes were on Renna as she strode forward. Gasps filled the room as they realized that she was interrupting the Empress herself. "We owe the court one more show, Your Grace." she called. Florianne froze where she stood. She obviously hadn't expected her to survive her ambush.

"Inquisitor." she said with a touch of anger as she turned to face her. Renna smiled mischievously.

"The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, Your Grace. Do remember to smile." she replied sweetly. "This _is_ your party, after all. You wouldn't want them to think you'd lost control." Her voice carried across the hall, and even the Empress was listening.

"Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?" Florianne asked, panic entering her cool tones. Renna tapped her chin.

"What was it that you said, Florianne? Oh, wait, I remember: 'All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.' That was it, wasn't it?" she probed. Every eye was on them, and even more people were filing in to hear the scandal. "When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance." she tsk-ed. "It can be so simple to lose your good graces, though. You even framed your brother for murder." Gaspard removed his mask and stared with open shock at his sister. He looked torn apart. Renna hadn't forgotten that he was going to attack the palace that night anyway, but she would get to that later.

"I-" Florianne protested.

"It was an ambitious plan, I'll give you that. Celene, Gaspard, Briala, the Council of Heralds, all your enemies under one roof." Renna interrupted, shaking her head sadly. Florianne straightened.

"This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories." she stammered, quickly losing composure.

"That would be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin." Celene said coolly from atop the stairs. Florianne blanched and turned to her brother.

"Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never-" she pleaded. He looked at her with shame and turned his back on her, striding up the stairs. "Gaspard?" she asked as guards advanced on her. They grabbed her arms, to her dismay.

"You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You're just the last to find out." Kierrai said, joining Renna on the floor. The duchess began to sob, but rage flooded her eyes.

"You! I could have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you, you Ferelden harlot!" she shouted at Kierrai. The Princess shrugged.

"It's entirely possible, but highly unlikely. The Inquisition was onto you the moment you asked the Inquisitor to dance." she retorted casually. Florianne struggled against the guards, screaming incoherently. Everyone gaped at her as she was forcefully dragged from the court.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere." Renna suggested. Celene nodded, and Renna followed her out to the balcony, where they were joined by Gaspard and Briala.

"Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard." Briala spat. Gaspard shook his head. He had replaced his mask, but his eyes were like that of a frightened animal.

"You're the spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you!" he argued. Briala folded her arms beneath her breasts.

"You don't deny your involvement." she pointed out. Renna thought he would strike her.

"I _do_ deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne's plans. But you, you knew all along and did nothing!" he denied. She scoffed.

"I don't know which is better: That you think I'm all-seeing, or that you're trying to play innocent and failing." the elf taunted.

"Enough! I will not have bickering while Tevinter plots against our nation. For the safety of the Empire, I _will_ have answers." Celene said in a soft voice, effectively cutting through all chatter. It was a quality Renna's mother had. She felt a pang of loneliness. She hadn't heard from her family once, even after she sent a letter assuring them of her safety. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help." she said, only slightly exaggerating. Briala had the intelligence to not look surprised.

"You were working together?" Celene said in shock. Briala glanced at her.

"Of course." she replied drily.

"Thanks to Briala, Gaspard's mercenary captain will testify that he hired men to infiltrate the palace." Renna revealed. Celene chuckled mirthlessly.

"Hired thugs? I didn't expect you to stoop so low, cousin." she said, clearly offended. Gaspard scoffed.

"Don't be naive, Celene. The only difference between a mercenary and a common soldier is a uniform." he spat. Briala stepped toward Celene.

"Keep talking, Gaspard. Eventually you'll convince someone." she hissed.

"He also ordered his general to sneak troops into the Winter Palace. And was involved in the murder of a Council emissary." Renna added.

"I have done no such thing!" Gaspard fought. Renna ignored him. She needed this over with.

"Briala found all of this out for your sake, Celene." she implored. Celene was quiet for a moment. She closed icy blue eyes before speaking.

"In light of overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire. You are hereby sentenced to death." she said. Renna saw how hard it was for Celene to have two members of her family removed in one night, but sometimes harshness was needed. A pair of guards appeared to drag him off.

"I think ambassador Briala deserves some reward for uncovering all this." Renna nudged. Celene's eyes warmed when she looked at the elf.

"I can scarcely believe you did all this for me..." the Empress breathed. Briala's eyes twinkled.

"Celene..." she whispered. Renna schooled her features, even though she wanted to smile at the rekindled love she was witnessing.

"Thank you, Inquisitor, for your efforts tonight. I owe you my life. And Orlais owes you its future. You have done so much. For my people and...for us." she said, sidling closer to Briala. The elf smiled and looked as though she were home again.

"We won't forget this." Briala promised. Renna bowed her head to the couple.

"It was my pleasure. The two of you deserve to be happy." she assured them. Celene smiled fondly at her old lover.

"We truly are. Come, stand with us, Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the nobility." she said, practically glowing. The trio stood atop the steps, gazing out at the people. "Lords and ladies of the court, this is a night for celebration! Those who sought to poison our empire with treason have been brought to justice! It is a new age for Orlais. We shall build a world in which all men and women live in harmony! Let the cornerstone of change be laid. I introduce the newest member of our court, Marquis Briala of the Dales." Celene cried, gesturing to an obviously shocked Briala. She regained her composure quickly.

"This is not just a victory in Halamshiral, or in the Empire, or for the elves alone! This is a victory for everyone! Over a thousand years ago in the Valarian Fields, elves and humans together defeated the Imperium! We can do so much more now! We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed. Together we will start by destroying the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart!" she finished. The crowd began to cheer in excitement.

"It will take all of us to defeat the enemy threatening our world!" Renna added, causing the cheers to become even more deafening.

"We are already working to find these Tevinter agents. Soon they will have no place to hide." Briala promised. Celene laughed cheerfully.

"But that is tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate our new-found fellowship. Let the festivities commence!" she said, causing the enthusiasm in the room to triple. Renna wanted to cover her ears to soften the roar. Instead, she disappeared out onto the balcony once more, needing fresh air.

"The Orlesian nobility makes drunken toasts to your victory, and you are not there to hear them?" a familiar voice said from behind the door. Renna arched an eyebrow at Morrigan as she joined her. "Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf." she probed. Renna shrugged.

"I would have stayed, but it appears they ran out of punch. Positively scandalous." she said sadly, shaking her head. Morrigan laughed.

"Indeed? Let us see if you take this news as poorly. By Imperial decree, _I_ have been named liason to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid. Including mine. Congratulations." she said, golden eyes testing for a reaction. Renna smiled politely.

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan." she said simply. The woman smiled.

"A most gracious response. I shall meet you at Skyhold." she agreed before leaving Renna alone on the terrace. She placed her head in her hands and leaned against the railing. It had been an exhausting evening.

"Everyone's been looking for you, you know." a warm voice said behind her. She smiled without looking up. "Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you all right?" Cullen asked, leaning beside her on the railing. She propped her head up on her chin.

"I'm just worn out. Tonight has been...very long. Too many revelations and machinations for my taste." she admitted. He laughed softly.

"For all of us, I think. I'm glad it's over. I'm...I'm glad you're safe." he revealed. She studied him, but said nothing. "I know it's foolish but...I was worried for you tonight." She smiled softly at him.

"I was worried too." she agreed. He stood up and looked at her with a smile that sent a spark of warmth into her abdomen.

"I may never get another chance like this, so I must ask..." he began before stepping back and reaching out a hand, bowing slightly. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"I thought you didn't dance?" she pointed out, taking his hand anyway.

"For you, I'll try." he breathed. He stopped her and gently reached up to pull off her mask. "Beautiful." he whispered as he set the piece of silver aside. She did not even care that she was blushing as he swept her into his arms. They could barely hear the music that trickled out from inside, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was them, right there, in the moment where she knew she had fallen in love.


	38. Chapter 38

As they entered Skyhold, Renna watched as Kierrai's beautiful features lit up like the sun. She followed the woman's gaze to see a tall, broad-shouldered man with auburn hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen standing in the courtyard. With him was a toddler that Renna immediately identified as Kierrai's daughter, as she had her face, but the same blue eyes as her father. The way the man was looking at Kierrai made Renna feel like she was intruding on an extremely private moment. She had never seen so much love in a single look before. Kierrai rushed over and lifted her daughter into the air, to the delight of the child. Renna felt a hint of jealousy at the beautiful little family.

"Where are the twins?" Kierrai asked, pretending to be stern. Her husband chuckled.

"I sold them, love. Starkhaven needed more funds for its coffers, and they fetched me a fine price. I thought tha' would be a fine idea." he said wryly. Renna grinned. He had his wife's sense of humor, it seemed.

"Tha's a lie, da! They're only sleepin', mama." the little girl cried. Kierrai laughed joyously.

"It's good I have someone to tell the truth around." she said, kissing the girl's forehead. Kierrai turned to face her. "Renna, this is my husband, Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven. And this is my oldest daughter, Talyssa." she said fondly. "Family, this is the Inquisitor, Renna Trevelyan of Ostwick." Sebastian bowed his head to her politely. She could see that he was the one who kept a rein on Kierrai's shenanigans.

"It's a pleasure t' meet you, Inquisitor. I hope ya' don't mind our intrusion, bu' we couldn't stay out of things much longer." he admitted. Renna smiled at him.

"We welcome the assistance." she said.

"Legs, Choir Boy, I've got an old friend you'll want to see." Varric said as he approached them. Kierrai clapped her hands delightedly.

"Ooh! I've got that friend's cousin! We should have them introduced!" she replied excitedly. She waved Renna along, and the group headed to Varric's rooms. Kierrai went off on a different course before they reached them, and when they arrived Renna saw that Hawke was waiting.

"Sebastian." he said fondly. Sebastian clapped him on the back.

"Hawke. It's good to see you. I dinnae know you were here." he pointed out. Hawke shrugged.

"I've been laying low." he said before looking at the young girl clutching Sebastian's leg. His blue eyes widened. "That is not possible. You can't be Talyssa Ziriana Vael!" he exclaimed in wonder. Talyssa's eyes widened in surprise, then a toothy grin appeared on her face.

"The one an' only!" she cheered. Hawke beamed at her.

"I haven't seen you since you were born, sweet thing. You've grown so much." he admitted. She ran forward and hugged him. Clearly, she was not a shy child.

"I am very big now. Da said I used to be a wee thing, bu' now I'm tall and strong like Mama!" she exclaimed. Hawke laughed.

"That you are." he agreed. They heard Kierrai's excited voice in the hallway just before she opened the door. She held a chubby baby boy in her arms, and the man behind her held an equally chubby baby girl. Renna blinked at the man. He looked incredibly similar to Hawke. A quiet woman entered behind them, and she seemed equally surprised by the similarity. Hawke stood and the two men studied each other. Both were tall and broad shouldered, with shaggy black hair and short, scruffy beards. They both had stunningly blue eyes, but Hawke had a wider face and his features were made of harder planes, while the other man seemed more rounded, but no less intense.

"Revin Hawke, meet Traven Amell. You two are cousins. Although, he you look more like brothers than you and Carver, Rev." Kierrai introduced. Traven shifted the baby in his arms and stuck out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, cousin. I've heard many stories." he admitted. Hawke laughed.

"If they were from Kierrai, they're probably exaggerated. I know, because I've heard stories about you too." he agreed.

"Love, I thought we said the babes were asleep?" Sebastian reminded her. Kierrai snorted.

"Really? Because the instant I walked in the room, Gavin popped up and said 'Ama!'. And then Lea said 'Oog!'." she replied sarcastically. Sebastian laughed loudly.

"Well they were asleep when I left them with Trav an' Mhairi, an' tha's the truth." he replied. Kierrai smiled at Gavin, who was bouncing happily in her arms. Traven turned to the quiet woman that stood behind him.

"Maker, where are my manners? Hawke, everyone, this is my wife, Mhairi." he said fondly. The woman, whose face was simply pretty, smiled, and that smile transformed her entire face. She went from being pretty to being beautiful, and Renna saw the love between them. She blushed slightly, wondering if Cullen would ever look at her like that. They hadn't spoken since their dance at the Winter Palace. They hadn't had the chance to. She did, however, wish to discuss her feelings with him. As she was lost in her own thoughts, she did not notice that everyone was staring at her.

"And the young woman lost in her own thoughts is Renna, the Inquisitor!" Kierrai called, bringing her out of her reverie. Renna blinked and blushed further when she saw all the eyes trained on her.

"Hello...everyone." she murmured. Kierrai stood beside her.

"Traven, Mhairi, Hawke, Varric, Sebastian, Talyssa, Gavin, Eleanor, Kierrai, Renna." she said, pointing to everyone in the room. Renna snorted.

"Thanks." she said, nudging the woman with her elbow. Kierrai giggled and handed her son to her husband.

"It's good to see so much of the group back together." she said fondly, taking Eleanor from Traven and quickly handing her to Renna. Renna blinked and tried to protest, but Kierrai ignored her. She stared down at the large pair of brown eyes that gazed up at her. With the exception of her golden brown hair, she looked like a miniature version of her mother.

"Err, I don't-" she began.

"Oh, hush. I gave you the calm one!" Kierrai said as she embraced her friends. Renna laughed. So she had. She heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Umm...Renna? Could we...talk?" Cullen said from the doorway. She looked down at the baby in her arms and then back at him.

"Of course." she said. Kierrai gave the pair a saucy wink and took her child.

"Don't have too much fun." she teased. Renna took a deep breath and followed him out.

* * *

Kierrai watched Renna leave with Cullen, a wry smile on her face. Eleanor wriggled against her chest. She felt Sebastian's hand settle on her shoulder.

"What are you plotting?" he asked quietly. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I might have given Cullen a little...nudge." she admitted. Sebastian stared down at her.

"Meddling in people's love lives is not generally desired, love." he scolded. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, without my meddling, we wouldn't have Fenris and Aranys, Orana and Carver, you and I, or Zeriah and Alistair!" she exclaimed. Sebastian snorted.

"You weren't even there when Zeriah and Alistair met." he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"Details." she drawled. "And anyway, Zeri said that I was some sort of manifestation of her consciousness anyway, so I sort of had something to do with it." she added.

"Kierrai." Sebastian replied. She sighed.

"It wasn't a big nudge!" she promised, thinking back to the ball.

* * *

 _"_ _Cullen! Let's dance." she said, pulling the commander away. He shook his head._

 _"No, please, I really don't-" he said futilely_ _as she dragged him onto the floor. The music began, and he fell into leading her with a sigh. "What is your angle?" he asked. She laughed airily._

 _"I'm simply here to help, my dear. And is it so terrible to dance with an old friend?" she asked._ _He eyed her suspiciously._

 _"It would be less terrible if you just told me what you were up to." he said wryly. She chuckled._

 _"All right. I've noticed a lot of...looks...between you and the lovely Inquisitor. What is going on there?" she asked. He stumbled slightly._

 _"N-nothing." he stuttered. She narrowed her eyes at him behind her mask._

 _"I don't believe you. Cullen, if you have feelings for her, you need to do something about them. Don't just hide." she said sternly. He sighed as he dipped her._

 _"You see far too much. I can't do that to her, though." he said sadly. She frowned at him._

 _"Cullen, whatever it is that you are dealing with, having someone who cares for you to help you through it is essential. Think about it." she said._ _He nodded in agreement._

 _"Maybe you're right." he admitted. She laughed and spun away from him._

 _"Of course I am. Oh, by the way, we were just attacked by a bunch of Tevinters in the courtyard, and I know lyrium withdrawal when I see it." she said, leaving him dumbstruck._

* * *

"Yes. Only a little one." she murmured. Sebastian was staring at her with a quizzical expression on his face. She smiled at him. "Sorry. I'll leave them alone. I think the seed's planted anyway." she giggled.

"Kierrai, did you want me to let you know what's been going on in Skyhold while you were in Orlais?" Traven asked. Kierrai smiled and nodded, passing Lea off to Hawke.

"Let's have a walk through the gardens and you two can tell me all about it." she said, her tone switching to one that was more businesslike. Only Sebastian knew that Traven was her own personal spymaster. He was perfect for the job. No one suspected him, due to the fact that he was a mage, and nobody questioned Mhairi because she was just so quiet. They simply thought he was her arcane advisor. Even Wil and Cor didn't know his true function. Kierrai was in charge of her own network, of course, but Traven executed her plans. They descended into the gardens, politely chatting about the current of the fortress. As soon as they reached the simplistic gardens, Kierrai realized that she had made a huge mistake. A pale woman with raven hair stood at one of the pavilions, talking with a young boy with incredibly familiar features. She slammed an arm across Traven's chest, causing him to grunt and Mhairi to gasp in surprise. "On second thought, let's go somewhere else. I hate gardens." she sputtered quickly. Traven frowned at her.

"What in the Maker's name are you talking about, Kierrai? You love gardens." he said in a voice that was far too loud.

"I'm not feeling well, take me to my rooms." she hurried, far too late. She saw a pair of golden eyes snap up at the sound of Traven's voice.

"Kierrai, what is wrong with you?" Traven asked, blue eyes baffled.

"Traven." a voice from the past said. Kierrai shut her eyes, wishing that she could actually disappear. She felt Traven stiffen at the sound. The Princess of Starkhaven wanted to be anywhere but there.

* * *

"Traven." her voice said. He froze. That wasn't possible. She was long gone. He began to sweat. He had let her go a long time ago. He had a wife. She couldn't be here. His eyes opened, and there she was, beautiful as ever.

"Morrigan." he said hoarsely. He now knew why Kierrai had been acting so strange. She had caught sight of the woman before he was ever aware. His old friend was standing with her eyes closed as if to wish herself away. If he wasn't so shocked he would have laughed. She was spending too much time with her children if she thought that would work.

"Morrigan?" Mhairi said. He had forgotten that she was there. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't prepared for this. True to her nature, his wife of nearly five years stuck out a hand. The woman who had haunted him for so long took it hesitantly. "I am Mhairi. It is good to finally meet you." she said kindly. Traven barked a nervous laugh without realizing it. He was losing his mind. Morrigan, Maker's Breath, Morrigan, looked at Mhairi with an intent, studying gaze.

"You have taken care of him." she said simply. Mhairi nodded.

"He has taken care of me as well." she assured her. Morrigan nodded. Traven looked back and forth between the two women. This was his worst nightmare and his most treasured dream. Morrigan, returning to his side. But Mhairi. He loved Mhairi, he truly did. However, some part of him, some small part, still held on to the flame that Morrigan had instilled in his heart all those years ago. He never got closure from her and here she was.

"What are you doing here?" he finally said. It was Kierrai who answered, to his surprise.

"I was going to tell you, Trav, I didn't want...well this," she said, gesturing to the general area, "to happen. She was Celene's advisor, and was sent here as a liaison to the Inquisition." she explained. He nodded, comprehension slowly returning to him. Mhairi squeezed his hand, a gentle reminder that she was there to support him.

"I think, perhaps, the two of you should talk." she said softly. He thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Alone?" he said in a strangled voice. She smiled fondly at him and nodded.

"You'll never get anywhere if we're hovering over your shoulder. I'll fill Kierrai in while you two have your...discussion." she said, grabbing Kierrai's arm and dragging her away. Traven leaned against the wall while Morrigan sat on a bench. They stayed that way for a time, not really looking at each other and not saying a word.

"She's pretty. And kind." Morrigan finally said, breaking the tense silence with her heart-melting voice. Traven nodded.

"That's why I married her." he agreed. Morrigan closed her lovely golden eyes. This was surreal.

"I thought that would happen. I...I am glad for you. Traven, I..." she began before snapping her mouth closed and shaking her head.

"You just left. Without a word. Do you know what that did to me?" he said, pleading for answers. She sighed.

"It was the best way." she argued.

"Bullshit. It was the easiest way and you know it." he snapped. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You think it was easy for me to leave you? The one good thing I had ever had in my life? I gave up everything when I left you, and it was to make sure you would be safe." she growled. He shook his head.

"Disappearing in the night without saying a word was certainly much easier than telling me goodbye." he said through clenched teeth. She put her head in her hands.

"I couldn't do it, Traven. If I had told you goodbye, I wouldn't have been able to leave and you and I would both be dead." she explained mournfully.

"You don't know that." he yelled, slamming his fist against the stone wall. She stood and glided over to him, gently placing her small hand on his bleeding fist. Cool blue healing magic soothed the pain.

"I do know that. I've been nearly caught by Flemeth more times than I can count. It would have been too dangerous." she whispered. He rubbed at his eyes, which were suddenly, irritatingly leaking.

"Do you know how long it took after you left? It was over a year by the time I felt that I might be ready to start moving on. I fell for Mhairi relatively quickly, but it took me years to decide that I wanted to marry her. I kept putting it off because I was so afraid that she was going to leave, or be killed, because that is all I have ever known of love. I don't know how she's stayed married to me, because I am constantly paranoid that something is going to happen and she's going to leave, but she stays anyway. It's baffling. That's because of you. And Neria, true, but mostly you. You broke me, Morrigan, and I never truly got fixed." he admitted. She was crying now, silent tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. She hadn't changed much. She was still just as beautiful as the day she left, but she seemed wiser, somehow, more mature.

"Mother, why are you crying?" a voice said nearby. Traven's eyes widened as he turned to see a young man who looked like a mixture of Morrigan and Alistair. His warm, brown eyes were filled with the same sort of curious wisdom that Morrigan's had always held, as if he wanted to know everything but somehow already did.

"This...this is him?" he breathed. She nodded.

"This is Kieran, my son." she said without further explanation. The look in her eyes when she looked at her child showed why she looked different. She had grown up when she had her son. Traven could see that the boy was more than she had expected him to be. She loved him. The boy stuck out a hand politely, and Traven took it, wonder filling him.

"I'm Traven." he said hoarsely. Kieran smiled, then frowned very quickly.

"Your heart is sad." he said. Traven nodded, remembering that this young boy had the soul of an Old God.

"Indeed it is." he agreed. Kieran looked at his mother.

"You want to fix him, but there is something that stops you." he added. Morrigan blushed slightly.

"That is also true. You should go back to your studies, little man." she said, ushering him away. The pair stood in silence for a time.

"He's beautiful." he said. She smiled fondly.

"He's perfect." she agreed. He nodded.

"I should go. I have...a lot to think about." he murmured. He turned to leave her.

"Traven." she called. He stopped, but did not turn back. "You kept it. Why?" she asked. He reached into his shirt, gently touching the small, silver ring that hung on a chain around his neck.

"As I said, I never really let go." he admitted before leaving her alone in the gardens, his heart aching with every step.


	39. Chapter 39

Cullen opened the door to his office, the sweat dripping down his face. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to curl into a ball and die. Pain and fire coursed through his veins as he ached for just the smallest taste of the substance that had tormented him for the last year.

"What did you want to discuss?" Renna asked. He had almost forgotten that she was there. He was seriously beginning to regret his decision to tell her anything. The former Templar glanced back at her. She was so beautiful, standing there by the door, worrying at her lip with anticipation and anxiety. Those violet eyes of hers were seeing right into his soul. He coughed and scratched at his neck.

"As leader of the Inquisition...There's something that I need to tell you." he began, licking his dry lips. She nodded, a million emotions flitting across her face.

"You can tell me anything, Cullen. You know that." she replied sincerely. He felt a rush of warmth for her.

"Right. Thank you." he cleared his throat. "Lyrium grants Templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer. Some go mad. Others die." he said, glancing at the apparatus on the table. She furrowed her brow, trying to piece together what was happening. "We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here but...I...I no longer take it."

"You stopped?" she asked, eyes widening. He nodded, afraid to meet her eyes.

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been about a year now." he admitted. She stepped forward hesitantly.

"Cullen, if this can kill you..." she began.

"It hasn't yet." he chuckled mirthlessly. "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't...I will not be bound to the Order, to that life, any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to...watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty." he admitted.

"Are you in pain?" she asked. He blinked. Everything he just said, and that was what she wanted to know?

"I can endure it." he reminded her.

"Thank you for telling me. I will respect your choice." she said. He laughed in wonder. She was a baffling person.

"Thank you, Renna. The Inquisition's army will always take priority. Should anything happen, I will defer to Cassandra's judgment." he decided. Telling her felt like a weight off his chest. He coughed again, the desire for lyrium eating at him. She looked like she had something more to say, but she was clearly working herself up to it. Finally she looked him right in the eye.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asked, a touch of irritation in her voice. He coughed again and rubbed at his neck, painfully aware of what she was referring to.

"Err, well, no. I mean, I suppose...We should talk about...Let's go for a walk." he said, practically bolting toward the door. She followed gracefully, the epitome of calm, as he led her up to the battlements. Wind thrashed his cloak about, and he glanced back to see her red hair whipping in the torrent as well before it calmed down to a slight breeze. "It's a nice day." he commented.

 _"_ _Smooth, idiot._ " he thought to himself.

"What?" she asked as if she hadn't been listening at all. He sighed.

"It's...there was something you wished to discuss." he reminded her. He wondered if she could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, or how clammy his hands were getting.

"Certainly not the weather." she replied drily. He shook his head.

 _"Stop being an imbecile and tell her how you feel."_ part of his mind ordered.

"I assumed that much." he admitted. "I can't say I haven't wondered what I would say to you in this situation." She looked up at him, eyes full of hope and hesitation.

"What's stopping you?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're the Inquisitor. We're at war, and you...I didn't think it was possible." he said, stepping closer to her, wishing he could just breathe her in. She leaned closer as well, and they were practically touching. His heart was racing and he was still sweating like a sinner in a chantry, but he was more confident now.

"And yet I'm still here." she said after swallowing. His lips quirked into a small smile.

"So you are." he agreed, placing a hand on her waist. "It seems too much to ask, but I want to." he added, his voice husky. He leaned in, ready to kiss her as fiercely as he had wanted to when she first walked into his war room.

"Commander!" a voice said behind them. Suddenly, the magic was gone. He felt like he was standing too close, she put her head down as if she were embarrassed. Cullen was furious as he turned to the soldier. "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report."

"What?" he growled. The agent looked up from their paperwork, baffled.

"Sister Leliana's report? You wanted it delivered without delay." he repeated. Cullen glowered at the soldier, who looked back and forth between him and the Inquisitor. "Or...to your office! Right!" he cried, hurriedly backing away and leaving them alone once more. He was so angry, and he turned back to Renna, who was still looking at the ground. All his fury melted away at the sight of her.

"If you need to-" she began before his lips pressed against hers, cutting off the end of the sentence. She gave a pleased whimper and snaked her arms around him. They continued to kiss for a moment before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. That was, umm...really nice." he breathed. She beamed at him.

"I believe that was a kiss. But I can't be certain. It was all a blur, really." she quipped before grabbing the front of his cloak and pulling him in for another. He smiled against her lips and wondered why it had taken him so long to do this. "The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste, what will people think?" she murmured.

"You wouldn't believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Thedas knows by now." he replied with a laugh.

"Does it bother you?" she asked with a hint of worry. He grinned.

"It would bother me more if there was nothing here to talk about." he admitted. She smiled back at him.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Longer than I should admit." he said vaguely. She snorted.

"You don't seem to have much patience for nobility. I'm glad my title didn't scare you off." she prodded. He froze.

"I hadn't considered...I have no title outside the Inquisition. I hope that doesn't...I mean, does it? Bother you?" he stammered.

"No! If you care for me, that's all that matters, Cullen." she promised. He smiled softly at her.

"I do. Care for you, I mean. I have for a long time." he admitted.

"I care for you too. Very much." she assured him. He grinned.

"So we're doing this, then? You and I." he asked, just to be certain. She laughed merrily.

"We certainly are." she said, kissing him once again. He was sure he could stand there kissing her forever.

* * *

Renna practically skipped through Skyhold on her way to tell Dorian. She felt like she could fly. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would beat right out her chest, but she didn't care. She was ecstatic. As she sprinted up the stairs to where Dorian usually spent his time, she skidded to a stop and the smile fell from her face. Dorian was not alone.

"Renalia! Thank the Maker you're all right!" Brendan said, rushing over to his sister's side. Renna was not gaping at him, or at Gwendolyn who stood beside him, but at the man he had brought with him.

"What in Andraste's golden ass is he doing here?" she sputtered. Dorian began laughing delightedly as if this were all a game.

"Sister, you mustn't speak that way!" Gwen scolded. She shook her head, irritably. Now was not the time for this. Leliana appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Come along, all of you. We have much to discuss." she said, herding all of them, including Dorian, toward the War Room. Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine were already inside, waiting with confused expressions. "Inquisitor, if you would please make the proper introductions." Leliana said when everyone was situated. Renna pursed her lips.

"This is my brother, Brendan and my sister Gwen. Siblings, these are my advisors, Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen, and my friends Dorian and Cassandra." she said nervously.

"You have forgotten someone, dear, and don't call me 'Gwen' in front of everyone, it's unseemly." her older sister said. Renna glowered at her.

"I was getting to that." she snapped. "Everyone, this is Gil. He was my betrothed." she said quickly.

"Your what?" Cullen exclaimed, practically jumping to his feet.

"He _is_ your betrothed!" Brendan pointed out.

"I don't recall calling off the engagement." Gil shouted over everyone.

"Honestly, Renalia, you can't just decide that you aren't betrothed anymore." Gwen crooned.

"I do not recall hearing of this." Josephine muttered.

"Oh, this is scandalous." Dorian added with a delighted giggle. Leliana said nothing as everyone else lost their minds. Renna's face was getting red with rage and she slammed her flat palm on the table with a loud _crack_.

"Everyone shut up!" she yelled.

"Now Renalia," Gwen began.

"No, Gwen. First of all, you know that my name is Renna, address me as such. Secondly, I am _not_ betrothed to Gil anymore. I never wanted it in the first place, and now I have the title to back my refusal, so I will hear no more on that. Thirdly, what are you doing here?" she roared. Gil snorted, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind his ear.

"Well that wasn't very kind at all." he muttered. Gwen and Brendan straightened, and she was reminded of how different she was from her siblings. Well, she was different from her sister, at least. Gwendolyn was tall and fair with the grace of a swan and a cascade of golden curls tumbling down her back, her light blue eyes always twinkled with merriment, even when she was angry. Brendan was similar, but with dark brown hair and mischievous green eyes. Both relished their status and would do almost anything to secure it, but Renna was not that way. Gwen huffed and folded her arms, refusing to respond.

"We came here with Mother. She's been worried about you. We all have." Brendan explained. His words sounded flat, and she knew that something else was going on. Renna furrowed her brow.

"If you've all been so worried, why haven't you written? I wrote to you, and received no response." she pointed out. Gwen continued pouting, but Brendan was a sensible person.

"We weren't sure what to think, Little Wren." he replied, using his childhood nickname for her. She smiled softly before schooling her features once again. "When we heard about the Conclave, we thought you were dead, and then we received your letters. Father was worried sick about you, literally. He's been bed-ridden since the explosion, Renna." he revealed. Her heart fell.

"What? Is he all right?" she asked worriedly. She felt a comforting hand touch her waist. She hadn't even realized Cullen had stood or come to her side.

"He's improving, but we're all worried. Lil has been with him. She wasn't safe with the Chantry in its current state. Mother came to make sure you were all right." he explained, seeming slightly anxious. She nodded.

"I'm doing quite well. It's...it's harder than anything I've ever done, but I am proud of what we have accomplished here." she replied. Gwen turned on her, eyes still twinkling but anger twisting the rest of her features.

"What you have accomplished? Tearing the Chantry apart, siding with, with apostates! All you have done is driven the world into further chaos and you are proud?" she screeched.

"Gwendolyn." Brendan cautioned, but she raised a gloved hand.

"Do not speak to me in that tone, brother. Do you truly believe that what little Renalia is doing is for the good of the world? She's making everything worse!" she shouted. Brendan frowned at her.

"Perhaps you should go to your rooms, Gwen. This kind of stress isn't good for one in your condition." he said sternly. It was then that Renna noticed the small bulge in the front of her sister's gown. It seemed she had finally gotten pregnant. Gwen placed a hand on her midsection before storming off in a huff. Gil followed, skulking after her. "Sorry about her. I think she took the news of your death the hardest, other than father, and she hasn't really processed what has been happening." he admitted. She nodded.

"That's typical Gwen." she agreed. For the first time since meeting, they embraced. "I've missed you, brother." He laughed.

"I've missed you too, Little Wren. I would never have imagined you as an Inquisitor, but I can see you're filling the position well." he replied fondly. She smiled. "Would you like to go see Mother?" She blanched.

"That depends. How angry is she?" she asked nervously. He laughed.

"She's not. She's eager to see you. I'm sure she'll be excited to hear that you have canceled your engagement and you're now fraternizing with the Commander of the Inquisition!" he cheered. She gaped at him.

"How could you possibly know that?" she exclaimed. Cullen was blushing, and Dorian cackled with joy.

"You would never let anyone but a lover touch your waist like that, I know you too well." Brendan giggled. Her face was redder than her hair, but she did smile fondly at Cullen.

"Fair point. I suppose we should go see Mother then, yes?" she asked, striding away from the chortling of her friends and advisors. As she passed through the doorway, she realized that seeing her mother was actually a terrifying prospect. "I'd rather face Corypheus and the whole court of Orlais again." she muttered to herself. Brendan laughed once more. He was not going to be any help.


	40. Chapter 40

Renna took a deep breath as Brendan pushed open the door. There she was, seated beside the window looking out over Skyhold's courtyard. Her mother's long, deep red hair was pulled away from her face, emphasizing the wings of white by her temples. She wore a deep green gown, and only her wedding band for jewelry. She was very simplistic, her mother, even though she was Orlesian. Dark green eyes turned on her, and a myriad of emotions flitted across them. Joy, fear, anger, sadness, mirth, all of them flashed through the eyes that looked so much like her brother's.

"Renalia." she sighed, standing with a practiced elegance. Renna smiled softly at her and accepted her embrace.

"Mother." she answered simply.

"What have you gotten yourself into, my girl?" she asked. Renna shrugged as they came apart.

"A big damn mess, Mother." she answered dutifully. Adelaide Trevelyan frowned at her youngest child, and Renna felt herself shrinking under the scrutiny. She studied her mother's face, which seemed much more tired and wrinkled than it had before she had ever left for the Conclave. Her mother blinked at her before smiling softly.

"Darling, I lost my father-in-law, thought I lost my youngest daughter, and then almost lost my husband all over the span of a year. I have obviously aged much since you last saw me." she said wryly. Renna shrugged.

"It's just strange seeing you look so...tired." she admitted. Adelaide hugged her again.

"I've always been tired, my dear, I just used to do a better job of hiding it. Particularly from my children." she pointed out.

"Mother, I think Renna has something to tell you about her betrothal." Brendan helpfully inserted. She shot a glare at her brother.

"Shut it, Brendan." she growled through clenched teeth. Her mother arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? What would that be?" she asked. Her voice still held traces of her old Orlesian accent, but she had had the speech of Ostwick on her tongue as long as Renna had been alive.

"Well, you see, sometimes, a young lady does not wish to marry someone that she cannot stand, and so instead of going through with a marriage, she falls for someone else and very publicly calls of the engagement. Sometimes." she explained, dancing around the question but also explicitly answering it. Her mother groaned.

"Renalia, what are we to do with you? I'm certain you've offended Gil's family by now, and that is all I will hear about when I return to Ostwick." she replied, putting her head in her hands. Renna patted her shoulder.

"Yes, well, I'm sure if I had actually gone through with that wretched match, I would have offended his family significantly more. I'm doing them a favor, really." she quipped. Adelaide suddenly reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Did you say you were in love with someone else?" she asked. Renna blushed.

"Well I didn't say love...not yet anyway...well, maybe, but it just happened. I..." she stammered. Her mother leaped to her feet with excitement. Renna was the taller of the pair, but her mother made herself seem taller with just the power of her attitude.

"Marry him." Adelaide said. Renna gaped at her.

"What?" she exclaimed. Her mother laughed softly.

"If he is good to you, and you feel that you love him, marry him. Our world is too wrought with tragedy and danger to put it off." she reminded her. Renna shook her head.

"We literally _just_ kissed for the first time, Mother." she answered. The red-headed woman patted her cheek.

"I did not even meet your father until we stood together at the altar. You have a good head-start, darling. I want to meet him." she decided. Renna groaned.

"You'll scare him away!" she whined. Her mother scoffed while Brendan snickered.

"Stop whining, Renalia. Who is he? Let's go." she said excitedly.

"Wait, wait. You aren't going to tell me the real reason why you're here?" Renna asked. Her mother stopped by the door, hand raised to open it.

"Brendan already told you the real-" she began.

"Mother." Renna said, cutting her off. Adelaide sighed, her shoulders slumping. Brendan put a hand on her forearm. She shook her head at him and he gazed over at his sister.

"Father isn't really sick, Little Wren." he said. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Then why would you tell me that? That's a horrible thing to lie about." she asked, baffled by everyone's behavior.

"Because it is better than the alternative." her mother said hoarsely. Renna's heart dropped.

"Is he..." she breathed, unable to finish her sentence.

"He lives. But...Renna the Venatori have taken Ostwick." Brendan explained. Fear gripped her.

"What does that even mean?" she asked in horror.

"Your father took on an arcane advisor not long after the Conclave. I told him not to do it, but he insisted. That advisor, Alexius, tricked him into allowing more of his people into the castle. All of those people were Venatori, and one day, Alexius simply disappeared, but he left his spies and cronies behind. They overthrew your father and are holding him hostage. Every choice he makes is made by them. We barely got out alive." she explained. Renna's eyes narrowed.

"Alexius." she growled.

"You know him?" Brendan asked in surprise.

"I have him sitting in our dungeons as we speak, awaiting trial." she confirmed. Brendan looked ready to kill.

"I'll slit his throat myself." he growled. She shook her head.

"I know it is difficult, brother, but he belongs to the Inquisition now." she rejected. He opened his mouth to protest but their mother raised a hand.

"This is not your holding, my darling boy." she reminded him. He nodded slowly, but kept his jaw clenched.

"What about Lileas? Did you lie about her, too?" Renna asked. Adelaide's eyes were pained.

"We have not heard from her. We do not know where she is, or if she even lives." she replied. Renna closed her eyes. She prayed for her peaceful sister.

"I knew you were lying to me, back there with Gwen and the others, I just did not know what about. Where is your family, Brendan?" she asked.

"They are with Alora's parents in Tantervale. They were safe the last I heard." he said. She nodded.

"We need to bring this to my advisors. If anyone can retake Ostwick, it's them." she said, determined. She led the way back to the War Room, where Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were still discussing tactics. "Mother, this is Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine. Everyone, this is my mother, Lady Adelaide Trevelyan." she explained.

"That's him, isn't it?" Her mother whispered, pointing at Cullen. Renna rolled her eyes. Even at a time like this she was still thinking of marriage.

"Yes, mother." she murmured. Cullen smiled shyly at her. "My Mother has informed me that Ostwick has been taken over by the Venatori. We need to get my father, and anyone with him, out, then retake the city." she revealed. Leliana nodded.

"Ostwick _has_ been oddly quiet recently. I will send my best agents in for extraction." she agreed.

"And when that is done I will send a contingent of forces to retake your home. The Venatori won't be there long, Inquisitor." Cullen promised. She gave a sharp nod.

"There is also the matter of my sister, Lileas. She went missing not long after the Conclave, and she must be found." she added. She turned to Brendan. "You should have your wife and children brought here, Brendan. They will be safer under Skyhold's protection." she pointed out. He nodded.

"I will send for them, thank you." he said, bowing and backing out of the room.

"Thank you all for your assistance." Adelaide said before taking her leave as well. Renna sighed. Everything was a mess.

"Renna, will you describe your sister for me?" Leliana asked quietly. Renna nodded.

"Lileas has my face, but with a darker complexion and black hair instead of red. Also, no tattoos. Or freckles. And her eyes are brown. She was in the Chantry, so she's generally very austere, and very faithful." she rambled. Cullen touched her shoulder and she had to fight back tears. Lileas was probably her closest sibling. If anything had happened to her, she would be devastated.

"We will do everything we can, Renna." Leliana promised. She nodded and headed out of the room. She knew Cullen followed, and the pair went to sit on the stairs of the courtyard.

"Are you all right? That's...a lot of news to take in all at once." Cullen asked after a period of silence. She shrugged.

"I suppose. I'm worried for both of them but there isn't much I can do." she admitted. "Are you...all right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Should I not be?" he asked in confusion.

"I mean about the whole...betrothal thing." she reminded him. He blanched.

"Oh. That. Yes, well...I was trying to forget about it." he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" she chuckled.

"Because I forgot about it. It was set up years ago and I spent half my time attempting to sabotage it because it is ridiculous. I hated that boy growing up and I still don't like him today. He's a prig." she explained. "He always told me I'd be a pretty trophy to set on his mantle. Once I punched him right in the face for saying that to me." she revealed. Cullen guffawed.

"Remind me not to upset you." he said. She smiled as he leaned in and rested his forehead on hers.

"You! Commander or whatever your name is!" a pompous voice called.

"Oh no." she moaned. Gil was striding over, his golden hair bouncing with every step.

"That is my woman you're canoodling with." he shouted. People were beginning to stare. Cullen stood to his full height, which was much taller than Gil's.

"She is not anyone's woman but her own." he snapped. Gil practically screeched with rage.

"She is _my_ betrothed!" he retorted.

"Was, Gil. Was." she said tiredly. The little twit shook his head.

"I challenge you to a duel, you thieving swine." he said. Cullen snorted.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. Renna groaned. The pretentious rat was going to get himself killed.

"Yes. To the death!" he cried.

"Andraste's ass." she muttered. Cullen glanced back at her as if asking for permission. She shrugged and gestured for him to continue.

"I'm not going to kill you, little man." Cullen said, taking the sword that was handed to him by Gil's retainer. He studied it and scoffed at its poor quality.

"That's because I'm going to kill you, you great, lumbering ox!" he squeaked.

"Did someone call me?" Iron Bull said, wandering up to see what was happening in the quickly populated courtyard. Renna giggled. "What is going on?"

"My former betrothed is challenging Cullen to a duel to the death for 'stealing' me." she explained. Bull sat beside her on the stairs.

"Ooh, does anyone have snacks? Wait, that little pipsqueak? He's dead for sure. Excellent." the Qunari said delightedly. She laughed again as the two began their duel.

"My word, are they...dueling?" Dorian asked as he descended the stairs. She nodded. "Fantastic. I swear, following you is never dull, my dear." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how this is my fault, but whatever." she replied. Dorian scoffed.

"You damaged the poor little man's pride. He had to try to compensate for that somehow, and apparently he has decided to do it by dying in front of everyone!" he cheered.

"I can hear you!" Gil spat as he slashed at Cullen. The large commander didn't even flinch, but instead lazily flicked his sword away like he was batting at a fly. Minutes passed, and Cullen had not lifted a finger to attack the man. Much of the crowd had left because the fight was so incredibly boring.

"Do you yield yet?" Cullen drawled, flicking the sword away again.

"Never." Gil screeched.

"Fine." Cullen replied before moving at an incredible speed. Before she realized what was happening, Gil's weapon was soaring across the courtyard and he was on his back with Cullen's boot at his throat. "Do you surrender?" he asked lazily.

"No!" Gil grumbled. Cullen pressed his boot a bit more firmly against his throat.

"Do you surrender?" he repeated. Gil stopped struggling.

"Fine." he snapped. Cullen removed his boot.

"Good. Now can I expect you to leave Skyhold immediately, or do I have to throw you in a jail cell?" he asked. Gil looked like he was about to start weeping.

"I'll go." he whimpered before running away. Iron Bull and Dorian were roaring with laughter, and even Renna had a wide grin on her face.

"Well done, Commander." Bull said through guffaws.

"You really humiliated him." Dorian added. Renna chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that. You could have refused the...'duel'." she pointed out. Cullen shrugged.

"If I refused he would never have left you alone." he said. She nodded. He had a fair point.

"That's absolutely right. Now, I think it's time for you to be off to bed, young lady. You've had a long day!" Dorian said, rushing her to her feet. She blinked at him as he ushered her up the stairs without waiting for a response.

"What just happened?" she asked as he dragged her up to her quarters.

"Well, my dear, you haven't had the chance to give me all the delicious gossip about what is going on between that strapping young Templar and yourself, and I just couldn't wait any longer." he explained, sitting himself on the corner of her bed and propping his chin in his hands. She laughed and told him everything, talking well into the night before he finally left her alone to get some sleep. She needed it after all the events of the day.


	41. Chapter 41

She watched quietly from the high rafters of the war room as the Inquisitor and her advisors discussed what they planned to do next. They were arguing, and she found herself wondering if they always did so. It certainly seemed that way. How did they get anything done?

"We have stabilized Orlais, we should begin preparations to aid Hawke immediately." Leliana argued. She might try to act all icy and tough, but she knew that the spymaster still cared deeply for her friends, and they were her driving focus.

"That is a huge mess that we cannot simply rush blindly into! We should work to pacify the various areas that are sending for help before going to Crestwood." Cullen argued. She shook her head with a wry smile. Cullen seemed to be the naysayer of the group. He countered almost everything that was suggested.

"Why can we not do both? We certainly have enough agents to send out and assist these people." Josephine pointed out. That one had a good head on her shoulders. The Inquisitor put her head in her hands.

"You're right, Josephine, but I can't be in two places at once." Renna reminded them. That started the shouting all over, and Kierrai rolled her eyes. They were taking too long.

"You know, the longer you argue about all this, the more people die." she pointed out. They all jumped and looked around the room for her. She laughed and swung down from her perch with a flourish.

"Maker's breath, Kierrai. Stop doing that!" Cullen gasped. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That would take all the fun out of this place. Now, you have a lot of places that need help. Revin knows that his friend will wait, but we have to consider the fact that waiting could make the Grey Wardens more dangerous. None of this is a good situation. Everything about it is terrible, in fact. What I suggest, is that you hit a location on your map, say Emprise du Lion, but take multiple teams." she explained.

"What exactly do you mean by multiple teams?" Leliana asked, though Kierrai could tell that she already knew the answer.

"What I mean, is that now you not only have the Inquisitor, but also quite a few Heroes of the Blight fighting on your side. We have influence as well, and if we go to a location and split up, one group led by Renna and the other by myself, for example, we will get things done more quickly and also spread the popularity and necessity of the Inquisition." she suggested. The advisors and the Inquisitor thought for a moment while she just stared at them.

"That's actually brilliant." Cullen murmured. Kierrai glowered at him.

"Don't sound so shocked. And don't just stand around, let's get to planning!" she replied, leaning over the table and speaking at a rapid pace. Sometimes the only way to get things done was to do it yourself.

* * *

She had forgotten how cold it was in Emprise du Lion. Snow covered the ground, and an icy wind cut at the group, even through their layers. She wrinkled her nose, but stood tall as she looked back over her group. Sebastian was with her, of course, but she had a delightful mixture of Renna's people that she hardly knew with her as well. The two women had decided to switch favorite mages, so Traven and Mhairi were with Renna while she had Dorian alongside her. Varric went with Renna as well, presumably to catch up with the whole "Cullen" situation.

In the end, Kierrai's group was comprised of Sebastian, Dorian, that strange spirit/boy Cole, Solas, Sera, and Iron Bull. Renna's team had Traven, Mhairi, Varric, Vivienne, Blackwall, and Cassandra. Kierrai shared a glance with her husband. She was a little anxious, as she had no idea how the Inquisition's group dynamic functioned.

"All right, everyone, you know that Renna's team is focusing on closing the rifts in the area, and we are to attempt to capture the keep." she said, repeating the instructions she had been given. "I have no idea how any of you work together, so just try to remember that when we inevitably get into fights with ugly Templars." she said, cheerfully turning away and tramping through the snow. Rather than trying to have discussions with everyone, she listened. She listened to their chatter with each other, trying to get the feel of the group. She could see that Sebastian was doing the same.

"Dorian, you said I could ask you questions." Cole was saying. Kierrai tilted her head slightly to hear them better.

"It's true, I did say that." the flamboyant mage agreed. He did not sound thrilled about the idea of sharing.

"Why are you so angry at your father? He wants to help you and you know he does, but..." the spirit said.

"I'm not certain I can explain it to you." he muttered. Kierrai bit the inside of her cheek. She got the feeling that Dorian had not spoken of this before.

"You love him, but you're angry. They mix together, boiling in the belly until it kneads into a knot." Cole replied.

"Sometimes...sometimes love isn't enough, Cole." Dorian answered sadly. Kierrai wanted to turn around and ask, but she barely knew him.

"Enough what? You didn't explain, Dorian." the spirit urged. He was like a child, whose curiosity could not be contained.

"I was rather hoping I had." the dark-skinned mage muttered.

"His face in the stands, watching as I pass the test. So proud there's tears in his eyes. Anything to make him happy, anything. Why isn't that true anymore." the spirit asked, and it hit her that Cole was reading Dorian's memories. She stumbled slightly.

"Cole...this is not the sort of discussion for walking around. Please drop it." Dorian begged. She turned to intervene, but Sebastian's gloved hand on her forearm stopped her. He gave the slightest shake of his head, and she nodded. She would stay out of it, for now.

"I'm hurting you, Dorian. Words winding, wanting, wounding. You said I could ask." the boy repeated. He was so baffled by Dorian's reaction.

"I know I did, but the things you ask are...very personal." the mage explained tiredly. She could see Cole shaking his head out of the corner of her eye.

"But it hurts. I want to help, but it's all tangled with the love. I can't tug it loose without tearing it. You hold him so tightly. You let it keep hurting, because you think hurting is who you are. Why would you do that?" the boy rambled. Kierrai pleaded to Sebastian with her eyes, desperately wanting to stop what was happening.

"Can someone tell him to stop? Banish him back to the Fade or _something_?" Dorian pleaded. Kierrai turned then, a compassionate expression on her face.

"Cole, perhaps it's time to end this conversation." she said calmly. The poor lad looked panicked.

"I'm sorry, I keep making it worse." he cried. His wide eyes were watery, and his pale skin got even whiter. Dorian sighed. Kierrai could see the unshed tears in his eyes, and she really felt for him.

"No, I'm sorry. Of course you don't understand...just...leave it for now." he said. Kierrai continued to lead, mulling over what they had said. She wanted to ask Dorian about it later, but in private. She was torn from her thoughts by a group of Red Templars up ahead. They attacked without hesitation, and she immediately shut down any distractions. She danced through them, her daggers flashing before they could react. Her group worked well together, as they knew how everyone else fought. She jumped in and out of the shadows, and was delighted to see Cole doing something similar. He disappeared and reappeared as she did, but it seemed that he used the Fade to transport himself. They did not take long to defeat the Templars, and she heard shouting as soon as they were done.

"Please! Help us!" they cried. Kierrai ran over to where there was a cage full of people. She quickly began picking at the lock, and it popped open quickly. The prisoners poured out, weeping and embracing them. "Thank you, thank you so much." they cried.

"Head back the way we came. The Inquisition's encampment will keep you safe." she promised. They did as she said, and she gestured for everyone to follow once more.

They encountered many more cages and Templars. Kierrai's brow continued to furrow as she heard the stories of the people. Snatched from their homes, the people of Emprise du Lion were tortured and beaten as they were transported to the mines. They were forced to mine the Red Lyrium for the Templars, and so many died of exposure. Fathers, mothers, and children had died because of Corypheus' influence. She sent all of them back, assuring them that the Inquisition would keep them safe. By the time they reached the Keep, she was fuming.

"Love, be careful." Sebastian murmured. She looked back at him, sadness in her brown eyes.

"All those people, Sebastian. All of the children." she breathed. He nodded.

"Just...think of our children, Kierrai. Don' let your rage overwhelm you." he said. She sighed. He was right. He always was. She smiled softly.

"I'll be careful, love." she promised. He smiled back. It was good to be fighting at his side again. They had spent the last few years living quietly and raising their children, but she had to admit that she loved the thrill of adventure.

"Darting through the shadows, too many deaths on your hands, not them, not the small ones. Her eyes were glassy as she fell to the floor. My fault, my fault." a voice said behind her. She blinked and turned to see Cole staring at her.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"It wasn't your fault that Merrill died. She was your friend, and she wanted to keep you safe. Her heart was strong, but she pulled too much from the Fade. It wasn't your fault." he pointed out. It felt like her heart was stopping. The sensation of having someone repeat your worst memories back to you was...uncomfortable. Sebastian squeezed her hand. They had had this conversation many times over the last few years.

"Right. Thank you, Cole." she replied politely. He frowned.

"I've hurt you. I didn't do it right." he said worriedly. She shook her head.

"No, Cole, it's fine. Sometimes it takes more than words to make loss easier to take. Does that make sense?" she explained. He nodded slowly, and she saw that everyone was looking at them. "Good. Now, let's finish this, yes?" she said. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He was certainly odd, but she could see that he was compassionate. He genuinely cared about everyone. They entered the Keep, fighting through Templars once more. As they reached the belly of the Keep, they encountered a strange man standing in the center of the square. Kierrai held her weapons ready, noticing a magical barrier behind the man.

"Ahh, the hero arrives, but is it hero, or murderer? It's so hard to tell." he said, his voice gravelly. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"You must be Imshael. I heard much about you from Michel back at the camp." she said dryly. The former chevalier had spoken to her and Renna in depth about this creature, and she knew that it would try to tempt her.

"Time to die." Iron Bull said. She had gotten the feeling that he loathed demons.

"Wait, wait. These are your friends? They're very violent. It's worrying. True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood." the creature requested. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to offer me that I don't already have? Power? Riches?" she drawled.

"Perhaps virgins?" Sebastian added. She grinned.

"I give you one of these things, and you all live happily ever after!" Imshael encouraged. She scoffed.

"No, you die, demon." she decided. The man groaned.

"Oh, for...Choice! Spirit!" he yelled before his form changed. She attacked without hesitation. There was no standing around and waiting when it came to demons. With the full force of the group, the demon did not stand a chance. Soon, it was full of arrows from Sebastian and Sera, in addition to the many cuts and missing pieces from the rogues and warriors. The barrier behind it vanished with its death, and she led her crew up the stairs.

"Who has it?" she asked. Solas handed her a pouch that held the Inquisition's flag, and she attached it to the flag pole that sat at the top of the staircase. She hoisted the flag with a grin. Kierrai loved being successful.


	42. Chapter 42

Renna walked up the steps of the Keep, happy to see that Kierrai's group hadn't had too much trouble, but also a bit jealous that she had accomplished her task so quickly. The rifts had been difficult, and the conversation was awkward as Varric had refused to stop asking about what was going on between her and Cullen. The mage, Traven, had been very distracted, and Mhairi seemed quieter than usual. Renna wondered what was going on between the couple. Kierrai waved her over when she saw her enter.

"I think we should have a chat about some of your party members." she said as she approached. Renna nodded.

"We should probably talk about yours as well." she agreed. The Princess walked her over to a tent and opened the flap. Sebastian was inside, but otherwise they were alone. "What happened?" she asked. Kierrai shook her head.

"From the hours that I've spent with your people, I have gathered a lot of things. Mostly due to Cole's...special skills." she admitted. Renna nodded. Cole had a tendency to make strangers uncomfortable.

"What did you learn?" she asked, curious.

"He mostly spoke with Dorian. I don't know if he has told you, but he has some sort of serious issues with his father. The conversation really seemed to bother him, so I didn't know if you wanted to say something or not. Sera is simply afraid of the lad, and Iron Bull seems to think of him like an irritating younger brother. Solas is determined to protect the boy, which is not bad. Honestly, only the conversation with Dorian was worrisome, but I did not want to pry. I barely know the man." she explained. Renna nodded. She had never actually heard Dorian mention his father, but it was not hard to gather that he had problems there. "What's wrong with my people?" she asked. Renna shrugged.

"I have no idea, really. But Traven seemed upset, and Mhairi was not speaking at all. I know that she's quiet, but they wouldn't even touch. I don't know what happened." she explained. Kierrai frowned at her hands.

"I know exactly what happened to instigate this, but I don't know if they've talked about it." she muttered. Renna arched an eyebrow.

"You know?" she asked. Kierrai nodded.

"Morrigan. She and Traven have...history." she admitted. That made sense.

"Ahh." she replied.

"I'll have to talk to him. But anyway, do you like how this plan worked out?" the dark-haired woman asked. Renna nodded. Between the two groups, they had taken care of all the major issues in the area.

"It worked perfectly. Where to next?" she asked. Kierrai laughed delightedly.

"You're the leader, darling. You get to choose now. I just had to give you a bit of a push." she explained. She nodded and stood.

"Thank you, Kierrai. I...I hope that I can count on you for assistance. Or at least advice." she said. The woman smiled beautifully.

"Of course." she said. Renna smiled and backed out of the tent. She had things to do. She walked through the Keep, checking in on her companions.

"I did not know that the Champion was so...tall." Cassandra was saying. Varric snorted.

"That's the first thing you said to him, isn't it?" he asked. She frowned.

"Not the first thing!" she retorted. Renna chuckled quietly.

"Sorry, next time you have me tell you a story at knife-point, I'll make the hero taller. Although, I think if I told you Freckles was a giant you wouldn't believe me." he said, shooting her a wink. She grinned.

"That's not what I mean!" Cassandra complained. Renna shook her head wryly and continued on her way.

"Inquisitor. May I have a word?" an Orlesian voice said. Renna turned to see Mother Giselle ushering her over.

"Yes, Mother?" she asked. The woman handed her a note without speaking.

"A messenger who had been sent to Skyhold brought this here, it was apparently urgent. I hope you do not mind that I read it. Your Tevinter friend's father wishes for him to meet with the family retainer. I believe that you should take the young man without telling him so that he will actually go. His family clearly wishes to make amends with the boy." she explained. Renna nodded.

"Thank you, Mother Giselle. I will be sure to do that." she agreed, walking away and immediately searching for Dorian. She was not going to lie to her friend, regardless of what the Mother suggested. Dorian was sitting outside his tent when she found him, and he looked more weary than she had ever seen him. "Dorian, I have something you should see." she said, handing him the letter. He read it quickly, his gray-green eyes widening in surprise.

"I know my son? What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble! This is so typical." he spat, reading the letter again. "I'm willing to bet this 'retainer' is a henchmen! Hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter!" Renna raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think your father would actually do that?" she asked. Dorian wrinkled his nose.

"No, but I wouldn't put it past him. Let's go. I want to meet this so called 'family retainer.' If it's a trap, we escape and kill everyone! You're good at that! If it's not, I send the man back with a message for my father saying he can stick his alarm in his 'wit's end.'" he decided. She nodded.

"If that's what you want." she agreed. The retainer had agreed to meet them in a tavern not far from Emprise du Lion, so that is where the pair headed. Renna reached for her daggers when they arrived, as the place was empty.

"Uh-oh. Nobody's here. This doesn't bode well." Dorian muttered. He seemed extremely on edge.

"Dorian." a voice said from a staircase. Her friend froze for a moment before hanging his head slightly.

"Father." he answered. A man stepped out, and he looked remarkably like the man she called friend. He was older, and didn't have the same flair, but the similarities existed. His eyes were pained as he looked at his son, and Renna wasn't sure what to do. Whatever Dorian needed, she would stand by him. "So the whole story about the 'family retainer' was just, what? A smoke screen?" His father stepped further into the room.

"So you were told." he said with a frown for Renna. "I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved." he added as his features became calm once more. There was something in his gray-green eyes that was off, that she didn't trust. Dorian laughed bitterly.

"Of course not! Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor! What would people think?" Dorian said bitterly. He paced around the room, and Renna held her breath. "What is 'this' exactly, father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?" His father shook his head.

"This is how it has always been." he sighed as if it were somehow Dorian's fault. Renna frowned at the man.

"Considering the fact that you lied to us to get him here, I would say Dorian has every right to be furious." she said through clenched teeth. Dorian barked a laugh.

"You don't know the half of it! But maybe you should." he said. For the first time, Dorian let his mask fall completely. There was no sudden flash of pain in his eyes before the walls came up again, this time the pain filled his entire face.

"Dorian, there's no need to-" his father protested. Dorian looked into her eyes.

"I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves." he said simply. Renna had gathered that a long time ago, but clearly he didn't tell a lot of people. "In case that wasn't clear enough, I meant men, and the company thereof, as in sex." he growled. Renna nodded.

"I know, Dorian. I never needed you to tell me that, I always knew." she assured him. His eyes softened toward her.

"And why should anyone care? I have no idea." he said, anger leaking in once more.

"This display is uncalled for." Magister Pavus said, shaking his head. Dorian turned on his father, but not before Renna saw a flash of green magic flare in his eyes.

"No, it _is_ called for. You called for it by luring me here!" he yelled.

"This is not what I wanted." Pavus muttered.

"I'm never what you wanted, Father, or have you forgotten?" Dorian said through his teeth. He sounded in pain.

"That's a big concern in Tevinter then?" Renna asked, trying to find a way to calm him down. Dorian glowered at the floor.

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, the perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw, every aberration, is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden." he spat. Renna shook her head.

"So that's what all this is about? Who you sleep with?" she asked coolly. Dorian froze.

"That's not _all_ this is about." he responded in an equally icy tone. Fear gripped her.

"Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me." the magister pleaded. Dorian advanced on the man.

"Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?" he hissed. " _He_ taught me to hate blood magic. 'The resort of the weak mind' those were _his_ words. But what was the first thing you did when your heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to change me!" he cried. Renna couldn't see his face, but she could hear the agony in his voice. She didn't have to see him to know that he was crying.

"I only wanted what was best for you!" his father pleaded. Dorian jabbed a finger into his father's chest.

"You wanted what was best for _you_! For _your_ fucking legacy! Anything for that!" he roared. He went over to a table and leaned over it heavily. Renna wandered over to his side and gently touched his shoulder.

"Dorian. Don't leave it like this, you'll never forgive yourself." she murmured. He stared at her for a long time and then nodded.

"Tell me why you came." Dorian said, straightening.

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition..." the magister said, shaking his head. Dorian snorted.

"You didn't. I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do." he argued. "Once I had a father who would have known that." he said sadly. Her friend headed toward the door, and she followed, not knowing what to say.

"Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed." Pavus said before they left. Dorian stopped and turned back. "I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me." he pleaded. Renna looked at Dorian and nodded before leaving alone. There were some things she couldn't get involved in.

A few hours later, someone rapped on the post outside her tent. She yawned as she sat up and grabbed the tent flap. Dorian stood outside, his expression strange. He crouched down and entered without her invitation before sitting on the small cot beside her.

"He says we're alike. Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not so certain." he said wistfully. "I don't know if I can forgive him." he admitted. She nodded tiredly.

"You said...you said he tried to change you. What did you mean?" she asked quietly. He sighed.

"Out of desperation. I wouldn't put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away. Selfish, I suppose, not wanting to spend my life screaming on the inside. He was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind, make me more...acceptable. I found out. I left." he explained. Renna felt her own eyes watering. Dorian's story was...unimaginable.

"Can blood magic actually do that?" she breathed, horrified. Dorian shrugged.

"Maybe. It could have also left me a drooling vegetable. It crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me always hoped he didn't really want to go through with it. If he had...I can't even imagine the person I would be now. I wouldn't like that Dorian." he whispered. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked after a while. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"No. Not really. Thank you, for bringing me out there...It wasn't what I expected but, it's something." he answered softly. "Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display." Renna sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I think you are incredibly brave." she promised. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Brave?" he asked.

"It is so difficult to abandon tradition and walk your own path." she pointed out. He stared at her for a long time before his lips curled into a smile.

"At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It's been that sort of day." he said. "Join me sometime, if you've a mind." he said, starting to stand. She hugged him before he walked out.

"I'll join you right now, I think." she said. Dorian laughed.

"You're in your night clothes." he reminded her. She shrugged.

"All I really need to do is put on some pants." she said, gesturing to her pale white legs. He laughed, realizing that he hadn't even noticed she was only in a shirt.

"All right, but I can't imagine you need to drink yourself silly." he decided. She laughed.

"You clearly haven't truly been introduced to my family." she quipped, pulling on a pair of trousers and following him out of the tent. Sometimes, even the Inquisitor needed to let loose.


	43. Chapter 43

Marching to the Emerald Graves from Emprise du Lion was bad enough. Doing it with a massive hangover was significantly worse. Renna squeezed her eyes shut at the brightness of the sun. Dorian had a similar expression on his face, and she found herself wishing she had worn a hat to block out the light. Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt fuzzy, and everything hurt.

"Why is everyone yelling?" she mumbled to herself at the sound of quiet conversation nearby. She then realized that it was Dorian speaking with Mother Giselle. They seemed to be having some sort of argument, so she groaned and rode over to them.

"Oh, I..." Giselle said sheepishly. Renna arched an eyebrow. What had they been discussing?

"What's going on here?" she asked in a voice that was far too loud to please her pounding head.

"It seems the revered mother is concerned about my undue influence over you." Dorian explained. Renna frowned. Undue influence?

"It _is_ just concern, Your Worship, you must know how this looks." Giselle pointed out. Renna shook her head. What was she talking about? Dorian chuckled at her expression and looked at the revered mother.

"You might need to spell it out, my dear." he teased. Renna nodded in agreement. She was baffled by the woman's behavior. Giselle sighed.

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side...the rumors alone..." she hinted. Renna was still confused.

"What's wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically." she replied, puzzled. Giselle looked like she wanted to bolt.

"I'm fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same." she growled. Dorian laughed joyfully.

"How kind of you to notice! Yet, still you bow to the opinion of the masses?" he asked dangerously. What Giselle was saying finally hit her and she frowned.

"The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?" the mother asked coolly. Dorian pretended to think for a moment.

"The truth?" he suggested. Renna snorted.

"The truth, is that I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus, these rumors will continue." she reminded them. Renna pursed her lips.

"What are these rumors, exactly?" she asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Giselle blushed.

"I...I cannot repeat them, Your Worship. They are not appropriate." she admitted.

"And yet you can listen to them and accuse my friends because of them? This behavior is unworthy, Mother Giselle." Renna scolded. The Mother looked like an ashamed child.

"I...meant no disrespect, Inquisitor. Only to ask after this man's intentions." she admitted. Renna nodded. "If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly ask for forgiveness from you both." Renna sighed.

"You have my forgiveness, Mother." she replied tiredly. Dorian shrugged, but nodded anyway. Giselle turned her horse away and left the pair alone.

"Well that's something." he quipped. She nodded in agreement.

"She didn't get to you, did she?" she asked. He scoffed at the suggestion.

"It takes more than thinly veiled accusations to get to me." he pointed out.

"You think she'll do anything?" she wondered. He snorted.

"Do what? Yours is the good opinion I care about, not hers." he reminded her. She smiled. Such a declaration was a big deal coming from Dorian. He glanced over at her. "I should ask, do the rumors bother you?" he requested. She shrugged.

"I don't even know what the rumors are." she admitted. He laughed.

"Well, I think the most recent have to do with the fact that you stumbled out of your tent with me last night, and you weren't finished pulling on your pants. Then they probably think that I ravished you after we got well and thoroughly drunk since I passed out on your floor." he admitted. She snorted.

"I think your mustache would tickle too much for my taste." was all she said in response. He roared with laughter. "Honestly though, I wish they wouldn't disparage you. They don't know you." she added. He chuckled.

"They know you even less than they know me. Perhaps it's odd to say but...I think of you as a friend, Renna. I have precious few friends. I didn't expect to find one here." he admitted. She beamed at him.

"I-" she began.

"Don't speak. I detest confessions, and I'd like to get this one over with. Allow me to say that I'll stand beside you—- against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumor—- so long as you'll have me." he pledged. Her fondness for the man grew tenfold. He really was her best friend here.

"Thank you, Dorian. I'm honored to call you friend." she said. He smiled softly at her.

"Well then. I'm going to ride away now. Can't let things get too mushy." he said, leaving her alone. She chuckled. He was a character.

* * *

"You're going to have to talk to someone sometime." Kierrai said. Traven closed his eyes. Sometimes, the well-meaning pestering of his friend drove him insane. He glanced back at his wife, who was not riding beside him for the first time in years. It was a knife in the heart all over again.

"I don't want to talk." he mumbled. Kierrai's eyes had a dangerous look in them for an instant, and then it was gone so quickly that he wasn't sure if it was really there at all.

"All right. I'll just ride beside you in silence then. Forever." she said, her mouth snapping shut. As it turned out, her silence was more deafening than her words.

"Mhairi and I fought." he finally admitted. She nodded.

"What about?" she asked. Traven laughed bitterly.

"Morrigan, of course." he answered. She wrinkled her nose.

"Well, what exactly happened in this fight?" she asked. He sighed. It was entirely his fault, of course.

"Well, it wasn't really a fight so much as it was me losing my mind." he began. She frowned at him and waved for him to continue. "I went back to our room after speaking with Morrigan, and...and she comforted me!" he said.

"Outrageous. Go on." she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He glowered at his horse's neck.

"No, Kierrai. She should have been furious after what I told her, after she knew how I was feeling, but instead she said that she would wait for me to decide and that I should listen to my heart. Who does that, Kierrai? Who?" he asked.

"And how were you feeling, Trav?" she asked. He closed his eyes.

"Torn. Broken. I still love her, but I love Mhairi too. Listening to my heart has told me nothing because my heart just keeps saying that I love them both. I'm a bloody lecher! What is wrong with me?" he asked, words flowing out of him without his control. Kierrai had a tendency to make you want to tell her your every secret and she didn't even have to say a word most of the time. When he opened his eyes, Kierrai was shaking her head, that compassionate smile on her face as always.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Traven. You loved Morrigan. You were never given a chance to let her go, even when Mhairi came into your life and filled you with love again. There was always a piece of you that missed her, otherwise you wouldn't have kept her ring all these years. Mhairi knows that. She loves you anyway, and perhaps, at least for now, that is all you need to focus on. Time will tell you where you need to go, my friend." she said, putting into words everything he had been feeling for the last few weeks. He nodded.

"You're right." he agreed.

"I always am." she said pretentiously. He laughed quietly and looked back at Mhairi again. She truly was so beautiful, and so in love with him.

"I need to go have a word with my wife." he decided. The Lioness of Starkhaven beamed at him and nodded in agreement. He slowed his horse until the woman in question caught up with him. "I am sorry for how I've been behaving, love. It was unbecoming and you did not deserve it." he apologized. Mhairi smiled softly at him.

"I forgive you, Traven. I've missed you." she said in her quiet voice. He chuckled.

"Sometimes the ease with which you forgive me for my transgressions is infuriating, but I would never change it. I've missed you too, Mhairi." he pointed out. She grinned and reached over to squeeze his hand. Part of him was still torn about his feelings, but he knew what he had now, and the thought was comforting.

* * *

Kierrai rode Tempest with a small smile on her face. It was good to see people's hearts getting mended, especially when they were friends of yours.

"You are like me, but different." a voice said as it appeared beside her.

"What do you mean, Cole?" she asked, smile still in place. The spirit smiled back.

"You want to help people, make them feel better and not hurt any more. I want to help too." he said. Kierrai nodded.

"Solas said that you are a spirit of Compassion. Has he told you this?" she asked. The boy nodded.

"Yes, Solas is my friend. He wants to help me, even though he has so much hurt inside him. You have hurt too, but you still want to help. But other people who have hurt only want to hurt. Why are you different? Why are we different?" he asked. Kierrai frowned. The lad didn't ask easy questions.

"It's hard to answer, Cole. I think, perhaps, it is because people like us know love and friendship. We know what it is like to have something to lose, and we want to protect others from feeling the loss that we have in the past." she attempted to explain. The boy nodded solemnly, not saying anything for a long time. The spirit was growing on her. Everyone reacted to him differently: Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian treated him like a younger brother that they had to watch out for, Sera was afraid, Vivienne hated him, and Solas acted like a stern parent. Kierrai found herself thinking of him like one of her own children, in a way, but also like he was her younger brother. Any way she thought of it, she wanted to keep the boy safe. This was one reason she did not get along with Vivienne. Well, that, and the fact that she was a total bitch.

"What's a...bitch?" Cole asked. Kierrai blushed. She forgot that the spirit could basically read her thoughts.

"It's a bad word that we shouldn't say." she admitted. He wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"If it's bad, why did you think it?" he asked. She laughed softly. He really was like a child with all his questions.

"Because I'm not always nice, Cole." she replied.

"You're always nice to me." he argued. She grinned.

"That's because I like you, Cole." she said. The spirit beamed.

"I like you too!" he said happily before moving ahead to tell Varric his exciting news. She chuckled and shook her head.

"He's a bit odd, bu' he's go' a good heart." her favorite voice said. She nodded at her husband.

"He's like a lost puppy who only wants to make people happy." she agreed. Sebastian chuckled. She studied him. The last few years had added faint lines around his striking blue eyes. War did that to people. They had seen many people they called "friend" killed because of their ability to do magic, and even their position of power had not been able to help them. He was still handsome enough to make women and men alike stare with desire, and she still loved him more and more each day. Her face had its own share of lines as well, and she was much more tired than she used to be. However, she wasn't about to stop fighting.

"Wha' are ya staring at?" he asked. She blinked at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." she told him. He smiled the smile that still melted her heart.

"I love you too." he replied. She frowned suddenly as her ears picked up on some sort of commotion up ahead.

"Well, love, it looks like we're about to get ourselves into another mess." she said. He nodded.

"I wouldn' have it any other way." he said in his thick brogue. She rode forward without hesitation. Neither would she.


	44. Chapter 44

Renna's head was in her hands. The shouting around her was killing her head, and no matter how many times she told them to stop, they refused. Sera and Solas were in some sort of verbal battle about...well about elves. She saw Kierrai riding through the small train in order to see what was happening. The pair shared a look and Kierrai shook her head wryly.

"Sera." the woman said simply. The elf blanched and immediately closed her mouth. Renna gaped at her, wondering how she had so effectively shut her up. Solas still looked angry, however. Sebastian wore a suspicious smile as his wife's eyes turned on the elven mage. " _Halam sahlin._ " she said sternly. Solas' eyes widened in surprise before his features softened slightly.

" _Ir abelas. Ir tel'him, Lethallan."_ he replied. She nodded and smiled.

" _Tel garas solasan."_ she replied as if giving the elf a lecture. He bowed his head.

" _Ma nuvenin. Ma serannas."_ he answered before leaving Sera alone, a surprised smile on his face. Renna stared at her.

"What did you say to him?" she asked. Kierrai chuckled.

"I told him that his argument was over and that he shouldn't lose himself to his pride." she explained. Renna nodded. It made sense.

"What did he say back?" she asked, curiosity taking over.

"He apologized and said that he was himself again." she revealed.

"Why do you know how to speak Elvish?" she asked. Kierrai laughed again.

"Why? Because I learned of course. Since I can guess your next question, I have a good relationship with the Dalish. Many pass through Starkhaven and they have taught me much. I also had a Dalish friend once who used to teach me the language." she explained, sadness touching her eyes. Varric, who was always listening in, shook his head sadly.

"Ahh, Daisy. She was too good for this world." he murmured. Kierrai nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. But I think that we have reached our destination, based on the amount of suspicious looks we're getting from strangers." she replied, gesturing to a group of people up ahead. Renna led her horse forward, and saw that a man in the other group was doing the same.

"Are you Fairbanks?" she asked. He nodded.

"It is an honor to meet the Herald of Andraste." he greeted.

"I hope I don't disappoint." she said, not certain how to respond. He chuckled.

"Not at all, but as they say, actions speak louder. As my missive stated, we can help each other. You have encountered the Freemen? Aggressive bastards, no? They've killed a dozen of my people. We've tried to fight but we cannot match their strength. You can." he explained. She nodded. They had encountered a few bands as they entered the area who had attacked without hesitation. "Why should you care about this, you ask? Because the Freemen are colluding with your enemy." She frowned.

"Which enemy do you mean?" she asked, running through the list of foes that she had built up in her head.

"The rogue Templars. I have seen them through the woods, heading for Freemen bases, leaving with crates. Destroy the Freemen, and they'll lead you straight to the Red Templars. This, I promise." he assured her. She stuck out a hand to shake his.

"I'll look into this, Fairbanks." she agreed. He grinned.

"All my information about the Freemen is right here in our camp. Help us, and everything I know about the Dales, about these woods, I will share with the Inquisition." he promised. She glanced over at Kierrai, who was already poring over the documents in question. It was nice to have someone else to spread their reach. She was glad Kierrai had decided to help them.

"Thank you. Your people will be aided, I assure you." she said. The man left them alone, and she went over to her new friend. "What do you have?" she asked. Kierrai pointed at one of the sheets.

"A number of Fairbanks' people have been captured by a rogue chevalier. They are unsure whether they are alive or dead, but we can certainly try to aid them." she told her. Renna nodded in agreement. "There are also a number of chevaliers who are basically holding the Graves hostage. I say my group takes on them while your group plays rescue? A bit of a role reversal?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Do we want the same groups as last time?" she asked. Kierrai shrugged.

"You're the leader." she replied. Renna nodded.

"We can keep the same groups. They were effective." she said. Vivienne strode forward with an irritated look on her face.

"I, for one, wish to switch groups." she said in her pretentious voice. Renna frowned.

"Why is that, Vivienne?" she asked. The woman scoffed.

"I do not wish to work with a filthy blood mage. I'm joining Lady Vael's group." she spat. Renna glanced at Kierrai, whose features had darkened with anger. Blood mage?

"Perhaps, if you are going to be so quick to judge, you should stay in the camp." the Princess growled through clenched teeth. Renna could see the muscle in her jaw twitching with fury.

"Quick to judge? Are you daft? He's a blood mage!" the Iron Lady retorted. Kierrai strode forward until they were nose to nose.

"Another word about it and I will hit you straight back to the Circle." she hissed. Vivienne opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut. Renna didn't think she had ever seen Vivienne afraid, but that was the only way she could describe the woman's expression.

"I have things to do anyway." she said, striding off in a huff. Renna stared at the mage as she left, then shifted her gaze to the woman before her.

"What was that about?" she asked. Kierrai's icy glare shifted over to her before her features softened.

"If he wants to tell you about it, he can." she said simply. "You can take Dorian with you to replace her, if you'd like. I'm used to only working with one mage anyway." she said as she left to find her husband. Renna blinked. Everything about this situation was confusing.

* * *

She rode quietly, the question on her tongue as they searched for the missing people. Traven was in a better mood this time around. It appeared that Kierrai had actually gotten through to him. His deep blue eyes met hers and she once again quickly glanced away. She heard his soft chuckle and blushed slightly. He probably thought she was insane.

"Just ask, Inquisitor." he said. She blushed, turning around. She should have known that Kierrai would have told him what had happened with Vivienne.

"Ask what?" Dorian questioned. She glanced at Traven again and he nodded his encouragement. She sighed.

"Are you a blood mage?" she asked. Everyone in their party gasped, with the exception of Varric. He seemed to know everything before it ever happened. Traven wrinkled his nose.

"Technically, yes, but I would say no." he responded vaguely. She shook her head.

"That...doesn't make any sense." she pointed out. He laughed.

"I know blood magic, it's true. I made no deals with a demon, I've only ever used it to defend my friends or heal them, and I know that it is frowned upon. But I have never used anyone as a sacrifice. I only ever take my own blood." he explained. Dorian gaped at him.

"Frowned upon? Have you been to Tevinter?" he exclaimed. Traven nodded.

"I have. There, they think of it as some sort of ultimate power, used to bully others into submission. I use it as it should be used: as a tool." he replied calmly.

"Cousin, when was the last time you used it?" Varric asked, using his chosen nickname for the mage. Traven thought for a moment.

"Probably nearly a decade ago, when I was with Zeriah, Mhairi, and a few other wardens in the Blackmarsh. I was the only one left standing and I couldn't fight the dragon without using a stronger tool." he revealed. Dorian seemed surprised.

"You haven't used it in ten years? It hasn't called to you? You aren't addicted?" he asked in wonder. Traven snorted.

"Anyone who says they are addicted to blood magic is a power hungry weakling. It is no more addictive than regular magic." he replied. Dorian grinned at him.

"I think you've hit the nail on the head, there." he agreed.

"How did Vivienne find out?" Renna asked. Traven shrugged.

"I'm assuming she saw me out of my armor. That's the only way she could have seen any scars." he joked. She laughed. That would have been quite the sight. She heard something ahead of them and raised a hand, gesturing for everyone to dismount.

"I think we've found our prisoners." she murmured as she drew her weapons. They were in a ruin of sorts, with many Freemen pacing about. She could see a cell near the back where the people must be held. Her people moved in in a practiced manner. Shouts began sounding as the Freemen were cut down by her group.

"Fairbanks again? I am tired of these intrusions!" an Orlesian voice raged. She looked up to see a large woman in the uniform of a chevalier charging forth with a massive sword. "Kill them!" the woman shouted as she swung her blade at Renna's head. She ducked and drove her blade into an opening in the woman's armor that was just behind her knee. She shrieked in pain and Renna took the opportunity to slam her other blade into her throat. The woman fell with a gurgle, and Renna saw that the others were finishing up their battles as well. She looked at the panicked faces of the people locked in the cell and raised her hands as a gesture of peace.

"Please, help us! The guards had a key. It's over there." one woman begged. Renna saw where she was pointing and jogged over, easily finding the key on a pile of crates. She unlocked the cage and the people poured out, hugging them and expressing their thanks.

"You should be safe to make it back to your camp. The Inquisition soldiers will aid you if you need help." she replied. The woman who had spoken nodded.

"I will return my people. Thank you, Inquisitor." she said before leading them away. Renna nodded. It was good to help people. She read over a few sheets of parchment that were around the enemy camp and discovered the location of the leader of the Freemen.

"Shall we go assist the others?" she asked. Her friends nodded and they made their way across the graves to an abandoned villa. The gate stood ajar, so Renna assumed that Kierrai and her group were already inside. They heard the sounds of battle and rushed in as quickly as possible. The courtyard was a gory mess. Enemy bodies lay everywhere, but she could see that her friends were badly wounded as well. Kierrai stood protectively over a wounded Sebastian, firing arrows from his bow to keep people away. Solas looked exhausted, and Iron Bull had sustained some heavy wounds battling the leader himself. Renna did not hesitate, rushing in to pick off the remaining enemies and giving her friends a second wind. With their assistance, the Freemen fell. Renna returned to Kierrai's side. The woman was watching Traven heal her husband, trying to disguise the worry in her face. Renna noticed blood flowering out across Kierrai's thigh.

"Kierrai you're-" she began.

"I'm fine." she said, not taking her eyes off Sebastian. He gasped for air as his stunning blue eyes popped open. Healing was a startling sensation. Traven moved his hands to Kierrai and she waved him off.

"Kierrai." the mage said sternly.

"Make sure the others are all right. Bull took the worst of it, I think." she said, ripping off some cloth from the bottom of her shirt and tying it around her thigh. She looked pale.

"Sit down, at least." Renna suggested. The woman nodded and sat on the ground beside her husband, whose color was returning to his face.

"There were more than anticipated. They came from everywhere. I think that might have been almost the full force, though. That idiot over there was the leader. As you can see, he fell like any other man." Kierrai explained. Renna stared at her. A normal person would have been in shock from not only blood loss, but fear at almost losing so many people in one battle. Kierrai, however, looked a little tired, but no longer worried now that Sebastian was all right. It was mind-boggling. The Inquisitor wondered how she did it. The Starkhaven archer looked significantly more worried than his wife did. He was looking her over for further injuries without hesitation when Dorian approached.

"Everyone is taken care of except for you, my lady. If you don't mind, I would like to heal you now." he said with a stern expression. Kierrai sighed and nodded and Sebastian stepped away from her so Dorian could do his work. He and Renna stood quietly for a time.

"Your wife is inspiring." Renna finally said. Sebastian smiled softly and nodded.

"She really is. She's also terrifying, an' stubborn." he agreed. She laughed.

"I can tell. How does she do it? How does she stay so calm in these sorts of situations?" she asked, genuinely curious. Sebastian sighed.

"I think it comes from how she was raised. She dinnae have a real family, and she was trained t' be nothin' more than a queen. It taught her t' remove herself from a situation tha' most would break down over. She'll feel the fear later, when we're alone, but she'll never really show it in front of everyone unless I'm hurt or one of the bairns is endangered." he explained. She nodded. She had heard little of the Theirin's tale, but she knew that she had always been passed around as a child.

"That sounds like a strong quality, but also one that is a heavy burden." she commented. Sebastian nodded.

"You see much, Inquisitor." was all he said in reply. She studied him for a moment. He somehow managed to be both mysterious and completely open all at the same time. One look at Kierrai, however, told her that the woman was full of secrets that she was absolutely ready to protect. They were different people, perhaps an odd pairing, but she could not deny their love for each other. The dark-haired woman jumped to her feet and shook out her previously injured leg.

"Let's get a move-on shall we? We should probably tell Fairbanks that his troubles are, as of now, at an end." she said cheerfully as though nothing had happened. Renna nodded. She hoped she would be all right.


	45. Chapter 45

Skyhold was a welcome sight. After all the events that had been happening in the wilderness of Orlais, it was good to return back to a safe haven. She had missed the constant bustle and business of Skyhold, and sometimes it felt nice to be surrounded by people who weren't paying attention to you. Renna made her way to the War Room as soon as she arrived. Her mother was there with her advisors, as was Hawke. She bowed her head slightly to her mother.

"Don't bow to me, daughter. You're above me now." she pointed out. Renna blinked and shook her head.

"I am no such thing." she denied. Adelaide chuckled.

"Darling, you are the Inquisitor. I am simply the wife of a Bann of Ostwick." she replied.

"You're my mother." Renna retorted.

"I think there are more important things that we need to discuss, no?" Josephine asked. Renna started. She had forgotten where she was.

"Yes, of course. What has happened while we were in the Graves?" she asked, getting back to business.

"We are still working on getting your father out of Ostwick, I'm afraid. It is a bit more difficult than expected, as the Venatori have serious influence there now." Leliana explained.

"As soon as you settle some affairs here in Skyhold, you will be traveling with Hawke to Crestwood. They have been experiencing some troubles as of late, and they need help. You will also meet with Hawke's friend and sort out the whole Grey Warden mess." Josephine added.

"Oh, is that all?" Renna murmured to herself. Hawke laughed, as he was the only one who heard her.

"We haven't found trace of your sister yet, Renna. We'll keep looking." Cullen finished. She took a deep breath and nodded, wondering where Lil could possibly be.

"My poor, sweet girl." Adelaide moaned softly. Renna gently touched her mother's arm. She was going through what must be the worst time of her life. The woman began to weep softly, and Renna wasn't sure what to do.

"My lady Adelaide, come walk with me." Hawke said, standing and offering his arm. Renna smiled gratefully at him. She hadn't had much time to speak with him, but he was already being a good friend to her. Her mother took his arm and the pair left the war room.

"There is more, I'm afraid. The chantry has come to us requesting that we send both Leliana and Cassandra to Val Royeaux." Josephine said. Renna frowned.

"Why would they do that?" she asked the red-haired sister. Leliana sighed.

"Apparently we are both under consideration to be the next Divine." she explained. Renna's eyes widened.

"Err...congratulations?" she said, unsure of how to respond. Leliana snorted.

"We'll see if they actually want one of us or if it is a ploy to damage the Inquisition. Either way, we will not go until our job is finished." she promised. Renna nodded. Losing Leliana or Cassandra would hurt the Inquisition. Losing both would cripple it.

"All right. What are these affairs that I have to take care of?" she asked. Josephine got a strange smile on her face, and she wondered what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Two hours later, she sat on a throne before the people of Skyhold. She wanted to moan, to put her head in her hands, but that would be unprofessional. So instead, she sat straight and waited for the next prisoner to come out. Some had committed minor crimes that only needed a slap on the wrist, but now she was getting into the realm of those who had done far worse. To her surprise, her first prisoner was Florianne.

"I do not believe a reminder is necessary for this accused. Her capture and disgrace could not have been more public. Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons, although her titles are only among the dignities already at risk afforded to her. You spared her life despite her treachery. What becomes of it now falls to you." Josephine explained. Renna narrowed her eyes at the woman. She looked pitiful and broken, and Renna wondered why she was in charge of judging her instead of Celene.

"Out of your element, Florianne? Welcome to the Inquisition: My party." she said drily. Florianne grunted in response.

"Despite her posture, Lady Florianne has acknowledged your authority." Josephine said, sounding like a mother scolding a child. Florianne scoffed.

"Should I curse you on behalf of the Elder One? I realize he had no intention of honoring the concord as I manipulated. Do as you must. I respect your mastery of the game even as I despise your victory. Celene does not know her fortune." the former duchess spat. Renna rolled her eyes.

"Like most nobility, she's never walked in the shoes of those she endangered. Lady Florianne, I give you a chance: common work. Farm work. Do some good." Renna decided. Florianne wrinkled her delicate nose.

"Sentenced to work with animals? How droll." she commented before being dragged off once more. Renna pressed her fingers to her temples. Judging was harder than it looked.

"Mistress Poulin of Sarnia is accused of aiding and abetting the Red Templars in the Dales. She sold a quarry to them for a handsome sum. They used the quarry to grow red lyrium by enslaving townspeople. The only extenuating circumstance: Mistress Poulin was procuring supplies to keep the remaining townspeople fed." Josephine described. Renna studied the woman. She looked like a typical, harried noble, but there might be more to her story.

"If you wish to explain your intentions, speak. I will hear you." she promised. The woman sighed.

"My crime was misjudgment. The land sale was meant to bring prosperity in hard times." she pleaded. Josephine narrowed her eyes, and it was clear the ambassador didn't believe it.

"Surely it was clear you were selling to the enemy." she argued. The woman shook her head.

"We were starving, and they told me they'd reopen the mines! Selling the quarry so hastily was a mistake. I did what I could to rectify it." she finished. Renna nodded slowly.

"I can't let you go free, but I can give you an honest living. Mistress Poulin, I sentence you to work as a scribe for the Inquisition. Half your wages will go to the town of Sarnia." she ordered. The woman frowned.

"A drudge? On this cold rock? As you command." she sighed. She was taking her punishment worse than even Florianne, even as she walked out of the hall freely. Renna was on her feet at the next prisoner, the one they had held the longest. She saw her mother angrily frowning in the crowd as Alexius was led forward.

"You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgment of your aid, as you well know. The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination, on your own life, no less." Josephine said.

"Let us not forget wrongfully overtaking a free state." Renna growled. Josephine nodded.

"Of course. Treasonous behavior can be added to the list. Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit." The ambassador said. Renna continued to glower at him. Her father was in captivity because of this man. He enraged her.

"Remind me: What's the precedent for nearly ripping apart time at the seams?" she asked angrily. Alexius laughed bitterly.

"I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?" he asked, tears in his eyes. Her stern mask fell for a moment. She hadn't heard that Felix was dead.

"Will you offer nothing more in your defense?" Josephine asked, obviously confused.

"You won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered, you'll lose it all in the storm to come." he said sadly. "Render your judgment, Inquisitor." he finished. Renna wanted to execute him on the spot until she saw Dorian's face in the crowd. He looked nearly as pained as he had when he had encountered his father. She realized that she couldn't call for his death. It would hurt Dorian too much.

"You swore to the mages you'd help them. I will have you uphold that promise." she began. Her mother looked outraged for a moment, but then her face was a cool mask once more. "Fiona will take charge of you. Any knowledge, favor, or coin you own will go to the mages future." she declared. Alexius nodded, seeming impressed.

"A headsman would have been kinder." he said tiredly as he was led away. Renna looked to Josephine, who nodded. She was finally free to go. Dorian was the first to approach her. He embraced her immediately.

"You didn't have to do that." he murmured. She nodded.

"Yes I did. It would have killed you if I had done anything else. He can still do something good with his life." she answered. He sighed and she put a hand on his shoulder. "I hadn't heard about Felix, Dorian. I'm sorry." she added. He nodded.

"Yes, well. Being attacked by darkspawn will do that to you. At least he's not suffering any more." he answered quietly. "Anyway, I think there's someone else who wants to see you." he said, nodding towards Cullen, who was slowly approaching. She grinned and walked over to him.

"I've missed you." she said sincerely. He smiled, but something was off.

"And I, you, but there's something we need to discuss." he said. He was sweating, and she wondered if he was all right. They headed to his office in silence, and when he closed the door behind them he sighed.

"Cullen? What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I have heard some...troubling rumors about your time in Emprise du Lion." he said. Her lips quirked toward a smile. She knew exactly what was coming.

"What sort of rumors?" she asked, forcing her features to remain stoic. He sighed.

"Rumors about you and Dorian. Stories of you and he spending a night together in a tent, and something about you in your underclothes...all sorts of things really." he replied, sitting down on his chair. She chuckled and sat on his lap.

"Do you believe them?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. You spend so much time together and you are so affectionate with him...I just-" he stammered.

"Cullen." she interrupted.

"What?" he asked. She grinned.

"Dorian prefers men." she said simply.

"Well what does that have to do with-what?" he asked. She giggled.

"He is attracted to men, Cullen. There is more danger of him getting into a relationship with you than with me. Although he did fall asleep in my tent, but that is because we were both very drunk. And I also had trouble with my trousers before we went to get drunk, but that is beside the point. He likes men." she explained. She saw him mouthing the words "he likes men" under his breath and she continued to laugh.

"That...explains a lot, actually. It's quite a relief." he decided. She kissed him square on the mouth, which he returned with enthusiasm. She pulled back and gently stroked his pale cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, thinking about his choice to stop taking lyrium. He shrugged.

"Better now that you're here. It got hard a few weeks ago, but I still haven't touched it. It feels good, really." he admitted. She smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Good. That's good to hear. It's a shame that we don't get more time together." she said, remembering that she would have to leave again in the morning. He nodded.

"Truly. Hopefully after Crestwood we'll...see each other again." he agreed. She felt a rush of warmth between her legs and blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice. She had no idea if they were at that point in their relationship yet. They hadn't even said the "L" word.

 _"_ _Marry him."_ her mother's voice reminded her. She blushed even harder.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She realized that she was breathing harder than before. Her entire body was alert.

"I-yes? I'm fine." she said somewhat anxiously. His full lips turned to a smile that sent another rush of warmth. She could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

"When you get back from Crestwood, there's somewhere I want to take you." he murmured. She nodded, trying to calm herself and wondering if he had such problems.

"Where?" she asked. He chuckled.

"It's a surprise." he answered. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, just taking in his warmth and presence.

"I'll go anywhere with you." she promised. She could feel him smiling without having to look at him. She meant what she said. She would follow him anywhere. She snuggled against him for a while longer, the pair just sitting in silence as they took comfort in each other. After a time, she left, having to ready herself for the upcoming journey to Crestwood. Hopefully it would be simpler than her last few missions.


	46. Chapter 46

"It's not the biggest rift in the area, but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake." Harding said, wrinkling her freckled nose. Renna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Of course she couldn't have one mission that was easy.

"Thanks, Harding. I guess we'll have to figure it out." she said, turning to look at her large group of companions. Everyone from Hawke to Cassandra was there, and she knew that this time splitting up would probably be a bad idea. She only hoped that she would be able to manage so many people. She gestured for her group to follow and they all headed toward the town. There were a few corpses that tried to attack, but they were easily defeated by their sheer numbers. When they reached the village, some of the townspeople and a pair of Grey Wardens were fending off a small group of corpses, which Renna and her team dispatched. The Wardens eyed her up and down, and she noticed that Hawke was shuffling off toward the back as if to hide himself.

"The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor." the first said. She smiled politely at him.

"Any time. What are you doing in Crestwood?" she asked. The Warden studied her before responding.

"A Warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning. We heard he passed through here but the villagers knew nothing. They have troubles enough." he explained. Renna hoped her eyes didn't widen too much at the news.

"What is he wanted for?" she continued as if having a normal conversation.

"Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that." he replied.

"I hope Ser Stroud comes with us peacefully." the other added. "I trained under him for a time. He's a good man, I'm sure of that." Renna relaxed slightly. If they did not want to hurt him, that was good news.

"Are you going to stay and help defend the city?" she asked. The leader shook his head.

"Our orders forbid it. If the Inquisition can aid them, please do. They've lost too many already." he said before raising a hand and heading off in the other direction. Renna glanced at Hawke, who had come to stand by her side.

"I don't think they know of the corruption Corypheus has caused in their order." she commented. The shaggy mage nodded in agreement.

"The infiltration must be subtle, for it to go unseen by so many. We should move on. Crestwood needs us. After they are helped, we can search for Stroud." he replied. She continued leading the way into the small village. A tall, graying man stood in the square waiting for them. Others shuffled around him, trying not to panic at the large amount of armed people that had just entered their village.

"Inquisition, is there any way to stop the dead from rising?" the man asked as soon as she approached. She furrowed her brow. That was how he greeted people? She noticed a mayor's badge on his chest and shook off her irritation.

"The undead are appearing because of a rift in the Fade that's located on the other side of the lake. How can I reach it?" she asked, getting straight to the point. The mayor blanched for a moment.

"The light in the lake? It's coming from the caves below Old Crestwood." he muttered suspiciously. He shook his head sadly. "Darkspawn flooded it over a decade ago during the Blight. It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we took in." Renna had a weird sensation as he spoke. She knew he was lying about something, but she had no idea what it could be.

"I saw a dam. If we use it t' drain the lake, we can get t' the rift." Sebastian piped up. Renna nodded at him. He had been quiet this journey, probably because Kierrai had elected to remain with the children for this trip. The mayor looked panicked.

"Drain the- There must be another way!" he squeaked. Sebastian narrowed his mesmerizing eyes.

"We are tryin' t' help, lad. The Inquisitor's the only one who can close the rifts. You're actin' as though y've somethin' t' hide." the Starkhaven prince accused. Renna agreed with him, especially when the mayor's face began to pale even further.

"No! It's just that...you'd have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam. I can't ask you to risk your lives." he said awkwardly. The man was incredibly shady. She frowned.

"Crestwood can't last much longer, mayor. I don't want to leave without giving all the help I can. I'm not worried about a few bandits." she drawled. The mayor looked defeated.

"I...I suppose it must come to this." he muttered to himself. "This key unlocks the dam controls past the fort. The rift must be in the caves below Old Crestwood. But, Inquisitor...I would not linger there." he said, handing her the key. She slipped it into one of her pockets with a nod.

"Thank you. We will save your people." she assured him before heading off toward the fort, which was remarkably close to the village.

"He was lying." Hawke pointed out. She nodded.

"I know. But what about?" she wondered. The mage nodded in agreement. She glanced at him. His sapphire-like eyes were troubled. "Are you all right? Do we need to split up so you can find Stroud?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, Renna, but no. I'd rather not be chased about by corpses while trying to find my friend. We take care of the village first." he said. She nodded. His logic made sense. The mage's gaze kept drifting toward the lake, and she realized that it connected to the sea.

"You miss her." she said simply. He smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Every second." he murmured. "I hope she's not having too much fun without me." he quipped.

"Hawke, she's probably taking more alone time than the rest of the crew combined. I'll bet Rivaini is sitting in her crow's nest as grumpy as can be." Varric pointed out. Hawke laughed.

"I can only hope so." he agreed. Sebastian, who had scouted ahead, returned with a finger to his lips. He pointed his bow forward and Renna nodded. The bandits were not aware of their presence yet, but it wouldn't take long. Inquisition bows sang in unison and Sera, Varric, and Sebastian all fired at once. The warriors charged in as bandits toppled from the ramparts and the doors flew open. The poor men inside did not stand a chance against the barrage of mages, rogues, and warriors who cut through them like butter. After only an hour, Renna raised the flag of the Inquisition. She decided to leave Blackwall, Sera, Vivienne, and Mhairi behind to wait for the Inquisition soldiers that would be coming to take over the keep while the rest went on ahead. Renna noticed Traven and Hawke talking as they walked and she dropped back to join them.

"Mhairi doesn't trust your friend, Inquisitor." Traven pointed out. She arched an eyebrow.

"Which friend would that be?" she wondered.

"Blackwall." he said simply. She blinked. Of all the untrustworthy people that followed her, she had suspicions about Blackwall?

"But he's a Warden, like you." she said in confusion. Traven shrugged.

"That is...well, not exactly true." he admitted. Her eyes widened.

"What? What does that mean?" she wondered. The slimmer mage shrugged.

"He doesn't have the taint as we do. We can't hear or feel it when we're near him. Mhairi wishes to know his intentions." he allowed. Renna closed her eyes. That piece of news was crazy, but she would have to look into it later.

"Well. Let's focus on the rift, I suppose." she finally said as they watched the dam drain. She gagged at the stench that rose up from beneath the lake. It reeked of corpses. How many had died in this flood? They made their way across the swampy ground to find an entrance to the caves. Demons and corpses alike filled the area, and by the time they found the cave, they were already exhausted. Hawke was staring up at the sky, where the sun was already beginning to set. She pushed forward. This had to get done, and setting up camp here would be unwise.

They ventured into the caves, fighting the demons that had spawned from the proximity of the rift before they found it. It was easily the largest rift she had ever encountered. Demons crawled throughout the large cavern, searching for something to kill. She wasn't about to give them what they wanted. She raised her hand and immediately latched onto the pulsating rift before them. Her friends and companions all charged around her, not allowing the demons to come near. The rift exploded, causing all the demons to collapse in pain. She jerked her hand away. It felt as if she had touched a hot metal poker. She attacked what demons were left before the rift began to pulsate once more. This time when she latched onto it, she was in control. She gave it a good yank and the thing fell apart. Renna sighed in relief. No more corpses would rise from that lake. Everyone rubbed at tired eyes.

"Let's get back to Crestwood, shall we? We can rest for the night." she decided. The group nodded in sleepy agreement. It had been a long day. Exhausted, they left the caves and headed back to the small village, where they were welcomed by the citizens who lived there. However, there was one citizen that was mysteriously missing.

"He's gone, Your Worship." the woman said as she led Renna into a room with Cassandra and Mhairi, who were already fast asleep.

"Gone where?" she asked. The innkeeper shrugged.

"We all saw him leaving Crestwood just after you went to the keep. It was very odd, my lady. Perhaps you could check his home in the morning?" she suggested. Renna nodded. The morning. That was a good time. For now, she would get some rest.


	47. Chapter 47

_"_ _Inquisitor: It was not darkspawn that opened the dam and flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. I did, in secret, the night they attacked. The undead you have been fighting are people I killed with my own hands. We'd taken in refugees from the Blight. Many were ill. We moved the sick to the lower part of Crestwood, and the refugees into the caves to stop the disease from spreading. It didn't work. One confessed he'd seen Blight sickness before. It was always fatal. When the darkspawn attacked, I knew the only way the village would survive is if the Blight sick drowned with the monsters. I cannot bear the sight of Old Crestwood now that the water is down. I cannot stay. I'm sorry. -Mayor Gregory Dedrick."_ the note read. Renna glared at the piece of paper that was now being read by Hawke.

"That son of a bitch." the man breathed. Renna nodded in agreement. He had murdered his own people!

"We'll find him and deal with him later. Right now, we should find Stroud." she said. Hawke nodded in agreement, though he still looked enraged by the letter. She folded the parchment and put it away for later. The group headed out in smaller numbers this time. Only Renna, Hawke, Varric, Traven, and Mhairi remained. The rest had been sent back to Skyhold to deliver news of their success. It took a few hours of hiking, but eventually they reached the cave that Hawke had been told about. It looked empty as they entered, and Renna turned about, searching for the man who was supposed to be within. She heard the ring of metal being drawn, and turned to see a sword pointed at her chest. She followed the blade up to see a man with a thick mustache glowering at her. This was the Warden they were looking for. Hawke raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor." he said. The man relaxed.

"My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor." he said, his accent Orlesian.

"I'll take all the help I can get. I know the Wardens have troubles of their own. I wonder though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?" she replied. He nodded.

"I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power. My investigation uncovered clues, but no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling." he revealed. Hawke gaped at him.

"Maker, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, strangled. Stroud shook his head.

"It was a Grey Warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy." Renna frowned at him.

"Is the Calling some sort of ritual?" she asked.

"The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. Starts with dreams. Then come whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells, and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat." Traven explained. Renna let out a low whistle. That was tough.

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they're dying?" Hawke asked, still in shock. Stroud nodded.

"Yes. Likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next Blight? It is our greatest fear." he murmured. Hawke scoffed.

"So Corypheus isn't controlling them? He's bluffing them with this false Calling, and they're falling for it." he spat.

"So this means that the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the darkspawn?" she asked.

"We are the only ones who can slay archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world." Stroud explained. Renna nodded, this was widely known already. Hawke was glowering at nothing. "Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me. Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach." he said, gesturing to a map on the table. "It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers." he said, exiting the cave and leaving them behind. Renna stared at his back for a time before looking at her friends.

"Let's go." she ordered, knowing that they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

He heard Varric approaching behind him on the ramparts at Skyhold, but he did not turn to look. The dwarf had a look on his face that he knew meant he was bursting with questions. He scratched at his beard.

"Why is it that all my friends feel a need to get themselves into serious trouble?" Hawke asked after a time. Varric shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kind of your fault for being the protagonist." the dwarf quipped. Hawke rolled his eyes at his friend.

" _You_ made me the protagonist." he drawled. Varric laughed.

"No, no, no, my friend, _you_ made you the protagonist. I just told the story." he corrected. Hawke sighed.

"It's exhausting being the hero of one of your stories." he pointed out. Varric nodded.

"I know it. Shit happens to all of you that I could never make up. It's what makes the stories so good." he agreed.

"Well maybe I don't want a good story, Varric. I want a boring story. I want to settle down with Isabela and live on her boat and maybe have a couple kids. I don't want to have to save the day all the time." he said in a voice that was a little too loud.

"Trust me, darling, I've settled down and had a few kids of my own, and I still have to save the day all the time." Kierrai said. He hadn't known she was there at all. She had a tendency of doing that. He snorted.

"That's because you feel a need to get involved in all the world's problems, Kierrai. I don't want anything to do with all these problems!" he retorted. She walked over and flicked him on the ear, a stern expression on her beautiful features.

"You listen to me, Revin. I do not tolerate lies. You get involved because you are a good person, and you feel that these things that keep happening are somehow your fault. They aren't. Not at all. And yet, you still get involved. You care about Thedas, Rev. You could leave if you wanted, but it would tear you up inside and you know it. So stop being a baby and get the job done." she lectured. He shook his head wryly.

"You always know exactly what to say." he joked. She grinned.

"I try." she agreed. Revin sighed.

"Can we do something? Get drunk before we have to head off on another mission?" he asked. Kierrai winked at him.

"I think that's a great idea." she decided, looping her arm through his and leading him down to the tavern. He needed to relax for once.

* * *

Renna glanced over at Cullen. She had no idea where he was taking her, but it didn't matter. He smiled shyly at her and she returned it. He led her down to a dock on a small lake. They were silent for a time, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we?" she asked softly. He smiled.

"You walk into danger every day. I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment. I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet." he said, leaning against a post. She grinned.

"Did you come here often?" she wondered. He sighed.

"I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually." he admitted.

"You were happy here?" she asked. He nodded.

"I was. I still am." he agreed.

"It's beautiful." she said. And it was. The lake was quiet, only the soft sounds of crickets and rustling grass surrounded them.

"The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this." he said, showing her a flat, round stone with an impression of Andraste on it. "It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through." he revealed. She gasped in mock surprise.

"You broke the Order's rules? I'm shocked!" she teased. He laughed.

"Until a year ago I was very good at following them. Most of the time. This was the only thing that I took from Ferelden that the Templars didn't give me." he admitted. He looked at the token and pressed it into her palm. "Humor me. We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt." he requested. His eyes bore into hers, and she felt like she would never be able to resist him.

"I'll keep it safe." she promised. He smiled softly.

"Good. I know it's foolish but...I'm glad." he answered. He kissed her, then. Gently at first, but quickly growing in intensity. His hands glided over her body and hers did the same. By the time they pulled apart they were out of breath, and both pairs of eyes held an intensity that hadn't been there before. The moment ended long before she wanted it to when Cullen broke the gaze. "Err, we should...get back to it." he mumbled. She nodded and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go then, shall we?" she responded. With the excitement flooding through her body, she knew she would not be getting much sleep that night.

* * *

She paced back and forth, practically digging a hole in the carpeted floor of her quarters. She was too excited to sleep, too alert. Her afternoon with Cullen had sent adrenaline pumping through her veins that just wouldn't go away. What she wanted to do was sneak up to his rooms and...well...she wasn't sure what she would do once she got there. She strode over to the door, ready to take action, when she heard a knock that saved her from her ruminations. She blushed, wondering who it was. She opened the door just a crack to see a familiar blonde head standing outside it.

"Gwen?" she asked. Her sister's face popped up and she blushed as if she hadn't expected the door to open.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Renna nodded and allowed her sister to sweep by her with an awed expression. "Well you certainly got the best rooms, didn't you?" she said under her breath. Renna shrugged.

"Is there something you need, Gwen? You haven't spoken to me since you arrived and you've been actively avoiding me." she pointed out. Her sister, whose belly had expanded more since she last saw her, sat down on the end of her bed.

"I wanted to apologize, Renna." she admitted. Renna could see the wounded pride in her sister's eyes, but she had never gotten an apology from this particular sister before. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words escaped her. Gwen rolled her eyes. "I mistreated you, sister. I...I haven't been in a good state since we sent you to the Conclave all that time ago. I blamed myself for your death and Grandfather's death, and then when we found out you were alive I thought you were being held captive and I couldn't do anything about it. Then Ostwick got overtaken and I just continued to feel so much guilt for everything. When we came here, and everything was perfectly fine and you were so well taken care of, I think I just had a moment where I was angry because nearly all of the guilt I had been feeling was for no reason, and I blamed you for it. I shouldn't have behaved that way and I'm sorry." she rambled. Renna waited for her to finish before throwing her arms around the woman. Gwen began to cry onto her shoulder and she just held her for a time.

"I forgive you, Gwen. It's all right." she murmured. Gwen sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Is it? I am so scared, Renna. I'm afraid to bring my child into this world knowing the darkness that fills it. How do I get past that?" she asked, panic in her usually happy eyes. Renna thought for a long time before responding.

"Well, I suppose you just have to remember that if, for instance, Mother and Father had not had any more children after Lileas, there wouldn't be someone here to lead the Inquisition or stop Corypheus. If Hawke's mother had ended her pregnancy, no one would have been there to save Kirkwall. If the Hero of Ferelden's parents had decided not to go on with having children, Ferelden would be full of Blight right now. Perhaps you have to think that maybe your child will one day be an important part of keeping the darkness out of the world. Rather than fretting about keeping them safe, you should focus on preparing them for things that could happen. Let them live a free life, certainly, but ready them in case something bad happens." she explained. Gwen nodded.

"I'm glad Mother and Father had another surprise child, Little Wren." she said fondly. Renna grinned and embraced her again.

"Me too." she agreed. Another knock sounded on the door. "Come in." she called. The door practically flew open and Cullen charged up the stairs.

"Renna, I can't- You aren't alone. I'll go now." he said, turning right back around.

"No!" Gwen ordered. Cullen froze on the staircase. "Come back here, young man. I have to meet the man pursuing my sister, don't I?" she asked. He came back up the stairs and Renna's mouth went dry. He wore no armor, a rare sight, only a pair of fitted trousers and a loose shirt. He still had a sword strapped to his belt, but he was not beneath the bulky arms of the Commander.

"Hello." he said awkwardly. Gwen studied him, walking around him like he was some sort of prize horse.

"What is your name?" she asked. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Cullen." he replied. She smiled at him.

"He's very handsome, sister. I think Mother would like him very much. Have you met our mother yet?" she asked. He was blushing.

"Not officially." he admitted. Renna's face was redder than her hair. Gwen clapped delightedly.

"Well stay right here, I'll go get her." she promised, rushing away before Renna could protest.

"I am so sorry." she said. Cullen laughed somewhat uncomfortably.

"It's all right. I do want to meet your family. I just didn't think it would happen when I came over here to tell you that I love you." he blurted. His hand clapped over his mouth, surprised that the words had tumbled out. Renna gaped at him. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have- that's not how...I'm an idiot." he stammered. She was over there kissing him before he could say any more. He was surprised at first, but then he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. They pulled apart and she beamed at the man holding her in his arms.

"I love you too." she breathed. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, that's good. None of this really went as planned, but I suppose that doesn't matter, does it?" he asked. She shook her head and continued to gaze up at him. Love. He loved her. She loved him. She felt like she could fly. Renna stepped away when she heard the voices of her family members in the hall, but she took his hand in hers.

"You just left them alone in a bedroom? Are you mad? I don't want to walk in on something I should never see!" she heard Brendan saying. Maker, she was bringing everyone? She saw her mother's hair leading the way. Adelaide stopped with a fond smile when she saw the pair of them. She was followed by Gwen, her husband, Brendan, and Alora.

"Hello...everyone." she said through her teeth. Alora waved at her. She had always like her sister-in-law. The black haired woman had a smile on her pretty face.

"It's good to finally see you, Renna." she said. Renna returned the smile.

"And you, Alora. How are the boys?" she asked politely. Alora chuckled and rubbed her stomach, which was full with pregnancy once more.

"They are well. And a handful. I truly hope this one is a girl." she admitted. Renna laughed.

"Ahem." Adelaide said, nodding toward Cullen. Renna sighed.

"Everyone, this is Cullen, my...I don't know..." she announced awkwardly. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Cullen, this is my mother, Adelaide, my sister Gwen, my brother Brendan, his wife Alora, and Gwen's husband Leonard." she said, pointing to everyone.

"Pleasure to meet you all." he said with a smile.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" her mother asked. She groaned softly.

"Well, I-" he began.

"Are you going to marry her?" Gwen asked.

"Is this just a fling?" Brendan wondered right on top of Gwen's question.

"Do you think you can take care of her?" Alora added. Renna rolled her eyes and sat on her bed to wait out their questioning. Adelaide shared a rueful look with her. She cleared her throat, and all questions stopped.

"We haven't discussed marriage yet, this is not a fling, I think she can take care of herself but that doesn't mean I won't try." Cullen said before anyone else could speak. Her siblings and in-laws seemed satisfied with his answers.

"I wish to speak to the young man alone. Walk with me?" Adelaide said. Cullen glanced at Renna before offering his arm.

"I'd be delighted to." he agreed. The pair left, and Renna laid back on the bed, feeling exhausted.

"Well, now that that is over, I'd like to go to sleep." she said. Everyone began protesting over each other, and she knew that her wish was not going to come true that night.


	48. Chapter 48

They stood atop the recently captured Griffon Wing Keep, looking out at the stark landscape of the Western Approach. Inquisition soldiers had been sent in weeks ahead of time to scout and make sure they had a good base, and they had cleared the old fort of bandits. Kierrai nodded in approval. It was a solid fort, especially if they were able to find a water source nearby. It gave the Inquisition a strong foothold in the region. Whoever was in charge of tactics for the Inquisition was very good at their job. She glanced over at the Inquisitor herself and winced. The poor girl's skin was a bright red color. Her fair complexion was not made for this type of uncovered, shadeless landscape, especially since it had taken them nearly a month to cross to this point in the desert. Her own skin had tanned so much that she practically looked Rivaini. Sebastian had browned as well. Most of the people in their party were built for this type of climate, but not Renna.

"Perhaps you could ask Cole to lend you his hat?" she suggested. The Inquisitor snorted.

"I don't think it comes off, actually." she replied. Kierrai laughed. She was probably right.

"Well, we should probably go meet Stroud before you burst into flames, then." Kierrai said. Renna nodded in agreement and the pair gathered up their people. Some would be staying behind: Vivienne, Cole, Solas, and Sera had elected to help out in other ways. There would be no splitting up this time, however. Renna would take the lead and Kierrai would follow as best she could. Hawke glanced at her as if he were reading her mind.

"Remember who's in charge." he murmured. She chuckled. She wasn't a very good follower, as Hawke knew quite well. He had been her leader before, and she had ended up taking charge on more than one occasion.

"I know." she said, pretending to whine. They rode across the hot desert in a single-file line. Renna wore some kind of cloth wrapped around her head to cover her burned skin and protect it from further damage. Kierrai also imagined that it cooled her down quite a bit. Stroud waved to them when he saw their approach, and they dismounted, weapons ready.

"I'm glad you made it, Inquisitor. I fear they've already started the ritual." Stroud whispered. Renna was nodding, and Kierrai edged closer to hear better.

"It has to be blood magic. I hope we can stop them before more people get hurt." Hawke was saying. "You take point, I'll guard your backs." he assured them. Kierrai glanced at Sebastian, who squeezed her hand before giving her a nod. She grinned and vanished into the shadows.

"How in the Maker's balls does she do that when there aren't even shadows around?" Varric hissed. Sebastian chuckled.

"There are always shadows so long as there's light, my friend." he murmured. They headed across the bridge to the tower, where many Wardens filled the square. Many of the Wardens had demons standing beside them, and Kierrai noticed a pile of corpses in the corner. She wrinkled her nose. The Wardens were sacrificing their own people.

"Wait, no!" one Warden said as his comrades advanced on him, weapons drawn. A mage appeared at the top of the stairs. He was no Warden.

"Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear!" he called. Kierrai shook her head. Why were Tevinters always getting involved in shady activities?

"This is wrong!" the man cried. She knew she wouldn't be able to help him in time. Instead, she said a quiet prayer for his soul. The Tevinter rolled his beady eyes.

"Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death..." he drawled.

"I'm sorry." Another Warden said as he stabbed the protesting man in the back.

"Sacrifice." the Tevinter finished. Kierrai saw a rift flare and she shook her head. A demon exploded from it and the mage clapped. "Good! Now bind it, just as I showed you." he ordered. The man who had killed his fellow Warden did as he was told. His eyes, along with the magister's hand, glowed red for an instant, and she knew that he was controlling the mage Wardens. She glanced back at Traven, hoping he would be able to fight the control. "Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure! Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service." he said with a flourishing bow. Renna's violet eyes were dangerous as they looked upon him.

"You are no Warden." Stroud spat. Traven and Mhairi nodded in agreement, while Blackwall glared. The magister nodded.

"But you are...the one Clarel let slip? And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?" he asked. Kierrai continued to creep around the edges, trying not to attract the attention of the demons.

"It looks like you've already done some of my work for me." Renna bluffed, acting unaware of what was happening. Kierrai nodded to herself. Sometimes playing ignorant was an excellent tactic.

"What, him? We simply needed his blood." Erimond snorted. "Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Wardens feel a bit of remorse?" he asked, turning to the mage Wardens. "Wardens, hands up! Hands down!" he ordered. They did exactly as he said without question or hesitation. Stroud gasped.

"Corypheus has taken their minds." he assured Renna. The magister scoffed.

"They did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help." he explained.

"Even Tevinter." Stroud spat.

"Yes. And since it was my master who put the Calling in their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they can wake." he declared.

"Terrible idea, really." she heard Hawke say to Sebastian. She grinned.

"So you manipulated the Wardens to build a demon army for Corypheus." Renna said slowly as if she did not understand what was going on.

"Just so! Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves! This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas." he said jovially.

"So Corypheus influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual?" Renna asked. Kierrai continued to move silently past the demons. They knew something was off, but they could not see her. She stopped moving for a moment to calm them down.

"Made them? No! Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did everything of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were very afraid. You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command, I suppose." he drawled.

"Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?" Renna called. Erimond wrinkled his nose.

"The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not commanded by it like some mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable, it is simply a tool." he said as if explaining to a child. Kierrai glowered. Just a little closer and she'd be in range. "As for me, as the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world." he said. When the words stopped flowing from his mouth, Renna's innocent, unknowing mask fell.

"That's all I needed to know." she said dangerously.

"Oh, please." he replied, thrusting his hand forward. It glowed red, and Kierrai watched as Renna's mark, the anchor, began to spit sparks. Her friend collapsed to her knees, clutching her forearm. She furrowed her brow at the man. He would die. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to enter the Fade." he ranted. He was grandstanding so much that he did not notice Renna climbing to her feet with a bored expression on her face. Kierrai grinned. "When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be-" he shouted, interrupted by the fact that Renna had flicked her hand and caused his to explode with pain. She had sealed whatever rift he had been opening, and he tumbled to the ground with a cry. He looked at them with panicked eyes. "Kill them!" he cried, rolling away. Kierrai sighed, realizing she could not pursue him. Her friends needed her help.

Demons and Wardens alike roared at the Inquisition, charging blindly and trying to defeat them with pure strength. Kierrai and the others cried out, trying to pull the mages from their mind control, but it did not work. Soon all the corrupted Wardens were dead.

"They refused to listen to reason." Kierrai said sadly.

"You were correct, Inquisitor. Through the ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus." Stroud said.

"And the Warden warriors? Of course. Sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste." Hawke added sadly.

"Erimond lied to the Wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights." Renna said, defending their reasons. Kierrai shook her head. Nothing was worth this.

"With blood magic and human sacrifice." Hawke argued. Kierrai nodded in agreement. Blood magic had its place, but sacrificing others was unacceptable.

"The Wardens were wrong, Hawke, but they had their reasons." Stroud defended. Revin shook his head angrily.

"All blood mages do. Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions...and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions." he spat. Kierrai gently touched his forearm. She knew he had come to terms with Traven's use of blood magic, but he hated all other blood mages because of what had happened to his mother. She did not blame him. Stroud shrugged his comments off.

"I believe I know where the remaining Wardens are. Erimond fled in that direction." Stroud said.

"What direction would tha' be?" Sebastian asked.

"There's an abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant." he revealed.

"Stroud and I will scout it out and confirm that the Wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Griffon Wing Keep. Have a raven ready to alert the army." Hawke said, walking away with Stroud on his heels. Kierrai frowned after him. He was going to get himself into trouble somehow.

* * *

After nearly a week of waiting, the Inquisition's army could be seen on the horizon, Cullen at its head. The Commander had set out from Skyhold a few days after Renna, but because he was leading so many people it had taken him longer to reach them. Renna felt a sense of relief when she saw him entering the keep with Leliana, even though she knew she was about to throw herself into danger once more. They embraced when they met in the keep's war room. Leliana, Kierrai, Hawke, and Stroud joined them in the small, round room.

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight." Leliana announced.

"Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." Cullen added, squeezing her hand before moving to the other side of the table. "A good trebuchet will do good damage to those ancient walls."

"And thanks to our Lady Ambassador, who stayed at Skyhold to handle things, Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchets." Kierrai explained.

"That is the good news." Leliana added quietly.

"And the bad news?" Renna asked tiredly. Leliana frowned.

"Erimond called the ritual at the tower a 'test'. He may already be raising his army of demons in the fortress." the Orlesian explained.

"Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if they already have their demons..." Cullen murmured worriedly. Leliana shook her head.

"I've found records of Adamant's construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle." she revealed. Kierrai was nodding, a focused expression on her face.

"That's good. We may not be able to defeat them outright, but if we can cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Clarel." Cullen commented. Renna took a deep breath.

"So our plan is to lay siege to a legendary fortress full of demons?" she asked, trying and failing to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. Kierrai laughed.

"That's usually how it goes, isn't it?" she asked. Renna shrugged. That was true.

"It'll be hard fought, no way around it. But we'll get that gate open." Cullen added.

"It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause." Hawke said. Leliana nodded in agreement.

"The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt they'll turn against Clarel directly. The mages, however, are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death." the bard explained.

"We've built our siege engines and readied the forces. Give the word, and we'll march on Adamant." Cullen finished. Renna took a deep breath and nodded. It was time to release the Wardens from Corypheus' control.


	49. Chapter 49

Explosions rocked the walls of Adamant as the Inquisition launched their trebuchets. The soldiers cheered as the walls came crumbling down, allowing their forces to rush in like a flood, clearing a path for Renna and her party. The song of battle sounded all around them as they entered the fortress. She cut down a slew of demons before the courtyard was clear.

"All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it. We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can." Cullen said behind her. She turned and looked at him. He was in full command mode, but his eyes softened when she smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. Just keep the men safe." she assured him. His eyes were worried, but he nodded.

"We'll do what we have to, Renna." he promised. He kissed her quickly and sent her on her way. There was not much time for goodbyes in a battle. She and her group moved through quickly. Renna, Kierrai, Mhairi, Dorian, Blackwall, Varric, and Hawke charged through, helping to clear the battlements so that the Inquisition soldiers could make it over the wall. Traven had been forced to stay behind due to the fear that he would be susceptible to mind control, being a Warden mage. Sebastian was leading the archers for the Inquisition, and her other friends were part of the army as well. The group encountered a few pockets of Wardens who were resisting their fellows, and freed them. By the time they found Stroud and told him what had happened, he looked exhausted.

"If some of them were able to resist, maybe we will be able to reason with Clarel." he said hopefully. Renna nodded and the group followed the Inquisition soldiers into the center of the fortress where Clarel could be found.

"I hope Zeriah is not here." she heard Kierrai murmur to herself. Wardens filled the area, looking up to a bald-headed woman who paced on a platform above them.

"Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we are sworn to protect!" she called.

"That must be Clarel." she muttered. Erimond stood behind her on the platform, and her eyes narrowed as she saw a rift beginning to form in the center.

"The Inquisition is inside, Clarel! We have no time to stand on ceremony!" Erimond snapped. Clarel frowned. She was an older woman, and Renna thought she seemed like a good leader. How she had gotten so mixed up was beyond her.

"These people are giving their lives, magister. That may not mean much in Tevinter, but to the Wardens it is a sacred duty." she retorted. At least she still had a little backbone. She turned to another Warden with a sad smile. "It has been many long years, my friend." she said. The man smiled back.

"Too many, Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens, my blood will have to do." he called. Renna rushed forward, unwilling to let this happen.

"It will." Clarel promised as she slit her friend's throat.

"No!" Renna cried, too late. The Warden fell and the rift opened wider.

"Stop them! We must complete the ritual!" Erimond shouted when he saw her. Renna walked forward alone, her friends waiting patiently behind her.

"Clarel! If you complete that ritual you're doing exactly what Erimond wants!" she yelled.

"What? Fighting the Blight, keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?" the magister shouted back. Clarel frowned as if wondering what was going on. "And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me if you want, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!" he added.

"We make the sacrifices that no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them." Clarel called.

"And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!" Stroud roared. Renna hadn't realized he had come beside her. The commander's face paled.

"Corypheus? But he's dead." Clarel breathed.

"These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel." Erimond warned. She sighed.

"Bring it through." she ordered. The mages began to do as she was told, and Renna and her party advanced on those defending them.

"Please! I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!" Hawke cried.

"I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!" Stroud yelled.

"Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength." Erimond crooned.

"Clarel! This world owes the Wardens a debt it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not _know_ you were being misused." Renna promised. Clarel frowned as all the other Wardens turned to her.

"Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed." she said. Renna let out a sigh of relief. She was listening to them. Erimond glowered at her.

"Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally. My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!" the man screeched, slamming his staff on the ground. A feral, bone-chilling roar sounded above them. She looked up and saw the archdemon flying overhead. The magister was so distracted by the beast that he did not see Clarel gaping at him. She launched a bolt of lightning at his back, and he stumbled. "Clarel, wait!" he whimpered. She attacked the dragon, who retaliated with a ball of electricity of its own. Renna watched Clarel pursue the magister, who had fled at her distraction.

"Help the Inquisitor!" the commander shouted. Renna ducked under another bolt of lightning from the dragon before chasing after the magister as well. She heard her companions following behind as the Wardens in the square looked for cover. As they ran, demons swarmed from around corners, attacking them with their full power. They had nearly caught up to Clarel and Erimond when Renna heard a scream. She turned around and saw Stroud, impaled through the chest by a terror demon. Mhairi was the one screaming as she viciously cut the demon down. Stroud fell to the ground like a rag doll, and Hawke rushed over, cradling the man's head in his arms.

"Keep...going..." the Warden breathed. "Stop him at all costs."

"We can save you, Stroud." Hawke argued.

"No, my friend. You must go, now." he said with one final, rattling exhale. Renna rubbed at the tears in her eyes.

"He's right. We need to keep moving." she ordered. Hawke gaped up at her.

"What about his body? We can't just leave him here!" he argued. Kierrai touched her friend's shoulder.

"The Wardens will find him and bury him properly, Revin. We need to stop Erimond." she murmured. He nodded slowly, dragging the body to prop it against the wall before whispering a quick prayer to send his friend off. The group continued on, thoughts of Stroud's death weighing heavily on their minds. Finally, they saw them up ahead. Clarel and Erimond were battling on the edge of the ramparts, magic flying everywhere.

"You've destroyed the Grey Wardens!" Clarel hissed. She hit Erimond with a stone fist that sent him flying toward the drop-off ahead. He laughed bitterly.

"You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch." He spat. "All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes, and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!" Clarel's eyes flared with magic before she hit him with more electricity, sending him sliding across the ground. He was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth from the pain. "You could have served a new god." he whined.

"I will _never_ serve the Blight." she declared. She raised her staff to deal the fatal blow, but the archdemon appeared, then, and snapped her up in its jaws. Renna gasped in surprise. The dragon flew away as quickly as it had appeared, throwing Clarel on the ground. To her shock, the commander still lived, though she was bloody and appeared broken. She tried crawling away when the dragon entered the scene once more, stalking towards her slowly.

"Clarel!" Renna cried.

"In war, victory." she called weakly as she crawled. Renna realized that if they were forced to keep backing up as they were, they would fall off the edge. "In peace, vigilance." she said as she rolled onto her back. Renna's eyes widened as Clarel raised her fist and shot the approaching dragon with a massive ball of lightning. The beast tripped and stumbled forward, knocking into the bridge and causing it to collapse beneath them. She tried to run as the stones fell out from under her feet, but she couldn't move quickly enough. She saw her friends careening through the air, and she realized what she had to do. As she fell through the sky, she thrust her palm forward, her hand sparking with green fire. She saw the rift open and her friends fall through before everything vanished in a flash.


	50. Chapter 50

She saw the ground coming up to meet her and she closed her eyes, knowing that the impact would kill her. She felt a yank behind her belly and gasped as the air rushed out of her lungs. Her pale blue eyes opened and she stared at the ground that was somehow above her and below her all at once. She tentatively reached out her hands and touched the ground, causing the world to right itself and her to fall with a grunt.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Are you all right, Mhairi?" Kierrai said from...somewhere. Mhairi looked up to see her friend standing sideways on a stone.

"If this it the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom." Hawke quipped. She saw that he was completely upside-down on a different stone. She snorted. This man and her husband were not so different. They certainly had the same sarcastic sense of humor. She felt a pang of fear. Traven. If she was trapped in...wherever this was, she would never see him again.

"I used my mark to open a rift and we fell through. This is the Fade." The Inquisitor said softly. Mhairi's eyes widened. The Fade? She shivered. This was no place for mortals to be. Hawke wrinkled his nose.

"The Fade looked much different the last time I was here." he pointed out.

"The first time I entered the Fade, it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks. I met a marvelous desire demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me. Perhaps the difference is, that we are here physically. This is no one's dream." the mage...what was his name? Dorian? Dorian, suggested.

"The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?" Hawke asked. Mhairi looked over at the Inquisitor, who looked out of her element. It was a familiar expression to her. She nearly always felt out of her element.

"I don't know. I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this." she admitted.

"Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we're safe now." Kierrai said, hopping down from her rock and looking slightly disoriented as the world around her shifted in her eyes. "That huge demon was right on the other side of the rift Erimond was using, and there could be others." she added. Mhairi nodded.

"In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?" Mhairi asked. She hated how quiet her voice was. She could never be loud, even when she yelled it was soft. She wrinkled her nose at the thought, then smiled to herself. Traven loved the softness of her voice. He had always told her so. The Inquisitor, Renna, shrugged.

"It beats waiting around for demons to find us, right?" she asked in a calm voice. Mhairi wished she could be more like her, or Kierrai. Both of them were so confident and brave. Even when they seemed unsure, they still held that confidence. "Let's go." she ordered. The group oriented themselves and went on their way, trying to reach the rift they could see in the distance.

"Is this really what it's like when you dream? How do you people ever sleep?" Varric muttered. Mhairi smiled. She forgot that dwarves never entered the Fade to dream. It was an odd thing to think about. "Remember last time we ended up in the Fade, Hawke?" the dwarf asked. Her husband's cousin snorted.

"Oh, how could I forget? My closest friends showed such loyalty in the face of a demon's temptations." the scruffy mage drawled.

"Well...we got better...sort of." Varric replied awkwardly.

"Hey, I didn't give in to the demons!" Kierrai argued. Hawke laughed and ruffled her hair.

"That's because you were fully aware that you were much more desirable than the desire demon." he joked.

"And Isabela wasn't? That's your woman you're talking about!" the Princess accused. Hawke snickered.

"I didn't say Isabela wasn't more desirable, but she was always a sucker for someone who offered her a boat." he clarified. She stuck her tongue out at him. Mhairi smiled. She was grateful that she had such good friends around her.

* * *

Renna sighed as they trekked on through the Fade. She did not like this place. It was unnatural and unappealing. The banter between her friends was entertaining, at least, so that was relaxing. She slammed right into Kierrai's back, not noticing that the woman had moved ahead, nor that she had stopped.

"What is going on?" she asked before following her friend's gaze forward. She gasped. There was no way this was possible!

"By the Maker. Could that be?" Mhairi breathed as she stopped beside them.

"I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion." Divine Justinia said calmly. Renna continued to stare, open-mouthed, at the figure before her. Justinia was dead! She had to be! And yet, here she stood.

"Divine Justinia. Back at Haven I saw...I thought I saw...how can you be here?" Renna questioned in wonder. The Divine smiled, her wrinkled face softening with the expression.

"She's not. She has to be a spirit." Kierrai pointed out.

"Or a demon." Dorian drawled. Blackwall snorted.

"I think Dorian's got the right of that." the Warden commented.

"You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand in the Fade yourselves." Justinia pointed out. "In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have." she added. Hawke frowned at her.

"Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I'm human, and you are...?" he probed.

"I am here to help you. You do not remember what happened at the temple, Inquisitor." she answered.

"The real Divine would have no way of knowing that I have been made Inquisitor." Renna accused. Justinia smiled wryly.

"I know because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the nightmare that you forget upon waking. It feeds off of memories of fear, and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work." she explained.

"I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren." Blackwall growled. Mhairi nodded in agreement, determination and anger on her features.

"You will have your chance, brave Wardens. This place of darkness is its lair." Justinia revealed.

"Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?" the Inquisitor wondered. The Divine spirit sighed.

"I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the Nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the magisters who unleashed the first Blight upon the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the archdemon circles, every dwarf's whimper in the Deep Roads...the Nightmare has fed well." she continued.

"Nightmare is the big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?" she asked.

"Yes." the spirit said simply.

"It's nearby?" she continued.

"Yes." Justinia replied.

"Well. Shit." Renna muttered. Kierrai nodded in agreement while Dorian snorted in amusement. The mage loved it when she swore.

"When you entered the Fade in Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it. These are your memories, Inquisitor." the Divine said, gesturing to a few wispy demons that appeared nearby.

"Well, shit." Kierrai mimicked as she drew her weapons. The group attacked the demons, and, to Renna's surprise, heard many voices as the wisps were cut down. Familiar voices. Her own voice, in fact. As the last demon was slain, she gasped as they were all frozen in time. Memory flooded in, and for the first time in over a year, she remembered some of what happened in the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

 _Justinia hovered above the ground, held in place by the magic of the Grey Wardens who surrounded her._

 _"Now is the hour of our victory." a voice said from the shadows._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Justinia cried, pleading with the Wardens to show her mercy. "You, of all people!" Corypheus stepped from the shadows, a glowing green orb in hand. He was monstrous. Larger than any man, and covered with the corruption normally associated with darkspawn, he would instill terror in any person._

 _"Keep the sacrifice still." he said in his deep, thundering voice. He held the orb out in front of him as it began to spark with green fire._

 _"Someone, help me!" Justinia shouted hopelessly. The Divine gasped as the orb's magic connected with her and began to drain her life. Suddenly, the doors flew open._

 _"What's going on here?" Renna roared. Everyone turned to look at her, and Justinia took that moment of distraction to strike the orb from Corypheus' hand. It bounced across the ground, and Renna hurried to grab it. When her skin made contact, the pain was immense. She fell to her knees and screamed as the orb burned into her. She did not see Corypheus rushing toward her, rage in his eyes. There was an explosion as he roared at her, throwing him back. White light filled her eyes until she could no longer see._

"So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual." Mhairi said. It was not meant to be so, but it sounded like an accusation to Renna's ears. She frowned, her brow furrowing in despair.

"Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods, but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead." the Divine explained. Renna shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She had believed. She had had faith that the mark was from Andraste, and now this?

"So this was, what, an accident? A random ricochet in the middle of a fight?" she asked shakily.

"And if it was?" Justinia probed. Renna barked a nervous laugh.

"If it was, neither the Maker nor Andraste were in any way involved in this! I'm just..." she replied. Kierrai touched her forearm.

"If you believe in the Maker, then you believe He made this world, and everything in it, including your accident. And if you do not, then nothing has changed." she reminded her. Renna stared into her deep brown eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. Kierrai seemed to be a sort of calm in the storm of everyone's life. She was always there to comfort and make her friends feel safe. It was a miracle in itself. Renna smiled gratefully at her, glad that Starkhaven's royal family had decided to get involved in this mess.

"You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you recover all that he took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now, it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead." Justinia said before she vanished.

"I told you that everything that happens to you is weird, right Freckles? I've said that?" Varric asked, staring at the spot the Divine had just been. Renna shrugged.

"Not in this time line." she pointed out. Varric glanced at her.

"Weird." he muttered before they headed off after the...spirit.


	51. Chapter 51

"Something troubles you, Hawke?" Mhairi asked. Revin frowned. This was his cousin's wife, but he could not just sit there in silence after what they had just witnessed.

"I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision. Their actions led to her death." he finally said. His in-law looked thoughtful for a long moment, her dark brow furrowed over her pale blue eyes. Eventually she met his eye.

"I assumed he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before." she answered simply. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Her ease of answering made him so angry and he could not understand why.

"Come on, lovelies. We can argue after we leave this evil place." Kierrai said, squeezing in between them. Hawke shook his head irritably.

"Oh, I intend to." he promised. They walked for what seemed like seconds and centuries all at once. He was both exhausted and alert. The Fade did strange things to your mind and body, and their journey was no exception. They faced miniature nightmares on their trip to the rift: Hawke himself saw spiders, while Kierrai saw echoes of friends that had died for her or because of her in the past. The others saw strange embodiments of temptation, loneliness, and a variety of other concepts. Hawke shuddered as the last demon fell.

"That was not all right." Kierrai commented. She looked pale considering how much her skin had darkened in the sun over the last few weeks.

 _"_ _Perhaps I should be afraid! Facing the strongest members of the Inquisition!"_ Nightmare's voice called over them. Hawke wished he could close his ears. The demon had been taunting them for a while now, ever since the Divine left them. _"Like Blackwall! Ah, there's nothing like a Grey Warden, and you are NOTHING like a Grey Warden."_ it teased. Hawke saw Blackwall glowering at the sky.

"I'll show you a Warden's strength, beast." he grumbled. They continued on, slaying more demons and the like.

 _"Greetings Dorian. It is Dorian, isn't it? For a moment, I mistook you for your father."_ the voice growled. Dorian snorted.

"Rather uncalled for." he said simply. Hawke actually laughed. He liked the mage. He brought a source of humor in dark times. For once, Hawke didn't feel like he had to provide the relief for everyone.

 _"_ _Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the Red Lyrium. You brought Hawke here..."_ it said after more demons were slain.

"Just keep talkin', Smiley." Varric muttered. After more of the nightmare demons appeared, the lead demon spoke again, his voice reverberating off the walls around them.

 _"Did you think you mattered, Hawke?"_ it asked. Revin glanced around and pointed at his chest.

"Oh? My turn, is it? Goody." he quipped.

" _Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Isabela is going to die. Just like your family, and everybody you've ever cared about."_ it said. Hawke sighed and saw Kierrai glowering at the world around them as if she was daring the beast to address her.

"Well that's going to grow tiresome quickly." he decided. They saw the Divine up ahead.

"The Nightmare knows you seek escape. With every moment, it grows stronger." she said, pointing to more demons. Hawke assumed that more memory was about to be recovered. He slung fire and ice from his staff, rage filling him. He would not let the Nightmare win. He would return to Isabela. He would see his brother again. He was determined. As the last memory was collected, the world slowed once more. They were still in the Fade in this recollection.

"This is the Breach back in Haven. This is how I escaped." Renna said before everything shifted.

* * *

 _Renna was climbing the wall as quickly as possible, the Divine r_ _eaching for her from the top of the hill_ _. The demons followed, taunting and tormenting with every step._

 _"_ _The demons!" Justinia cried. Renna glanced back and blanched, seeing a multitude of them right on her tail._ _Finally, she reached the top, and together they ran toward the opening._

 _"Keep running!" she shouted, not noticing as the Divine tripped and fell. She let out a cry, and Renna skidded to a stop._ _The demons had Justinia by the leg, pulling her back down. Renna grabbed her hand and pulled, but they were too strong. The Divine's eyes filled with sorrow as they stared into hers._

 _"Go." she said, releasing her hand._

 _"No!" Renna cried as the woman was pulled away by the demons. She saw more approaching for her and she jumped through the rift. She had to survive._

"It was you." Renna said in a quivering voice. Kierrai looked over to the Divine's spirit, who nodded sadly. "They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you...she died." Kierrai could imagine what the Inquisitor was feeling. She had had many people die to save her over her life. It was a terrible feeling.

"Yes." Justinia said. Mhairi gasped.

"So this creature is simply a spirit." she breathed.

"You don't say." Hawke muttered. Kierrai sighed. Her friend was still enraged at the Wardens, even though it wasn't Mhairi's fault.

"I am sorry if I disappoint you." the spirit replied. The facade of the Divine vanished, and in its place was a glowing, golden silhouette of a woman. Kierrai wished Sebastian were here. He would have been fascinated by all this. She could not wait to tell him the story, if Varric didn't beat her to it.

"Are you her? Did you linger to help me instead of passing on?" Renna was asking hopefully. Kierrai bit her lip. She had no idea if that was even possible.

"If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one." the spirit said. Kierrai nodded. It was certainly not bad at all.

"What we do know is that the Divine perished at the temple thanks to the Grey Wardens." Hawke spat. Kierrai frowned at him. The Fade was really emphasizing everyone's negative qualities.

"As I said before, the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant." Mhairi said, more anger in her voice than Kierrai had ever heard.

"Assuming that the Wardens and their demon army didn't destroy the Inquisition while we were gone!" Revin retorted. Kierrai began to edge over to step in. Now was not the time for this.

"How dare you judge us?" Mhairi asked. "You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!" Hawke gaped at her.

"I helped the Templars in order to protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic!" he retorted. "But you'd ignore that, because you can't imagine a world without the Wardens, even if that's what we need." Kierrai could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. She was frozen in shock.

"What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens? Everyone makes mistakes. They would've died to save us." Blackwall argued, finally joining in the verbal battle.

"They might still be useful. What if Corypheus conjures another Blight? You never know." Dorian added. Varric shook his head ruefully.

"I don't know what to tell you. There are a few good ones, but an awful lot of the Wardens I've known went crazy." the dwarf said. Kierrai finally came to her senses.

"That's enough. Both of you." she snapped.

"Kierrai-" Hawke began.

"Absolutely not. Mhairi is not defending the use of blood magic. Hawke you know better than anyone that the Grey Wardens are needed. They are the only force that can defeat the Blight. Mhairi, you have no right to blame Hawke for the mage rebellion when we all know that it was Anders who instigated it. I will hear no more from either of you, and I expect you to behave yourselves. Act like adults for Andraste's sake." she ordered. The pair looked at each other and gave apologetic nods. That would have to do for now.

 _"Do you think you can fight me? I am every fear come to life. I am the veiled hand of Corypheus. Every demon in his army is controlled by me."_ the Nightmare taunted once more. Kierrai arched an eyebrow.

"Ah? So if we defeat you we also wipe out the demon army. Thank you, every fear come to life." she said wryly. The demon's voice roared in irritation and she smirked. They continued their journey for a time, when Hawke raised a hand.

"The rift! We're almost there." he exclaimed.

"Great, Hawke. Why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you?" Varric said as a massive creature materialized before them. Kierrai closed her eyes, trying to wish it away. Naturally, it didn't work, but it was worth a shot. A moment later, the creature vanished, and in its place was a beast that looked somewhat like an Arcane Horror. She suspected that was the "mobile" form of the Nightmare demon, whereas the larger creature was where it stored all of its terror. It roared in fury, attacking without preamble, and Kierrai disappeared into the shadows, slashing at demons left and right. Her companions were holding up well as they fought the Nightmare. She continued to pray under her breath, a habit picked up from her husband. She refused to die here.

 _"_ _You will die in agony!"_ it cried as if reading her mind. She threw one of her smaller knives at it, catching the creature in the shoulder.

"I will not!" Dorian was shouting back.

" _You are nothing! I grow fat on your fear!"_ it called.

"Well you're looking pretty thin, I think!" Hawke roared. Kierrai snickered. It was just like her friends to be sassy in the midst of battle. Bit by bit, the demon broke down. Its fellows stopped appearing, and it was alone against the seven of them. Renna struck the final blow, causing the demon to explode into nothingness as it perished. The group began running toward the rift ahead, when suddenly the massive beast that had been there initially reappeared with a roar. Kierrai gasped as she waved the others on. Hawke, Mhairi, and Renna were staring up at it, as the others made it through the tear. Kierrai saw a similar look of determination in her friends' eyes.

"No." she whispered. The monster blocked their path, and the four of them could do nothing but stare.

"We need to clear a path!" Mhairi shouted.

"Go. I'll cover you." Hawke decided. Kierrai shook her head. This was not happening, not again.

"No, Revin." she argued.

"No, you were right, Hawke. The Grey Wardens caused this. A Grey Warden must-" Mhairi began.

"A Warden must help them rebuild. That's your job. Corypheus is mine." Hawke interrupted Kierrai covered her ears. She could not believe this was happening. Two of her dearest friends were arguing over who would die. She wanted no part of it. Renna looked at her, eyes wild, but Kierrai could do nothing but weep. One of them would die either way. She couldn't make that choice. She watched Renna close her violet eyes.

"Mhairi." she said simply.

"Inquisitor, it has been an honor. Kierrai, tell Traven I love him. Tell him...tell him that I will never truly leave him, and that this was the only way." Mhairi said, tears making tracks in the dirt on her face.

"Mhairi I-" Kierrai cried.

"Thank you for being such a dear friend, Kierrai. Now go!" she said. Hawke had to drag her away and the trio ran to the rift as they heard Mhairi roar "For the Grey Wardens!" Kierrai screamed as everything went white.


	52. Chapter 52

Renna landed on her feet with a hard _thud_. She saw Inquisition soldiers fighting demons and she calmly raised her palm and crushed them with the power of the rift. Kierrai had not stopped screaming, and the sound cut at her ears as the rift sealed itself with a loud _pop_. Hawke pulled the woman into his chest and cried with her, ignoring the large amounts of people around them. The sobs were muffled now, and Renna stepped forward.

"She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army." Dorian said, explaining what he had been told after passing through the rift.

"Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker." Hawke added, raising his head.

"Once we explain what really happened," Renna denied. Hawke pinned her with his sapphire gaze.

"They'll be terrified. I, for one, am tired of giving fear demons anything to feed on. Let them have their story." he interrupted. Renna nodded in agreement. Hope and inspiration was often more important than the truth.

"Inquisitor! The archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared." a soldier announced. "The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself." he added. Renna nodded. She would certainly take care of him. "As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons." A Warden standing beside him crossed his arms across his chest.

"We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's...tragic mistake. Where are Stroud and Mhairi?" he asked in shock. Renna lowered her eyes as Kierrai sobbed even harder.

"Warden Stroud died against Erimond and his demons, and Mhairi...Warden Mhairi died striking a blow against a servant of the Blight. We will honor their sacrifice, and remember how they exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens. Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you from within." she announced.

* * *

"No." Kierrai heard from the back of the crowd. There was a shuffling as someone tried to push their way forward, and she knew who it was before his bearded face ever came into view. "No, please, not her. Not my wife." Traven said, his voice strangled. She felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest. How many times must this happen to her friend? She cried harder. Nothing could repair what had been done. Traven looked around wildly until his eyes found hers. She shook her head in despair. He had heard correctly. He had lost his love again. He fell to his knees with a sob that no one would ever forget. Kierrai knew that she would feel the agony of that sob for the rest of her life. She and Hawke went to his side and brought him into their embrace as he violently shook with the power of his cries.

"We have no one of significant rank. What do we do now?" the initial Warden asked, trying to avoid looking at the tragedy unfolding before them. Kierrai held Traven's head against her chest. This was no time for him to hear all this. That was not how he should have learned. Kierrai locked eyes with Renna above her friend's head.

"You stay and do whatever you can to help. Stroud and...and Mhairi died for the ideals of the Wardens." the Inquisitor announced. Traven sobbed harder at her name. "In war, victory. And we are still at war! Do you believe the Wardens can still help?" she asked. Kierrai cried silently as her friend whimpered against her. She had been in Renna's position too many times. How often had she or Hawke had to make some sort of uplifting speech while all they wanted to do was cry? The burden of a leader, of any sort of leader, was often far too much for one person to bear. She was grateful that Renna was there to make the speeches. She feared it would have broken her had she been the one to deliver it. "You are still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly the Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing." Renna said. Kierrai watched as Hawke pulled away from her and stood.

"While they do that, I'll inform the Wardens at Weisshaupt what's happened. Best they not get caught off guard." He announced. Kierrai nodded slowly. He felt guilty for what had happened, and this was the best way for him to ease the pain. She understood. She would personally notify Isabela of his whereabouts whether he liked it or not, however. Being alone was good for no one.

"Thank you, Your Worship. We will not fail you." the Warden promised. The courtyard began to clear, leaving only Kierrai and her companions. Hawke shuffled back and forth on his feet, looking up at Renna.

"Good luck with your Inquisition. Try not to start an Exalted March on anything. And...take care of them for me." he said, nodding his head toward Varric, Traven, and herself. Kierrai smiled sadly at him.

"Be safe, my friend." she said quietly.

"And you, darling." he answered before heading out. Kierrai continued to hold Traven's form against her. He had stopped shaking, but he was now just limp and breathing heavily. She could practically feel the wetness from his tears through her armor. Sebastian entered the square and frantically searched for her. When he found her, he sighed in relief until he noticed Traven.

 _"Mhairi?"_ he mouthed. She shook her head, biting her lip. Her husband put his face in his hands for a long time, shaking his head sadly. Everyone would mourn this loss.

* * *

He couldn't breathe. There was no other way to describe it. He couldn't breathe. Mhairi. Not her. Why her? Traven gasped, breath heaving against Kierrai's breast. She held him tightly but he still felt like he was falling through the sky. How could this have happened again? Why her? His poor wife. Everyone he loved was taken from him. Everyone.

"Traven?" he heard in the distance as if the voice was speaking to him through water.

"No." he whimpered.

"Traven, we need to get up." he heard. The voice was still muffled. He had no idea who was speaking to him.

"Traven?" this time it was Mhairi.

"Traven, come on." Neria's voice urged.

"Traven." Leliana spoke.

"Traven." Morrigan said. Suddenly his anchor pulled away from him and he blinked himself back into reality. The eyes searching his were Kierrai's, not any of the others. They were familiar and safe, and yet they still terrified him. What if Kierrai died too? Or left him?

"No." he said.

"Trav, we need t' get out of here." Sebastian said quietly. He looked up at his friend and eventually nodded. He couldn't stay here. Not in the place where he lost her. He allowed Kierrai to help him to his feet, distantly noting that he had absolutely ruined her leather armor. She did not let go of his hand as she walked him out of the square. He could hear his footsteps and nothing more. They sounded like explosions in his mind. _Boom. Boom. Boom. Mhairi. Gone. Neria. Gone. Leliana. Gone. Morrigan. Gone. My fault. My fault. My fault._ He stumbled with another gasp, and Kierrai caught him. Was he dead? Death could not possibly hurt this much, could it? Kierrai and Sebastian wouldn't be there if he was dead. They could survive everything. And they had. No, he lived. He was sure of it. He almost wished he was dead. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Traven, can you hear me?" Kierrai asked, pulling him from his reverie. He nodded numbly. There was worry on her face. She never let her worry show. Something about him was scaring her. He glanced at himself in a puddle of water. It was the eyes. They were empty and cold. They weren't the eyes of someone who lived. That was it. "Traven we're going to go back to the Keep and then you can ask us anything you want." Kierrai assured him. Questions. Answers. He had no answers. Nothing made sense anymore. Mhairi.

* * *

"What do we do?" Renna whispered. Kierrai shook her head. The woman's brown eyes were puffy from weeping. Traven hadn't spoken much since they arrived back at Griffon Wing Keep. The three of them sat in a room, waiting for him to say something or to ask a question.

"I don't know. Sometimes you just have to wait and let something happen." she murmured back. Traven's dark blue eyes looked up at them then. She shivered. It was like Traven had left his body behind. His eyes were so cold. He looked so broken. Finally, he spoke. It was a single word, but it was more than he had said in hours.

"How?" Renna and Kierrai glanced at each other before Kierrai closed her eyes and began telling the story. Even Renna was mesmerized by her retelling of Mhairi's sacrifice in the Fade, and she had been there.

"She said...she said that she loves you. She said she will never truly leave you and that her staying behind was the only way." Kierrai finished. Renna warily watched the mage. He was unresponsive for a long time. Finally, he gave a fond, yet somehow empty, laugh.

"That sounds like her. Funny how she said she wasn't leaving and yet, she's gone." he pointed out. Kierrai's face fell, and Renna's skin paled. He laughed again. "What do you want me to say, Kierrai? She left me as surely as Morrigan did. The only difference is my wife went somewhere that I can't follow." he said, standing and throwing his hands in the air. He had gone from catatonic to losing it. Renna looked at Kierrai, who was worrying at her bottom lip. The brunette was uncertain of what she should do, that much was clear. The air began to feel strange, as if lightning had struck nearby. Renna and Kierrai realized what was happening at the same time. Kierrai began shouting for him to stop, brown eyes frantic. Wind picked up, throwing chairs around the room and whipping their hair into their faces. Renna ducked underneath a flying chair, fully realizing that they were in danger.

"Traven, calm down!" Renna yelled.

"Please, Trav, you're going to hurt yourself, and us! You don't want this, Traven please!" Kierrai screamed over the sound. Her shouts were swallowed in the torrent of air that surrounded them. Renna could see through squinted eyes that the mage was weeping as the magic flowed out of him.

"Traven you're hurting us!" she shouted. Electricity and fire joined the wind and she tried to get away from the edges of the room. Suddenly, the door flew open and there was a burst of light. Traven fell to the floor with a grunt and stayed there. Renna turned to see Cullen, panting, sword in hand. Kierrai immediately rushed to her friend's side, even though he had nearly killed them both. Cullen touched her face and looked her over for injury.

"Are you all right?" he asked frantically. She nodded. She was a bit shaken, but not harmed.

"We're fine, Cullen. Thank you for...whatever that was." she replied.

"That was a smite. It stops a mage from being able to do magic for a time. What were you trying to do, Amell?" he asked, turning angrily on the mage. Traven slowly raised his head.

"I thought it was clear." he grumbled. Kierrai had tears running down her cheeks. Cullen started to head over to the mage, but Renna grabbed his arm.

"He just lost his wife, Cullen. I can forgive him for losing control." she murmured. Cullen's eyes widened and he looked back at him.

"Maker's breath. Let's...let's get out of here. We return to Skyhold soon." he said, waving in a different Templar. Ser Barris, the one who had joined their cause in Val Royeaux, nodded to her as she passed. They would make sure he was safe. Renna sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do about that particular situation.


	53. Chapter 53

One month of desert marching later found them back in Skyhold. Renna felt as though her skin was going to be permanently burned to a crisp, but the sweet, mountain air of her fortress helped her relax. She watched Kierrai and Sebastian wordlessly hug their children, holding all three between them and showering them with affection. The loss of their friend had shaken them, reminding the couple of how quickly something could be taken away. She suspected they would take on more of an advisory role in the days to come. She saw an unfamiliar boy running toward them, an aged Mabari warhound at his side. He had unkempt black hair, but his eyes were nearly identical to Kierrai's. She frowned. That was not her child, but it certainly could have been.

"Auntie!" the boy exclaimed. Kierrai looked up in surprise and embraced the boy without hesitation.

"Andraste's tits, Bryce?" she said, looking around in shock.

"Really? You see my child and the first thing you say is 'Andraste's tits'? Honestly, woman." a voice said from the staircase. Renna followed the voice to see King Alistair staring ruefully at the group.

"Well I wasn't expecting a visit!" Kierrai argued, but there was no malice in it. She was clearly overjoyed to see her brother. He joined them and embraced everyone, playfully teasing the babies. Renna smiled at the little family. It was good to see such bonds remaining strong. Suddenly, the couple's blue eyed daughter popped up and ran over to her.

"Come mee' my uncle, Renna!" Talyssa shouted, grabbing her hand and dragging her over. Renna stumbled over and smiled awkwardly.

"Hello again...Your Highness." she said eventually. The king rolled his eyes and looked at his sister.

"Do you still get that treatment too? All the 'Yes, your grace', 'of course, your highness' nonsense. I'm not in court, Inquisitor, you can call me Alistair." he said. Renna smiled.

"And you can call me Renna." she replied. He nodded.

"Al, were you hearing the Calling too? Or was it just the Wardens in Orlais?" Kierrai asked seriously. He shook his head.

"I had received reports of Wardens hearing it, but I didn't myself, thank goodness." he told her. She nodded, relief clear on her face.

"Mama, where's uncle Trav and aunt Mhairi?" Talyssa asked suddenly. Renna winced at Kierrai's pained expression. The events at Adamant had happened a month ago, but they were still fresh wounds to those involved.

"Cub, Mhairi...she's no' with us any more." Sebastian tried to explain, kneeling before her. For most children that young, that explanation would not have been clear enough. Renna frowned as she watched Talyssa nod in understanding. The child had seen too much death already in her short life if that was enough for her to understand.

"What? What happened?" Alistair asked sadly. She hadn't realized that he knew the brave Warden as well.

"I'll tell you later." Kierrai promised.

"How is Traven?" he asked.

"Well he almost killed us, but other than that he's holding up." Renna said. The King arched an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"Is there any news on...?" Kierrai began, not finishing her question.

"That is where my report came from about the Calling, but I haven't heard...I haven't heard anything since." Alistair said, worry lacing through his voice. He showed his emotions more freely than his sister. It was a refreshing characteristic. Most people she knew weren't particularly open. Especially nobles.

"She'll be fine, brother. Tha' woman can take care of herself more than anyone I know." Sebastian assured him. Alistair nodded in agreement.

"You're right about that. Now, Inquisitor, I know that Leliana was looking for you, so you should probably go find her." the King said. She nodded.

"Thank you, Alistair." she replied before heading off to find the spymaster. As always, the woman was at the top of her tower, poring over mountains of paperwork and information. She did not look up, but Renna knew that Leliana was fully aware of her presence.

"Hawke sent me one final report." she said, still not looking up. "He is heading to Weisshaupt. As for the Grey Wardens, they are fighting demons and red Templars, and staying clear of the Venatori." she explained. "You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor. I do not think he will be too pleased by it." Renna nodded in agreement.

"I know. However, I have an idea. The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread the word that the Inquisition has their support..." she hinted. Leliana's pale blue eyes looked up into hers.

"We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. I will take the matter to Josephine." she noted, filing the idea away. "While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral, he was not present either time. We fear he is close to finding another way to enter the Fade. When you have time, Cullen and Josephine are waiting in the war room with an update." she revealed. Renna nodded and straightened. "Hold a moment." Leliana called. Renna stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have an update on the situation in Ostwick." the bard said simply. Renna moved over to her, sitting across from the woman.

"Oh? What update is that?" she asked. Leliana smiled softly.

"Your father is on his way here. My agents pulled him out and evacuated as many people from Ostwick as we could. I had Cullen's permission to send a contingent of our soldiers to take the city back, but that might take a bit longer. I just thought you'd want to know." she explained. Renna beamed at her.

"Thank you, Leliana." she replied graciously. Leliana gave a short nod.

"I have a favor." she said suddenly. Renna waited for her to continue. The woman slid a letter across the table to her. "A message from Divine Justinia." she revealed.

"That's a shock. Are you all right reading it?" Renna asked. Leliana nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the letter.

"Thank you for the concern, Inquisitor, but I am. This message was written months, maybe even years ago, to be delivered to me if she died. I've heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I'm to go to Valence, a small village on the Waking Sea. There is something hidden there." she finally said.

"I will help you in whatever way I can." Renna promised. There was a flash of surprise in the bard's icy eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"Wonderful. I was hoping you would agree to come with me to Valence." she replied. "One more thing, if what is hidden in Valence is as valuable as I think, we are not going to be the only ones looking for it. I shall meet you in Valence. Try not to delay." Renna frowned as she left. She expected resistance, but the way she said it made it seem more mysterious. She sighed. Apparently, the meeting with Cullen and Josephine would have to wait. She was determined to please the spymaster.

* * *

The old chantry was just as she remembered. Beautifully carved statues lined the main hall, depicting some of the most important moments in the Chantry's history. Small, warm braziers lined the walkway, providing a comforting light to all who entered. Leliana frowned. It was empty. It should not have been empty, but she could hear no footsteps other than her own and the Inquisitor's. She glanced back. The woman was deserving of her position. She was much like Zeriah, with her inherent leadership abilities. She had a natural charisma that made you want to follow her. Leliana turned forward. Her reasons for bringing the Inquisitor were more than simply a second pair of eyes.

Renna had a conscience. She still had a spark of innocence inside her that she herself had lost long ago. The spy shook her head slightly. She was afraid. Not of what she might face, but of herself. She had lost herself in the years she had served as the Left Hand. Gone was the innocent bard who had received a vision from the Maker during the Blight. In that girl's place there was a shell, hard as steel, willing to do anything, to hurt anyone, for the greater good. She closed her eyes, which now looked like hardened balls of ice where they had once been warm pools of light. A small part of her feared her ruthlessness. There had to be a line somewhere, but as of yet, she hadn't found it. She furrowed her brow. She would do anything to further the goals of the Inquisition. Anything.

"It's just as I remember it." she breathed. Renna shuffled behind her.

"You didn't tell me you'd been here before." she commented. Leliana nodded.

"After the Blight ended I came here to see Justinia. She was just Dorothea then, a revered mother." the bard explained.

"It's peaceful here. You must have good memories of this place." the Inquisitor responded, gliding out in front of her to examine the statues.

"It was a place of comfort. It is good to see it still untouched by Corypheus." she said, the name tasting like poison in her mouth. Her hand darted to her knife as a figure emerged from behind a column. She relaxed slightly when she saw a chantry sister approaching.

"Leliana? Is that you?" she asked. Leliana arched an eyebrow. She had not expected to see this particular sister here.

"Sister Natalie! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Val Royeaux?" she replied politely, not allowing her hesitation to show in the slightest. Natalie shook her head, and Leliana noted a wariness in her small brown eyes.

"No, I've been here since Justinia died. This place makes me feel like...like she's still with us." her old acquaintance admitted. Leliana nodded solemnly, then turned to beam at Renna.

"Inquisitor, this is Natalie, a trusted friend." she explained. The younger woman nodded, a sharpness hidden in her deep, violet eyes. She was incredibly astute. Natalie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, 'Inquisitor'? You brought the Inquisitor here?" she gasped incredulously. Leliana tilted her head slightly. "My lady, forgive me for not recognizing you immediately." the sister said, dropping to her knees. Renna chuckled and brushed it off.

"You owe me twenty readings of the Canticle of Trials for that." she teased. Leliana nodded to herself. The Inquisitor was cunning enough to be a bard.

"She doesn't mean it." Leliana said as if speaking with an old friend. "Listen, Natalie, there is something hidden here. Something that Justinia left for me." she explained, laying her cards on the table. There was the slightest twitch in Natalie's cheek before she responded.

"Oh really? What is it?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know, but we'll find it. I'm curious to see what brought us all here." the bard replied in a tone that was just as innocent. "Justinia's letter came with instructions for me. They were a little cryptic." Natalie nodded solemnly. "'Always remember that faith sprung from a barren branch. That light has no fear of darkness. Above all, that strength lives in an open heart.' She must be hinting at something in here. Let's look around." she said before striding to the main chamber. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, letting her memories fill her. She glanced back at Natalie.

"Something on your mind?" the woman asked.

"Do they still sing the Benedictions every Friday? That canticle was Justinia's favorite." Leliana asked fondly. Natalie beamed back at her.

"Yes, of course. We'd never give up the traditions of our most beloved Divine." she agreed. Leliana hoped her smile didn't look too false. A small part of her had hoped...No. She knew what she had to do.

"That is lovely to hear." she responded. They searched the hall, Renna being the first to find something.

"Leliana, look at this." she called. The bard joined her and saw a small mechanism on the wall. She pressed it and heard a clicking sound nearby.

"A barren branch." she said, pointing at the painting above the mechanism. Renna nodded and dashed off to find others. Leliana continued to chat with Natalie as they searched, seemingly reminiscing on old times and discussing the Breach together. Before long, all parts of Justinia's riddle were solved, and the sliding of a stone door guided them to what they searched for. Renna stepped toward what appeared to be a small, golden box atop a hidden ledge. Leliana turned on Natalie with a snarl, bringing a dagger to her throat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." she growled. Natalie's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in anger.

"Leliana! Stop! What are you doing?" Renna cried. The bard frowned.

"I'm protecting us. They never said the Benedictions here on Fridays, Natalie. Something so simple, and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe, but you were lying from the start. Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must, dear. You've already told me everything I need to know." she spat. The sister glowered at her, sweat beading on her forehead as she continually glanced down at the blade that pressed against her skin. "The prickleweed burs on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the Breach. It all points to a single place: Morelle in the Dales, Grand Cleric Victoire's bastion. She sent you, didn't she?" she accused. "I suppose now, with Justinia dead, she thought she could make her move." Natalie swallowed, a bead of blood appearing on her throat at the sudden movement.

"The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry, it must be stopped!" she squawked. Leliana arched a cool eyebrow.

"Stop us? You must be joking." she sneered. Natalie wrinkled her nose.

"Mother Victoire is well loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know." she added. The bard scoffed.

"And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?" she laughed bitterly.

"We don't have to be at odds, Natalie. You can come with us, join the Inquisition." Renna offered. Leliana blinked. That girl always tried to avoid bloodshed, even when it was necessary.

"I was called to serve the Grand Cleric, I will not betray her." Natalie said with a surprising amount of loyalty. "Kill me then. I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs." Leliana pressed the blade a bit harder. "At least I still know what I believe." the sister said, defiantly looking her in the eye. The bard snarled and began to move the knife for the kill.

"Release her, Leliana. She is no threat." Renna's voice said behind her. Leliana barely heard through the roaring of anger and hatred in her ears, but she stopped in surprise.

"The Grand Cleric-" she began.

"Is one woman. We are the Inquisition." Renna interrupted. Leliana froze for a moment, desire to kill warring with Renna's order on her face. With an effort, she dropped her arm away.

"The Inquisitor has spoken. Run. Tell your mistress she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming." she said, her voice icy. Natalie nodded and ran from the hall, not wishing to test her luck. Leliana angrily strode to the box in the hidden room. "No. There's nothing here!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

"It's not what you expected. That doesn't mean it's nothing." Renna soothed. Leliana shot her a glare. Her positive attitude was not helping the situation.

"There's a message, carved in the lid." she said, when her eyes returned to studying the box. "'The Left Hand should lay down her burden.'" she breathed. "She...she's releasing me. The Divine has a long reach, but it is always her Left Hand that stretches out. A thousand lies, a thousand deaths. Her commands, but my conscience that bore the consequences." she whispered, feeling a surge of emotion she had not felt in nearly a decade. She did not know how to handle the anguish building inside her.

"She apologized in the Fade. She said she had failed you. This is what she meant." Renna pointed out. There was an unfamiliar wetness forming in Leliana's eyes. She hurriedly scrubbed it away.

"All this time, Justinia carried the fear that she was using me, just as I'd been used in the past. But Marjolaine's games were trifles. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one else could have done what I did, she knows that." she murmured, shaking her head to try to stop the feelings from overtaking her. She felt Renna's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Then you have to let it go. Let her go. You don't owe her anything anymore." the woman said, striking at the heart of Leliana's emotions. The bard squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to listen. After a time, she relaxed, knowing the Inquisitor was right.

"If it were not for you, I would have killed Natalie and called it a good thing. Thank you, for showing me what was right when I could not see myself. There is more to be said, but not here. I will see you back at Skyhold." she said, striding from the hall, a small, but genuine smile on her face for the first time in years.


	54. Chapter 54

Renna took a deep breath as she watched Leliana conferring with one of her agents. She hadn't spoken to the former sister since they had returned from Valence, but what she had seen there worried her. Leliana had acted as though she had no heart. Renna thought that the only reason that Natalie woman wasn't dead was because of her interference. It upset and angered her. She had been trying so hard to make the woman warm up to her, but it seemed it would never happen.

"I'm told Ambassador Montilyet is pleased with the...restraint you showed in Valence." the agent was saying. Renna's ears perked up. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she could not help herself. Leliana rolled her cool blue eyes.

"Ugh. She's positively beside herself. I'll never hear the end of it." she muttered, but there was no heat in it. "Niceness before knives, Leliana! Haven't I always told you?" she added, mimicking their ambassador's brisk accent.

"Will that be all, my lady?" the agent asked. Leliana nodded, noticing Renna at last.

"For now." she said, dismissing him. He bowed his head to her as she entered the platform.

"How have you been feeling since Valence?" Renna asked hesitantly. To her surprise, a wide, beatific smile spread across the woman's face, warmth filling her eyes for the first time since they had met.

"Good. Wonderful. Valence was something of a rebirth for me." she said genuinely. Renna blinked, then returned the smile. She had not been expecting that. "If you hadn't been with me at Valence, I would have killed Natalie. I'd have told you that I didn't have a choice, but there is always a choice. I am more than this. I am more than what Justinia made me." Renna was nodding in agreement by the end of her speech. Leliana appeared to be back on the path.

"Will you still be my spymaster?" she asked as soon as the thought came to her. Leliana snorted with laughter, an unfamiliar but pleasant sound.

"Of course. I would not give up my post, not after everything we've built. I just know now that I shouldn't ignore my heart. Mercy is not always a weakness." she explained. Renna nodded. She had been trying to explain this for over a year now, but as long as the idea stayed with her, she was happy.

"Do you resent what Justinia did?" she asked. Leliana wrinkled her nose.

"How can I when there is so much between us? When she gave her life for peace? No, I believe her intentions were pure. Most intentions are." she admitted.

"You've exceeded her. She could never have imagined the power you now hold." the Inquisitor pointed out.

"And now I know how to use it. I have to stay true to who I really am – before spymaster, Left Hand, or bard. I almost lost myself." she breathed, looking down at the small box on her table. She looked up and smiled, this time Renna didn't hesitate to smile back. "You helped me find my way back. I am in your debt, Inquisitor." she said. Renna shrugged.

"I did what I had to." she said before leaving her alone. She was happy to help. A thought came to her as she strolled through the keep, and a determined look appeared on her face. Her time at Adamant had shown her that life was too short and dangerous to skip out on doing the things you really wanted to do. She grinned mischievously as she realized where her feet were leading her. Thoughts rushed through her head. She was going to go in there, push him back onto his desk, and kiss him like he'd never been kissed. After that, they would tear each others clothes off and make the sweetest love known to man. Her cheeks warmed at the ideas that crossed her mind, her smile widening with each suggestion made by her subconscious. She had never been particularly forward, but now was the time. She did not want to wait any longer. All she wanted was to be with Cullen, and that is what she was going to do. Renna strode into his office without knocking, anticipation filling her, and...he wasn't there. One of his soldiers looked up instead, and she nearly tripped because she was so flustered. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She really hoped the man hadn't noticed.

"If you're looking for Commander Cullen, he was with Cassandra." the soldier said. Renna hoped that her eyes hadn't widened too noticeably.

"Thank you, soldier." she said before darting off to the armory, running as much to escape her shame as she was to reach the man she loved.

"You asked for my opinion, and I've given it." Cassandra's stern voice said from around the corner. Renna saw Cullen pacing before the forge. "Why would you expect it to change?" the Nevarran asked. Cullen looked terrible. He had not looked so worn a few days prior when she had last seen him, and worry filled her.

"I expect you to keep your word." he slurred angrily. If she did not know him better, she would have said he was drunk. "It's relentless! I can't-" he argued.

"You give yourself too little credit." Cassandra said quietly.

"If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this." he said, his voice sounding clearer than before. Renna shook her head. He needed to stay off the lyrium. She would help him through it. "Would you rather save face than admit-" he began, trailing off as he noticed that she was there. He stared at her, shame and guilt filling his handsome features. "Forgive me." he murmured sadly as he brushed past her. Renna watched him leave before turning back to Cassandra.

"And people say _I'm_ stubborn." the woman said wryly. Renna was worried for him, but her friend's joke made a small smile appear on her face. She felt better about the situation if Cassandra could brush it off so easily. "Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?" she asked, not really meaning it to be a question.

"Yes, and I respect his decision." Renna admitted. And she did. She wondered if she could have done the same, in his place.

"As do I. Not that he's willing to listen." Cassandra agreed. "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It's not necessary." she added matter-of-factly. "Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far." It was only at that point that she showed any real emotion. An almost pitying expression crossed her stern features, softening them. Renna shook her head and stared at the floor.

"Why didn't he come to me?" she asked. Cassandra looked at her, as though testing her reaction.

"We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers. And he wouldn't want to...risk your disappointment." she admitted. Renna sighed. How many times did she have to tell him that he could come to her with anything? That she loved him? Stubborn fool of a man. When Cassandra laughed and nodded in agreement, she realized that she had said the last thought out loud.

"Is there anything we can do to change his mind?" she asked. Cassandra shrugged.

"If anyone could, it's you. Mages have made their suffering known, but Templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash. To prove to himself, and anyone who would follow suit, that it's possible. He _can_ do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him. Decide if now is the time." she said before leaving her standing alone in the armory. Renna nodded. She would make him see the truth of things.

* * *

Cullen stared at the apparatus before him. Just once. That was all he needed. He needed the lyrium to sing through his veins one more time, and then he would be done forever. He knew it. He picked it up, sweat dripping down his face. His body ached for the singing blue liquid he held in his palm. No. He set it back in the box, pacing angrily.

"You're weak. You're weak." he muttered to himself. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, barely managing not to pull it out by the roots. He licked his lips, though the small amount of moisture did not ease their cracking. He shook his head. "Just once." he murmured. He picked up the box again...and roared as he furiously hurled it at the wall. His eyes widened when he saw Renna standing there, a bemused look on her face. "Maker's breath, I didn't hear you enter. I...forgive me." he said, realizing that he had already told her that once today. She stepped over the shards of glass toward him, and he hated himself for watching the lyrium ooze through the cracks of the wooden floor, disappearing forever.

"Cullen, if you need to talk-" she began. He shook his head, trying to slow his breathing.

"You don't have to-" he began before stumbling. He leaned heavily on his desk, and waved her away when she came over to help. "I never meant for this to...interfere." he admitted. The worry in her eyes faded. It was still there, but something else was more present in those violet depths.

"I believe you." she promised. He wrinkled his nose.

"Whatever good it does. Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them." he said. He was going to send her away. She knew it, he could see it in her face. He could not hurt her anymore. Instead of the words that he had planned on saying, something else fell from his lips. "You asked, once, what happened to the Ferelden Circle. It was taken over by abominations. The Templars...my friends, were slaughtered." he revealed. He stumbled over to one of the arrow-slit windows and looked out as if reaching for fresh air. The memories of the Circle were always hard to handle, but when he was having withdrawals it was as though he were still in that magical cage, dehydrated and delirious, praying for someone to save him and knowing that no one ever would. "They tortured me, tried to break my mind and I..." he laughed bitterly. "How can you be the same person after that?" he asked, turning to her with what he knew was a wild look in his eyes. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander and for what, hmm? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" he spat, accusing her even when he knew she had done nothing wrong. He hated himself for it. He hated that she couldn't possibly love him anymore after such an admission. He hated the look of pity...he paused. There was no pity in her eyes. Anyone who knew what he had been through looked at him with pity, and he hated it, but she wasn't.

"Of course I can, I-" she began.

"Don't. You should be questioning what I've done! I thought this would be better, that I would...regain some control over my life but...these thoughts won't leave me." he growled, getting irrationally angry at the lack of pity in her eyes. He paced before her, as he had done a million times before, grabbing his hair as if he needed something to hold on to. Maybe he did. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause. I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it." he muttered frantically, his volume increasing at every word. He hurled a fist into a nearby bookshelf, sending papers and books flying to the floor. "I should be taking it." he realized. Turned away from her, he could not see the frown on Renna's face. She was shaking her head, but he had no idea.

"This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what _you_ want?" she asked suddenly. He turned, seeing the severe expression on her features. The inquiry gave him pause. Not about the Inquisition? What did he want? He had no idea. He hadn't thought about what he wanted for years. He sighed. What he wanted was freedom.

"No." he admitted, unclenching his fists and allowing himself to relax. She came closer to him, then, and her presence was comforting. "But...these memories have always haunted me. If they become worse, if I...if I cannot endure this..." he said, trailing off. Renna's look of determination was so fierce and intense that he almost stepped away from her.

"You can." she assured him as she placed a gentle hand on his armored chest. He sighed in relief. He hadn't realized he had been waiting for her support, but now that he knew it was there, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. A small smile formed on his lips and he nodded.

"All right." he agreed. She beamed at him and kissed his cheek. He could do this. He could do anything with her by his side.


	55. Chapter 55

She had awakened the next morning to a summons. She smiled softly. Due to the fact that she had been summoned to the battlements, she did not think it was a serious matter. She saw Cullen standing there with his back to her, wind ruffling the fur on his cloak. She shivered, and not only because of the cold. What he had told her the day before had been difficult news, but she would not make him go through his perils alone.

"I wanted to thank you." he said without turning his head. She could see the smile on his face, and it caused hers to grow wider. "When you came to see me...if there's anything...This sounded much better in my head." he admitted, turning to her with a rueful grin. She laughed softly.

"I trust you're feeling better?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I...yes." he said.

"Is it always that bad?" she inquired. He sighed.

"The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there. I should not have pushed myself so far yesterday." he allowed. She nodded. If he was working too hard, he needed to slow down.

"I'm just glad you're all right." she assured him. His small grin became a wide smile.

"I am. I've never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's Circle. I was...not myself after that. I was angry. For years that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It's a start." he explained. She sidled closer to him as they leaned against the stone.

"For what it's worth, I like who you are now." she pointed out. He turned to her, surprise on his handsome features.

"Even after..." he asked, leaving the question unfinished. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face her.

"Cullen, I love you. You have done nothing to change that." she promised. He said nothing, but smiled at her fondly.

"What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?" he asked warmly. She sighed. She had, as Varric had put it, "Troubles coming out of her ass." Everything depended on her. It was exhausting.

"I've met good people here. Knowing they have my back helps." she decided. He nodded.

"You certainly keep interesting company." he said with a laugh. "I suppose I do as well." She could see the people milling around in the courtyard below.

"I think that's probably an understatement." she agreed. They shared a laugh, leaning into each other for support.

"The soldier that was in my office yesterday when you came by, he said that you seemed...flustered. Was there something you had been coming to tell me?" he asked suddenly. Renna did not think her face had ever been as red as it was in that moment.

"Err...no. Nothing at all." she lied. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Renna?" he asked again. She refused to look at him, willing her face to return to its usual pale white color.

"I was feeling...particularly forward, and I was going to..." she stammered.

"To what?" he asked, somewhat hoarse.

"Well, in my mind I pushed you onto the table and tore off all your clothes. Let your imagination take it from there." she said in a rushed voice. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw a face just as red as hers. He coughed awkwardly and continued to shift back and forth on his feet.

"Ahh. Yes. Well... umm...That...I really wish you had come the day before." he admitted. She blinked. That was not what she had been expecting.

"Well. Another time, then." she said. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes, of course. I mean. Sure." he replied, not wanting to sound too...excited. She giggled girlishly and slapped a hand over her mouth to cover it.

"All right. I'm going to...go now. I love you." she said before slipping out of his arms and trying to run off her embarrassment. She heard his fond chuckle behind her and laughed herself as she skidded around a corner...right into Traven Amell. Her mirth vanished immediately. It was difficult, to say the least, to look into his eyes without shivering. After all this time they were still empty, void of the humanity and life that once filled them. It worried and frightened her. She hadn't forgotten his loss of control in the Western Approach.

"Inquisitor, I've been looking for you." he said, his voice hollow. It was like talking to a corpse.

"Yes, Traven? You can call me Renna, you know that." she reminded him. He nodded sleepily. It was like he was not even there.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened after...I never meant for you or Kierrai to get involved. I just..." he said unexpectedly. She blinked at him.

"You are forgiven, Traven. I know how hard it can be to lose someone." she assured him. He still seemed stuck on what he had done.

"It was unworthy. I wouldn't hurt you, Renna. And I would never hurt Kierrai. I'd never hurt her." he said with sudden fierceness. There was a gleam in his eye that said he would spend the rest of his life proving that he would not harm Kierrai. Renna was glad to see it. It was small, but that spark of life might be enough to get him out of his misery.

"I know, Traven. You would never hurt her. Or me." she agreed. Traven nodded, all heat gone from his sapphire eyes.

"Good." he said gruffly. "Good." She nodded and sidestepped away from him. His mournful stare was too hard to look at.

* * *

He watched her leave. He knew that he made people uncomfortable now. People did not want to be around him as much. Only the Vael's and Alistair really tried to spend time with him. He thought of the week prior when he had gone to Cullen to ask if he would make him Tranquil. He already acted like one, but the pain, that fiery ache in his heart still burned as strongly as ever. He thought Cullen might have done it if Kierrai hadn't burst through the doors in a fury. She had never yelled at him like that before. It was his own fault, really. He had felt a need to tell Talyssa that he wouldn't be the same uncle anymore. He should have known that the child would go straight to her mother with the information.

 _"_ _Not 'should have' known. You did know. That's why you told her."_ a voice said in his mind. Traven shook his head.

"Not you." he muttered.

 _"You did not want to be made Tranquil and you do not want to die, Traven Amell."_ she said sternly. Stern was never a word that he could use to describe her, but Mhairi had certainly tried to be stern more than once.

"You aren't real." he answered, shaking his head to rid himself of the vision. She vanished, and a part of him ached for her to come back, real or not. He walked, not aware of where his legs were taking him until he reached her office at the top of the spiral. Leliana was bent over papers as always. She looked up at him and smiled. She was the old Leliana again, the one he had almost loved all those years ago. She hadn't aged much, just a few lines around the eyes and a tiredness that followed all people that went through what they had.

"Traven. I've been wanting to see you." she said, her sweet voice filling his ears. He sat down on a stool across from her and watched her expectantly. She just continued to stare at him as though he were some sort of puzzle she was determined to figure out. He couldn't stand the silent scrutiny any longer.

"I should have picked you." he said finally. She arched a red eyebrow, a small smile on her pretty features.

"Is that so?" she asked wryly. She thought he was joking. He shook his head.

"If I had picked you, I wouldn't have had to deal with losing Morrigan, and I never would have met...never would have met Mhairi." he finished. Her smile faded and her face softened.

"If you had picked me, we would have wound up hating each other because we would have both known that you held another in your heart." she pointed out. He grunted. He knew he had the right of things. "Traven." she said. He looked up at her.

"What?" he asked stubbornly. She reached over the table and touched his hand. It was a familiar, calming gesture.

"You do not wish you had never met your wife." she said simply. He glowered at the table and yanked his hand away from her.

"You don't know what I want." he retorted. Her brow furrowed as well.

"I know that you love her." she argued.

"Well if this is love, I do not want it. All it has given me is anguish and pain, ever since Neria. She was taken from me, I pushed you away, Morrigan left, and now Mhairi is... Mhairi is dead. She has gone to where I cannot reach her. Love is death and heartache, nothing more." he yelled as he stood. He hadn't raised his voice in a while. It felt good to shout. Leliana was on her feet.

"Is that what you think? You know, that's what I thought for a long time too, but I got over it." she shouted back. Leliana never shouted. What was happening to the world?

"Well maybe I can't get over it, Leli! It is too much! I have lost too much to think that love is anything different!" he roared.

"And what have you gained? You have friends who love you. Friends who would do anything for you. Is their love only suffering as well? Do you think Kierrai and Sebastian's love is only death?" she asked quietly. He shook his head angrily.

"It hasn't happened yet, but it will." he said. He did not expect her full armed, open-palmed slap that sent him staggering backwards. Black spots filled his vision and his face began to sting. She was surprisingly strong for someone that seemed so small. He glared at her.

"That was a deplorable thing to say. You may speak to me again when you have regained yourself." she snapped, ordering him out. He grumbled furiously to himself as he left. He should never have gone to her.

* * *

Leliana waited for Traven's footsteps to fade before allowing a small smile to appear on her face. She had infuriated him, which was precisely what she wanted. Someone walked in from the balcony.

"That went better than expected, I think." Alistair said with his charming grin. She nodded in agreement.

"He was furious with me." she agreed. He shook his head wryly. It had been Alistair's plan all along, really. The fact that he happened to be there when it took place was just fortuitous happenstance. Alistair had told her the story of when he first met Zeriah, and how she had the same vacant, morose expression that Traven now wore. Only when he had angered her had there been any sign of life, so naturally he did it as often as he could until she started to break free of her self-imposed chains. They planned to do the same with Traven. Hopefully it would work just as well as it had with the Queen of Ferelden.

"He'll come around. Now, tell me what you need me to do to stop Corypheus." Alistair said, drawing her back from her reverie.

"Well, I think we need help from Zeriah." she admitted before launching into her plan. Alistair's enraptured nodding told her that he was in.


	56. Chapter 56

All the arguing made Renna want to scream. She felt as if they had been arguing since she fell out of the Breach. Even Kierrai, who usually kept quiet in these situations, was shouting above everyone else.

"...need to keep meeting with nobles in order to..." Josephine was saying.

"...know that the army and building morale is what's..." Cullen shouted.

"...sources tell me that there have been no signs..." Leliana continued, not yelling but not being quiet either.

"...all ridiculous, our people are in danger..." Kierrai yelled.

"...Orlais' involvement makes most Fereldens more willing..." Alistair roared.

"...people of Starkhaven are still tryin' t' rebuild..." Sebastian added calmly. It wasn't until everyone had stopped talking and started to stare that she realized she actually _was_ screaming. Everyone's eyes were on her. She ignored the blush on her cheeks.

"Do you have something to add?" Kierrai asked, fighting her laughter. Renna grinned.

"I think everyone has covered everything that we face quite well, actually. I also think that we will get nothing done if you are all shouting over each other." she commented. Sheepish looks crossed everyone's faces. Sometimes she really had to point out how childish they were behaving for them to notice. Since no one said anything, she sighed. "I'm going to take a walk. Try to make your arguments without all the yelling." she said before leaving them alone. She headed out to the garden with a sigh of relief. It was always quiet and peaceful there. She felt her headache melting away as she breathed in the fresh herbal scents that surrounded her.

"You're the Inquisitor." a young voice said from behind her. She turned and looked to see a boy, about ten years old, staring up at her. There was something familiar about his large brown eyes that saw far too much for someone so young. "I thought you'd be scarier. Mother said you were scary." he added. Renna blinked. Who was his mother?

"Why would your mother say such a thing?" she asked quizzically. The boy looked at her as if baffled that she didn't understand.

"Because people fear the next age if it comes too soon." he replied, equally bemused. She tilted her head at him, and he mirrored her expression. Those eyes.

"Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?" a cool voice asked from nearby. She turned to see Morrigan approaching, a somewhat stern expression on her face. The boy smiled.

"Of course not. Did you _see_ what's on her hand, Mother?" he asked in wonder. Renna stared at the pair. Now that Morrigan was there, she could see the resemblance between her and her child.

"I did see. 'Tis time to return to your studies, little man." she said, a note of fondness in her voice. He sighed, a small pout appearing on his lips before he wandered off to sit on a nearby bench, a book in his hand. Morrigan turned to Renna with a smile on her face. "My son. Never where you expect him to be, naturally." she explained.

"I didn't know you had a son." Renna replied, watching as the boy left the garden.

"Why would you? I take great pains not to let my own reputation affect him in any way. To most in the Imperial Court, he is simply a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family. But he goes where I go. Worry not, Inquisitor—Kieran is a curious boy, but seldom troublesome." she assured her.

"Will his father be joining us as well?" Renna asked. A strange look entered Morrigan's eye.

"From what I hear, he already has." she replied mysteriously. "But I have kept his father out of his life for...many reasons. So 'tis but the two of us, Inquisitor. Your fortress is a large place, and you will scarce notice our presence." she said.

"He seems like a fine young man." Renna replied sincerely.

"But not the sort one would expect a woman like me would raise? No son of mine would be raised in a marsh, bereft of contact with the outside world. His future will be difficult enough without me adding to his burden." Morrigan said sadly.

"Morrigan?" a voice asked from nearby. Morrigan's golden eyes widened when she saw Alistair standing there, Bryce in his arms. She gathered herself quickly.

"If you'll excuse me, Inquisitor. I have some...important business I must attend to." the woman said, sounding distracted. Alistair was glancing from Morrigan, to Kieran, to the boy in his arms.

"He looks like you." Renna heard him say as she left the gardens.

" _He_ looks like her." she commented, gesturing to Bryce. Alistair smiled. "They both have your eyes." Renna's eyes widened at that comment. Was Alistair the father of Kieran? That was impossible. And yet, Kieran did have his eyes. The same eyes that were reflected in Kierrai's face, and Bryce's, and Eleanor and Gavin's. She shook her head. Whatever was going on, it was none of her business. So lost was she in her ruminations that she ran smack into Iron Bull.

"I've been looking for you!" he said, his tone jovial as always. "I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified it with Red." he revealed.

"What did it say?" she asked, thoughts of Alistair and Morrigan still in her mind.

"The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori. And they _really_ don't like Red Lyrium. They're ready to work with us, with you, Boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces." he said, a gleam in his eye. Renna arched an eyebrow.

"That would be an unprecedented offer. If I believed it was legitimate. Which I don't." she pointed out. Bull smiled slightly in approval.

"Now normally, that would be the way to go. But they've identified themselves. They're not running a game on you. They've found a massive Red Lyrium shipping operation out on the Coast." he explained. Renna wrinkled her nose. She hated the Storm Coast. It was far too wet and cold for her tastes. "They want us to hit it together. Talked about bringing one of their dreadnoughts. They're worried about tipping off the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup." he explained. She frowned, noticing something in his face.

"You don't seem entirely thrilled about this." she accused. He scratched at one of his horns.

"What? Oh, no...uh. It's just that...I'm used to them being...over there. It's been a while." he admitted.

"I thought Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world." she probed. Bull shrugged.

"Yeah. I just didn't think I'd see it. Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It's a good life for a lot of people. But it's a big change. And a lot of people wouldn't do well under that kind of life. You for example. Or Varric. Or Kierrai and Alistair. Anyway, I guess it's not like we're converting. This is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front, I think we're good." he decided. Renna thought for a moment. It _was_ a good opportunity.

"I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari." she agreed. Bull grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've already set up the meeting. We can be there in a few hours." he said. She laughed. She should have known he would have already planned on her answer.

"All right. Let's go then." she agreed.

* * *

Her heart hurt from the decision Bull was having to face. They had reached the Storm Coast, and everything seemed to be going fine until they realized that there were more Tevinters that originally expected. Bull was staring at his men on the far cliff and then at the Qunari dreadnought that floated in the sea, panic etched on his face. Gatt was yelling at him.

"Your men need to hold that position!" the elf shouted. Renna stared at him. If the Chargers did that, they would die. There was no doubt. "You'd be throwing away the alliance, Hissrad! You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!" he screamed. Renna looked at Bull. Indecision tore his features.

"They're my men." he argued. Gatt shook his head.

"I know, but you need to do what is right for the alliance and the Qun." he retorted. Bull finally turned to look at her. He wanted her to make the choice. She bit the inside of her cheek. The alliance may have been beneficial, but those were his men.

"Call the retreat." she said.

"Don't." Gatt barked. Bull closed his eye for a moment, and then opened it with sudden ferocity. He raised the horn to his lips and blew, smiling as he watched his men retreating.

"They're falling back." he said in relief. Gatt was pacing around furiously.

"All these years, Hissrad. And you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For _them_?" he roared. Renna glowered at him.

"His _name_ , is The Iron Bull." she snapped. Bull shot her a fond smile as Gatt stormed off. They stayed on the cliff, watching as the Tevinter mages took down the dreadnought. She shielded her eyes from the explosion that sent a blast of hot wind their way. The Qunari man sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go get the boys." he decided. Renna nodded in agreement. She had had enough for the day.

* * *

"Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples. Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally." Gatt spat angrily. The Boss' eyes were gleaming with a wicked sort of fury, but the rest of her face was calm. It was enough to make Bull smile. He began to fondle the handle of his axe.

"You on orders to kill me, Gatt?" he asked, knowing exactly how malevolent he looked. His old friend's face fell, and Bull had to force himself to keep smiling.

"No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They'd rather not lose two." the elf said. Bull nodded. He was aware that he would not survive if it came to that. Good. Gatt left with a slight bow for the Boss, leaving him standing alone with her in the courtyard. He studied her for a moment. She was more than just pretty, and that dark red hair was the exact shade that made him go crazy. He would have taken her for a tumble a long time ago if someone else hadn't already claimed her. But she was more than that. She was strong, and intelligent, and willful. If she had been better at following orders, she would have done well under the Qun, but she was too prone to improvisation and independence for that. He was glad it hadn't been a converting mission. He knew she would have been given to the re-educators. That was something he could not face. She had become like a little sister in his eyes.

"So much for that." he finally said. She turned to him, compassion filling her face. She could never be Ben-Hassrath. She was far too open with her emotions. It was a refreshing characteristic. He was used to having to determine whether someone was lying when he spoke to them.

"I'm proud of you, Bull." she said. He didn't even have to question whether her pride was genuine. It was written all over her. He chuckled.

"Thanks, Boss." he replied, equally genuine. He noticed Krem walking over to them and he stood a little taller, a stern expression on his face. "You're late." he pointed out. His second-in-command shrugged and scratched at his neck.

"Sorry, Chief. Still sore from fighting off all those Vints. Good to see you, Inquisitor." Krem said with a respectful bow for the woman who had helped save his life. Renna smiled at him. It was another thing Bull liked about her. She had always just accepted the people who were different without question.

"How did the boys come out, Krem?" she asked.

"Just fine. Thanks to you and the chief, we had plenty of time to fall back." he reminded her. Renna glanced at him and he gave her the slightest shake of his head. He had not told Krem about the choice he had had to make. He didn't want to make his head swell any larger. She nodded. The Inquisitor was a quick study. "Chief's even breaking open a cask of Chasind Sack Mead for the Chargers tonight!" Krem added excitedly. Bull groaned.

"Damn it, Krem, that's the kind of thing you _don't_ have to mention to the Inquisitor!" he growled, striking at him with his shield. The man blushed, and Renna was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Sorry, chief." he murmured. Bull hit him one more time, pleased that Krem finally was able to shove him off, and sighed.

"Ah, forget it. You're doing fine." he said proudly. Krem smiled and set down his shield before leaving. He was proud of his men, and nothing was going to change that.


	57. Chapter 57

"What exactly do you mean when you say 'Blackwall is gone'?" Renna asked tiredly. The week had not gone well. Since she had been to the Coast with Bull, Sera had requested that she send soldiers on a march through Verchiel, which had ended in disaster when the elven woman stomped a nobleman's head in. That had naturally caused an argument when Renna told her that it had been her fault as much as his. The elf was staying locked in her room and refused to speak to anyone.

After that Vivienne had requested that Renna get her the heart of a Snowy Wyvern without telling her why. When she did, Vivienne took her to see her lover, Duke Bastien, who was dying and needed the heart to save him. It did not work, in the end, so she had to watch Vivienne lose the man she loved. The mage woman was acting like her normal, frosty self, but Renna could see the pain in her eyes every time they spoke. Which was not often, as the woman was keeping herself busy with funeral preparations.

Solas had also needed a favor. A spirit friend of his had been trapped and he needed to free her. When they got there, however, she had been turned into a demon, and Solas had been forced to kill her. It had been terrible, seeing the look on his face as he watched his friend fade. She had never seen him so angry before. He, too, would speak to no one.

She had met Varric's mysterious Bianca, and seeing them together told her immediately that they were in love. However, as Varric told her, Bianca was married to another and therefore they could not be together like they wanted. It was revealed that Bianca was the one who leaked the location of the Red Lyrium as she tried to study it. Her revelation that Red Lyrium was Blight infected was indeed a major discovery, but in Varric's eyes it did not cancel out her betrayal, accidental though it may have been. He was still working through those issues on his own.

Finally, Cassandra had discovered where her remaining Seekers were, and she wished to go to them. When they arrived, they discovered that Lord Seeker Lucius had sold his men to the Order of Fiery Promise, a group of fanatics that claimed to be the one true path to holiness. After they had defeated everyone in the Keep, Cassandra had discovered that the Lord Seeker had known how to reverse the rite of Tranquility all along. She was keeping to herself as she tried to decide whether she should let that information get out.

Most of the week, she had been alone. No one was speaking to each other for whatever reason, and she couldn't bring herself to make them interact with her. It was one problem after the other. When Leliana came to her, she knew something new was wrong.

"We had an agent come to us and say that he was nowhere to be found, Inquisitor. He left this for you." she said, handing her a note. Renna rubbed at her temples as she read.

 _"_ _Inquisitor, You've been a friend and an inspiration. You've given me the wisdom to know right from wrong, and, more importantly, the courage to uphold the former. It's been my honor to serve you."_ it said.

"What in the Maker's ass is that supposed to mean?" she mumbled.

"This may be a good place to start. My agents found it after they searched his quarters. It is a report that went missing from my stack last week." the spymaster said, hiding a small smile. Everyone thought it was hilarious when she cursed, it seemed.

"Who is Mornay? And who is Thom Rainier?" she asked. Leliana shrugged.

"I do not know, but I think Val Royeaux is a good place to start, no?" she suggested. Renna nodded. It seemed yet another trip was in order.

* * *

It was raining when they arrived at the hanging. Renna stood on her toes trying to find Blackwall, but even Iron Bull couldn't see the man in the crowd.

"Cyril Mornay, for your crimes against the Empire of Orlais... for the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers...You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The headsman asked. The broken, scarred man on the platform looked despondent. He said nothing. "Very well." They stood him up and began to tie the rope around his neck. Renna did not want to watch a man die. She had never understood the fascination with hangings.

"Who is this man to Blackwall? A brother? A friend?" Dorian asked. Renna shrugged. She had no idea.

"Proceed." the headsman said. As they began to tighten the rope further, there was a rustling in the crowd.

"Stop!" a familiar voice shouted. Blackwall was storming the platform, rage and shame on his face. Renna immediately began trying to squeeze forward through the throng of angry people. She did not know what he was doing, but she had to stop him.

"A Grey Warden?" the headsman asked in confusion.

"This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake!" Blackwall raged. Renna was still trying to push through, but the mass was too thick, and she was too small.

"Then find me the man who gave the order." the headsman drawled tiredly. Blackwall's eyes narrowed.

"Blackwall!" she cried, finally pushing through. He noticed her for the first time, and sadness filled his eyes.

"No. I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years." he admitted. Her eyes narrowed. What was he talking about? "I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am." he continued.

"You. After all this time?" the man with the noose around his neck rasped, speaking for the first time. Blackwall nodded in shame.

"It's over. I'm done hiding." he said, turning to face, not the headsman, but Renna. "I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier." he declared. The voices in the crowd gasped, then Renna was shoved forward toward the platform as they surged in a fury. She winced as her head cracked against the hard wood. She could feel blood dripping down her face and into her eye. A rough hand grabbed her and yanked her out of harms way. She looked up into Blackwall's guilty eyes with shock. He had ordered these people to be murdered? Why? He pulled his hands away as if ashamed that he had made her touch him. His face was shameful and apologetic as he turned to walk with the guards toward the Val Royeaux prison. Renna stayed on the platform, bleeding and alone.

"Maker's Breath, did that really just happen?" Dorian asked as he reached her. He made a clicking sound with his tongue as he looked at her wound. She felt the gash in her forehead stitching itself back together with his magic and shuddered.

"Ah, shit. What are we going to do?" Bull asked as he lumbered up to her as well. She looked at him as though he had asked the most insane question in history.

"We're going to get him back, of course." she replied.

* * *

Dorian stared at the back of Renna's head as they descended into the prison. She was absolutely crazy, getting herself stuck in the middle of a mob like that. She was also crazy for rescuing Blackwall or Thom or whatever he was calling himself these days. He smiled fondly at her. Her loyalty was one of her best qualities. He knew that she would have done the same had it been him in that cell, or any of her other companions. He also knew that the fake Warden would be punished somehow, although he was not sure what she would do. He nodded to Cullen, who had come with them on the trip for reasons of his own. Dorian chuckled to himself. He had a strong suspicion that his reasons involved a certain freckled, red-headed, tattooed leader of theirs. His mirth stopped when he saw their companion sitting in a cell, head down. He had liked Blackwall. He had good ideals and he tried to do his best to make the world better. That was all you could ask for in a person, really. And yet, he murdered an entire family. Why?

"I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death." the man grunted. Dorian wrinkled his nose. The stench down here was unbearable. "He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man _he_ was, wouldn't have let another die in his place." he admitted. Dorian threw a glance to Iron Bull, who shrugged. The Qunari clearly did not know what to make of the situation either. Bull looked him up and down and shot him a wink. Dorian rolled his eyes.

 _"You shouldn't have let him see you naked...or done all those other things...now he thinks he can be inappropriate wherever he wants!"_ he thought to himself. He tilted his head. It _was_ the best sex he had ever had. He snorted. He never would have thought he would hook up with a Qunari, but there it was. Bull looked at him as if he could read his thoughts and he sighed. Focus.

"Was the bailiff telling the truth? Did you really do those things?" Renna asked. When the situation was as dramatic as this one, it was easy to stay focused. Renna was genuinely hurt that Blackwall had lied to her. It angered him. He wished he could make it so Renna would never be hurt. That is how much he cared for her. Blackwall laughed bitterly.

"Yes I did. It's all true. It's time we took a good look at who I really am." he spat. Renna stepped forward, touching a hand to the bars. Her face did not hold anger or pity, but compassion. She still cared for the man even after he had lied to her about something so heinous. Blackwall realized this as well, and Dorian saw tears form in his eyes. He stood and slammed a fist against the bars, but Renna did not step away. "Don't you understand? _I_ gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing! When it came to light _I_ ran!" he yelled. His friend was unmoved by the man's show of rage. The compassion and caring never left her features. It set Blackwall to weeping.

"Those men, _my_ men, paid for my treason while I was off pretending to be a better man! This is what I am! A murderer! A traitor! A monster!" he cried, sinking to his knees. Renna did not hesitate to bring herself down so she could look him in the eyes. Well, she would have if he had lifted his head, anyway.

"Would a monster have given himself up? Somewhere along the line, you stopped pretending." she murmured. Blackwall did not look up, but he relaxed slightly. She had that effect on people. It was mesmerizing. She stood and nodded to them, heading back up the stairs. Cullen was pacing. It seemed to Dorian that he was _always_ pacing. He relaxed immediately when he saw Renna. Dorian chuckled. She was good for the man. He was far too anxious.

"I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainier." he said, handing her a thick sheaf of paper. Renna stared at it for a moment.

"Give me the overview." she requested.

"Looks like our friend was once a respected captain in the Imperial Orlesian army. Before the Civil War he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene's biggest supporters. He led a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission and told them nothing of it. His men took the fall for him. A few lucky ones, like Mornay, managed to escape." Cullen replied grimly. Dorian shook his head. That was not a good sign.

"This is helpful, or at least, educational." Renna sighed. Cullen touched her shoulder gently. It was like watching a romance novel in real life.

"Don't blame yourself. We all made this mistake." he murmured softly to her. She nodded and squeezed his arm. "What do we do now?" he asked. She shook her head, and for a moment Dorian could see the tiredness on her face. Everything counted on her. That must be incredibly exhausting. He made a mental note to do more to help her. It seemed Cullen had the same idea. "Blackwall...Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don't have to. We have resources. If he's released to us, you may pass judgment on him yourself." Cullen pointed out. Dorian nodded. That would be better. Much better than stepping aside and letting a friend die.

"What would you do, Cullen?" she asked quietly. The former Templar's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours, and I despise him for it. And yet, he fought as a Warden, joined the Inquisition, gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?" he said. There had been no answer there, but it was not an easy situation. Nothing ever was.

"Some part of you is impressed by what he did." she pointed out. Cullen nodded slowly. She knew him well. Dorian wondered if they had finally slept together yet. Probably not. He would ask her later.

"Saving Mornay the way he did took courage, I'll give him that. But I can't tell you what to do." he reminded her. She sighed. Nobody could make a leader's decision for them. If they could, then they weren't really leading.

"Have Rainier released to us." she decided. Cullen nodded.

"It will be done." he agreed. Dorian nodded. He hoped she had made the right choice.

* * *

"For judgment this day, Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall." Josephine said from beside her on the dais. Her dark brown eyes were tight with worry, and it occurred to Renna that the woman might have feelings for the man who knelt before them. Watching Blackwall avoid Josephine's eye told her that he returned those feelings. "His crimes...well, you are aware of his crimes." she murmured, voice breaking with emotion. "The decision of what to do with him, is yours." she finished. Renna stared down at her friend, her companion, a frown on her face.

"I didn't think this would be easy but it's...harder than I thought." she admitted. He looked up at her, a spark of anger in his eyes.

"Another thing to regret. Using your ties to the Underworld to free me? You're a criminal, same as me. The world will know how you've used your influence. They'll know the Inquisition is corrupt." he accused. His words stung, but she knew that he was actively trying to make her kill him. That would not happen. Her eyes narrowed.

"No one will question why the Inquisition requested, legally, I might add, to judge one of its own members. It is my right as your commander." she retorted. He shrunk into himself slightly.

"I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end. Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?" he asked, defiance laced through his gruff voice. She arched an eyebrow.

"You have your freedom." she replied. His eyes widened.

"It cannot be as simple as that." he argued. Her face softened.

"It isn't. You're free to atone as the man you are, not the traitor you thought you were, or the Warden you pretended to be." she explained. His eyes held approval for her decision, but he still shook his head.

"The man I am? I barely know him. But he...I...have a lot to make up for. If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition. My sword is yours. If I'd said anything less, would an arrow from the rookery have snuffed me like a candle?" he asked.

"Maybe not an arrow." Kierrai's voice called from above. She was sitting on a rafter, playing with one of her many knives. Blackwall roared with laughter and the Princess of Starkhaven grinned, shooting Renna a wink. Renna shook her head with a wry smile. That woman would always manage to bring a little light to a dark situation.

"Take your post, Thom Rainier." she answered. She was glad it had worked out as it did. Things were too complicated already without having to kill your friends.


	58. Chapter 58

"It isn't abuse if I ask!" Cole cried. Kierrai looked up from her book, trying not to rustle Talyssa's tiny head as she continued to read on her lap. She watched the boy cross the yard with Solas, pleading for him to bind him. She arched an eyebrow. It was a confusing situation.

"Not always true. Also, I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic!" Solas argued. Cole noticed her sitting on the bench and marched over to her.

"He won't bind me! He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help!" he begged. Talyssa looked up at him, a stern expression on her sweet face.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya? You are no demon, Cole!" the toddler said stubbornly. Kierrai grinned. She was proud of her daughter.

"Run along and find Bryce, Cub." she ordered. Talyssa opened her mouth to protest, but sighed and did as she was told. After the girl was out of range she stood and turned to Cole.

"We just saw the Grey Wardens try to raise an army of demons. You want Solas to _bind_ you?" she asked incredulously.

"He has to!" Cole cried. Kierrai looked at the elf wonderingly. "If he won't do it, someone else will. Walls around what I want, bleeding, binding." he muttered wildly.

"A blood mage could do that to anyone, Cole." she pointed out.

"You should ask Solas to bind you too! And then someone can bind him!" he fretted. His gray eyes were wide and frightened. She sighed.

"There has to be some middle ground between 'do nothing' and 'bind Cole with blood magic'." she drawled. Solas nodded in agreement.

"We already tried the amulet and it didn't work! We have to fix it!" Cole screeched.

"What are you doing to the kid?" Varric asked as he approached.

"We tried to stop blood mages from binding me and it didn't work!" Cole whined. Kierrai blinked to clear her head. She shrugged at Varric. She was as clueless as he was.

"Something was interfering with the enchantment when we tried." Solas explained. Varric snorted.

"Something like Cole not being a demon?" he asked drily. Kierrai nodded thoughtfully. He had a point.

"Solas, is it possible that the amulet doesn't work on Cole because he's too...human?" she asked. Solas looked unhappy at her question.

"Regardless of Cole's special circumstances, he remains a spirit." he argued. Kierrai understood why he was so upset about it all. Renna had told her about the binding of his spirit friend that had gone horribly wrong. He was not very pleased with the idea of binding.

"Yes, a spirit who is strangely like a person." Varric reminded them.

"I don't matter. Just lock away the parts of me that someone could knot together to make me follow." Cole said morosely. Kierrai was immediately angry.

"Don't ever say that you do not matter, Cole. You do matter." she scolded.

"Focus on the amulet, Cole. Tell me what you feel." Solas crooned. Cole closed his eyes, squeezing the amulet in his palm.

"Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape, there's something...There. That way." he said, pointing off to the east.

"It appears we have something to find." she said. Varric nodded in agreement. She would do what she could to help Cole.

That is how she found herself in Redcliffe. She hadn't been there since the Blight. It was odd. Everything about it had changed since the darkspawn went through. It showed how strong the Fereldans were that they had adapted after all that. She smiled sadly at the old windmill that still stood atop the hill. It was falling apart, and no longer functional, but it was still there. The last vestige of an old village.

"Aching, dead, so many dead. Blood soaking into everything, clothes, skin, dust. The taint, it's everywhere. Dying, all dying. Have I been touched by their taint? Can I save anyone?" Cole was muttering.

"Cole, remember what we talked about?" Kierrai asked quietly. He nodded, closing his mouth.

"I will try to stay out of your memories." he promised. She smiled at him. He was a good boy. Out of nowhere, he froze, stiff as a board.

"Cole, are you all right?" she asked. He was staring wide-eyed at a nearby man who was speaking to a mysterious dwarf. Kierrai wrinkled her nose. He was obviously a former Templar looking for his next lyrium fix.

"Yes, this should get me through the month." the man said. When he noticed them approaching, his eyes widened slightly. "Give me a moment." he said to the dwarf. "Can I help you with something?" he asked. Cole's face contorted in fury.

"You!" he roared. Kierrai's eyes widened. She had never seen the lad in such a state. Fearful, yes. Upset, certainly. But never angry. Never like this. He charged forward and raised a dagger to the man after knocking him to his knees. "You killed me!" he shouted. Kierrai frowned and stepped forward, only to find Varric's arm blocking her.

"What? I don't...I don't even know you." the man whimpered in fright.

"You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the Spire, and you forgot, and I died in the dark!" the boy snapped, rage twisting his normally innocent features.

"The Spire?" the man whined.

"Cole, stop." Kierrai said quietly. His moment of distraction allowed the man to run off.

"Just take it easy, kid." Varric added, stepping in front of the lad.

"He killed me! He killed me! That's why it doesn't work! He killed me and I have to kill him back!" Cole argued. Kierrai frowned at him.

"Killing is not always the answer, Cole." she said quietly. His eyes were wide and panicked as he looked at her.

"Cole, this man cannot have killed you. You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a human body!" Solas argued. Cole glowered at him. Kierrai did not like seeing such a hostile expression on his face, especially toward one he saw as a friend.

"A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate. They threw him in the dungeon in the Spire at Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death. I came through to help...and I couldn't...So I became him. Cole." he wept. Kierrai's heart ached at the story. She knew what it was like to be unable to help someone. She couldn't help Merrill when the elf had come to take Starkhaven with them, and she had died. She couldn't help Mhairi, and she had died to save them all. She could not help Traven, who time and time again had lost the one he loved. And she had not been able to help Anders. She had tried her best to draw him away from his madness and obsession, and in the end it had been her own hand that took his life.

"If Cole was an apostate, that'd make the guy we just saw a Templar. Must've been buying lyrium." Varric commented. Kierrai nodded in agreement.

"Let me kill him. I need to. I need to." Cole muttered, pacing.

"Solas?" Kierrai asked. The elf shook his head.

"We cannot let him kill that man." he said. Varric snorted.

"I don't think anyone was going to suggest that, Chuckles." he quipped. Solas frowned.

"Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of herself, he must forgive." he explained.

"Come on! You don't just forgive someone _killing_ you!" Varric argued.

" _You_ don't. A spirit can." Solas growled.

"Varric?" she asked. The dwarf sighed.

"The kid's angry. He needs to work through it. What do you do when Taly gets mad at something? Do you tell her to get over it or do you help her work it out?" he pointed out. She nodded. He had a point. Cole was like a child in many ways.

"A spirit does not work through emotions, it embodies them." Solas snapped. Kierrai stared at him. Why could he not see that Cole was more than just a spirit?

"But he isn't a spirit, is he? He made himself human, and humans change. They get hurt, and they heal. He needs to work it out like a person." Varric retorted. Kierrai found herself nodding in agreement.

"You would alter everything he is!" Solas shouted.

"He did that to himself when he left the Fade. I'm just helping him survive it." Varric replied calmly. Kierrai raised a hand.

"Cole will never grow into a real person until he comes to terms with what happened." she interrupted.

"Leave it to me." Varric said proudly, clearly pleased that she had agreed with him. "All right, kid, you want revenge? Come with me." he said as he approached the boy. Kierrai frowned, but vanished into the shadows to follow. She knew Varric wouldn't let Cole kill the man. Right?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." the man whimpered as he realized he was backed against the edge of a cliff.

"Sorry isn't gonna help him now, is it Kid?" Varric prodded. Kierrai frowned. What was he playing at?

"No." Cole growled. Varric handed him Bianca.

"Then pull the trigger and put him down like a mad dog." the dwarf said. Cole took Bianca awkwardly, struggling to hold her properly.

"No!" he yelled. With a wordless roar, he lowered the crossbow.

"How're you doing, Kid?" Varric asked quietly. "Feel any better?" Cole shook his head.

"No." he murmured.

"You can't make it all just go away. I learned that the hard way." Varric told him. Kierrai nodded proudly. That was a brilliant move, really. The former Templar stood, and Cole reached his hand toward him.

"Forget." he said. Varric grabbed his arm gently and lowered it down.

"No, he needs to remember. You too. We're done here." the dwarf said, leading the boy away. Kierrai followed, looking back at the man weeping on his knees as she did so. Varric had managed to save two lives today. She was proud of him.

* * *

"I was wondering where you all were." Renna said when they returned to Skyhold. Kierrai smiled and quickly explained the situation to the Inquisitor. Renna listened intently, interested in what had happened. Solas, Varric, and Cole dispersed as she told the story.

"So now, Cole is too human to bind. He should be safe from Corypheus." she finished. Renna nodded thoughtfully.

"I never would have thought of that." she admitted before wandering off. Kierrai went on a search through the keep. She found who she was looking for sitting on the battlements above the armory, a stunned expression on his face.

"Brother?" she asked. Alistair snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes?" he drawled. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't seen you all week. What's going on?" she inquired. He sighed and shook his head.

"I met him. Kieran. My...my son. He looks like me, you know. Or at least he has my eyes. Our eyes, really." he babbled. Kierrai tossed an arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently.

"I know." she replied simply. He laughed strangely and stood.

"What would Zeriah say, if she were here? If she met him too." he wondered. Kierrai smiled. He missed his wife. That was clear.

"She would say that he was a very smart boy, and she would welcome him into the fold like he was her own. Not that Morrigan would let her take him, of course." she answered. He sighed.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." he admitted.

"Have you heard from her?" she asked. He looked at his sister for a long time before shaking his head.

"Not since before we got here. I'm worried for her, Kierrai. I...I know she isn't dead. I would know that." he said stubbornly. She nodded. She agreed with him.

"Well, we should start looking for her. I have a feeling the Inquisition might need her expertise in the time to come." she said. He straightened, a determined look on his face.

"I will find her." he promised. She grinned. When Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden, made a promise like that, it would be kept. She couldn't wait to hear from her sister.


	59. Chapter 59

"May I have a word, Inquisitor?" Morrigan asked. Renna nodded, hand still raised to open the door to the War Room, and followed the witch through the halls.

"What is going on?" she asked. Morrigan shook her head and said nothing until they reached a room just off the edge of the garden. Within there was a massive mirror, but something was odd about it. At first glance, it reflected you as well as any mirror, but if you continued to look at it your reflection faded into a glowing, pulsating blue. Morrigan studied her as she stared.

"This is an Eluvian. An Elven artifact from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds. _That_ is what Corypheus seeks." she explained. Renna's eyes widened. Just that morning Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine had each come to her with reports that Corypheus' army had been gathering near the Arbor Wilds, and none of them could explain why.

"It's...beautiful, in its way." she said, trying not to act too stunned by the sudden information.

"I found legends of an Elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his." the witch explained. Renna continued to stare at the strange mirror.

"What does it do?" she asked. Morrigan did not take her eyes off her, but raised her hands and released a bolt of magic. The shimmery surface flashed a bright, electric blue, and began to hum.

"A more appropriate question would be 'Where does it lead?'" she said before stepping into the mirror. Renna gasped, but decided to follow her anyway.

The other side of the Eluvian was...different. It was like a reflection of their own world, but hollow and gray. It reminded her of a graveyard, a certain empty eeriness floated around them. There were trees with no leaves, and many bits of stone, possibly other Eluvians, surrounded them.

"If this place once had a name, it has long been lost." Morrigan murmured. "I call it the Crossroads. A place where all Eluvians join...wherever they may be." Her voice echoed in the emptiness around them. Renna shivered. This was an unnatural place. And yet, it was fascinating.

"This place is extraordinary. How could it even exist?" she asked in fearful wonder.

"Who can say? Formed from the fabric of time and space, perhaps. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest, a few can be opened from this side, but only a few." she explained.

"This place isn't natural. It almost seems...constructed." Renna said, rubbing at her arms to fight off the goosebumps that were appearing on them. "It's as if someone made a pocket of the Fade with its own rules of reality. If the ancient elves could do this..." she trailed off.

"It seems remarkable that the magisters of Tevinter could ever challenge them, yes." Morrigan finished.

"It's deteriorating. Eventually this place will simply collapse on itself." Renna commented. Morrigan nodded.

"Who can say how old it is? For now it stands, and thus, retains its value." she replied. Renna continued to look around.

"Corypheus wants to come here?" she asked, wondering why he would do such a thing. Morrigan nodded, and took on a lecturing tone.

"This is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down those ancient barriers..." Morrigan explained, wanting Renna to finish the thought for her.

"And enter the Fade in the flesh, like Corypheus wanted to do with the anchor." she said. Morrigan smiled in approval.

"He learned of the Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it." she said, heading back to the Eluvian through which they had entered. She paused before walking through the portal. "You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon." she commented before fading through the shimmering mirror. Renna sighed and took one last look at the strange world. There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

He could feel the power as he wandered through the keep. Despondent as he was, and knowing who would be at the heart of it, something within him still had to investigate. He scratched at his unruly black beard as he headed to the garden. People nodded their heads to him. They knew who he was, even if he had never seen them before. He didn't care. The pulsating power was calling to him. He had to know.

"I'll report it to Kierrai. Then she'll stop riding me about my duties." he muttered to himself. Traven Amell shook his head angrily. Everyone had been prodding him and infuriating him over the last few months. He knew exactly what they were doing. He knew they were trying to bring him back. He was a bit ashamed that it was working. All he felt now was anger, however. He could not let himself feel the anguish that enveloped him whenever he thought of...No. Not her. Not now. Power. What was the power? He saw the Inquisitor leaving a room in the garden, and the ring around his neck told him exactly who she had been in the room with. He entered without knocking and saw her standing there.

Again, he was caught up in how beautiful she was. She wore the same style of clothing she had when they first met years ago: a loose scrap of cloth that barely qualified as a shirt and only just covered her breasts, paired with a single, feathered pauldron on her shoulder. Her midnight colored hair was pulled up as always. She had always said that it was too distracting to have it down. He could not see her face, but he knew that her golden eyes were studying the Eluvian before her intently. He knew it was an Eluvian. He had seen one, once, a long time ago. It hadn't been active, but he knew enough to recognize one on sight.

"What are you doing with that?" he grunted. She turned slowly. She had known he was there the entire time, but she still looked slightly surprised.

"You have not come to see me. Why?" she asked, throwing him off track. His brow furrowed.

"I have no reason to see you." he growled. There was a flash of hurt in her eyes, and that hurt turned to determination.

"Such rudeness is unlike you, Traven Amell." she commented. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't know me anymore." he barked. She stepped forward, a fierceness in her face like he had never seen.

"Yes I do. I know what happened at Adamant. I know you lost your-" she began.

"Don't." he snapped.

"You lost your wife. Mhairi is gone. She is dead." she continued without pause.

"Don't." he yelled. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking like a beautiful predator with her eyes on the hunt.

"Your wife is dead, Traven!" she yelled back. He roared wordlessly and lashed out with magic. Well, he tried to. Before he could, however, she had already used her own magic to cleanse the area. His attempt did nothing. Suddenly, she was at his side, and it took him a moment to realize that he was weeping on his knees. All of the pain of losing Mhairi hit him like a tidal wave, and he couldn't stop crying.

"She's dead. She's dead and it's my fault." he cried. Morrigan made a vexed clicking sound with her tongue.

"It is no more your fault than it is Zeriah's." she said, somewhat irritably. He continued to sob for a long time.

"It isn't fair to her." he began murmuring to himself.

"What isn't fair?" she asked. He pulled away and looked up into her golden eyes.

"That I still have feelings for you. That I still find myself drawn to you even though my wife is dead. It's a betrayal." he finally said. It felt good to admit that. Morrigan sighed.

"Traven, it is not a betrayal. You loved her. That much is clear. But you loved me first. Even when I ruined everything between us, you loved me, and you never stopped. You may have tried moving on, and I am glad to hear it, but I will always be in your heart as you will always be in mine." she admitted. His eyes widened when he processed what she had said.

"You...you still..." he breathed. She smiled sadly.

"Of course I do. I love you, Traven. Nothing has changed that." she revealed. He sat back on his heels and let out a low whistle.

"I don't even know what to do with this information now that I have it." he admitted. She laughed softly.

"For now, you will do nothing. You will continue to grieve and heal as you must for your wife. I will stay with you, as a friend, as an advisor, in whatever capacity you want me, until you are ready to fully love me again." Morrigan said, deciding for him. He blinked. She must be completely insane to still love him. However, he felt that he was insane for still loving her. Maybe they were right for each other. After a long period of silence, he nodded.

"Yes." he agreed. She smiled wryly.

"Good. Now, you need to start actually grieving. No more of this bottling it all inside and walking around like a corpse. 'Tis a difficult thing, I know, but you must do it, or you will never forgive yourself." she said briskly, helping him to his feet. He continued to stare at her. She was crazy. And she was just what he needed. His mouth turned into a smile for the first time in months, and the woman before him returned it.

"Thank you, Morrigan." he said quietly. She nodded and waved him out of the room.

"Of course. Now, go tell Kierrai. She's been worried sick about you and the woman has enough stress in her life." she said, shooing him. His smile stayed on his face. A remarkable woman, Morrigan. His heart was lighter than it had been in months. Maybe he could forgive himself for Mhairi.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N:** Warning, this chapter gets a little steamy at the end. If you don't want to read it (not that it is overly graphic), then do not read past the page break. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Her morning had been busy. Not surprising, since it seemed that she never had time to take a break any more, but this was a big day. She, along with Morrigan, had brought the Eluvian to the attention of her advisors. The meeting had gone...relatively well, for once.

 _"_ _With an Eluvian, Corypheus could enter the Fade in the flesh?" Leliana asked. Morrigan nodded. She looked pleased with herself, though Renna could not figure out why._

 _"Indeed. The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them." Morrigan said._

 _"What happens if Corypheus enters the Fade?" Cullen asked, worry lacing his tone. Renna smiled reassuringly at him._

 _"Why, he will gain his hearts desire, and take the power of a God. Or, and this is more likely, the lunatic will unleash forces that will tear the world apart." Morrigan replied simply._

 _"I won't allow it. I can't." Renna said, shaking her head angrily. The witch nodded._

 _"Indeed. Should Corypheus succeed, do not doubt you would be first to feel his holy wrath." she pointed out. Renna sighed. She'd heard that before._ _Josephine cleared her throat daintily._

 _"Pardon me, but...does this mean everything is lost unless we get to the Eluvian before Corypheus?" she asked, fear evident in her tone._

 _"_ _Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves." Cullen reminded them. Renna sighed. It was all too much, but they would have to take care of it._

 _"We should gather our allies before we march." Josephine suggested._

 _"Can we wait for them? We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds." Leliana retorted._

 _"Without support from the soldiers? You'd lose half of them!" Cullen asked in disbelief. Josephine smacked her hand on the table._

 _"Then what should we do?" she asked, sounding angrier than Renna had ever heard her._

 _"_ _You overcome it. All three of you, together." Renna said calmly. All eyes turned to her, and she gave a firm nod to reinforce what she had just said. "_ _Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, send your fastest agents to join them. Together, we'll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus' army until Cullen's soldiers can arrive." she explained. All three nodded in understanding, but Morrigan cleared her throat._

 _"Such confidence, but the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors." she pointed out. "Old elven magic lingers in those woods." Josephine stepped forward, eager to please as always._

 _"We'd be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise." she said. Renna couldn't figure out why Leliana looked so annoyed._

 _"_ _'Tis why I came here. Although it is good to see its value recognized." Morrigan crooned, shooting the red-haired bard an odd look._

 _"_ _Any further instructions, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked. She looked at her advisors. This was it. This was what they had been working for, for nearly two years now._

 _"_ _The Inquisition began as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you, we're now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god. I could ask for no finer council. No better guidance." she said quietly. She was terrified and excited for what was to come._

 _"I speak for all of us when I say we could ask for no finer cause." Cullen said with a fond smile._

She nodded to herself as she thought of the meeting. It seemed they were finally working together properly. There had been very little argument, and that had been put down before it could really begin. It was outstanding. It was the first time she had ever left the War Room without a pounding headache. She turned the corner into the main hall of the keep and gasped.

"My sweet Renalia." her father said with a smile. Renna felt tears filling her eyes.

"Papa!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Her family surrounded her, embracing each other and crying and laughing at the reunion. When she finally pulled away, she studied him. He was not the man she remembered. He was much thinner. His shoulders, once broad and straight as a soldiers, were slightly stooped, and he seemed shorter than she remembered. His dark brown hair was shot with gray, and he had more wrinkles on his face than the last time they were together. The Venatori had not been kind to him. She embraced him again and he laughed quietly. At least that laugh was the same.

"My beautiful daughter, you have done so much. I am proud of you." he murmured. She beamed at him.

"I am proud of what we have done here, Papa. When did you arrive?" she asked.

"Just an hour ago. You were in a meeting and we didn't wish to disturb you. Tell me everything." he said, the rest of the family nodding in agreement. They hadn't heard every story either. She went with them and sat down, ready to tell them all that had happened since the Conclave.

* * *

They had talked for hours until her mother decided that her father needed to rest. Renna had agreed: he looked far too tired for a man of his age. It was dark, now, and she found herself wandering up to her favorite office. She walked in without saying a word, seeing that Cullen was meeting with some of his men. For once, he wasn't wearing his armor. Just a tunic and a pair of trousers. It was refreshing to see him so casual. She supposed he couldn't always be wearing the imposing metal casing. He had to sleep sometimes. He looked up and smiled at her as he talked.

"Rylen's men will monitor the situation. In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to...assist the relief effort. That will be all." he said, straightening. Those hazel eyes never left hers.

"Sir." the soldiers said before bowing out. He closed the door behind them, leaning on it heavily.

"There's always something more, isn't there?" he asked, staring at the floor. She smiled wryly.

"Wishing we were somewhere else?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Sometimes I wish we could just pick up and run away together." he admitted. She squeezed his shoulder and he stood up.

"As long as we run to somewhere with a beach. Maybe Rivain?" she suggested. He kissed her cheek.

"This war won't last forever. When all this started I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. Things are different, now." he said, walking over to his desk. She followed him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He frowned slightly.

"I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on. Not from you." he revealed, stroking her cheek with his rough, calloused hand. There was a flash of hesitation in his eyes. "I don't know what you...if you..." he said, turning toward the desk. She squeezed herself between him and the block of wood.

"Love, do you need to ask?" she questioned. He smiled softly. She could feel the planes of his muscular body pressed against hers due to his lack of armor.

"I suppose not." he admitted, moving a bit closer. She felt a rush of warmth as her bottom hit the top of the table. She gasped as a bottle of wine fell to the stone with a shattering sound. Both of them stared at the liquid spreading across the floor for what seemed like an eternity before looking back into each others eyes. A small grin flashed across Cullen's face before he swept everything onto the floor and pushed her back onto the desk, kissing her hungrily. She whimpered against his lips. She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth, and she responded with equal ferocity. His hands ran across her body, and hers across his, as they kissed. This had been a long time coming.

It didn't take long for their clothes to join the pile of random items on the floor. Renna found herself daring someone to walk in and interrupt them as they always did. She wouldn't care. Cullen was the only thing that mattered. Their bodies were intertwined as they joined together for the first time. She cried out in pleasure, not caring who heard. All she could feel was Cullen: his hands on her body, his hot breath on her neck, the smooth motions he made as he thrust again and again. She wondered why they hadn't done this before now. After what seemed like an eternity and an instant all at once, they lay back in Cullen's bed, panting and out of breath. She turned and grinned at him. She was pleased to see a similar goofy smile on his face.

"I love you." he breathed. She laughed.

"I love you too." she replied, snuggling up to him. He sighed happily.

"Sorry for my poor accommodations." he said after a while. She looked around. He really only had a bed in the room. He deserved better.

"You'll stay in my rooms from now on." she said suddenly. She blushed, realizing what she had just offered. She was glad that her head was on his chest and he couldn't see the redness of her face.

"You want me to...move in with you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I...yes. Yes I do." she decided. He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest.

"I accept your...offer. People _will_ talk." he reminded her. She shrugged.

"People talk already." she pointed out. He laughed again. They fell asleep in each others arms, and Renna woke the next morning feeling more rested and relaxed than she had in years. She was truly happy.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N:** Just FYI, this chapter contains some mature language. Only a little, but I thought I'd let you know. Thanks for reading, everyone! You're amazing!

* * *

They were deep within the Arbor Wilds. Sounds of battle surrounded them as Inquisition soldiers fought, not only Corypheus' army, but also a group of strange elves that inhabited the forest. Renna had taken Dorian, Bull, Varric, Solas and Kierrai with her on the journey. Morrigan was accompanying them as well. Renna glanced back at Kierrai, confusion in her eyes.

"I did not think you would join us." she commented. Kierrai closed her large brown eyes for a moment, remembering.

 _"_ _I'm going with her." she said. Sebastian arched an eyebrow._

 _"Love, we discussed this. No more throwing ourselves into danger. We have to think of the bairns." he argued. She pursed her lips._

 _"I am thinking of them, Sebastian. I cannot stand by while our world tears itself apart when I can do something to stop it." she retorted._

 _"You dying isn't going t' help anyone, least of all our children."_ _he replied, his face starting to turn red with anger. It killed her to see him so upset._

 _"Do you have so little faith in my abilities?" she asked. He let out a loud roar in response._

 _"You said we'd never leave each other f_ _er_ _somethin' like this." he murmured after a long period of silence._ _He turned and looked out the window, avoiding her face._ _She closed her eyes. She had broken promises before, but this was by far the largest._ _She willed the tears that were beginning to form away._

 _"I have to do this, Sebastian. I have to make sure Corypheus can never harm our children." she pleaded. He said nothing, continuing to stare out at the mountains. She kissed his cheek. "I love you." she said before going toward the door._

 _"Don' leave me. No' again." Sebastian said, so quiet that she almost didn't hear him. She choked on a sob._

 _"I'll be back, love. I promise." she answered when she gathered herself._

"It was something I needed to do." the brunette answered softly. Renna did not question her further. She could see that that particular path made her uncomfortable. The Princess murmured something else under her breath. It sounded like she had said "I _will_ come back," but Renna couldn't really imagine why.

"There. That must be the Temple of Mythal." Solas said reverently. He was pointing toward a massive structure that almost completely blended in with the trees that surrounded them. It was the most incredible sight.

"Be ready. Corypheus will be there." she cautioned. They crept forward, trying not to make a sound. They saw Corypheus on the platform below them, Samson the Templar at his side. Renna's eyes narrowed at the man. He had been Cullen's friend, once, and now he had betrayed everything they stood for. She wanted him dead almost as much as Corypheus. The pair, along with some of their guards, faced a group of the strange elves that had been attacking them within the Wilds. They were fairer than other elves she had seen. Their features were more alien, more beautiful. She could not understand why they seemed so strange to her.

 _"Na melana sur, banallen!"_ one shouted. She glanced at Kierrai, who was clearly trying to puzzle out what they were saying.

"They still think to fight us, Master." Samson scoffed as Corypheus tossed the body of one of the elves to the ground. The darkspawn magister stormed forward.

"These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows." he growled in his deep, booming voice. Renna glanced at Morrigan.

 _"Well of Sorrows?"_ she mouthed. Morrigan shrugged. She didn't know what he was talking about either, it seemed. The elves began to use their magic. Stone structures began to glow as the humming energies pulsed through them.

"Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!" Corypheus roared. He tried to step through the glowing stones and was immediately struck by the energies. He screamed in pain as the magic seared the flesh from his bones. With a loud explosion that threw Renna and everyone else on the ground with its force, Corypheus was gone. Renna sat up in confusion. The group got up and went down to the empty platform below. She could see the magister's smoldering remains. He was dead! She turned to smile at her friends when she heard a different kind of hum. She looked around, and saw that Samson and his Red Templars had made it across the bridge in the confusion. He was smiling at her, and the grin slipped off her face. Something was wrong.

"Renna." Dorian said, grabbing her arm. She turned to see the bodies of one of Corypheus' Wardens beginning to twitch and thrash on the ground. Suddenly, the corpse was on his knees, fountaining black blood and smoke from his mouth. Kierrai practically ran her over in her sprint for the bridge. The woman grabbed her arm and was dragging her away.

"What the fuck are you standing around for? Run! Run!" Kierrai shouted. Renna didn't take her eyes off the morphing Warden as she followed the princess's advice. To her horror, the long, spindly arm of Corypheus shot out from his body. Soon the magister stood there, born anew. She turned away and dedicated her attention to running as she heard the screech of his archdemon. Kierrai had already reached the door and she was waving everybody through. Dorian, who was behind Varric and his short, stubby legs, suddenly grabbed the dwarf around the waist and hurled him through the doorway. The group heard his grunt as they turned to shut the doors just as the archdemon hit them with its fire. They were all flung back, skidding across the rough stone of the temple. But they were safe.

"Are you shitting me, Sparkler? Was now really the time for dwarf heaving?" Varric asked, rubbing a lump that was beginning to form on his head. Dorian was brushing himself off.

"Oh, I apologize. If you'd like, I could reopen the doors and allow Corypheus and that archdemon to turn you into a rotisserie." he quipped irritably. Varric glanced at the door, realizing how close it had been.

"You know what? Thank you. Seriously." he said apologetically. Dorian nodded as if nothing had happened. Solas was staring at the door, which had emitted a bright glow before going dark.

"It sealed itself. We will be safe, for now." he said quietly. Renna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes." Morrigan said.

"If he's here for a mirror, why'd he say he wanted 'The Well of Sorrows'?" Bull asked. Renna nodded in agreement. She was wondering the same thing. Morrigan looked thrown off for the first time in Renna's memory.

"I..am uncertain as to what he was referring to." she said. Kierrai's head snapped up, fury like never before in her eyes.

"You lying bitch." she hissed. Morrigan looked at her fearfully. The witch may have been confident and next to fearless, but no one willingly faced Kierrai's anger.

"I-" she began. Kierrai advanced on her so quickly that Renna thought she might have teleported somehow.

"You knew what was in this temple and you didn't tell us. This is all much more dangerous than we had initially anticipated because _you_ had to keep your damn secrets!" she snapped. Renna was reminded of a lioness who had encountered a hyena trying to hurt one of her cubs. Kierrai was raging. She thought the woman would pull a knife soon if she didn't interfere.

"All right! I had an idea of what might be here, but I do not know much about it. I have only heard the vaguest of stories, no actual information. When I realized we were coming here, I knew that there were only two things he might come looking for. I don't know what the Well of Sorrows is, or what it does, only that it is extremely powerful." Morrigan admitted frantically. Renna stepped between the two women.

"All right. Let's just do what we came to do, and go home. You will make it home, Kierrai." she promised. The pair of brown eyes stared at her for a long time before relenting with a slight nod. The group walked through the temple in silence for a time.

"I want to know how he did that." Dorian commented.

"He just...jumped into someone else's body and took it over." Bull said.

"An archdemon." Kierrai said. They all turned to her.

"What?" Solas asked. She looked at the elf somewhat defiantly. She was definitely still angry.

"When an archdemon is killed, its tainted soul jumps into the next living thing that also has the taint. That is why a Grey Warden must be the one to kill it. When it tries to take over the Warden's body, the Warden's soul overpowers it and it dies forever, killing the Warden along with it." she explained in brisk tones.

"Zeriah didn't die." Varric pointed out. To Renna's surprise, Kierrai shot another glare in Morrigan's direction.

"Sometimes it is handy to have one versed in old magic around." she said cryptically.

"She's right." Morrigan said, diverting everyone's attention. "Corypheus just jumped into the next tainted body like an archdemon would." she said.

"So that's how the bastard survived Hawke!" Varric exclaimed. Renna could see the relief in his face. She knew he had felt guilty since he learned who the Elder One was. As she stepped forward, the ground beneath her began to glow blue. Morrigan stared down at it.

"It appears the Temple's magics are still strong." she commented. Renna looked forward to a panel with strange writing all over it.

"Is this elven? Does it say anything about the Well of Sorrows?" she asked, straining to make sense of the symbols.

 _"_ _'Atish'all vir abelasan.'"_ Kierrai read.

"It means 'Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.'" Solas explained. Morrigan wrinkled her nose.

"There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure. Shiven...Shivennen...'Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen." she said, struggling to read the faded script.

"At least we know the Well is important." she said reassuringly. Kierrai snorted softly behind them.

"Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry." Morrigan continued, ignoring Kierrai's anger. Renna did just that, stepping on the massive stone tiles until they all glowed together. They heard the sliding of a door opening nearby, and rushed over to it. As they passed through the door, they saw Samson and his cronies up ahead. They were blasting a crater in the ground, and the Templar gave her an oily smile and a salute as he jumped into it. Apparently, they were planning on forcing their way through the temple. Renna would not do that. She would give the elves the proper respect. After fighting off a few Red Templars that had been left behind, Renna headed off toward another ritual area.

"I will not destroy this temple. We will follow the path of a pilgrim." she explained to her followers. Morrigan, Kierrai, and Solas all relaxed visibly. They went through each ritual with painstaking care. All of them knew that they were being watched by the caretakers of this place, and so far they had not tried to attack them. After the last ritual was completed, they heard the sound of the next door unlocking.

As they entered the main hall of the temple, Renna felt a strong sense of apprehension. The eyes that had been on her all this time suddenly felt more real, more present. She was afraid of what they might do to a group of humans who were trespassing on their sacred ground. She heard something behind her and turned, seeing nothing. The others were looking around in a similar fashion, unable to see what had made the sound. When she faced forward once more, she saw an arrow pointed directly at her chest. Their unseen watchers had decided to reveal themselves at last.


	62. Chapter 62

The alien-looking elf studied them intently from his place atop the platform. Renna tried to remain calm, but it was difficult when you had twenty arrows aimed at your heart. She gritted her teeth. She would not offend these people.

" _Venavis._ You...are unlike the other invaders." he said oddly, his voice raspy as though he had just woken up. You stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own. You bear the mark of magic which is...familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?" he asked. Renna glanced at her companions. They all looked as confused as she felt.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the 'slumber' bit. Who are you?" she asked, trying to gain some information before she proceeded. The elf's eyes narrowed.

"I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the _Vir'abelesan_." he revealed.

"'The Place of the Way of Sorrows', he speaks of the Well!" Morrigan said excitedly. As they had done the rituals, Renna had overheard her discussing the Well with Solas. Apparently it had something to do with knowledge, but that knowledge came with a heavy price. Morrigan was more than willing to pay it.

"It is not _for_ you. It is not for _any_ of you." Abelas growled. Morrigan's eyes narrowed.

"Solas, maybe he'll listen to you?" Renna suggested. She was trying to keep the situation from exploding. Solas snorted.

"What shall I say, Inquisitor? Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood?" he quipped. Renna groaned. Now was really not the time for sarcasm. "He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it." the elf finished. She nodded and turned from him. He was right, but he didn't have to be so snooty about it. She turned back to Abelas, who was still studying the group.

"So...you're actually elves from ancient times? From before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?" she asked. Dorian perked up. He was as intrigued by this as anyone else. Abelas scoffed.

"The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan." he snapped. Dorian's eyes widened.

"That...that's not possible." he breathed.

"We Elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over." the elf continued. "We awaken only when called, and each time we find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The _Vir'abelesan_ must be preserved." he proclaimed. Renna nodded slowly.

"Yes. What...what _is_ the _Vir'abelesan_ , exactly?" she inquired. She noticed Kierrai's eyes gently shifting around the room as if looking for escape. She had a feeling none would be found.

"It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor." he said vaguely.

"He speaks of...priests, perhaps?" Morrigan wondered. Abelas frowned at her.

"More than that, you need not know." he said, ending the discussion.

"We came to stop Corypheus. He is here to take your well, not I." Renna said truthfully. She had no desire to take the Well. Morrigan clearly did, but she was not technically under her command. Abelas watched her for a long time, a hand on his pointed chin. After a while, he gave a short nod.

"I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them." he decided. Renna felt a huge weight lift off her chest. They weren't going to kill them. At least, not at the moment. "When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart...and never return." he added. She nodded eagerly. She had no need to return to this place, beautiful as it was.

"This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these Sentinels." Solas begged. She realized that he could not tell what she would decide. Kierrai stepped forward before Renna could say anything.

"I will not fight them." she promised. She had already sheathed her daggers.

"Consider carefully. You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may need the Well for your own." Morrigan whispered. Renna's eyes widened. She was serious. There was no fanaticism in those golden depths, no mania, and yet what she was saying sounded absolutely crazy. She shook her head at the witch.

"I accept your offer." Renna declared. Abelas nodded.

"You will be guided to those you seek. As for the _Vir'abelesan_...It shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself." he promised, turning and running out of the hall. Morrigan's eyes widened in panic.

"No!" she cried out before transforming herself into a raven.

"Morrigan!" Renna cried, but it was too late. The witch was already gone.

"I swear, if that woman gets me killed, I will haunt her whether Traven loves her or not." Kierrai was grumbling angrily. They followed their guide through the temple. Renna imagined this path was much quicker than finding Samson and the others on their own. Their guide ushered them outside through one final door, and Renna saw Samson and his cronies below, murdering a small group of the Sentinels.

"You tough bastards. A day's march, hours of fightin', an' still fierce as dragons." Samson said with pride as he looked at two of his Red Templars. "The Chantry never knew wha' it was throwin' away." One of the Templars saw her approach.

"Samson! Sir! Watch out!" he cried. Samson turned, and Renna looked at him face to face for the first time. He was tall and lanky, with dank, limp hair that was slicked back, and gaunt, pale features. His eyes glowed red, though. He had been around the lyrium too long.

"Inquisitor. You've got a damn long reach." he spat. "You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow us into this hole." Kierrai shoved her way forward.

"I spoke with your Tranquil, Maddox. He sacrificed himself for your cause." she said angrily. Renna had no idea what she was talking about, but she let her speak. If she could get through to Samson, that was one less fight she would go through, today. Samson's eyes widened in what appeared to be sadness.

"I told him not to...He died as one of us, then. One of the faithful." he answered, shaking his head sadly. He straightened. "Corypheus chose me twice. First as his general, now as the vessel for the Well of Sorrows. You know what's inside the well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can scour the world. I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the Fade without your precious anchor." he declared. Kierrai chortled with laughter. "Wha'?" Samson asked irritably.

"Samson, are you really that daft? First of all, you never reveal your entire plan, that's just idiotic. Only cheesy storybook villains do such stupid things. Secondly, do you really think that Corypheus is going to keep you around once he has that kind of power? He'll toss you aside like last night's whore." she pointed out. His brow furrowed in anger.

"You dare say that to my face? After you butchered my men? You have always thought you were so high and mighty, Kierrai, but you're no match for Corypheus. Even if you drink from the well, you'll never master its wisdom like he could!" he ran forward, and Renna stepped back slightly. His armor began glowing red as he pounded a fist on his chest. " _This_ is the strength the Chantry tried to bind. But it's a new world now, with a new god!" he roared. "So, Inquisitor, how will this go?" he asked. Renna was honestly entirely confused. She looked at Kierrai, who was smiling widely. She was clearly very amused by the whole situation.

"Kierrai?" she said as though she knew what the woman was going to do. The rogue winked at her before turning back to Samson.

"That's the funny thing, Sammy. Power's all well and good..." she said. Suddenly her eyes turned deadly. "...until it's taken away." She thrust her hand forward, and for the first time Renna noticed that she had a strange rune built into her glove. Samson shrieked in pain as his armor flashed, falling to the ground in agony.

"You whore! What did you do? What did you do?" he yelled. She smirked at him. "My armor, it's gone! The lyrium! I NEED IT!" he screamed. Renna gasped. The man was swaying where he stood. Whatever Kierrai had done had destroyed the lyrium that was laced through his armor, destroying any strength he had left. "KILL THEM ALL!" he yelled. The deformed masses of the Red Templars attacked suddenly, but without Samson's strength to lead them, they quickly fell to Renna's team. Samson was crawling on the ground toward her.

"Andraste's tits, Sammy, just give up already." Kierrai said, crouching near him. He was weeping.

"Not the Well, you wretch. You can't take it from Corypheus. You mustn't..." he whimpered as he collapsed to the ground, unable to move any more. He was still whining, however.

"Still alive? That's some damn good armor." Varric joked. Renna glared down at him.

"We'll take him back to Skyhold for judgment." she decided. Iron Bull nodded and tossed the limp man over his shoulder after tying him up. "Kierrai, what was all that about?" she asked as they headed up to the Well. She shrugged.

"My spies worked with Cullen's soldiers to intercept some of Samson's letters. Then your lover-boy dispatched Sebastian and I to find out how to destroy his lyrium-infused armor. It was really the only reason he himself was so powerful. Without it he's just the whiny little addict I remember from Kirkwall." She explained. Renna nodded. Cullen hadn't told her about this, but she supposed he was trying to lighten her load a bit. Suddenly, Abelas burst through the trees, sprinting toward the well. Morrigan, still in raven form, followed close behind him.

"Abelas!" she cried. He was momentarily distracted, allowing Morrigan to fly ahead and transform back into her human form.

"You heard his parting words, Inquisitor! The elf seeks to destroy the well!" she exclaimed. Abelas looked back and forth between them.

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last." he murmured sadly. Morrigan scoffed.

"You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance." she reminded him.

"To keep it from _your_ grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!" he snapped.

"Fool! You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!" Morrigan shouted back. Renna stepped between them.

"Enough!" she roared.

"Are you honestly going to-" Morrigan began. Renna rounded on her.

"I said, _enough_." she ordered. She thought the woman might back down, but instead she steeled herself further.

"The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you truly afford not to use it?" she asked. Renna hesitated. She had a point. Abelas growled.

"Do you even know what you ask?" he grunted, turning to the Well. "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on...through this. All that we were...all that we knew...it'd be lost forever." he said sadly. Renna frowned. That was terrible logic.

"It's better that knowledge remain in the Well, never passed on? You'd rather destroy it?" she asked. Surprisingly it was Solas that stepped forward.

"There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger." he urged. Abelas arched an eyebrow.

"Elvhen such as you?" he asked.

"Yes, such as I." Solas answered after a time. There was a distant look in his eyes that Renna couldn't identify. Abelas sighed.

"You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of _Vir'abelesan_ as best you can, to fight your enemy?" he asked. Renna thought for a long time. There was a price tied to the Well, could she pay it?

"Gifts like that don't come freely." she pointed out.

"No boon of Mythal was ever granted without cost." Abelas agreed. "The _Vir'abelesan_ might be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know this: You shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal." he said ominously. Morrigan snorted.

"Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?" the witch asked scornfully.

"Bound, as we are bound." he said through gritted teeth.

"Is it possible that Mythal still exists?" Renna asked, trying to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"Anything is possible." he replied. Morrigan frowned.

"Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond." she lectured. Abelas glared at her.

"'Elven' legend is wrong. The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder." he hissed. Dorian was looking at the elf with wonder in his eyes, drinking in the history being given to them. Morrigan shook her head.

"Murder? I said nothing of-" she began.

"She was slain, if a god truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple. Yet, the _Vir'abelesan_ remains. As do we. That is something." he explained.

"Are you leaving the temple?" she asked. Abelas shrugged.

"Our duty ends. Why remain?" he asked.

"There is a place for you, _lethallin_...if you seek it." Solas said in that same mysterious tone from before. Abelas nodded.

"Perhaps there are places the shemlen haven't touched." he agreed. "It may be that only _Uthenera_ awaits us. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken. If fate is kind." Renna frowned.

"You could fight Corypheus with us. He killed your people." she suggested. He shook his head.

"We killed ourselves long ago." he said sadly.

" _Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas."_ Solas said. The elf nodded and left them alone. Kierrai was watching him.

"His name. Abelas means 'sorrow'." she said quietly.

"I said, I hoped he finds a new name." Solas admitted.

"You'll note the intact Eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least." Morrigan pointed out. Kierrai rolled her eyes at her.

"Is that still a threat?" Renna asked.

"You'll recall when I told you about the Eluvian, I said each required a key? This one requires the Well. As long as we take it, he cannot use it." she explained. Her eyes lingered on the calm water before them. "I did not expect it to feel so...hungry." she said softly. Renna made a face.

"Seems like that should be a concern." she pointed out.

"Knowledge begets a hunger for more." Morrigan replied. "I am willing to pay the price. I am also the best suited to use the knowledge in your service." she said suddenly. Solas barked a laugh.

"Or more likely, to your own ends." Solas said.

"What would you know of my 'ends', elf?" the witch snapped.

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast! You cannot be trusted!" the elf retorted. Morrigan ignored the slight and turned back to her.

"Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor." she pleaded. Renna thought for a long time. Morrigan might have the training, but Renna did not trust her. Based on Kierrai's apparent dislike for the woman, that made her even less inclined to trust her. On the other hand, she did not know if she was willing to bind herself to a goddess.

"What's to stop you from taking the knowledge and leaving?" she asked. Morrigan frowned.

"My word." she said simply. Renna looked to Kierrai who, after a moment's thought, nodded.

"If she gives you her word, you can trust that she will not leave." she admitted. Renna frowned, biting her lip. Knowledge of this caliber was incredibly important. Morrigan might stick around to defeat Corypheus, sure, but after that? Would she take all of the precious, necessary knowledge and disappear forever? It was something that Renna could not risk. She had the world to protect.

"I will do it." she said quietly. Morrigan shook her head and watched as Renna waded out into the Well. Blue light surrounded her, rising from the Well. Water swirled into the air and dissolved into her skin with a rush of wind. It continued to spin around her, voices shouting in her ears as it did so. Suddenly, the swirling vortex of water splashed away from her in a tidal wave that made her companions stumble. She fell to her knees, panting. Voices filled her head, making her want to scream. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but there were so many that it felt as if her head were going to burst. " _Ellasin selah! Vissan! Vissanala!"_ she cried. Morrigan gaped at her. She herself had no idea what any of that meant. "I...I am all right. There's so much to sift through...but now we can-"

"NO!" a voice roared from across the way. They all turned to see an enraged Corypheus fuming at them. He flew toward them, a massive cloud of smoke trailing after him.

"The Eluvian!" Kierrai screamed. Renna raised a hand, unlocking the giant mirror. They all leaped through hurriedly, but not before Renna saw a strange spirit appear in the center of the well, attempting to divert the magister. She jumped into the Eluvian just before Corypheus crashed into it, shattering it forever from that side.


	63. Chapter 63

As soon as her feet hit solid ground, Kierrai took off running. They had spent only a few moments in the Crossroads, but Morrigan said that those moments could have been days, or even weeks, in the real world. She knew they were back in Skyhold, and she had to see her husband and children. She found Traven playing with Talyssa and the twins in the garden. It pleased her to see him smiling again.

"Mama!" all three babies cried, crawling and running over to her. She embraced all three at once, feeling a rush of emotion for them.

"My babies. My sweet babies." she murmured, kissing their heads and squeezing them against her chest. She looked up at Traven.

"Where is Sebastian?" she asked. A look of confusion crossed his features.

"How should I know?" he asked. Kierrai's stomach dropped.

"What do you mean, how should you know? Where is he?" she asked again. Traven shook his head as if she were insane.

"He went to the Wilds with everyone else. He went...he didn't tell you he was going with you, did he?" he asked. She shook her head, face pale. Traven gathered her children from her.

"The army hasn't returned yet, but Leliana said that Cullen's contingent would be arriving in less that an hour. You can see them marching from the battlements." he said. She kissed her children once more and kissed Traven's cheek for good measure.

"I will come back, my loves." she promised before sprinting to the stables. Tempest, her storm-colored gelding, whickered as she approached. "We need to get Sebastian." she murmured as she pulled herself onto his strong back.

"Don't you want a saddle, my lady?" Master Dennet called. She waved him off as she rode by.

"I don't need one." she answered before flying out of the gates. It didn't take long for her to reach the small portion of the army. They saluted her as she rode through them, searching for her husband. She did not see him anywhere in the first wave of men. "Sebastian?" she called. Men were shaking their heads, causing her panic to increase tenfold. She kept shouting his name, but she could not see him or hear him responding. She felt a hand grab her calf and she nearly jumped off her horse. It was Cullen.

"Come with me." he said. She dismounted Tempest, her hands trembling.

"Sebastian?" she asked. He dragged her through his soldiers, heading toward a large group of people on stretchers. Her entire body felt like ice.

"He lives." he said eventually. Kierrai began sobbing as she followed him. He was alive. That was all that mattered to her. She didn't even process that Cullen was slowing down, but she immediately saw her husband lying on a stretcher. She fell in beside him, trying to hold down the panic that filled her. His arm was wrapped in a multitude of bandages, and he had a large bandage across his head and face as well.

"I knew you'd find me." he said, his voice scratchy and tired.

"Maker's breath, husband. What did you do to yourself?" she asked, failing to fight the tears that filled up her eyes. He chuckled tiredly.

"I did tell ye no' ta leave me, love. You should've known I'd follow." he reminded her. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I should have." she agreed. "Your arm?" she asked.

"Broken. And a bit burned. But I'll be able to use a bow again." he explained. She nodded. They both knew that if he couldn't use his arm, she would take care of them. However, Kierrai knew that if Sebastian couldn't shoot his bow anymore, something would break inside him. She lightly fingered the bandage that went over his face.

"Good." she said. He grabbed her hand.

"They said tha' I'll have a scar. Ye won' have a pretty husband anymore." he murmured. She chuckled. As pretty as Sebastian was, a scar could only make him more attractive. Of that, she was certain.

"Darling, I didn't marry you because you were pretty." she assured him. He laughed loudly.

"I don' believe you." he teased. She shrugged.

"I mean, it was a definite bonus, true." she admitted. He laughed again, and she kissed his cheek. "I think I'll sit the next one out. You need somebody to fuss over you." she said quietly. He smiled.

"I love you, Kierrai." he murmured. She squeezed his healthy hand.

"I love you too, Seb." she promised. He smiled and closed his eyes. She hoped Renna was ready for what was to come. It was her turn to save the world, now.

* * *

"I'm pleased to report we won the battle. When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and the archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why." Cullen said. Renna smiled at him. He was so proud of his men and their accomplishments, and it really showed. She looked around the room. Kierrai was there, carefully keeping an eye on a wounded Sebastian. He had a fresh pink scar that cut through his cheekbone. If anything, it made him look more attractive than he already was. His arm was still bandaged and tied up in a sling to prevent him from making it worse. Leliana, Josephine, Morrigan, and Traven were all there as well. The witch kept shooting furtive glances toward the Warden mage, and so did the red-haired spymaster.

"What he wanted was no longer in the temple." Morrigan said absently, still looking at Traven. He had cleaned himself up, returning to his usual, handsome, roguish self. Cullen stared at her oddly.

"Perhaps... He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point." Cullen agreed.

"Then...Corypheus is finished." Josephine said, hope evident in her voice. Leliana wrinkled her delicate nose.

"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again." she pointed out.

 _"_ _He will not wait._ " a whisper in her mind said, feeling as though a ghost had just murmured in her ear.

"He won't wait." she said. Morrigan stared at her. She was obviously still vexed with her decision, but Renna thought she had made the right choice.

"You hear it. The Well speaks to you." the witch said in surprise. Renna nodded, realizing that everyone's eyes were upon her.

"It's voices...sometimes they're whispering from so far away I can barely hear them." she admitted. Morrigan frowned.

"If only one who understood such voices had drank from the Well instead." she said through gritted teeth. To Renna's surprise, Traven laughed from his spot by the wall. Morrigan glared at him, but there was little heat in it.

"Oh, Morri. You _know_ that if you had drunk that Well, Mythal would have ended up being very real, very alive, and very irritating." he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'd also have to rely on _her_ interpretations of them and whatever she chose to tell us." Leliana said irritably. The red head and the raven haired witch glared at each other. There was definitely heat in their gazes. Traven stepped between them and touched both of their shoulders.

"Please, not here." he requested calmly. They both nodded and Morrigan turned back to her.

"I told you what the well _could_ have done, Inquisitor. You should be hearing shouts from the heavens, not whispers!" she replied, obviously vexed.

"The choice was made." she said.

"You said that the voices told you what to do?" Morrigan answered with a sigh. Renna nodded, listening to the whispering that stroked across her mind. Her violet eyes popped open.

"The dragon isn't an archdemon, it's a dragon in which Corypheus has invested part of his power." she revealed. "Kill it, and his ability to jump to other bodies is disrupted for a time. He can be killed." The room was silent. Everyone stared at the map before them, hesitant to continue.

"Tha' won't be easy." Sebastian commented.

"Corypheus is powerful, but with his dragon..." Kierrai added. Renna heard the Well speaking to her once more. It was no shout from the heavens, but the more she listened, the more she understood.

 _"Go to the altar. Mythal will come."_ it said. She looked up at Cullen, who was watching her with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I need to summon Mythal." she said. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"Whatever Mythal was...goddess or myth..." Morrigan began. She shook her head. Renna frowned and strode over to the map. She jabbed her finger down on a spot without looking away from her advisor's eyes.

"There. An altar in the wilderness. That's where I need to go." she said defiantly. Morrigan frowned.

"I see you are determined...so be it." she said before turning and striding from the room. Traven followed her with a shrug and an apologetic smile.

"Are you...certain of this?" Josephine asked. Renna closed her eyes. Was she? The voices were getting clearer and clearer the more she focused on them.

"We don't have a choice. If Corypheus comes here..." she said tiredly. Cullen touched her shoulder.

"I'll prepare Skyhold's defenses in the meantime." he assured her. She leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder as the others filed out of the room. "Talk to me." Cullen murmured as he pulled her to his chest. She snuggled against him, relishing his strength.

"I drank from the Well of Sorrows, and now I have centuries of elven knowledge crammed into my head. I am bound to a goddess that I am not sure exists, I have a headache that might not ever go away, my sister is still missing, and who knows if I'll be able to stop Corypheus." she blurted, her fears and worries spilling out of her. He stroked her hair gently, comfortingly.

"I know. I have faith in you, Renna. We all do. Do you really think that this many people would have flocked to our cause, your cause, if they didn't think you could do this?" he asked. She smiled softly against his chest.

"I suppose not." she admitted. He chuckled.

"Stubborn." he said fondly. "And as for your sister, we _will_ find her. We have every spy from here to Nevarra searching for some sign of her." he promised. She nodded.

"I know. It's just...Lil was never one to disappear like this. It's unlike her." she replied. He gave her another squeeze.

"I know, love. For right now, all we can do is keep moving forward. If you don't mind, there is a prisoner waiting for judgment. Shall I escort you to him?" Cullen asked. She nodded and took his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me? About Samson." she asked. He sighed.

"You already do so much, and Kierrai and Sebastian were itching for something to do. I would have asked you had they not offered their services." he admitted. She nodded.

"He was a friend?" she wondered. He shrugged.

"I do not know that I would go quite so far as that, but we lived together for years. He was kicked out at one point, and Hawke brought him back in after he promised to uphold his vows and take care of the people." he explained. Anger filled his face. "Clearly, he betrayed every promise he had made the instant he was offered a little power." he growled. Renna squeezed his arm.

"What would you have me do with him?" she asked honestly. He shook his head.

"He is not mine to judge. I'm sure I will be content with whatever you choose to do." he assured her. They reached the throne room and Renna sat down. Cullen nodded to a pair of guards, who, after a moment, returned with the broken former Templar. The crowd rushed in to watch her judgment. She saw her parents waiting patiently near the dais, along with her siblings. They could have been killed because of Samson's actions. Everyone here could have died. She looked at her friends. What would a life without Dorian, or Varric, or Iron Bull be like now that she had had a taste of them? Her gaze fell upon Samson, who was twitching and scratching at himself, an addict deep in the throes of withdrawal.

"Let us begin." she said, looking for Josephine.

"Forgive me, Inquisitor. For personal interest, I have relieved Josephine, as you might expect." Cullen said. "Knight-Templar Samson, general to Corypheus, traitor to his order. The blood on his hands cannot be measured. His head is too valuable to take. Kirkwall, Orlais, many would see him suffer. I can't say I'm not one of them." he admitted. She nodded slowly, studying the broken man before her.

"Judging him will affect as many as his crimes. I won't take it lightly." she assured the crowd.

"The Red Lyrium will destroy your vengeance! You know what it does. Corypheus only delayed my corruption." Samson spat. Cullen was furious.

"Are you still loyal to that...thing? He poisoned the Order! Used them to kill thousands!" he barked. Samson was just as enraged.

"Templars have always been used! How many were left to rot, like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds?" he roared back. He spat on the floor. "Piss on it. I followed him so at least Templars could die at their best. Same lie as the Chantry. The Prophet just isn't as pretty." Renna frowned. The Chantry _did_ have a terrible method of control, but that was no excuse for what he had done. Suddenly, Kierrai was on the dais beside her. Perhaps she had been there the whole time.

"I found your people. They believed in you, believed your cause was righteous." she declared. Samson shook his head.

"Not your business, Princess." he answered defensively.

"Your friend Maddox was so loyal, 'e killed himself. Fer you." Sebastian pointed out. Renna blinked. Security on the dais was apparently terrible. These two had snuck up on her without her awareness. Samson was still shaking his head, along with trembling visibly.

"They were always going to die! I saw what Corypheus was doing, so yes, I fed them hope instead of despair! I made them believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does, right Commander?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "It ended as well as anything else I've done." He looked up at her after a time. "Corypheus would kill me on sight. I'll tell your people what they want. Everything I cared about is destroyed." he promised. She looked at Sebastian and Kierrai, wondering what she should do. Kierrai nodded toward Cullen without hesitation. Renna had been thinking the same thing.

"Very well. Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition. Cullen will be your handler. Perhaps he can get something useful out of you." she declared. The room erupted in cheers. All knew how Cullen felt about Samson, so they expected he would give the man a life of torment. Renna saw her father's proud face smiling at her, and it made her feel even better about her decision.

"I doubt the Commander believes there's anything worthy left in me." Samson said once the cheering died down.

"You're not wrong. But you served something greater than yourself, once. Perhaps you can be made to remember that." Cullen pointed out. Samson bowed his head and was led out of the hall. The people scattered after a time, only pausing to look upon her and whisper as if she were some sort of goddess. She sighed. Hopefully she could live up to their expectations.


	64. Chapter 64

She peered up at the gates of Skyhold, wondering exactly what she would find when she passed through its gates. Nothing had gone as expected in the last two years. The death of Divine Justinia had hurled everything into chaos. She had been just another Chantry sister, then, singing the Chant with all her devotion to the people of Orlais. The Conclave had changed everything for her. Sisters and brothers of the Chantry being murdered in the night because of their affiliations had forced her to flee Val Royeaux. Horrible rumors out of Ostwick had caused her to realize that she had nowhere to go.

"Commander?" Corin asked, his dark green eyes visible through the slit in his helm. She nodded to herself. Corin meant "spear", a fitting name for the man. He was tall and slender, but dangerous. He had been her spear since he found her on the run in Orlais. He had taught her to defend herself, and somehow he had convinced their band to follow her. She chuckled wryly. A former Chantry sister, leading a small army of men from all over the world against the Elder One's forces that were scattered through Orlais. Who would've thought?

"Let's go." she ordered. She had left most of the Band in the valley beyond. As someone who knew the supposed "Inquisitor" quite well, she knew that Renna Trevelyan would not take kindly to an army marching on her doorstep. Her heart began to beat a little more quickly at the thought. Renna was here, and, if rumors were correct, so were the rest of the Trevelyans. She peered out of her helm at her men. Only Corin knew who she was. He had broken through her carefully crafted defenses and discovered everything about her. She still hadn't told him she was in love with him, but she knew he knew that too. They had shared...well, they had done many things unbecoming of a Chantry sister, but it did not matter to her any longer. That life was gone. The guards stopped them at the gates, saying that only two could come through. She nodded to Corin and gestured for the rest to go away. The Skyhold guards led the pair to the throne room, where a familiar, freckled red-head sat regally.

"I am Renna Trevelyan, leader of the Inquisition. Might I ask who you are, and why you have led an army to my door?" the girl asked calmly. She nodded to herself. Renna had grown much since the last time they saw each other. She had planned their meeting out in much detail, but already her excitement was destroying such plans. She tilted her head to Corin, who removed his helm. His handsome, tanned face held an unusually serious expression. He brushed back his dark brown hair and bowed his head.

"I am Corin, second in command of The Quiver." he said, his Antivan accent thick. Renna raised her eyebrow. A completely familiar expression.

"The Quiver? Aren't you the mercenary group that has been harassing the Freemen of the Dales?" she asked, genuinely interested. Corin nodded.

"We have, Your Worship. We do not appreciate what this...Corypheus...is doing." he admitted. Renna nodded thoughtfully before her eyes fell on her.

"I assume this means you are the commander of this band. Please, remove your helm and tell me your name." the Inquisitor said politely. She bit the inside of her cheek. For some reason, this was all very nerve wracking.

"You already know my name." she said before removing her helm. She brushed back the raven tresses that spilled over her face and looked up at the woman before her. Renna gasped in shock. The large, muscular fellow beside her widened his eyes. It seemed these strangers knew her as well.

"Lileas!" Renna exclaimed.

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister stood before her, hale and hearty as ever. Renna could not stop staring at her. Her face was mostly the same. She still could have been Renna's darker twin, but her eyes were much harder than they used to be. She stood and slowly walked over to her. Lileas' sun darkened cheeks and dark black hair made her seem like she was not even a Trevelyan, but other than that, her features were exactly the same as the Inquisitor's. There was no doubting who she was.

And yet, she was different. Gone was the quiet, contemplative Chantry sister that she had grown up with. Before her stood a warrior, trained and seasoned with battle experience. It was visible in her stance that she was prepared for an attack. Renna frowned. She would never attack her own sister. She also had a series of tattoos along her cheekbone, mirroring Renna's own. Lil's were a bright, surprising shade of blue, however. Sort of like Sebastian's eyes.

"Hello, sister." Lileas finally said. Her voice was still the smooth, calming tone she remembered. Without hesitation, Renna threw her arms around her armored shoulders. She saw the man, Corin, flinch when she did so, but Lileas waved him off. Lileas returned the embrace, squeezing her tightly.

"How? We've been searching everywhere for you. Lil, I thought you were dead!" she blabbed in a rush. Her sister shook her head.

"We will discuss that later. We came here to offer our services to the Inquisition. Now that I see it is, in fact, my sister leading this group, I feel much more comfortable with the idea." she said, all business. Lileas _had_ changed. Renna nodded, becoming more businesslike, herself.

"Follow me." she said, leading her and her companion through a side door into Josephine's office. The ambassador looked up with surprise, and Leliana looked startled as well.

"We have searched everywhere for this woman and she just shows up on our doorstep?" the spymaster asked wryly. Renna grinned.

"We're good at blending in." she said. The fact that her sister was here was a weight off her chest. Hopefully things would go better than they had with Gwen. Renna and her three advisors sat down across from Lileas and Corin. Without preamble, Lileas launched into a long list of expectations and requirements for her aid. She let Cullen do most of the talking, since he was in charge of the armies, but it did not take long for them to come to some sort of agreement.

"As long as you remember that The Quiver is _my_ band, and they are _my_ men, we will have no issues." Lil finished. Renna glanced at her advisors and nodded. It was an excellent deal, and it gave them a huge amount of skilled allies.

"The Inquisition would welcome your aid, commander." she said respectfully. Renna offered her hand to Lileas to shake. To her delight, her sister did not simply shake her hand, but instead slapped it, initiating the "secret" handshake they had had when they were children. Lileas was smiling as widely as she was by the time they finished.

"It is good to be with you again, sister. Let us go where we can talk." Lil suggested. She nodded in agreement.

"We can speak privately in my rooms." she said, standing. When Corin stood as well, Renna gave him a quizzical look and Lileas shrugged.

"He goes where I go." she said decisively. Renna smiled at her. It appeared she had found a person of her own. Cullen stood to follow them to her rooms, well, their rooms, also. She grinned to herself and led the way. When the four of them were safely in her quarters, she sat down with a sigh of relief. Lileas wandered around the room, inspecting the various intricate carvings and paintings that Josephine had insisted on. Corin and Cullen simply stared at each other, measuring looks in their eyes. After a time, Corin relaxed completely and a calm smile spread across his face as he sprawled out on the chaise. Cullen grinned as well, sitting beside Renna. She had no idea what had just happened.

 _"_ _Mi vida_." Corin said, drawing Lileas' attention back to the people in the room. Renna's eyes widened. And Lil got a strange look on her face when she saw Renna's expression. Apparently the woman had no idea what her man was calling her. It was...adorable, really. Renna's knowledge of Antivan was rudimentary at best, but she knew that he referred to her sister as "my life." She wondered how serious they actually were.

"You have certainly done well for yourself." Lileas commented. "How are you holding up?" Renna beamed at her. It was just like her to ask how she was doing, even when she was going through her own crises.

"I am better now that you're here, to be honest. The thought that you might be dead was...too much for me." she admitted. Lil nodded in understanding. "Now all I have to do is kill someone with the power of a god. No big deal." she joked weakly. Lileas snorted.

"He will fall like any other man." she promised. Renna nodded. Her sister's strength encouraged her.

"What happened to you, Lil?" she asked. The dark-haired woman sighed and sat down next to Corin. They did not touch, but Renna could practically feel their desire to do so. They had a magnetism about them that was undeniable.

"After the Conclave, things in Val Royeaux got...heated. They were already bad when the mages and Templars rebelled, but losing Justinia made everything so much worse. When three sisters and two brothers in the Grand Cathedral were murdered in their beds, I knew I had to run." she revealed. Renna shook her head. Murdering the people of the Chantry was horrible.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Lileas chuckled.

"I was on the first boat headed to Ostwick. We were halfway there when I heard someone mentioning your death, and something about a hostage situation in the castle. I literally jumped off the boat, right in the middle of the sea. I nearly drowned, and I didn't even care. You were dead and the rest of the family was being held hostage by mages. What did I have to live for?" she asked, exasperated at having to relive the experience. She laughed, then. "That's when I heard a splash beside me in the river and I felt a pair of arms dragging me out." she said with a fond glance at Corin. He laughed as well.

"What did you expect? I saw a crazy woman jump off the boat in the middle of the Waking Sea! I was intrigued." he commented. Lileas kept smiling.

"He managed to drag me back to the boat, where we stole a rowboat and made it to Highever. He told me I was insane and asked what I was doing. I refused to speak to him at all, and I tried to make my own way to...well...anywhere else. He didn't leave me alone though, so eventually I relented and asked him to teach me to fight. He knew what I was. He had seen me flee in Val Royeaux and followed me because I was...interesting." she said dryly. Renna turned to the man who was looking at her sister with such devotion.

"And who were you before all that, Corin?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Nobody important. I am from Antiva City, and I was a mercenary working out of Val Royeaux. I suppose that would not make me come very well recommended, as I never finished the job there. I saw Lileas taking her flight and it was a mystery to me, so I followed." he explained simply.

"Anyway, he took me to Antiva, where we met some of his friends. That was the beginning of The Quiver. They gave me a tattoo and grew out my hair in an attempt to hide who I was, and then they told me they wanted to follow me too. I thought they were crazy. Who would want to follow an untrained Chantry girl?" Lileas continued.

"The saw what I saw, _querida_." Corin commented. This time Lileas looked right at Renna to gauge her reaction to the nickname. Corin winked at her and Renna laughed. She really had no idea what he was saying. Her sister frowned and glared at everyone before continuing.

"Anyway, we made the decision to go after the Freemen in Orlais, because we had heard that they were murdering innocents. We would not stand for that. As more people heard of our cause, we gained more soldiers. If you hadn't beaten us to the Emerald Graves, we would have wiped them out there once and for all. We've spent a lot of time deep in the mountains, really rooting out the Elder One's men as best we could. I did not even hear that you were the Inquisitor until about a month ago, and then we headed straight here from Nevarra." she finished. Renna's eyes widened.

"Nevarra? What were you doing there?" she asked. Lil snorted.

"We drove that creature's men there, that's what. They fled from us at every opportunity, but The Quiver doesn't give up just because their quarry has run away." she said. Renna nodded. Although she had never imagined Lileas as the commander of a mercenary group, she knew how strong her determination was.

"I am glad you are here. I think the rest of the family would want to see you, no?" she said. Lileas nodded, anxiety creeping into her brown eyes.

"Is...is everyone here?" she asked. Renna knew what she was really asking. Was everyone in their family alive?

"Grandfather died in the explosion at the Conclave, but Mother and Father are here, and so are Gwen and Brendan and their families." she assured her. Lileas nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry about Grandfather. I know you and he were the closest." she said. Renna bit the inside of her cheek. It seemed like she had lost him ages ago, but it still hurt when she was reminded that he wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you." she murmured. Cullen stood suddenly and gestured to Corin.

"You should come with me. I think you'd like to see how our soldiers fight." he said. Corin nodded in agreement and the two left the room without saying another word. Renna stared at them in confusion.

"You love him." Lileas accused. Renna grinned.

"I do. Very much." she replied. Lil nodded. "Are you aware that Corin is in love with you?" her sister gaped at her and blushed.

"He. What? No, no that's not...Corin...What was he calling me? He's been calling me that for the last year and I have no idea what it means." she blurted. Renna laughed in delight.

"First he called you ' _mi vida'_ , which means, 'my life'. Then he called you ' _querida_ ', which is something like 'sweetheart' or 'my love'." she chortled. Lileas' face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Why hasn't he told me? He knows that I love him, why can't he be the one to say it out loud?" she asked irritably. Renna grinned.

"Neither of you has said it? But you've already slept together?" she gasped. Lileas groaned.

"How can you possibly know that?" she cried. Renna nearly fell off her chair from laughing so hard. Her older sister could be so innocent at times.

"It's just...it's obvious, Lil!" she laughed. Her dark-haired sister began to laugh with her. They both fell to the floor, clutching each other and laughing until tears came out of their eyes like they had when they were children. That was how their entire family found them, and they joined in the laughter without question. Their reunion was filled with laughter and tears and embraces all around. Renna smiled as she looked at her family, together once more. If she did not defeat Corypheus, this might be the last time they would be together like this. The thought put a sour taste in her mouth.


	65. Chapter 65

"Inquisitor, we need your help!" Traven said as he skidded around the corner, nearly crashing into her. Renna nodded and followed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Kieran, he's gone." he explained quickly. They went to the garden, which, for once, was empty. "Morrigan!" Traven called. She did not reply, because she was not there. Renna watched the mage tilt his head and run to the room with the Eluvian. She followed him in and saw that the mirror was open. "Come on." he urged, jumping through it. Renna did as she was asked, and gasped. This was not the Crossroads.

"Are we in the Fade?" she breathed. Traven shook his head in wonder.

"It shouldn't be possible...but...yes." he replied. "Morrigan!" he called. They wandered through the unnatural world of the Fade, calling out her name.

"Kieran!" they heard. The pair sprinted ahead to see Morrigan looking frantically for her son. "Help me find him!" she cried when she saw them. They all called for the boy, and it did not take long to find him.

"There he is!" Traven shouted. He was standing with an unfamiliar woman, whose pristine white hair was twisted to look like a dragon's horns. She was knelt before him as he held a glowing blue orb above his hand.

"Who's with him?" Renna asked. Traven blanched at the sight of the woman.

"That's..." he gasped.

"No...it cannot be." Morrigan whimpered. When Kieran saw them approaching, he snapped his fingers and the orb vanished. He smiled proudly at his mother.

"Mother!" he cried excitedly. Renna saw Morrigan's golden eyes narrow at the strange woman.

"Mother." she growled. Renna gasped. _This_ was Morrigan's mother?

"Now, isn't this a surprise?" the woman said in a gravelly voice.

"So...this is all some kind of...family reunion?" Renna asked. Traven snorted.

"It is not nearly as happy as yours." he muttered. The woman laughed jovially.

"Mother, daughter, grandson. It rather warms the heart, doesn't it?" she asked. Renna felt extremely uncomfortable. This woman was dangerous, although she did not know how, exactly.

"Kieran is _not_ your grandson. Let him go!" Morrigan yelled angrily, fear lacing through her voice.

"As if I were holding the boy hostage." the woman said, rolling her eyes. She looked at Renna, then. "She's always been ungrateful, you see." Morrigan roared wordlessly.

"Ungrateful? I know how you plan to extend your life, you wicked crone!" she shouted. Traven stepped forward without being aware he was doing so. "You will _not_ have me and you will _not_ have my son!" she raged. Renna could almost feel the magic that filled her as she prepared to attack her mother. The woman sighed and shook her head.

"Be a good lass, and restrain her." she drawled. Renna did not realize what she had done until she felt Morrigan squirming against her grip.

"What are you doing? What are you doing!" the witch hollered. Traven stepped toward her and raised a hand.

"I don't know!" Renna cried. Her limbs acting of their own accord, she thrust out an arm and shoved the man to the ground.

"Of course you know. You drank from the Well, did you not?" Morrigan's mother asked. Renna's eyes widened. That meant...

"You...are Mythal." Morrigan said, frozen in the act of helping Traven to his feet. Renna tilted her head.

"You are? It's...very nice to finally meet you." she supposed. Mythal laughed.

"You see, girl? _Those_ are manners, as you require a demonstration." she said.

"I require nothing from you but your death!" Morrigan spat. Kieran just stood in the middle, not seeming to understand what was happening.

"You tried that once already, and see how far it got you?" her mother replied. Morrigan had tried to kill her mother? Traven finally got to his feet.

"What is your game, Flemeth?" he asked angrily. Flemeth? From the stories? That made sense. Her hawk-like eyes turned to study him.

"You came back for her, boy? Even after she used you and left you empty? Interesting." she commented. She touched Kieran's back gently, and the prodding was enough for him to run over and embrace his mother. Morrigan's tension diminished visibly, but it was not gone completely.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time." he said. Renna frowned. The time for what?

"I do not understand..." Morrigan moaned. Traven moved beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Kieran moved back over to Flemeth as she began to speak.

"Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her." she explained. Renna took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in.

"Then...you carry Mythal inside you?" she asked. Flemeth shrugged.

"She is a part of me, no more separate than your heart from your chest." the woman replied calmly. "What do the voices tell you?" Renna closed her eyes, listening and sifting through the constant chatter in her mind.

"They say you speak the truth." she admitted.

"But what _was_ Mythal? A legend given name and called a god? Or something more?" Flemeth lectured. "Truth is not the end, but a beginning. A herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age." She rambled just like any other old woman. She chuckled as if she had heard Renna's thoughts.

"I presume you know what we're up against." Renna said, trying to ignore the feeling that Flemeth was sifting through her mind.

"Better than you could possibly imagine." she replied.

"Will you help us?" Renna asked. Flemeth arched an eyebrow.

"Once I have what I came for." she promised, with a meaningful look at Kieran. Morrigan's eyes widened and she burst forward.

"No. I will not allow it." she assured her. Flemeth frowned.

"He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this." she replied sternly. Morrigan was furious.

"He is _not_ your pawn, mother. I will not let you use him!" she snapped. Flemeth was glowering now.

"Have you not used him? Was that not your purpose? The reason you agreed to his creation?" she retorted. Renna glanced at Traven, whose face was unreadable. There was something in his blue eyes that told her he was remembering a past event. One that was painful to him. Something inside Morrigan appeared defeated.

"That was then. Now he... he is my son." she whimpered. Flemeth's golden eyes widened in surprise at the admission. "Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor. That was the fate she intended for me. I thwarted her, and now she intends to have Kieran instead." she sobbed. Renna had never seen Morrigan cry before, and it was not an experience she wanted to repeat.

"Wait, the way she talked about Kieran..." Renna began.

"I am not the only one carrying the soul of a being long thought lost." Flemeth commented. Morrigan shook her head.

"He is more than that, mother!" she barked. Flemeth chuckled.

"As am I, yet do you hear me complain? Our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear girl." the older witch pointed out. Kieran looked at Morrigan.

"Mother, I have to." he reminded her. Morrigan shook her head fiercely.

"You do not belong to her, Kieran! Neither of us do!" she argued.

"If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?" Renna asked. Traven was nodding in agreement. He clearly understood what was happening more than she did, but that did not mean he was completely aware.

"I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me...until now." she answered. Morrigan gasped.

"'Twas the Well." she breathed. The old woman winked at her.

"Be thankful _you_ did not drink. Bound to your dear mother for all eternity." she laughed.

"Whatever else you think he is, Kieran is still a child!" Renna said sharply, drawing focus back to the matter at hand.

"And so much better behaved than his mother was at his age." the witch said, bringing a smile to the boy's face. Morrigan dropped down to her knees.

"Kieran...I..." she whimpered. He looked at his grandmother without saying a word, yet Flemeth replied to his questioning glance.

"As you wish. Hear my proposal, dear girl. Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with, or harm you, again. Or, keep the lad with you, and you will _never_ be safe from me. I _will_ have my due." she suggested. Morrigan did not hesitate.

"He returns with me." she ordered. Flemeth raised her eyebrows.

"Decided so quickly?" she asked in shock.

"Do whatever you wish. Take over my body now, if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches. I am many things, but I will not be the mother you were to me." her daughter promised, anger and anguish filling her tone. Flemeth looked completely taken aback. She stared at Morrigan and Kieran in turn. Renna was impressed with Morrigan's devotion. She really was a great mother. Flemeth's face softened and she turned to the boy and took his hands. That blue orb of light came forth from his chest, moving into hers. Flemeth smiled at him. Kieran looked surprised.

"No more dreams?" he asked.

"No more dreams." she said fondly. He smiled back at her and went over to his mother. She looked at her daughter with a touch of sadness in her eyes. "A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me." she revealed. "As for you, Inquisitor, there is an ancient altar deep within a shaded wood. Go to it, and summon the dragon that is its guardian. Master it in combat, and it is yours to command against Corypheus. Fail, and die." she said before turning on her heel and striding away.

"Wait!" Morrigan cried out. The witch ignored her and vanished around a corner.

"Let's get out of here." Traven said, ushering them all out. When they went back through the Eluvian, everything was normal again.

"Are you all right, Kieran? You are not hurt?" Morrigan fretted. Kieran frowned.

"I feel lonely." he admitted. The woman smiled in relief at her young son. He returned it before walking out into the garden.

"She wanted the Old God soul all along. Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all? My mother has the soul of an elven goddess- Or whatever Mythal truly was- and her plans are unknown to me. I suppose I should be thankful you drank from the Well. Eternal servitude to Mother would not be my first choice." she allowed. Renna nodded.

"So Kieran had...the soul of an Old God?" she asked, making sure she had heard correctly. Morrigan nodded and gave Traven a somewhat guilty glance.

"Taken from the Archdemon at the final battle of the Fifth Blight, yes." she said vaguely. "He has never known anything else. I'm uncertain what effect this will have on him." Renna looked at Traven.

"How is that even possible? Clearly that is how the Hero of Ferelden survived, but how?" she asked. Traven glanced at Morrigan before speaking.

"There was a ritual. Morrigan had to sleep with a relatively new Grey Warden in order to conceive a child. Although we were together at the time, I was not a Grey Warden yet, and so the only choice was Alistair. Zeriah convinced him to do it, even though it killed her to have her love sleep with someone else, and he did. To save her. It was the only way we could ensure that Zeriah would live, and so he and I both agreed to let it happen." he explained. Morrigan shook her head.

"I knew there was a reason you did not fight me on it." she murmured. He nodded.

"I loved you, Morrigan, but Zeriah is my best friend. I would make the same choice again, if I could go back, however much it killed me to let you do it." he admitted. Morrigan nodded and the trio stood in silence for a time. Alistair _was_ the father. It seemed odd to think of such a thing.

"For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing." Renna finally said.

"Did I? She was testing me. And I cannot tell whether I passed." Morrigan murmured. She turned and closed the Eluvian. "Mother said you must summon a dragon at an ancient altar. Do you think it is the one the voices pointed out to you on the map?" she asked. Renna nodded.

"Yes. It is dedicated to Mythal." she agreed.

"As is, no doubt, the guardian you must battle. Pray my mother has not led you astray, Inquisitor. She is not above doing so for her own amusement." she said before striding out of the room. Traven shrugged and smiled at her.

"Thank you for your aid, Inquisitor." he said. His voice implied that he did not only mean today's aid. She returned the smile and was left alone, staring at the Eluvian and wondering how she could possibly manage to defeat a dragon. Three words came to her mind: The. Iron. Bull.


	66. Chapter 66

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked the large Qunari as they marched into Lady Shayna's valley. Bull laughed uproariously. He was incredibly excited by this whole situation.

"Of course! How can you expect to defeat a dragon if you've never fought one before? It's time to make the Hinterlands a little bit safer!" he cheered. Renna winced. Did he have to shout? He was going to draw the beast to them in this awful, uncovered valley. She glanced up at him. Clearly, he wouldn't mind if that happened. She had a slightly larger party than usual: Bull and Blackwall were there to act as the first line of defense. Their warrior training would be useful against a dragon. For rogues, she brought Varric and Sera: both ranged fighters would have an easier time staying out of harm's way (she hoped). After hearing that this particular dragon was a creature of fire, she brought Vivienne and Dorian, her two strongest elemental mages. Finally, Lileas and Corin had opted to come along. Renna was somewhat excited to see her sister fight. It would be strange for her.

"I suppose that makes sense..." she said uncertainly.

"Make sure you keep your archers and mages far out of range, and everyone else needs to stay very, very close." Lileas said suddenly. Renna glanced back at her.

"How do you know this?" she asked. Her sister winked.

"I was in Nevarra, remember?" she replied. Her big sister had fought a dragon? Madness! She shook her head and nearly stumbled as she heard an earsplitting roar from the opening up ahead. Bull was practically jumping for joy.

"This is gonna be so bad ass!" he said to no one in particular. Renna hoped he was right. She pointed her archers and mages toward two narrow trails that went up around the sides of the bowl that the dragon resided in. Varric and Dorian went one way, and Vivienne and Sera went the other, making sure they were covered on both sides. Renna stuck with Blackwall and Bull while the two members of The Quiver snuck around behind the dragon. She had no idea how to initiate a battle with a dragon, but her Tal-Vashoth friend took care of that for her. He let out a bellowing roar like none she had ever heard, causing the dragon's head to pop up in surprised. She followed her sister's advice and rushed in, immediately slashing at the tendons that she could see. Her daggers bounced off harmlessly and she groaned. Bull was teasing the creature, hacking at her snout and face as she tried to snap him up in her massive jaws. He was singing, she realized, a bawdy tavern song. She had never seen him look so happy. It was outrageous. She was sweating in no time: Between the physical exertion and the constant temperature fluxes due to the billowing flames being shot at them, she felt like all the water in her body was gone. Blessedly cool air rushed by her as Dorian and Vivienne lashed out with ice magic. She saw Lileas stabbing her spear into the belly of the dragon, causing it to roar in furious anguish. It kicked her out of the way, knocking her into a rock. She collapsed limply, not moving.

"Lil!" Renna shouted, doing as her sister had and driving her weapon into the creature's stomach. It screamed in pain, and she realized that it may be its only weak spot. "The stomach! Attack the stomach!" she yelled. Everyone did as she said, even Corin, who kept looking over to Lileas' limp form. Varric and Sera continued shooting arrows at the dragon's eyes, effectively blinding it. Finally, Renna picked up Lil's fallen spear and drove it towards the dragon's heart. There was a loud gurgle, and then she had to dive out of the way to avoid being crushed. She rolled, gasping, as it swayed and fell to the ground, dead. Bull was whooping and hollering with joy.

"That was amazing!" he shouted. He picked her up and spun her around before surprising her with a full kiss on the mouth. She sputtered as he set her back down, and he laughed even harder. She glanced at Dorian, wondering what had just happened. He shrugged and made his way over to Lileas, who was sitting up with Corin's aid. The Antivan man had worry in his deep green eyes, but he relaxed when Dorian's magic washed over her. Renna was relieved as well. And still confused about Iron Bull's surprise kiss. The Qunari cackled at her expression. "Sorry, Boss. It's lucky to kiss a red-head after killing a dragon." he explained. She shook her head.

"Is that even true?" she wondered. He laughed again.

"Probably." he admitted. She shook her head wryly. He was going to get her in trouble with Cullen.

"Let's just get back to Skyhold." she chuckled.

* * *

Naturally, even in their time of peril, Josephine insisted on having a party. Well, it wasn't _really_ a party, just a small gathering of all the nobles who happened to be visiting Skyhold. Renna pretended that she wanted to be there as they forced her to recount the story of their dragon-slaying earlier that morning. The nobles cooed over the dragon's massive skull as it sat in the main hall on a platform. She wrinkled her nose. They acted as if it were some sort of toy.

"Enjoying your party, I see." Dorian's charming voice said in her ear. She grinned and turned to him.

"You think this is the face I make when I'm enjoying things?" she asked, putting on her blandest expression. He roared with laughter.

"For Cullen's sake, I hope not." he teased. She laughed with him.

"How are you doing, Dorian? We haven't talked since the temple." she said seriously. He sighed and shook his head.

"What happened there...It's got me thinking. I should go back, shouldn't I? Once this is done...if we're still alive." he revealed. Renna bit the inside of her cheek. She had never thought of him leaving. It wasn't a pleasant prospect. He took a swig of his wine. "All my talk about how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it? Nothing." he mumbled around his drink. She frowned.

"How exactly does this relate to the elven temple?" she wondered. He snorted.

"We encountered ancient elves! A piece of history! Something the Imperium didn't destroy! Maybe my people can still atone for what we've done. There's still something left to restore. Maybe not all of us want to, but that can be altered. If you can change minds, so can I!" he exclaimed. She could tell he was very excited about the idea.

"You're not doing nothing, Dorian. You came here! You're fighting with us!" she reminded him. He chuckled.

"Thank you for saying that." he replied fondly. "I want to do more than stop Corypheus, however. I want to save my home." he admitted. He looked at her for a long time. "It might surprise you to know, that you're the one who inspired me." he told her. She thought she might cry. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. "You're shaping the world, for good or ill. How could I aspire to do any less? If it means that Tevinter can be better, that there's hope even for my homeland? I would do anything." he finished. She didn't care that he wasn't really one for affection. She threw her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'm proud of you." she murmured. He, to her surprise, returned her embrace with just as much enthusiasm.

"That means more than you know." he admitted. She grinned as they pulled away from each other.

"I'll miss you." she reminded him. He laughed.

"I won't be leaving for some time, yet. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." he promised. Suddenly a strong pair of arms clapped both of them on the shoulders.

"You two need a stronger drink." Bull pointed out. Renna couldn't help but agree. Dorian, however, shook his head.

"I think I'm going to bow out, actually. Enjoy the rest of your evening." he said before leaving the hall. She looked at Bull, who shrugged and dragged her off to the Herald's Rest. Once there, he slid a huge mug of...something...over to her. She sniffed it and immediately regretted the decision to do so.

"To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend!" Bull cried, slamming his mug against hers. She raised it hesitantly.

"What in Andraste's ass is this?" she asked, peering into the contents of her glass. He chuckled.

" _Maraas-Lok_." he crooned. She snorted. He was clearly already drunk.

"What does that even mean?" she wondered.

"It means drink!" he cheered, tossing back his own beverage. She shrugged and mimicked him, proud of herself for not choking on the foul mixture as it burned its way down her throat. Never in her life had she had such a strong beverage, and she began to feel its effects immediately. She blinked and shook her head. It felt as though she had just taken ten shots one after the other. She whistled.

"I know, right? Puts some chest on your chest!" Bull cried. She glanced down at her chest and wrinkled her nose. She didn't really have a lot to work with, there. "That little gurgle right before it spat fire? And that roar? What I wouldn't give to have a roar like that!" he said, letting out a loud roar himself. "The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of the fires burning... _taarsidath-an halsaam._ " he murmured. "You know, Qunari hold dragons sacred. Well, as much as we hold anything sacred. Here. Your turn." he said, pouring her another. She frowned at it before turning to him.

"That thing you just said. You shouted it during the fight, too. What does it mean?" she asked, avoiding the drink as long as possible. He gave her a sideways glance.

"Oh, _taarsidath-an halsaam?"_ he asked. She nodded. "The closest translation would be 'I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect." he replied simply. She chortled with laughter, delighted peals that she could not control.

"You shouted _that_ while it was breathing fire at us?" she said through giggles. He nodded.

"I know, right?" he said, grunting as if he was extremely turned on by the dragon fight. She laughed again and tossed back her drink once more, forgetting what was in it. She blew out a lot of air and squeezed her eyes shut. That had probably been a bad idea. "Yes! The second cup's easier. Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one." he commented. Part of her wondered if he was being serious. The ground suddenly felt less stable, and she began to sway slightly on her stool. " _Ataashi._ The Glorious Ones. That's our word for them. Atasheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Bull slurred.

"Why do you think the Qunari think of dragons that way?" she wondered to herself, not even realizing that she had spoken aloud. "Is it the horns?" she added, bringing her hands up to the sides of her head to mimic horns with a giggle. Bull laughed too.

"Probably! We look more...dragony...than most people." he replied. "Some of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory. See, the Tamassrans control who we mate with. They breed us for jobs like you'd breed dogs or horses. What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago?" he asked. "Maybe drinking the blood, maybe some magic, I don't know. But something in that dragon we killed...it spoke to me." he added reverently. She nodded her head, fascinated by the way her neck allowed it to flop around without falling off. She continued to nod and flip her head around for a moment.

"When you put it that way, I feel like I killed one of your gods or something..." she muttered. Bull snorted.

"Nah, one of Tevinter's maybe. They worshiped dragons, right? Kill the shit out of them all you like. Dragons are the embodiment of raw power, but it's all uncontrolled, savage. So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild, order out of chaos. Have another drink." he urged. She obliged without hesitation this time. The semi-lucid part of her that was riding in her head began to think that he had been serious about the drink killing her nerves. She didn't feel that one at all. "Nice! To dragons!" Iron Bull cried.

"To the Inquisition!" she called back. Part of her wondered if she was being loud. Probably not.

* * *

He could hear loud, raucous singing from behind the door, and he hesitantly pushed it open. He had to resist the urge to burst into laughter.

 _"_ _We'll take back the sky, and we'll give him the flo_ _ooooooooooo_ _or! We'll take back the sky! And feed him his lie! And black his foul eye! Let all arrows fly! And then we'll have pie!_ _Die DIE die die DIE! We'll take back the sky, and we'll give him the floor!"_ Renna was singing at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the bar was singing along as well, but the sight of her standing up on the bar next to Maryden the bard while Iron Bull cackled in the corner was too hilarious to handle. He strode in, lips twitching toward a smile. Renna beamed when she saw him. Her eyes were glassy with drink, and her cheeks were flushed, but she was excited. "Cullen!" she squealed. He bit his lip. It was all too hilarious.

"Hello, Renna." he said quietly. She jumped down from the bar, stumbling into his arms. She gave him a lazy, droopy smile.

"Look, everyone! It's Cullen! I love him. I love you." she crooned. He chuckled.

"I love you too. We should probably get to bed, you have a lot to do in the morning." he reminded her. She waved him off and made a strange sound with her mouth.

"I already killed ONE dragon, another onessss not gonna be too hard!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"I know, but don't you want to come to bed with me?" he asked suggestively. Her eyes widened and then she winked at him.

"Ooooooooooooooh. I like the sound of that!" she slurred. She stumbled again and he put his arms around her waist and heaved her over his shoulder. She giggled and waved at everyone around her.

"Where are you going?" Bull asked in drunken surprise. Renna laughed at him for no apparent reason.

"I'm going to my bed. TAAAAAAAAAARSIDATH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HALSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" she yelled. Cullen started. What in the Maker's name had she just said? Bull began to roar with laughter, a sound that followed them out the door. Renna was giggling from her place on his shoulder as they walked through Skyhold.

"Oh, Maker, what now?" Cassandra asked as they came around a corner. Cullen shrugged, causing Renna to giggle again.

"Cass! Cassie! CassAHHNDRA!" Renna sang. Cassandra closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Yes, Inquisitor?" the woman asked.

"We killed a dragon!" she exclaimed. Cassandra nodded.

"You certainly did." she agreed. Renna laughed joyously.

"Atasheeeeeeeeeeee!" she hiccuped. Cullen shook his head wryly and continued to carry her up to their room.

"Take care of her, Commander." Cassandra called tiredly. Cullen snorted.

"I will." he promised. Suddenly he felt a hand slap against his backside. He jumped slightly and Renna laughed again.

"You have such a nice bottom, my dear." she pointed out. His cheeks reddened. She had said as much when they were alone in their bedroom, but not when they were in public.

"Thank you, Renna." he murmured.

"No, really. Your ass. It makes me all tingly inside. I just want to touch it always." she growled, groping at his bottom. He jumped again, and then, to his mortification, Lady Adelaide Trevelyan and Bann Arthur Trevelyan rounded the corner. They stared at the sight for a moment before Renna noticed them. "Papa! Mama! Helloooooooooooo!" she sang. Arthur began to laugh, while Adelaide hid a smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk, darling." her mother pointed out. Renna shrugged.

"I didn't want to get into trouble!" she slurred.

"Get her to bed." Arthur laughed. Cullen nodded.

"Right away, sir." he promised. His face was on fire by the time he opened the doors to their room. He plopped her down on the bed and tucked her beneath the sheets.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" she asked quietly. He laughed as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Of course not. You only make me proud." he promised. She beamed and snuggled up next to him.

"I love you." she mumbled.

"I love you too." he replied, realizing that she had already fallen asleep. He chuckled. She needed more nights like this.


	67. Chapter 67

The creature Renna faced in the glen containing the altar was nothing like the beast she had faced a few days prior. Where the first dragon had been all raw, animalistic rage, primitive in a way, this one was wise. Its eyes studied her intently as though it could sense the power that lay within her. It probably could. They had been dancing around each other for what seemed like hours, both attacking and defending in equal measure. Her heart, and her head, pounded as she ducked out of the way. She needed to end this!

Iron Bull charged forth with a roar, but this dragon was not as intimidated as the last. It dodged his blow with ease. Dorian tried to freeze it, and it casually spat fire at him. Renna couldn't see if her friend was able to dodge the blast.

"Enough." she murmured, rushing in herself. She used all her force to shove her blade into a soft spot just behind one of the creatures legs. It cried out, and something shifted. It backed away from her, fear filling its eyes. She heard her friends coming up behind her and she raised a hand. She slowly approached the dragon, hand outstretched. It roared loudly at her in a last attempt to scare her away. She looked it in the eyes and did what the thousands of voices in her head told her to do. She could hear the hum of the Well's magic as it flowed through her into the dragon. The beast looked at her and nodded slightly before leaping into the air and flying off.

"You stared it down. You actually stared it down!" Blackwall said in awe. She watched as it disappeared over the trees.

"It will come when I summon it. Once." she said. Renna turned back to her friends. "That's enough to fight Corypheus, however. I have my dragon." she said, part of her realizing that the last battle was coming faster than she ever could have thought.

* * *

The return to Skyhold ensured that all eyes were upon the Inquisitor. Everyone knew what would come next: the final battle was upon them. Many spent time with their families, others prepared for what seemed an inevitable death.

Kierrai looked up from the faces of her children and watched as Renna strode across the courtyard with her escort. Her friend looked regal and imposing as she headed toward her destination. She shook her head ruefully. Funny how times changed a person. She remembered when she had been young and reckless, terrified that every day would be her last. She chuckled to herself. Maybe the times weren't so different after all.

Sebastian looked at his wife for a long time as she watched the Inquisitor. They would not be participating in this battle, but had instead opted to help run Skyhold in the absence of the Inquisitor and her advisors. They would also be the central location for healing, as they were an easily defendable location. He glanced at his children. Skyhold was also to be the final defense if the battle went sour. He rotated his arm. It was healed, but still a little stiff. Maybe he could finally teach Talyssa how to use a bow, now that he had all this free time.

King Alistair hugged his son tightly, wishing that he could see Zeriah again. He would be leading the small contingent of Ferelden forces against the remainder of Corypheus' army whenever they found them. He read the letter in his hand once more, a letter from his wife, saying that she could not join them, but that she would send her love and anyone she could get to assist in the battle. Much of the letter was personal, only written to Alistair himself, and he treasured it. He walked young Bryce over to Kierrai and her children before making his goodbyes.

Lileas stood with The Quiver and watched her sister stride through Skyhold as if she owned the place. She chuckled to herself. Renna _did_ own the place. It was an odd thing to think about. She never thought that she would see her sister in a place of such extreme power, but it suited her. Lil glanced over at Corin. She still hadn't told him she loved him. Perhaps now...no. She shook her head. " _Don't tell him just because you might die soon."_ she thought to herself. She waved her hand and The Quiver followed her without hesitation. They had a battle to win.

Traven had a good view of the courtyard from his room in one of the many spiraling towers, and he could see the Inquisitor's entourage drawing eyes from every corner of Skyhold. It was almost time. He would stay with Kierrai and Sebastian rather than fighting, for once. He wasn't the greatest healer, but for whatever reason, Kierrai had put him in charge of the hospital that they were setting up. He chuckled to himself. She was always trying to keep him busy these days. He thought of Mhairi and smiled. She would want him to help.

"What's so funny?" Morrigan asked from behind him. He turned with a small smile and shook his head. She smiled back at him. "I have to leave now." He nodded.

"Come back this time." he requested. A blush covered her pale face, but she nodded in agreement. Of course she would come back. She had left Kieran in his care. Morrigan _would_ return.

* * *

Renna pushed open the doors to the War Room for what might have been the last time. Her advisors were already there, waiting with anxious expressions.

"Was the summoning...successful, Inquisitor?" Leliana asked. Renna nodded.

"Let's just say I have what I need." she replied. The doors opened behind her and Morrigan slipped in. Renna assumed she had been saying goodbyes like everyone else.

"Then all that remains is for us to find Corypheus before he comes to us." Cullen continued.

"We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success." Leliana reminded him.

"His dragon must come and go from somewhere." Cullen retorted.

"What about the Deep Roads? We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to..." Josephine began before Renna cried out in surprise. A bright green glow emanated from the mountains nearby, and the mark on her palm began to spark angrily. They all turned to the windows as they heard a distant sound like the tearing of fabric and gasped.

"Corypheus." Renna growled. Leliana looked horrified at the new hole in the sky.

"He did that? But why?" she asked. The woman was clearly out of her element when she did not have any idea what was happening.

"Either I close the Breach again, or it swallows the world." Renna replied quietly. Cullen was looking at her worriedly, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"But that's madness! Wouldn't it kill him as well?" Josephine cried. Cullen squeezed his eyes shut.

"Renna, we don't have many forces to send with you. Most are still in the Arbor Wilds, and we must wait for them to return." he finally said. Renna closed her eyes as well. The voices within were urging her against that plan. She shook her head.

"I must go now, before it's too late." she answered. Cullen let out a ragged breath. They both knew what going in alone meant. Suddenly, the door burst open, and the people behind it practically toppled into the room.

"She will not go alone. The Quiver is not large, but it stands with you, Renna." Lileas promised.

"As does Ferelden. Well, what forces I have with me, anyway." Alistair said.

"We have some warriors from Starkhaven as well." Sebastian commented. Kierrai nodded in agreement.

"It isn't much, but we can try to keep the army off you while you fight Corypheus, at least." Kierrai said. Renna nodded.

"Prepare your men to go to the Valley of Sacred Ashes. Corypheus wants it to end where it all began." Renna ordered. Her friends and family nodded and rushed off to give their orders. Renna turned and left the War Room, but before she made it outside, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Marry me." Cullen said. She gaped at him.

"Wait, what?" she asked in shock. Her lover blushed deeply.

"Marry me, Renna. Before we go." he repeated. She made a mental note that he had said "we" and not "you".

"Do you really think Josephine would allow us to get married without some sort of lavish ceremony?" she blurted.

"We will throw a proper wedding later. I will allow this." Josephine said dismissively as she strode by the pair. Renna was completely caught off guard.

"I-" she stammered.

"Please say yes or I'll feel like a complete idiot." Cullen begged. She giggled.

"Of course I want to marry you, Cullen. I'm just a little surprised that you chose...well...right now?" she pointed out.

"Is that a yes?" he prodded. She chortled with laughter.

"Yes." she said, and he immediately kissed her.

"Good, I have Mother Giselle waiting in the throne room with your family and closest friends." Leliana said, ushering the two in that direction.

"You're all bloody insane." Renna laughed, taking Cullen's hand. They entered the hall to see all the people they cared about waiting for them. The ceremony was short and sweet, only taking the time to repeat the Chantry-given vows and receive a blessing, but they walked out of the hall to meet their foes as husband and wife. Renna was glad until she heard Josephine listing off her plans for their "real" wedding. She groaned when she heard the word "ruffles" at least three times. Cullen squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'll need to get you a ring, Lady Rutherford." he murmured. She beamed at him.

"I'll need one for you as well, Lord Rutherford!" she replied excitedly. He kissed her cheek.

"Let's go take down Corypheus, shall we?" he asked. She nodded.

"It will make for a lovely honeymoon." she quipped.

* * *

 **A/N:** Renna's tale is winding to a close (for now)! Thank you all for sticking with me so long! Only a few chapters left! You guys are the best!


	68. Chapter 68

The battle raged in the Valley of Sacred Ashes. Lileas knew that The Quiver was seriously outnumbered, even with the addition of the Ferelden and Starkhaven soldiers. However, she also knew that they all had something to fight for, and they would not give up. Currently, she stood in a command tent with King Alistair, Corin, and a soldier named Kinsley who was standing in for Sebastian and Kierrai.

"We all know that we are outnumbered here. All we have to do is hold out until either Renna defeats Corypheus, or the Inquisition forces arrive from the Wilds. I have also sent emissaries to Redcliffe and various other cities to request aid here." Alistair explained. Lil nodded.

"The Quiver is used to cutting around behind enemies and striking from the flank. This front line business is unfamiliar and it's going to get my men killed. I would suggest that you hold your forces here at the bottleneck and let us strike from behind." she explained. Kinsley rubbed a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"The only problem is that I'm not sure if the Fereldens have enough men to hold the neck. Nearly everyone from Starkhaven is an archer, not a pike-man." he pointed out in his lilting accent. She wrinkled her nose.

"What is the range on those bows of yours, Starker? Surely you could stand behind the Fereldans and send a few volleys of arrows into the enemy from there. It would help keep them back, at least. You could even station a few on higher ground to give you the advantage while we strike from behind." Corin said in his smooth voice. King Alistair nodded thoughtfully.

"It seems to be our only option. I will make sure my men hold the neck, while the Starkhaven archers take the heights to attack from above. The Quiver will go around and strike from behind." the King ordered. They all nodded in agreement and went to inform their men of the decision.

* * *

Renna stood staring at the Breach in the sky above her, fury boiling within her heart. Corypheus needed to die, and there was no time like the present. She felt Cullen's gloved hand slip into hers and she squeezed it. They hadn't fought at each others side like this before, but she felt safer beside him. Her husband. What an odd thought. A few hours before, she had thought she would have died before she would ever have a chance to get married. Now, here she was, holding hands with her husband before they fought something with the power of a god. She glanced over at him and he smiled reassuringly. Her party wasn't large. Cullen, Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra were the only ones who stood with her. The others stayed in the valley with the rest of the soldiers in order to protect their backs.

"Let's face him, shall we?" she asked softly. Her followers nodded as she began the ascent to the ruined temple. There were a number of Inquisition soldiers ahead, and just beyond them stood Corypheus. Renna gritted her teeth. One of them would die here.

* * *

Kierrai pushed her hair away from her face. The wounded had been flooding in since the battle began, and it was taking everything they had to keep up. Many would not return to the fight, that much was obvious. She finished wrapping the bandage around the head of a moaning soldier and stepped away.

"Thank you, my Queen." he said, delirious. Kierrai smiled at him.

"I am no queen, good soldier." she replied. He shook his head.

"You are a queen in your soul, Highness. Even if you call yourself Princess, you will always be a queen to me." he answered. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"He's not wrong, love." Sebastian murmured. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course _you_ would say that." she pointed out.

"Well you're the queen of my heart." he responded. She laughed loudly.

"Oh, Maker. Get back to work, you." she said as she swiftly kissed him on the cheek. He smacked her bottom as she continued down the row and she jumped with a short yell. She shot him a playful glare as she picked up a pile of bandages to take to the next soldier. She shook her head wryly and went to check on Traven.

Her friend looked exhausted. He had been run ragged since the fighting began. Healing took a lot out of a mage, especially when it was not their strongest type of magic. He had dark circles beneath his blue eyes, and he looked somewhat gaunt.

"You should take a break, Trav." she murmured. He shook his head.

"There are still many people too close to dying. I am needed." he replied as his hands began to glow with the blue magic typical of healing. She nodded.

"Well, only heal them to the point of survival from now on, all right? We mere mortals can take care of them from that point." she scolded. He chuckled, but nodded in agreement.

"I think I can manage that." he said. She smiled and continued making her way through the wounded. As she exited the tent, she looked up into the Breach and furrowed her brow. She hoped Renna would be able to seal that soon.

"Mama!" she heard. She turned her head to see Talyssa and Bryce galloping toward her. She crouched down before the children: they were helping run bandages and other supplies to the various hospital workers. She kissed them on their foreheads.

"Auntie, do you think papa will be all right?" Bryce asked. Kierrai made sure that her expression didn't change. The same worry had crept into her head and seized her heart since the battle began. When would she see her brother lying before her on one of these stretchers?

"I hope so, Bryce. I truly do." she said, smiling and ruffling his hair. He nodded solemnly. He was wise beyond his years. He knew that Alistair might not come back. She bit the inside of her cheek. Who would be regent until he was old enough to rule himself? She shook her head. If Alistair died, Zeriah would come back from...wherever it is she was. She wrinkled her nose. No. Alistair would _not_ die. He would be just fine. She smiled at the children. He would.

* * *

Lileas lunged in with her spear, ignoring the fact that three of her men had just been cut down around her. She had no idea where Corin was. They had been separated hours ago. She clenched her teeth against the spike of worry that shot through her body. He was fine. He had to be. She raised her spear to block the sword of a Red Templar before striking at him with her foot. The man doubled back and she took the opportunity to thrust the weapon into his throat. Suddenly, her feet were swept out from beneath her. She gasped as the ground took the air from her chest and quickly rolled over. Her eyes widened as she saw a Behemoth standing over her. She scrambled out of the way as it brought down one of its massive, lyrium-infused fists down to strike her.

Quickly she glanced around, seeing that she stood alone against the creature. Lileas muttered a prayer under her breath as she tried to dodge the beast. No one fought one of these things alone and lived. She was cornered, and it was here that she would die. She glowered at it. She wouldn't be the only one to lose this fight. She struck quickly and danced away, attempting to tire it out rather than face it at full strength. She gasped when she realized that warm blood was beginning to fill one of her boots. She hadn't even realized that she was hit.

The Behemoth screamed, and she was reminded that inside that hard lyrium shell was a Templar. Her rage flared up again. She had known many Templars as a sister in Val Royeaux, and the fact that they had been deceived in this way infuriated her. This Behemoth could have been one of her friends that was lead astray, and now they were trapped in eternal agony. She screamed back and drove her spear into the side of the monster. Adelaide Trevelyan had raised her to be courteous. Putting this creature out of its misery was the most polite thing she could do.

She was still screaming when the Behemoth roared in pain and swatted her into the hard stone wall behind her. She blinked away spots and tried to remember how to breathe. Without thinking, she hurled her spear, not certain where it landed. This was it. She had done all she could. Roaring filled her ears as she felt her life dripping away inside her boot. She tried to find the wound, but her hands just slipped around on her thigh due to all the blood. She blinked and suddenly the Behemoth was toppling over, her spear sticking out of its chest. She smiled and sank deeper against the stone. At least she had taken it down with her.

* * *

"Tell me, where is your Maker now?" Corypheus roared, his voice booming across the valley. "Call him, call down His wrath upon me!" he cackled. Renna growled as he waved his hand and sent an Inquisition soldier flying. The orb that had given her the mark hovered above his massive palm. "You cannot, for he does not exist! I am Corypheus! _I_ shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger! Bow before your new god and be spared."

"Never!" cried another soldier that had come to the aid of his comrade. Corypheus glowered at the brave man.

"As you wish." he said, thrusting his hands into the air, causing an explosion to knock all the soldiers back. She heard screams as most of them died, and wished that she could have done something to save them. Demons appeared to take care of the ones who had survived, and that is when Renna chose to strike. She and her fellows leaped from behind the stone walls to finish off the demons. The monster that waited for them smiled, if you could call it that. "I knew you would come." he crooned. She frowned. It seemed that he wanted this to end as much as she did. She would be happy to oblige.

"It ends here, Corypheus." she called as she and her followers made it onto the steps of the ruined temple. He chuckled.

"And so it shall." he said. Renna stumbled slightly as the ground beneath her feet lurched. She felt Cullen's steadying hand on her lower back.

"Maker's Breath." he said. She turned to look back at him and saw that he was staring at the ground: which was hundreds of feet below them. She blanched slightly. Watching the ground vanish into the clouds was a very unsettling experience.

"You have been successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are."Corypheus said, drawing her attention back to the task at hand. "A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood." he assured her. She straightened, face stern.

"I came here to stop you, Corypheus. Nothing more." she replied calmly. He stared at her, not seeming to understand that she meant exactly what she said. He would never understand that hers was not a quest for power, but only for his defeat. She stared right back, trying to drive her point into his mind just by looking at him. His grimace spread across his face again as she saw a massive shape rising behind him. The dragon was finally making its appearance.

* * *

Alistair was exhausted. He had been on the field all day, fighting off demons and corrupted Templars alike. Generally, he would have encouraged his men to take shifts rather than having everyone tire themselves out, but this time they had no choice. He struck another Templar with his shield as he contemplated how to get them out of this mess.

They had all seen the temple rising into the sky not long before. It had shaken the men, but there was nothing he could do about that. His men looked to him for inspiration, so all he could do was continue to fight, tired as he was.

"FOR FERELDEN!" he bellowed, hearing his men pick up the cry around him. The Templars fell to Fereldan swords, and Alistair felt angry at their betrayal. No, they were mislead. It was not their fault, they were just following orders. He shook his head as his blade cut through the neck of one of the Red Templars. How often had men committed atrocities because they were just following orders? For the first time in years, he thought of Duncan, and what had happened the night of Zeriah's Joining. Duncan had been following orders when he killed Jory. How terrible would it have been if the Redcliffe knight had just left? If he had gone back home to his wife and child with the knowledge of how Wardens were created, would it really have been so bad? The King of Ferelden sighed, pulling his blade out of a man's abdomen.

Zeriah had insisted that they find Jory's wife, Helena, after the Blight ended. She was determined to make sure that the woman and her child were taken care of. His wife had been crushed to find that Helena had not survived the Blight, but had lost her life when she decided to flee to Redcliffe in search of her husband. Instead, she had erected a memorial in Highever for Jory, Duncan, and the other Wardens that had been lost to the Blight. He smiled to himself. His wife was so...good. And pure. He missed her terribly. He was surprised when he felt a sword slide into his stomach. His eyes widened as he slipped off of it into the snow. He gasped, pressing a hand to his stomach and feeling blood pulsing out around his fingers. He hadn't expected to die so soon. He felt oddly calm about it all, somehow. He closed his eyes, smiling as he heard memories of Zeriah's voice filling his ears. The sounds of battle all around him brought to mind her shouts when they fought in the Blight. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see her face again, to see Bryce's face again.

"Alistair, Alistair, my love, you're going to be all right!" her voice said. "RALLY! RALLY TO YOUR KING!" He chuckled softly. He had a very vivid imagination. He opened his eyes and her face was there before him, an angel to lead him to the Maker's side. He hadn't expected an angel to look so frantic, or to be so covered in blood. "You're going to be all right, Al, I promise." He closed his eyes.

"How I love you." he breathed before he slipped into darkness.


	69. Chapter 69

Renna flinched as the archdemon launched itself at her, even as she watched the Guardian of Mythal stop the beast mid-flight. It was terrifying to watch two dragons locked in battle. She shook her head, focusing on Corypheus.

"You dare." the former magister spat. He attacked with all his fury. His magic crackled through the air around them, green light dancing across the temple. She saw Cullen's smite strike the magister, staggering him, and Varric launched a bolt from Bianca into his chest without hesitation. Corypheus roared with rage, but it did not stop him. Green fire fell from the sky, hitting the ground around their feet. She jumped out of the way and rushed forward, only to be struck by a chunk of red lyrium that knocked her over. She clambered to her feet, raising a dagger in time to defend herself from an attacking shade.

Her friends did a similar dance, attacking the various demons that sprang from nowhere and trying to avoid getting impaled by red lyrium. They occasionally got a hit on Corypheus, but he still seemed immortal, and was not weakening. She dodged another spike of lyrium. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a wall of pale white above her head. Was she dead? Is this what heaven looked like? It seemed so empty. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. No, there was far too much noise here for it to be heaven. And she hurt everywhere. She raised a hand to her head with a wince and tried to sit up. Strong, gentle hands pushed her back down.

"Do not try sitting up yet, Lileas." a woman's voice said. She blinked and turned to see the Princess of Starkhaven sitting quietly beside her.

"Where am I? My men, I-" she began, once again trying to sit up. Kierrai gently shoved her back onto what she realized was a cot.

"You are at the hospital between Skyhold and the Valley. You took down a Behemoth on your own, you know. That's impressive. Especially since you lived to tell the tale." she explained, a wry curve to her mouth. She had actually done it.

"Well how did I get here? I remember...I saw the beast fall and then I knew I could die. Who found me?" she wondered. Kierrai nodded as if she had been in similar situations. She probably had.

"Some of your men. They brought you back as quickly as they could. It's a good thing, too. Your leg was bleeding pretty heavily. You almost lost it, actually. The beast sliced an artery." she explained, her accent carrying a hint of the lilt that was common in Starkhaven.

"Have you heard...Corin, is he?" she breathed, realizing that she had no idea where he was. Kierrai shook her head.

"He has not been brought to us, and I have not heard his name on the list of dead, but I will try to find out for you." she promised. Lileas nodded and Kierrai eased her up to a sitting position before handing her a cup full of water. She needed to get back to her men. They would be disheartened if she was not there. She tried puzzling out how to escape the hospital tent and make it back to the battle. She fought the urge to snort. Standing up on her own would probably be difficult at this point. "Drink this, I will have food brought to you. You need to regain your strength before you can go back." she said knowingly. Lileas shook her head in surprise. The woman had apparently read her mind.

"You will let me go back?" she asked. Kierrai frowned.

"I don't want to, but we need all the help we can get." she revealed. Lileas mirrored her expression.

"It is going so poorly?" she wondered. Kierrai nodded.

"We are barely holding on. It...the odds are not great." she admitted. Lileas nodded.

"I will try to heal quickly, then." she assured her. Kierrai laughed softly.

"You and your sister have much in common." she said. Just then, a commotion began across the tent. Lileas couldn't see what was happening from her position on the cot, but Kierrai's brown eyes widened before she sprinted away as quickly as she could. Lileas tried to listen, but it was too difficult. She finished drinking her water and closed her eyes. Perhaps rest wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Renna glanced up as she saw the Guardian of Mythal rocketing upward toward the Breach, Corypheus' archdemon in hot pursuit. Suddenly, the dragon stopped, turning and dropping like a boulder toward the enemy, hurtling at the black dragon with alarming speed. Claws came out as the beasts collided, and their shrill screams echoed across the sky. The beasts violently crashed into the floating temple, knocking everyone to the ground.

By the time they stood, Corypheus had vanished, but through the smoke and dust that floated around them she could see his magic reflecting off the walls higher up. She started in that direction, but paused when she saw a great creature shaking itself off nearby. The red lyrium dragon stood and roared at them, spittle flying everywhere. She could see that it was wounded, and probably unable to fly very far. Renna wondered what had happened to the Guardian.

"What now? Any more dragons gonna fall out of your ass?" Varric shouted at her. She laughed as she ducked behind one of its legs and tried to slice a tendon.

"I'm in short supply actually." she yelled, ducking beneath a swipe of the monsters tail. It tried to fly, but only succeeded in leaping off the ground before crashing down again. Everyone lashed out at the creature, the fight made simpler due to their previous practice and the fact that it was unable to fly away. Soon, it lowered its head in agony, trying to snap at her friends.

Renna charged forward and quickly slammed her dagger into the base of the dragon's skull. When she removed her weapon, blood shot out, and she realized that she had hit an artery. She was soaked with the hot, sticky blood as it thrashed about, roaring in anguish as it died. She panted and turned to her companions.

"I think now is a good time to finish this, don't you?" she asked. She began to head up the stairs, where she knew Corypheus would be waiting.

"Andraste's ass, she is absolutely terrifying." Varric commented. She nodded to herself. In times like these, she had to be. Behind them, a flash of red light rose from the corpse of the dragon and shot across the sky to where Corypheus waited.

"Let it end here! Let the skies boil! Let the world be rent asunder!" the darkspawn bellowed. She gritted her teeth. Now was the time to put away her fear and be a terror to her enemies. She would do what she had to.

* * *

Kierrai was shocked to see Zeriah holding a bleeding Alistair mostly on her shoulders. She stood frozen, unable to move a muscle as she looked at her brother's terribly pale face. Someone bumped her, pulling her from her stupor. Zeriah was panicking as she never had before, screaming and crying as she dragged her husband into the tent. Traven and Sebastian materialized beside her, removing the King from her shoulders and carrying him to a clear cot.

Kierrai moved, putting her arms around a weeping Zeriah, distantly noticing that her dress was now soaked in her brother's blood. She rocked back and forth without saying a word, intently watching as Traven and a host of other mages worked on him. She watched his flesh knit itself back together, but no color returned to his cheeks. Traven looked back at her, panic in his blue eyes, and suddenly she knew what she had to do. She released Zeriah and strode over to him.

"Take some of mine, Traven." she said, knowing that he was too exhausted to use his own. She stuck out a wrist and he shook his head.

"Kierrai, no, I could kill you." he argued. She shook her head.

"You won't. Now hurry up, my brother is dying." she said, producing a small knife from her belt and dragging it across her wrist with a wince. A red glow entered Traven's eyes as he reluctantly agreed. She felt a bit woozy as she watched her blood leave her body and infuse with Alistair's. Watching the redness swirl into the air was such an odd experience. She didn't realize she had fallen until she felt Sebastian's strong arms around her.

"Traven, I think that is enough." he said quietly. She blinked slowly, black spots forming in her vision. She saw her friend nod.

"He will live." his voice said, but it sounded as though she was hearing it through water. She closed her eyes. "She needs to rest now, and get her something to eat, quickly." that muffled, distant voice ordered. She was so tired all of the sudden. Not surprising, really. She hadn't slept since the fighting started a few days before. Oh, well.

* * *

She was tired, but with all the commotion surrounding the King of Ferelden, it hadn't taken much energy to sneak out of the hospital tent to return to the battlefield. Lileas glanced down at the weapon in her hand. She had lost her favorite spear, but there wasn't really anything she could do about that. She let out a war cry as she impaled a demon. She had many other spears at her disposal. Frantically she looked around the battlefield, searching for the remaining members of the Quiver. There were a few scattered around, but she could not see the one she was looking for.

Suddenly, she spotted him surrounded by demons, determination etched into his features. She wanted to cry out, but knew that it would distract him. Instead, she kept her eyes on him as she fought her way across the field. He was dancing as only Corin could, slashing and striking like a snake. She began to dance in time with him, her spear an extension of her body, just as he had taught her. The former Chantry sister thought she saw him smile slightly when he noticed her, but she could not focus on that. Her energy was fading quickly, and they needed to finish this fight.

To her despair, more demons flooded around them, leaping from a rift that closed as quickly as it had opened. They would not win. They could not win. They were surrounded and outnumbered. She shot a look at Corin, hoping that he could feel her love for him through a glance since she would never be able to tell him.

Triumphant yells surrounded them, and immediately waves of demons began to fall. Lileas let out a whooping cry as she realized that the Ferelden reinforcements had arrived. She blushed at her outburst, then turned to stare at Corin. He was grinning as friendly soldiers rushed right by them. She could not take it any longer. She slowly passed through the flood of Fereldens to where he stood. When she got there, she looked at him for a moment before throwing herself into his arms, kissing him as she had never kissed anyone. He was laughing when they came up for breath.

"I love you, damn it." she shouted over the roar. Corin chortled with laughter and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Such language from a sister." he commented. She slapped his face and then kissed him again.

"Say it back before I look like an idiot." she yelled. He grinned.

"I love you too, _querida_." he answered. She smiled. It was about time.

* * *

She was pacing back and forth, fully aware of the many sets of big eyes that watched her doing so. Bryce, Talyssa, Lea, and Gavin sat on the floor, heads swiveling back and forth as she paced over and over again. Morrigan's son, Kieran, watched from a chair in the corner of the room. He looked just like her, but many of his features belonged to her husband. It was strange to look at him.

"Mama, you should sit." Bryce requested. She paused and smiled at him. He had grown so much since she left. She nodded and did as he asked, though even sitting made her jittery. Sebastian had ordered her to leave when he found her hovering over both Alistair and Kierrai as they slept, and when she had tried to return there were guards that barred her way. She growled. He would be getting a stern lecture if she was ever allowed back in there. A knock sounded on the door and her old friend Leliana poked her head in.

"They are awake." she said simply. Zeriah tried to stand calmly, but she feared she instead leaped out of the chair and briskly followed her up to the room where her husband rested. She could hear voices from out in the hall. She had forgotten how loud the siblings were when they were together.

"Do you know what sounds delicious right now?" Alistair's cheery voice asked. Zeriah wanted to cry. He was really all right.

"I swear to the Maker, if you say pickled eggs, I am going to throw this at you." Kierrai's voice responded. The guards who had earlier barred her entrance rushed to open the door for her. She bowed her head to them slightly. How good of them to remember that she was a queen.

"Pickled eggs _do_ make everything better." she commented, drawing the attention to her entrance. She saw Kierrai wrinkle her nose, but her eyes were on Alistair. He looked exhausted, but otherwise no different than she had left him. He still wore his wonderful, goofy grin, and his brown eyes filled with tears at her entrance.

"Zeriah." he breathed, voice somewhat ragged. Her own eyes filled with tears as she rushed to his side, gently embracing her husband. He crushed her against his chest, and she began weeping openly. "I can't believe it was real. You're really here. I love you, don't ever leave again." he murmured into her hair.

"I won't, love, I won't. Oh, Alistair." she cried.

"Andraste's ass, you would have thought someone almost died." Kierrai quipped around a mouthful of food. Sebastian, who she hadn't noticed before, rolled his stunning blue eyes at his wife.

"Perhaps tha' is a little too soon, love." he pointed out. Kierrai snorted with laughter as she continued shoveling food into her face. There was a knock on the door, and Leliana walked in with all the children, including Kieran. Bryce ran over to her and she scooped him into her arms, squeezing him tightly and snuggling into Alistair. Lea and Gavin toddled over to Kierrai's side while Talyssa jumped up on the bed. Kieran watched everything with a strange look in his eyes.

"Does he know?" Zeriah asked quietly. Alistair was looking at the boy as well.

"I haven't told him, but I think he does, somehow." he admitted. Zeriah nodded and waved the child over. He probably missed his mother, who was off somewhere fighting Corypheus' demons just like everyone else. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and the group fell into a familiar pattern of chatting. Zeriah closed her eyes, listening to the voices of the people she loved. She hoped this "Inquisitor" would be able to defeat Corypheus, otherwise this would be the last time her family was together.


	70. Chapter 70

"The Breach! It's getting bigger!" Cassandra shouted, pointing at the widening hole in the sky. Renna shook her head. She was breathing heavily. A few wounds on various parts of her body had seen to that. Corypheus finally seemed to be wearing down, however. Their defeat of the dragon had helped immensely. She limped behind a stone column as a ball of fire shot at her. She briefly wondered how the battle below was going. Time seemed to be flowing differently up here.

"And then the Fade swallows the world, right?" Dorian asked, his voice sounding panicked. Renna clenched her jaw. That could not be allowed to happen. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she hurtled toward Corypheus and stabbed at him as many times as she could before disappearing behind another column. He cried out once more, roaring at her about his impending godhood.

The platform was lit by the orb, which hovered at the center, spitting red lightning and glowing with violent power. She was not sure if it was the actual source of his power, but he seemed to be drawing from it from time to time. She launched herself out again, striking air as Corypheus vanished from her sight. She ducked quickly as he shot a lightning bolt at the back of her head. There was a cry of pain, and she saw Cassandra topple over. Multiple bolts from Bianca struck the darkspawn's chest, causing him to stumble backward.

A lightning that was blessedly _not_ red hit Corypheus in the top of his head while a beam of white light struck him as well. Dorian and Cullen were working together to throw him off guard. Renna hurled a belt knife, striking him in between the eyes. She moved forward, and suddenly all the light vanished from his orb and exploded out of him. She thought she heard a crack as she smacked into one of the columns.

For a moment, she could not see. She could not breathe. Everything ached, so she also could not be dead. Somehow, she stood. She was not coherent, so she did not understand how she made it to her feet. Her friends and loved ones moaned on the ground nearby. With a sudden lurch, she realized that the temple was falling back down to earth.

"HOLD ON!" she screamed, grabbing onto a column for dear life. Her companions listened, grabbing onto anything they could to stay on the temple.

"Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City! Crossed the ages!" Corypheus was shouting, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were catapulting toward the ground. He appeared to be wrestling with the orb as it spat more lightning, sometimes red, and sometimes green like the mark on her hand. She looked down, seeing the mark spitting its own sort of fire. "Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!" the creature yelled.

His eyes glowed red with the vile power of the orb. Renna raised her hand, attempting to fight off his power with her own. "If you exist, if you ever truly existed, aid me now!" Renna let go of the column completely, trusting that, somehow, she would be able to stay sturdy on the falling temple. Hesitantly she inched forward, limping on her injured ankle. She kept her hand outstretched, using the last of her energy to summon the orb to her.

With one last sparking explosion, the orb flew out of Corypheus' hands into her own. Wordlessly, she thrust the orb toward the Breach in the sky, channeling her own power like a conduit. The world around her began to shake as the Breach closed above their heads. She found herself wondering how Varric would tell this story to other people. Her hair whipped about her face as the power flew through her. Suddenly, the Breach was sealed. Using the orb, she slowed their descent until the temple gently settled itself back on the ground. She marched over to the kneeling Corypheus.

"You wanted into the Fade?" she asked quietly. Gently she pressed her finger against his forehead, opening one final rift. He screamed in horror as the rift that she opened in his head tore him to pieces. His flesh peeled from his body and his bones ripped apart as the rift grew. Finally, she sealed the rift with her mark, making him, well, the dissembled pieces of him, disappear forever. He would trouble no one ever again.

A rock crashed beside her, and she realized that not every part of the temple had been caught when she had used the orb. She grabbed Cullen and pulled him to his feet as she sprinted out of the temple.

"Run! Everybody run!" she shouted, dragging her husband out of the way of the falling rocks. She ran faster than she should have been able to with a sprained ankle, but she had to to avoid the boulders that cascaded from the sky. One fell beside them with a crash, and they stumbled forward, tripping and rolling to the bottom of the stairs, the orb flying out of her hand. She rolled to a stop, moaning at the pain in her cracked shoulder. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she tried to breathe again.

When she finally opened her eyes, Solas was there, kneeling and staring in horror at the orb that was shattered on the ground. He picked up the broken pieces of it, anguish filling his face.

"Solas?" she asked, realizing that no one else had come around yet.

"The orb." he whispered. She frowned at him.

"I know you wanted the orb saved. I'm so sorry." she said genuinely. His upset features softened.

"It is not _your_ fault." he reminded her. He stood and helped her to her feet. Beside her, Cullen was breathing but apparently unconscious.

"There's more, isn't there?" she asked warily. He smiled at her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." he said vaguely. He met her eyes, determination in his voice. "No matter what comes, I want you to know that you shall always have my respect." he said.

"Renna, are you alive?" Dorian's voice called from nearby. She turned to see him approaching with Cassandra and Varric. Cullen began stirring on the ground as well, and she crouched beside him to help him up. When she turned back, Solas was gone. She frowned, having a feeling that they would not be seeing each other again.

"I'm all right, Dorian." she promised as she pulled Cullen to his feet.

"Then it's over? How lovely." Varric commented. Her other companions, the ones she had left in the valley, were approaching as well. She turned to them.

"And the sky is healed, healthy...whole. There's just that left to remember." Cole said strangely. She looked up and gasped as she saw a beautiful, dancing streak of light in the sky, like a set of stitches holding together a wound.

"Looks that way." she breathed.

"How is the battle?" Cullen asked. Iron Bull grinned.

"We won it. Well, we won once those soldiers from Redcliffe arrived. We were definitely losing until then." he explained.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked. Renna looked at her friends and followers.

"We go back to Skyhold." she said simply. She had never wanted a nap more than she did in that moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Only one chapter left, everybody! Thanks for sticking with me this long!


	71. Chapter 71

She should have known that a nap was out of the question. Sounds of revelry echoed from within Skyhold long before she actually reached the fortress that night. Based on the chatter, time had been flowing differently in the floating temple. What had been mere hours on the hovering rock had been many days down in the valley. The amount of people that were packed within the walls of the main courtyard was astounding to her, and each one of them cheered and yelled her name as she rode through the gates with her friends. It took nearly an hour just to make it up to the main hall, where Josephine and Leliana were waiting for her. When she and Cullen reached them, Cullen moved over to the other advisors, and the three of them bowed to her, causing the cheering below to intensify. She shook her head.

"That really isn't necessary." she muttered. Leliana laughed.

"You just saved the world. I think it is more than deserved." she pointed out. Renna laughed as well, as Cullen moved over and hugged her to his chest.

"I love you." he murmured.

"I love you too." she responded. She turned back to the crowd below and allowed them to cheer her for a while.

"A word, my lady." Leliana said quietly. Renna nodded and waved the other advisors on as she walked in step with the spymaster. "My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished." the bard murmured. Renna nodded. After he had disappeared in the valley, she had expected that he would not be seen again. "If he does not wish to be found, there's likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking." she added. Renna frowned.

"I don't understand why he would just leave." she said. Leliana shrugged.

"You did say he was upset about the orb." she pointed out. Renna sighed.

"That can't be the only reason." she answered. Josephine suddenly reappeared beside them.

"Now that Corypheus is defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate." the ambassador said with a grin.

"Afterwards you will be busy. Every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you." Leliana added.

"Why now? The fighting's over." she asked, puzzled. Leliana chuckled.

"You're joking, yes? They wish to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping that some of it would rub off on them. Everyone knows you owe Empress Celene her life. And her throne. A thousand problems remain, and your opinion will be sought on each one, whether you wish to give it or not." she pointed out.

"To the victor goes the spoils." Renna replied sarcastically. Leliana snorted.

"It's not just about victory. Previously you were an upstart, a nobles forgotten daughter in charge of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not identify a single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew: a magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil. Now _you_ are the only power left standing." Renna nodded in understanding. Josephine was practically jumping up and down.

"But before all of that happens, you and Cullen will have the wedding of the century! I've planned most of it already, and-" she tittered.

"Wait, how have you planned most of it? We've been in a major battle." Renna asked. Josephine looked at her in surprise.

"Well _I_ wasn't fighting. Anyway, I will have you both go over the guest lists and see if there is anyone we need to add...or remove." she continued.

"Enjoy the night while you can, Inquisitor." Leliana said, grabbing the ambassador's arm and drawing her away as she continued to blabber on about the upcoming nuptials. She chuckled and officially entered the hall, gladdened to see that most of the people present were her friends and family. She saw Morrigan and Traven gliding across the dance floor together while Varric was regaling all the children with the story of her final fight against Corypheus. She saw Kierrai, who waved her over.

"Well done, Renna. Aren't you glad that's over?" she asked with a grin. Renna laughed.

"I am, but apparently I have a lot more to look forward to." she replied wryly. Kierrai chuckled.

"That is usually how it goes, isn't it?" she asked. A short, dark haired woman edged her way in beside them.

"So you are the Inquisitor? It is a pleasure to finally meet you." she said. Her accent was Ferelden, and one look at her pretty, distinctive face told her exactly who she was dealing with.

"Maker's breath, you're the Hero of Ferelden!" she exclaimed. Zeriah Theirin snorted and waved her off.

"It is not my night of celebration, don't draw attention to me. Thank you for saving the world and protecting my family." she said politely. She nodded, starstruck.

"Any time." she blurted. Kierrai and Zeriah both roared with laughter.

"See, sister, I told you she was just like us!" Kierrai chortled. Zeriah nodded as she laughed.

"I wasn't sure at first, but now I see it." she agreed. Renna smiled awkwardly and edged herself away, only to run right into Leliana again.

"I forgot to tell you something." the red-haired bard said in her sweet voice. Renna raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh? What would that be?" Renna asked. The Left Hand dragged her off to where no one would hear.

"I was approached by representatives from the Chantry today. They have decided to make me the new Divine." she revealed. Renna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Congratulations! What does that mean for the Inquisition, exactly?" she asked. Leliana laughed.

"I will find a replacement for me before I go, and the Chantry will have a strong relationship with the Inquisition, no?" she laughed again. "Divine Victoria. How odd." Renna grinned.

"Well, Divine Victoria, I am glad to count you among my friends." she said. Leliana beamed at her before turning away. Renna nodded. Leliana would do good things for the world.

"Finally got a party, yeah? A bit o' fun for savin' the world? It's the least Andraste's Herald deserves for making things normal again. Except for, you know, everything ever again." a voice said from the rafters. Renna looked up to see Sera swaying back and forth up there, already full of drink.

"Hello, Sera." she said as the elf toppled to the floor. "Maker's Breath, are you all right?" she asked, rushing to the woman's side. Sera waved her off.

"There's still some things to do, right? Because I'm in no hurry to go back to...Val Royeaux. That's where I was. You mind if people still stay around? For whatever?" she asked drunkenly. Renna smiled at her. They weren't the closest of friends, but if she could finally give Sera a home, she would do it.

"This is home, if you'll have it." the Inquisitor promised. Sera sniffed and giggled.

"Shut it, you. I cry, I'm punching everyone!" she slurred. "All right, enough of that. Is this a party or what? Raise 'em for winning!" she hollered, stumbling off to find another mug. "Big frigging heroes, Inquisitor! All of us." Renna laughed as she meandered away. She made her way through the party, chatting with nobles and friends alike. She saw Lileas sitting at a table with Corin, while the rest of their family sat at a different table nearby. The former was resting her head on the latter's shoulder, which caused Renna to grin. Lil winked at her. It seemed they had finally revealed their feelings for each other.

"So, how are things?" Renna asked innocently. Lileas snorted.

"If Gwen has her way, we'll be married in the morning. Mother is already half convinced." she pointed out. Renna shook her head.

"Oh, no, if _I_ have to have some huge 'hoopla' for my wedding, so do you." she argued. Lileas groaned and Corin began laughing.

"If she really doesn't want a big wedding, I think I could manage to spirit her away." the Antivan man said. Renna arched an eyebrow at him, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.

"What is that look for? Renna. Renna what are you going to do?" Lil asked, practically leaping to her feet. Renna ran over to where the rest of her family sat.

"Gwen, Lileas wants a huge wedding, just like me and you. We can't do that by tomorrow!" she blabbed. She could hear Corin's laughter behind her as Gwen's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh, you do, Lil? Please let me plan it, oh please! I so loved planning my wedding and Renna's has been taken over by Josephine so I can't do that one. Let me plan your wedding!" she squealed. Renna chortled as she saw Lil's horrified face.

"I-oh, balls." the former chantry sister muttered. Gwen jumped up and hugged her, taking her resignation as a whole-hearted "yes". Renna's father stood and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"You're a bully." he murmured. She giggled.

"Look how happy Gwen is, Papa. Lil will love it." she answered. His entire body rumbled with the force of his booming laugh.

"I am proud of you, Renalia." he finally said. She grinned at him.

"Thank you, Papa. That means a lot." she assured him. He nodded.

"Now go, spend time with your friends. These old bones need to get to bed." he said, shooing her away. She waved goodbye to her family as they retired for the evening. She turned to the door to her quarters with a longing glance.

"Now, I know you aren't heading off to bed without talking to me first." Dorian said, stepping in front of her. She grinned.

"I would never." she replied in mock offense. He nodded sharply.

"I was passing through the hall this morning when I arrived at Skyhold, and a serving girl saw me and squealed. Actually squealed. Dropped her laundry and everything, such a mess." he began, pausing to take a drink of his wine. "She was completely breathless. 'You were at the battle with the Evil One, weren't you?'" he said, mimicking the voice of a young girl. "I didn't even get a chance to answer. She hugged me. _Hugged_ me. In all of my battle filth. This is _your_ influence." he accused. She laughed.

"You love this. Don't try to deny it." she pointed out. He shrugged, pretending indifference.

"I don't trust camaraderie. All of these people smiling, buying me drinks...it's unnatural." he replied, waving her off. "Mind you, I can't say I hate the notion of being the 'Good Tevinter'." He took another sip of wine. "'I suppose you can't _all_ be evil bastards'" he added in a gruff voice, "The blacksmith said that to me. He _spat_ when we first met. I hope my father hears. He will shit his smallclothes from shock, I swear." Renna snorted before she remembered a conversation they had had not that long ago. The smile faded from her face.

"Does this mean...will you be returning to Tevinter now?" she asked hesitantly. Dorian surprised her by winking.

"No, actually. I was thinking of sticking around...for a while." he commented. Her face lit up hopefully.

"You will?" she asked. He smiled fondly at her.

"Tevinter lacks the presence of my best and only friend. It'll keep." he admitted. She embraced him, giggling as he tensed up slightly before relaxing and returning the hug.

"Good. I need a maid of honor for my wedding." she teased before walking away, laughing at his false outrage. She saw Cassandra standing alone by the wall and went over to her.

"I can't believe it's over." the woman murmured. "It seemed an impossible task; defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a god...And yet here we are, celebrating." she finished, shaking her head. Renna grinned.

"Had your doubts about me, did you?" she teased. Cassandra snorted.

"About you? Never. I think back to how we first met, and here you stand. You are the Inquisitor. A symbol of hope and change to so many. And you are my friend. How did that happen, I wonder? I am pleased it did. You are a great woman, and I will always stand at your side." she promised before wandering off. Renna watched after her for a moment.

"I've been thinking about putting all of this into a book." Varric said, suddenly appearing beside her. She glanced down at him. "I'm thinking ' _This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Trevelyan Story'_ what do you think? It's a working title." he asked. She thought for a moment.

"I like it. Make sure you make me sound prettier than I actually am, though." she requested. Varric snorted.

"Not possible, Freckles. You're already far too pretty for me to even consider exaggerating." he told her with a wink. "I still haven't decided if I should do this book. As if anyone would believe this story if I tell it. Not to mention, I'll have my hands full with reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back." he added. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"You could always write it in whatever free time you have. Unless you think you'll be too busy writing me letters about how much you miss me." she suggested. He nodded.

"I could just send you drafts. I like it. But look, I won't be leaving for a while, yet. We still have time to squeeze in a game of Wicked Grace before I go. Curly needs to win back some of his dignity." he decided. She grinned.

"I'll miss you, Varric." she said. He nodded.

"I'll miss you too, Freckles. You'll see me around." he promised. She had no time to say goodbye, because she was suddenly lifted and crushed against what she could only assume was Iron Bull's chest, due to the smell of strong ale that floated into her nostrils from behind her.

"So, demons, dragons, giant asshole Vint on a big magic rock? You don't let it get dull boss. Good stuff." he boomed as he set her down. She turned with a quizzical look on her face.

"You helped, Bull." she pointed out. He shrugged.

"That's what they pay me for." he chuckled. "It's weird...I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it's done, I've got no orders. For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want." he mused. She poked him in the side.

"Got anywhere in mind?" she asked. He grinned.

"If it's all the same with you, I'm pretty good right here." he declared. "Anyway, the only place I'm going tonight is back for more drinks." he raised the cup he already had. "To us being alive, and the bad guys not! _Anaan!"_

" _Anaan._ " she replied, having no idea what that meant. Exhaustion flooding over her as if she had stepped through a curtain of it, she decided to sneak off to her bedroom for some rest.

"Going somewhere?" a deep, husky voice said behind her. She grinned and turned to see Cullen standing behind her.

"Only if you're coming with me." she teased. He chuckled.

"Of course. Although, I really hope we're going to take a nap up there, because I am exhausted." he pointed out. She kissed his cheek and dragged him through the door.

"This is why I love you. We both have the same love for sleeping." she said as they reached their bedroom. She snuggled against his chest in their bed with a happy sigh.

"Battle's over, there will be a new Divine...yet I don't care about anything other than you being alive." Cullen murmured. She smiled.

"I love you." she answered tiredly. His chest rumbled with a laugh.

"I love you too. I wonder what trouble we'll get into next." he asked.

"As long as we're together." she breathed as the rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her to sleep.

"We will be." he promised. Her smile widened against his chest. For the first time in a long time, the Herald of Andraste got to rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, everybody, that's all for now! I'm sure Renna will return at some point, but for now, her story is at an end! Thanks for following along with me! You guys are the greatest!


End file.
